Kingdom Heart: Rebirth
by sennen karasu
Summary: Sora, toujours incapable d'utiliser la keyblade, voyage en compagnie de Vixi, la Unknow au collier blanc, et arrive à la Cité du Crépuscule. Ne tient pas compte des derniers épisodes de la série.
1. La renaissance de l'Organisation

Dedisclamer: il n'y a que quelques personnages qui sont de ma création et je pense qu'ils seront facilement identifiable. Les chapitres risquent d'étre un peu longuets.

**La renaissance de l'Organisation**

La Lumiére engendre les Ténébres, mais les Ténébres n'engendrent que les Ténébres. Dans un monde obscur, la lueur peut venir de la moindre noirceur.

Perdue dans l'espace lointain, oubliée et laissée à l'abandon dans ces plaines battues par le vent où le seul mouvement de vie était le lent balancement des brins d'herbes, surplombant une corniche, le manoir Oblivion, à l'architecture si particuliére, reste vide de toute agitation. Et alors que le vent pousse un hurlement lugubre dans la pénombre de la nuit, une silouhette s'avance lentement vers les doubles battants de la porte d'entrée de la bâtisse. Même au plus proche de lui, l'individu n'est pas identifiable, car il est vêtu d'un long manteau noir pourvu d'une capuche qu'il a rabattu sur son visage, masquant ce dernier dans l'ombre. Il s'approche et pose ses mains gantées de noir sur les deux panneaux d'ivoire de la porte. Ils semblent lourd et l'inconnu léve la tête pour les contempler dans toute leur grandeur, puis il appuit doucement dessus et ils souvrent comme si cent hommes venaient de les enfoncer. L'intérieur du manoir est d'une pure blancheur qui contraste avec l'apparence du visiteur, mais celui-ci avance le long du hall d'entrée parsemé de colones qui s'offre devant lui.

"C'est donc ça le manoir Oblivion? demande une voix qui semble sortir des entrailles de la terre et qui se répercute en écho dans le grand espace vide.

-Oui, lui répond une voix calme d'homme, faisant remuer le bas de la capuche.

-Et tu penses pouvoir mettre tes projets en marche ici?

-Tu as quelque chose contre?

-Bof... Non. La déco me déprime un peu, c'est tout. Mais c'est toi le chef, chef!

-Ne m'appelle pas chef.

-Alors comment dois-je t'appeller?

-Appel-moi X, Genji.

-Parce que tu dois rester incognito?"

L'homme en noir ne répond pas à cette question et ouvre une porte à double battants d'ivoir qui donne sur une grande piéce rectangulaire toujours immaculée et comportant deux portes au mur du fond. L'homme en noir se dirige vers celle de gauche, l'ouvre et contemple l'escalier qui descend dans les ténébres avant de refermer la porte et de se diriger vers la seconde. Elle donne sur un escalier montant qu'il empreinte pour arriver sur un long couloir étroit débouchant sur deux autres couloirs à chaque extrémité et une nouvelle porte juste en face de l'escalier que X vient de monter. Ce dernier jette un regard à gauche et à droite, puis ouvre la porte qui lui fait face et monte l'escalier qui se trouve derriére. Au palier suivant, un couloir avec une porte au fond croise un autre corridor en son milieu. L'homme en noir avance et regarde des deux côtés du carrefour où il y a deux portes à double battants au fond de chaque couloir, avant de continuer tout droit, d'ouvrir la porte et de prendre le nouvel escalier. Ce dernier débouche sur une grande salle circulaire dans laquelle se trouve treize siéges à la hauteur vertigineuse disposés en cercle. X avance au centre de la piéce et, d'un regard circulaire, semble contempler les treize hautes places situées à plus de deux métres au-dessus de sa tête.

"Ce serait ici la salle de la réunion? demande la voix caverneuse de Genji.

-Je pense. C'est légérement changé par rapport à ce que je connaissais, mais ça doit être ici.

-On fait quoi?

-On commence notre travail."

Sur ces paroles, l'homme en noir rapproche ses mains devant lui et positionne ses doigts comme si il tient une large sphére. Aprés un instant de calme, une impressionnante masse d'ombre jaillit d'entre ses doigts et se déploie devant lui en commençant à prendre une forme vague d'une créature formée d'un enchevêtrement de personnes. Quelques minutes plus tard, la masse sombre se divise en treize silouhettes brumeuses à l'aspect humain et X cesse de concentrer ses deux mains.

"Euh... C'est tout? risque Genji.

-Pour le moment.

-Pour le moment? questionne Genji intrigué. Il y a un probléme? C'est plus épuisant que tu ne l'avait prévu?

-Ne t'inquiéte donc pas pour moi, Genji, répond X d'une voix calme. Il me manque juste des éléments.

-oh..."

Un silence se pose où X regarde les ombres qui se mettent à bouger et, peut-être, à parler bien qu'elles n'émettent aucun son. La plus petite d'entre elles semble parler avec une dont l'arriére du crâne est fait de pic. Un peu à l'écart, trois autre silouhettes, dont une avec des pic dépassant du visage, forment un colloque où leurs mouvements de bras indique qu'ils discutent avec emportement. D'un autre côté, trois ombres imposantes font face à deux autres ombres, dont l'une semble être une femme. Face à X, les trois derniéres ombres ne bougent pas tellement, mais ne semblent pas porter intérêt aux personnes qui évoluent autour d'eux.

"Que fait-on? demande Genji.

-On va là où on aurait dû aller dés le début: au Hollow Bastion, dit X.

-Et pour eux? interroge Genji."

X reste un instant silencieux face aux ombres.

"Pas la peine de les faire venir avec nous, lache-t-il. Ils sont encore incomplets."

Sur un plateau désolé, un homme en manteau noir fait son apparition dans une aura bleutée. Devant lui, se dresse une forteresse d'aspect abandonné et partiellement en ruine.

"C'est a peu prés semblable à ce qu'il m'a dit, commente X.

-Si tu le dis, répond Genji."

Quittant le plateau en suivant une corniche qui longe la falaise, l'homme au manteau noir arrive devant une arcade en partie détruite et d'où il peut voir que la cour intérieurn'est pas dans un meilleur état. Aprés avoir marqué un temps de pause à l'entrée, X avance d'un pas rapide dans l'enceinte de la ruine.

"Pourquoi accélérer l'allure, interroge Genji.

-S'il a dit vrai, et je ne pense pas qu'il m'aie menti, le Hollow Bastion est maintenant occupé par des alliés du maître de la keyblade.

-Et tu ne pense pas pouvoir t'en tirer?

-Là n'est pas la question, réplique X. Je préférerais ne pas tomber dessus.

-Tomber sur nous? lance une voix féminine."

L'homme au manteau noir s'arréte instantanément à l'entente de cette question. Sur le rebord d'une terrasse plus en hauteur, une jeune fille, aux court cheveux bruns soutenu par un bandeau et vêtu d'un haut sans manche et d'une jupe courte, le fixe avec à ses côtés un homme, aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et vêtu de sombres vêtements avec une chaine représentant une tête de lion qui pend sur la poitrine, qui le regarde avec les bras croisés.

"On fait quoi R... Euh X? demande Genji.

-C'est ce que j'allais vous demander, réplique l'homme au pendentif de tête de lion."

X se retourne lentement vers ses deux interlocuteurs et les fixe un temps.

"Léon. Yuffie. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous faire du mal, dit-t-il simplement. Aussi, veuillez à ne pas me déranger.

-Hein!? Mais comment tu connais nos nom!? s'étonne la ninja.

-Peu importe, Yuffie, coupe Léon. C'est un Nobody, donc un ennemi. Quoi qu'il ait à faire ici, ce n'est surement pas pour une bonne oeuvre."

Sur ces paroles, Léon décroise les bras et, d'un vif mouvement de celui de droite, fait apparaitre Lionheart, la gunblade,dans sa main.

"J'étais sûr que Sora avait mis un terme à vos agissements, poursuit-il. Mais visiblement, vous êtes plus tenace que les cafards!"

A peine a-t-il fini sa tirade que Léon bondit dans le vide et tombe sur X. Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas et la gunblade le frappe verticalement, du haut vers le bas, au niveau de la gorge. L'homme en noir chancelle, puis s'effondre sur le dos au sol.

"Wouah! Ca a été rapide, s'exclame Yuffie du haut de la plate-forme. Il a même pas pu bouger!

-Tant mieux, dit Léon. J'ignore ce qu'il venait faire ici, mais mieux vaut avertir les autres. Peut-être n'est-il pas seul."

D'un geste du bras, le maitre de la gunblade fait disparaitre son arme et se retourne vers la ninja.

"Yuffie! Va prévenir Merlin et Cid! Moi, je vais voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres Nobodies qui se sont infiltrés.

-Bien reçu, chef!"

Yuffie fait demi-tour et part vers le donjon de la forteresse et Léon suit le chemin qu'empreintait l'homme en noir. Le corps de ce dernier reste là immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de vent vient soulever les pans du sombre manteau, la fermeture éclair ayant été tranchée par le coup de Lionheart, et que l'homme abat ses bras pour les retenir.

"Pourquoi cette simulation, X? demande Genji. Tu pouvais les remettre en place en moins de deux.

-J'aie été distrait, se défend l'homme noir. Mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'il ne nous empêche pas de mener à bien notre projet et qu'ils ignorent qui nous sommes."

X se redresse en position assise et regarde son sombre manteau, puis pousse un soupir.

"Un probléme? questionne Genji.

-J'aurais aimé ne pas abîmer ce manteau, dit X d'un ton las."

Concentrant ses deux mains devant lui, X fait apparaitre deux attaches, ressemblant à des croix latines aux branches pointues et dont la plus grande a la forme d'un coeur à l'envers: le symbole de l'Organisation, et les places sur sa poitrines de maniéres à ce que chacune de leurs extrémités s'accrochent sur un pan opposé du manteau et que les deux symboles se croisent. Le coup de gunblade à tranché le manteau dans toute sa longueur à partir du cou et le bas du visage de X, constament dissimulé dans l'ombre de la capuche jusqu'à présent, est visible.

"Ca ira, commente ce dernier. Genji? Tu peux faire en sorte que la capuche reste en place?

-C'est dans mes cordes."

Aprés cette remise au propre, X, le manteau noir maintenant ouvert biens que les deux attaches le retiennent au niveau du buste, avance dans la direction empreinté par Léon quelques minutes plus tôt. Progressant avec prudence, il atteint une cavité, faite dans la muraille, à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouve tout un jeu de tuyauterie ainsi qu'une porte immacculée et qui semble faite à partir d'une haute technologie. X s'avance, pose sa main sur le panneau et celui-ci se scinde en deux pour s'ouvrir et lui permettre d'entrer dans une piéce, aussi immacculée que celles se trouvant dans le manoir Oblivion, au centre de laquelle trône de multiples écrans rattachés à un unique clavier de commande. Il fait quelques pas dans la piéce, puis s'immobilise avant de se diriger vers une autre porte à doubles panneaux coulissants, mais, au moment où il pose sa main dessus, celle-ci reste hermétiquement close. Portant sa main gauche à son menton et posant son coude dans la paume de celle de gauche, X plonge en pleine réflexion.

"Un probléme, patron? demande Genji aprés un temps.

-Je crois que je ne me souviens plus comment on accéde à la salle des données, murmure X toujours concentré sur sa réflexion.

-Tu veux que je m'en occupe?

-Hum?... Euh, seulement si tu peux condamner l'accés ensuite.

-Pas de probléme."

X tend le bras droit vers la porte et un mouvent rapide comme l'éclair agite sa main. Au même moment, les deux battants coulissent comme poussés par un colosse fou de rage, libérant le passage vers la salle des données. Il s'agit d'une piéce immacculée et circulaire dans laquelle treize portes, faites de champs d'énergie et marquées de treize symboles différents, s'alignent en suivant le mur. X fait tois pas à l'intérieur, puis retend le bras vers les pannaux qui se referment avec fracas, avant de faire un tour de la piéce en contemplant chaque porte quelques secondes et murmurant une phrase quand il touche l'embléme flottant sur l'énergie. Le premier représente une clef à l'embout arrondie et couvert de pics.

"Membre XIII: Roxas."

Le suivant est semblable au symbole de l'Organisation.

"Membre IX: Demyx."

Celui d'aprés a la forme d'un kunaï.

"Membre XII: Larxene."

Deux harpons surmontés de croix latines pointues.

"Membre III: Xaldin."

Un carré marqué du signe de l'Organisation.

"Membre VI: Zexion."

Deux anneaux hérissés d'épines.

"Membre VIII: Axel."

Une sorte de décapsuleur.

"Membre V: Lexaeus."

Deux cannes croisées.

"Supérieur: Xenmas."

Une goutte dont le bout arrondi est hérissé de pics.

"Membre IV: Vexen."

Une longue tige à l'embout rond et hérissé.

"Membre VII: Saix."

Un rectangle marqué du signe de l'Organisation.

"Membre X: Luxord."

Une faux à double ergot.

"Membre XI: Marluxia."

Et enfin, deux cercles hérissés dont chaqu'un posséde une pointe plus longue que les autres.

"Membre II: Xigbar."

Une fois revenu devant la porte d'entrée, X jéte un regard circulair à la piéce.

"Il me tarde de les voir à l'oeuvre, déclare-t-il avant de se volatiliser dans une aura bleutée."

De retour dans la salle de la réunion du Manoir Oblivion où les treize ombres vaquent aux mêmes activitées que tout à l'heure, X réapparaît devant la porte d'entrée de la piéce. Il concentre encore ses deux mains comme s'il tient un ballon et il en émane la même masse sombre que la premiére fois. Elle se déploit, s'étire et se divise en plusieurs laniéres qui vont se greffer sur le torse d'une ombre errant dans la piéce. Le processus se répéte à maintes reprises avant que la sphére noire et brumeuse entre les mains de X n'émette une derniére vague de tentacules qui s'enfoncent dans la poitrine de chaque ombre. La réaction est alors immédiate. Les ombres gagnent en textures, devenant totalement physique, puis la noirceur des sombres silouhettes se fait absorber par le point d'encrage des laniéres, laissant apparaitre les visages des treizes anciens membres de l'Organisation.

"Succés total à ce que je vois, déclare Genji."

Dans un premier temps, X reste silencieux, puis il reprend sa pose de réflexion.

"Quel élément ai-je oublié? se demande-t-il à lui-même.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? s'inquiéte Genji.

-Regarde les biens et tu comprendras."

X porte sa main gauche au dos de celle de droite et souléve à peine son gant. A cet instant, l'un des membres de l'Organisation aux cheveux roux hérissés en arriére tourne son visage vers eux et on peut remarquer que ses yeux n'ont ni pupilles, ni iris.

"Ah... Je vois, dit Genji.

-Ce ne sont pas les membres de l'Organisation XIII, commente X. Ce sont juste des poupées à leur effigie... "

Voila qui finit l'introduction de cette fic dans un style assez particulier. Donnez votre avis par reviews.


	2. Adieu, Destiny Island

**Shine**: désolé de te décevoir, mais la vérité sur X est... ailleurs. Mais je ne compte pas négliger les autres membres pour autant.

**Deuxiéme chapitre. Attention. Ici commence le chapitrage (trés) long. Accrochez vous bien.**

**Adieu, Destiny Island**

_Dans les Ténébres, je ne pouvais pas te voir; à la Lumiére, je ne voulais plus te voir._

Le soleil resplendit au-dessus de la petite île paradisiaque de Destiny Island. Faite de plateaux rocheux parcourus de végétations exotiques et de sable fin, elle offre un havre de paix à ses habitants au milieu de la mer azur. Les différentes terrasses naturelles formées par la roche sont reliées entre elles par des pontons de bois et de cordes donnant accés aux différentes parties de l'île où ont été bâti les habitations en bois elles aussi.

Allongé sur la branche d'un arbre, situé sur une plate-forme isolée, qui se recourbe pour former un parasol naturel, Riku, un jeune homme aux cheveux gris-blanc mi-long vêtu d'un haut sans manche jaune et d'un pantacourt bleu nuit, profite agréablement de la brise marine apportée par le large à l'ombre des feuillages. Seul le bruit régulier de va-et-vient de la marée trouble le calme de la scéne jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une cavalcade se fasse entendre. Le son se rapprochant de sa position, le jeune homme décide de jeter un oeil dans sa direction pour voir cinq adolescents courir sur les pontons qui ménent à sa retraite. En tête de cortége, il y a un garçon aux cheveux chatains ébouriffés avec des yeux bleus azur vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un pantacourt noir, Sora, un autre blond et des yeux semblables vêtu d'une salopette noire aux jambes de longueurs différentes et d'une veste jaune à capuche, Tidus, et un troisiéme avec une houppette rousse vêtu d'un pantacourt et d'un gilet jaune, Wakka, puis suivent deux filles, une aux cheveux chatain-roux mi-longs vêtu d'une jupe fendue rosée et d'un haut blanc à capuche avec des manches seulement sur les avant bras, Kairi, et enfin une aux cheveux chatains coiffés en lis vêtu d'une robe courte jaune, Selphie.

"Riku! Riku! crie Sora quand il est à porté de voix."

Le garçon aux cheveux gris se reléve lentement sans quitter le groupe des yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande-t-il quand ils se tiennent devant lui.

-Ouah. Il pourrait se produire une grande catastrophe que tu te sentirais pas plus inquiet, lache Selphie.

-Pourquoi? s'étonne Riku. Il y a un probléme?

-Ben... Tu es vachement distant depuis que tu es revenu, lui répond Wakka.

-Ouais, renchérit Selphie. Tu restes dans ton coin. Avant, tu venais jouer avec nous, tu participais à nos activités..."

Riku jette un regard circulaire au petite groupe d'adolescents.

"C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire? finit-il par demander."

Un gros soupir collectif émane alors du groupe de jeunes gens.

"Bon! On va faire une partie de football sur la plage, lance Sora. Tu viens avec nous?

-J'y suis forcé? risque Riku.

-Oui, rétorque Tidus et Wakka en commençant à le tirer de sa branche.

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Je viens."

Toute la petite troupe se met en marche vers la plage, Riku trainant des pieds à l'arriére avant que Kairi ne le rejoigne.

"Riku? demande-t-elle innocemment.

-Hum?

-Est-ce que, par hasard, ton air morose est lié aux événements du Kingdom Hearts?"

Le jeune homme lui jéte un regard biais.

"Tu me promets de ne pas le dire à Sora? demande-t-il.

-Si ça peut t'aider à aller mieux, il n'en saura rien, promet Kairi."

Ils arrivent à proximité de la plage de sable fin où la houle perturbe le silence de son continuel va-et-vient. Sora et Wakka ramasse des bâtons et commencent à tracer les lignes du terrain. Tidus et Selphie arrivent tranquillement derriére eux tandis que Kairi et Riku s'arrêtent au milieu d'un des escaliers taillés dans la roche, suffisemment loin pour ne pas être entendus.

"Alors? demande Kairi avec empressement.

-Je pense... Je pense que je ne vais pas rester indéfiniment à Destiny Island. En fait, j'ai dans l'idée de partir bientôt."

Kairi reste un temps sans rien dire, puis elle se ressaisit.

"Mais... Pour aller où?

-Je ne sais pas, dit simplement Riku. Pour le plaisir de voyager. Ne jamais rester toujours au même endroit."

Le jeune homme s'arrête quand il se rend compte que son amie est sur le point de fondre en larme. Il lui tapote doucement l'épaule.

"Il faut être réaliste, Kairi. Je n'aie pas ma place ici, ou du moins je ne l'aie plus.

-Mais si! lance-t-elle d'une voix forte qui interpélle les quatre autres adolescents sur la plage. Ce ne sera plus pareil si tu pars! Nous, on a besoin de toi...

-Mais moi, je n'aie pas besoin de vous, répond Riku avec un calme froid."

Kairi se fige à ses paroles avant de porter ses mains à sa bouche, ses yeux mi-clos chargés de larmes qui miroitent sous les rayons du soleil, et sa respiration qui commence à se saccader. Riku la fixe un temps, tourne son regard en direction de la plage et des autres enfants qui les guettent,puis revient à elle.

"Vous l'auriez su tôt ou tard. N'oublie pas ta promesse. Pas un mot à Sora, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il tente de me retenir."

Sur ces mots, il fait demi-tour et remonte dans les hauteurs de l'île, là où la végétation est plus dense et l'ombre plus présente. Riku arrive dans une clairiére ombragée entourée d'arbres aux troncs rasant le sol. Il s'assit sur une souche basse, avant de se redresser et de se mettre à faire les cent pas.

"Partir, partir, dit-il pour lui-même. Je ne pense qu'à ça depuis que je suis revenu ici, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre mon plan en marche. Pourquoi?"

Riku s'arrête au milieu d'un de ses va-et-vient et porte sa main gauche à son menton.

"Il faut que ce soit rapide et discret pour pas que Sora me mette des bâtons dans les roues."

Toujours plongés dans ses réflexions à voix hautes, Riku ne s'aperçoit pas que Selphie l'a rejoint et s'approche de lui en silence, le sol couvert de mousse étouffant ses bruits de pas. Elle attend un temps avant de se décider à interrompre le jeune homme dans son monologue.

"Euh... Riku?"

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés se tait à l'entente de son nom, puis tourne lentement la tête.

"Qu'est que tu me veux? demande-t-il sur un ton brusque.

-Euh...C'est juste qu'aprés que tu sois parti, y'a un navire... Ou un vaisseau, ça ressemble à un mélange des deux, qui a accosté sur la plage et son capitaine a dit qu'elle a une lettre pour Sora et toi, dit Selphie sans reprendre son souffle."

Riku ouvre grand les yeux à l'entente de cette information et fait volte-face devant Selphie.

"Tu plaisante?

-Non, ils t'attendent sur la plage, se défend la jeune fille."

L'espace d'un instant, un sourire en coin apparait sur le visage de Riku, avant qu'il ne reprenne son air stoïque. Riku se met alors en marche vers la plage, mais au moment où il passe à côté de Selphie, cette derniére lui saisit le bras.

"Tu compte vraiment quitter Destiny Island?"

Le visage de Riku s'assombrit à cette question et il tourne violemment la tête vers elle, mais Selphie a la tête baissée et le regard dans l'ombre.

"Je constate que Kairi ne sait pas tenir sa langue, lance-t-il. Je n'aie aucune raison de me justifier, je suis libre de mes actes. Et lache mon bras, on m'attend."

Selphie obéit et le jeune homme file en direction de la plage qu'il a quitté quelques temps plus tôt, sans se retourner pour voir que la jeune fille s'est mise à trembler de la tête au pieds et qu'elle commence à sangloter...

"J'y crois pas! lance Wakka. Pour une fois qu'on a réussi à faire bouger Riku, faut que Kairi s'engueule avec lui."

Les quatre adolescents se sont retournés vers le couple qui s'est arrété dans le dernier escalier au moment où la voix de Kairi s'est amplifiée. Tout quatre se rassemblent et suivent de loin la suite des événements. Au moment où Riku fait demi-tour et remonte vers les hauteurs de l'île, le groupe se met en branle pour rejoindre la jeune en larme qu'il laisse derriére lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? lance Wakka à la cantonnade."

Sora et Selphie devancent les deux autres et arrivent les premiers devant une Kairi qui tente désespéremment de ravaler ses pleurs.

"Kairi! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demandent-ils en coeur."

La jeune fille renifle et passe sa main droite sur ses yeux.

"Désolé, Sora. Je peux pas t'en parler. Je lui aie promis."

Fouillant dans les poches de sa robes, Selphie sort un mouchoir qu'elle lui tend.

"Merci, lui répond la jeune fille aux cheveux roux.

-Attends un peu! J'vais aller le voir et c'est lui qui va me dire ce qui va pas, s'emporte Sora.

-Non, Sora! supplie Kairi. Ne va pas te brouiller avec lui. C'est une histoire entre lui et moi."

Le jeune homme la fixe droit dans les yeux pendant un instant.

"Bon, d'accord, finit-il par dire. Mais faites en sorte que ça ne s'agrave pas et qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

Tout en s'adressant à Kairi, Sora a tourné la tête vers la plage et remarque la présence nouvelle de ce qui ressemble à un navire pirate, mais qui flotte au-dessus de l'eau avec des voiles formées d'alvéoles qui réfléchissent la lumiére du soleil. Si son approche est silencieuse, sa taille est conséquente et, en peu de temps, beaucoups d'habitants de Destiny Island accourent pour voir ce drôle d'objet qui s'est arrêté devant leur île. Sora, curieux d'en connaitre d'avantage sur les intentions du vaisseau, s'en va rejoindre Tidus et Wakka qui semble l'avoir remarqué durant leur course en direction des escaliers et ont cessé tous mouvements à sa vision et Selphie en profite pour se rapprocher de Kairi et lui parler à l'oreille.

"Alors? Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputer, Riku et toi?

-Hum? fait Kairi en détachant son regard du navire volant. Ah, ça. On ne s'est pas vraiment disputé, mais Riku veux quitter Destiny Island. Définitivement.

-Quoi!? Mais... Mais... Pourquoi? Comment? Quand?"

Kairi tourne la tête vers son amie et lui empoigne doucement le bras.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens, dit elle. J'aie eu la même sensation à l'époque. Mais pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que tu n'ailles pas le voir."

Aprés quoi, elle l'entraine à sa suite bien que Selphie manifeste une certaine volonté d'inertie. Malgrés tout, elle la suit et toute deux vont rejoindre le groupe des trois garçons. Ces derniers tournent légérement la tête en entendant le bruit de leur course.

"Attention! s'écrie Sora. Ca peut être dangereux! Ne vous approchez pas trop.

-Euh... Ca va bien, Selphie? s'inquiéte Tidus."

En effet, la jeune fille semble partiellement avachie sur elle-même la tête baissée et le regard dans l'ombre, mais lorsque les autres adolescents veulent s'inquiéter de son état, une passerelle s'abaisse de la coque du vaisseau et trois personnes en descendent. La premiére est fine et élancée, une femme à l'aspect félin et vêtu en uniforme de capitaine de la marine. La deuxiéme qui la suit juste derriére, est un homme légérement ventru avec de longues oreille pendante et un bas de visage en forme de chaussure, vêtu d'une culotte, d'un gilet et d'une redingote. Celui qui ferme la marche est un jeune homme aux longs cheveux chatains coiffés en cattogan et aux yeux bleux, vêtu d'une veste d'officier de marine portée sur un gilet brun et un pantalon court.

Le trio foule le sable en direction du groupe de Sora et de ses amis, la femme-chat en tenue de capitaine avançant à la cadence militaire, l'homme trotinant derriére et le jeune homme jettant des coups d'oeil en tout sens. Le groupe d'adolescents fixe les trois inconnus qui se dirigent vers eux, prés à agir en cas de danger. Mais arrivée à une dizaines de pas d'eux, la femme-chat s'immobilise aussi droite qu'un i et s'éclaircie la gorge, laissant le temps à ses deux suivants de la rattraper.

"Veuillez m'excuser, dit telle d'un ton formel. Savez-vous où puis-je trouver les dénomés Sora et Riku?"

Le groupe se regarde entre eux à l'entente de cette question et Selphie reléve même la tête.

"Sora, c'est moi! annonce fiérement ce dernier sur ton un brin provocateur. Pourquoi veux-tu me voir?"

A l'écoute de cette réponse, la femme-chat à un mouvement d'oreilles de félin qui est impossible à reproduire pour un humain normal.

"Capitaine Amélia. Je suis mandaté par le roi, Mickey Mouse, dit-elle en prenant une lettre frappé du sceau royale dans l'encolure de son uniforme et en la tendant à Sora. Et où est le dénomé Riku."

Elle jéte un coup d'oeil à la ronde, alors que Sora s'empresse de défaire le plit pour le lire, Kairi regardant par-dessus son épaule et les trois autres étant trop absorbés à détaille l'étrange créature qui leur fait face.

"Vous êtes Riku, lance le capitaine pour briser le silence en désignant Tidus du regard.

-Riku est aller se reposer dans l'île, répond Selphie. Je vais aller le chercher."

Et sans prêter gare au regard inquiet que lui jéte Kairi, la jeune fille fait demi-tour et se met à courir en direction de l'île.

"Hum. Ils suspectent un retour de l'Organisation, dit Riku aprés avoir lu la lettre.

-Il semblerait, ajoute Sora. Léon a abattu un Nobody et la Caverne du Souvenir a été trafiquée. Ils ne peuvent plus avoir accés à la salle des données."

Riku, tenant toujours la missive dans les mains a le regard au loin et les yeux mi-clos. Sora le regarde en attendant sa décision, la lettre demandant aux deux amis de suivre le capitaine Amelia jusqu'au château du roi.

"Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix, finit par dire le garçon aux cheveux d'argent. Il nous faut y aller.

-Ah non! Pas encore! s'exclame Tidus. Pourquoi vous partez tout le temps? Ils peuvent pas se débrouiller tout seul?

-Plus important, pourquoi on peut pas venir? ajoute Wakka.

-La lettre ne mentionne que les noms de Sora et Riku, rétorque le capitaine Amélia.

-Mouais, se renfrogne Wakka. Mais elle ne dit pas SEULEMENT Sora et Riku. Donc, il peut y avoir un petit supplément?

-Non, répond la capitaine."

Pendant que Wakka, accompagné de Tidus, tentent de démontrer leur utilité au duo de héros, Sora, Riku et Kairi se sont réunis en petit concil.

"Je suppose que vous allez y aller? demande la jeune fille.

-Tu supposes bien, répond Riku.

-Même si c'est une fausse alerte, il vaut mieux aller vérifier, dit Sora. Je te promet que cette fois on sera de retour rapidement.

-Vrai? s'étonne Kairi. Ca vaut pour tout les deux?

-Bien sûr! Hein, Riku?"

Le jeune homme regarde ses deux amis pendant un instant.

"Je suppose que oui, finit-il par répondre."

Kairi tend alors sa main devant elle avec seulement le petit doigt levé.

"Alors scellons notre promesse, dit-elle."

Les deux garçons se regardent, un peu étonnés, puis chacun imite le geste de leur amie, non sans un soupir pour Riku, et leur deux doigts accrochent, tant bien que mal, celui de la jeune fille. Ils abaissent deux fois leurs mains à l'unissons avant de se séparer. Pendant leur petit rituel, le capitaine Amélia s'est approchée d'eux.

"Messieurs, si vous vouliez bien aller chercher vos effets que vous jugez nécessaire pour votre voyage, nous pourrons partir dans l'heure, annonce-t-elle."

Sora et Riku font un signe entendu de la tête, puis tournent les talons et remontent les escaliers de pierre vers les hauteurs de l'île. Kairi les regarde s'en aller, tandis que Wakka et Tidus se rapprochent d'elle.

"Elle veut pas qu'on vienne, gémit Wakka. C'est pas juste."

Kairi a un petit hochement de tête comme pour montrer son soutient à la plainte du gaillard à la houppette rousse, puis, aprés avoir cligné des yeux et balayé le lieu du regard, elle se tourne vers les deux garçons.

"Vous savez où est passée Selphie? demande-t-elle.

-Elle a dit qu'elle se sentait pas bien et elle est rentrée chez elle, répond Tidus.

-Elle va manquer le départ de Sora et Riku, ajoute Wakka. C'est ballot de tomber malade maintenant.

-Je pense qu'elle a ses raisons, rétorque Kairi.

-Hein!? s'exclame Wakka. Qu'est-ce que tu raconte? On n'a pas de raisons pour tomber malade. Ca vient tout seul.

-Ca dépend qu'elle maladie, coupe la jeune fille."

Wakka regarde Kairi comme un être bizarre et se tourne vers Tidus pour chercher confirmation, ce dernier se contente alors de hausser des épaules. La jeune fille pousse un soupir.

"Vous êtes pas bien malin parfois, les garçons, se contente-t-elle d'ajouter."

Les deux héros sont bientôt de retour, chacun n'ayant pris qu'une veste en supplément, blanche sans manches pour Riku et rouge et bleue à manche courte et capuche pour Sora, et le moment des adieux se fait s'en trop d'émotions.

"Pourquoi c'est toujours vous qui partez? demande pour la niéme fois Wakka.

-J'espére qu'il ne s'agit de rien de grave, s'inquiéte Tidus.

-Bah! On a déjà vu des trucs redoutables, Riku et moi, rétorque Sora. Je vois pas se qui pourrais arriver dont on ne puisse pas se défaire.

-Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, lance Riku. Les Ténébres ont sans doute plus d'un tour dans leur sac."

A part, Kairi ne cesse de fixer le jeune homme aux cheveux gris tout en adoptant une pose qui manifeste une réflexion intense mélé à un profond combat intérieur. Finalement, elle s'approche du groupe et saisit le garçon par le bras pour l'entrainer à part.

"Il faut qu'on parle tout les deux, se contente-t-elle de dire."

Sans plus qu'un grand regard d'étonnement vers ses amis qui le lui rendent, Riku se laisse trainer à une dizaine de pas de sa précédente position.

"Est-ce que tu comptes profiter de ce voyage pour t'envoler dans la nature? demande-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Possible, répond-t-il aprés un moment de malaise face aux lueurs d'azur du regard de son amie.

-Dans ce cas, laisse moi te prévenir que j'irais personnellement te trouver, où que tu te terre, et je te raménerais ici, même si je dois te trainer par le derriére du pantalon, lance-t-elle férocement, sa voix en totale adéquation avec l'expression de son visage.

-C'est nouveau cet attachement que tu me porte. Je croyais que tu penchais plutôt pour Sora...

-Ce n'est pas pour moi! C'est Selphie!"

Riku se fige à cette déclaration et reste quelques secondes la bouche bêtement ouverte, coupé dans son élan verbal, avec la main droite qui se tend vers Kairi, comme si il lui demander de lui prêter de l'argent.

"Qu... S... Selphie?! finit-il par articuler.

-A ton avis, pourquoi elle n'est pas là? interroge la jeune fille avec un ton farouche.

-Euh... Elle se sentait pas bien et elle est rentrée chez elle? risque Riku."

Kairi se pose alors la main sur le front, comme si elle a une subite migraine et pousse un long soupir.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est mon amie et je ne tolérerais pas que tu t'en aille s'en aller lui parler.

-Mais là, je n'aie plus le temps, rétorque Riku en croisant les bras.

-Je sais! lance Kairi en haussant légérement le ton. C'est pour ça que tu va revenir à Destiny et que tu discutera avec elle! C'est clair?"

Riku se contente de hocher de la tête pour marquer son accord, malgrés que la contrainte se lise sur son visage, puis s'en va rejoindre Sora et le capitaine Amélia qui l'appélent en se dirigeant vers le vaisseau. Kairi le suit du regard et l'entend grommeler en s'éloignant: "Comment elle veut que je sache si elle me le dit pas..."

Sora et Riku se sont rapidement éloigné de l'île à bord du navire-vaisseau et le trio, resté sur la plage à leur faire des grands signes d'adieu qu'ils ne doivent plus voir d'où ils sont, finit par se séparé, chacun prennant la direction de sa maison, le blanc soudain laissé par l'absence de deux des leurs et la désertion d'un troisiéme membre ont coupé tout envie de s'amuser. Kairi a fait un détour du côté de la maison de Selphie, située au bord d'une des falaises des hauteurs, et l'a aperçu qui fixe le large assise sur la corniche. Son regard semble vide, ses yeux humides et leurs contours encore rouge. Cette vision l'attriste profondément et elle ne peut se résoudre à aller lui parler, préférant rentrer chez elle, tête basse. Le jour décline lentement en suivant le coucher du soleil et Kairi, arrivée à sa maison, va directement dans sa chambre, petite piéce rectangulaire située à l'étage et meublée d'un lit posé contre le mur de gauche avec une table de chevet à côté, un bureau devant la fenêtre du mur du fond, une commode remplie de souvenirs et autre objets précieux aux yeux de la jeune fille et une armoire à vêtements, pour s'éffondrer sur son lit où elle se tourne et se tortille en tous sens sans pouvoir trouver une position qui lui plaise. En se redressant en position assise, son regard se pose sur sa table de chevet où est posé son porte-bonheur en forme d'étoile qu'elle prend dans sa main et regarde.

"Combien de fois encore faudra-t-il qu'il promette de revenir pour ne plus avoir à partir? dit-elle pour elle-même."

Kairi finit par s'allonger sur le dos et contemple son porte-bonheur dans tout les sens, ignorant les appelles de ses parents à l'heure du souper et finissant par s'assoupir, son étoile sur la poitrine.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'un bruit puissant, venant de l'extérieur, la tire de son sommeil. Elle papillone des yeux, puis les frotte en se redressant en position assise, son porte-bonheur glissant sur ses jambes. Elle le récupére au moment où un autre bruit se fait entendre. La jeune fille tend l'oreille et perçoit plusieur son distinct: des cavalcades provenant de l'étage inférieur, des cris émanant d'un peu partout et des bruits sourds d'explosions répétées à l'extérieur. Mettant son étoile dans la poche de sa jupe, elle saute de son lit, ouvre la porte de sa chambre à la volée et descend les escaliers pour trouver ses parents en train d'appuyer de tout leur poid contre la porte que des inconnus semblent manifestement être en train de forcer.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demande-t-elle d'une voix forte tandis qu'une explosion à l'extérieur couvre le son.

-Kairi?! répond sa mére. Fuis! Echappe-toi par la fenêtre de la cuisine! Fuis! Ils en ont aprés toi!"

La jeune fille veut savoir ce qui se passe mais, ses parents étant trop occupés à mobiliser toute leurs force pour maintenir la porte dans son encadrement pour répondre à une quelconque question, elle décide d'obéir à sa mére et file à la cuisine d'où elle s'échappe par la fenêtre. Elle se retrouve au milieu de la végétation luxuriante de l'île qui entoure sa maison et elle peut percevoir plus nettement les cris qui déchirent la nuit: certains sont des plaintes emplies de terreur et d'autres sont des hurlements sauvages pleins de sauvagerie. Kairi reste un temps au milieu des plantes pour écouter et essayer de comprendre se qui se passe à Destiny Island, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement de bois se fasse entendre dans son dos, suivi des cris de ses deux parents. Aussitôt, la jeune fille se met à courir à travers la végétation pour déboucher sur une des places du village qui brûle, incendié par les multiples explosions. Elle découvre alors les habitants de l'île qui tentent d'échapper à une forte bande de pirates et, en y regardant de plus prés, certains d'entre eux ont un aspect difforme mélangeant l'homme et la faune marine ou sont des mort-vivants. Devant ce spectacle, Kairi fuit en empreintant la premiére rue qu'elle trouve et qui débouche sur l'îlot de solitude de Riku où trois autres silouhette attendent déjà dans l'obscurité de la place.

"Avance pas! crie un grand gaillard à l'approche de Kairi. Sinon, j'vais te le faire regretter.

-Arrête, Wakka! lui dit une autre silouhette plus petite. C'est Kairi."

La jeune fille lui fait signe de venir et son amie s'exécute sans se faire prier. A l'abri dans l'obscurité et une fois que sa vue s'y soit adaptée, Kairi constate que Wakka, Selphie et Tidus sont les seules personnes présentes sur le lieu.

"Quelqu'un sait ce qui se passe? demande-t-elle précipitemment. C'est qui ces gars? D'où ils sortent? Pourquoi ils nous attaquent?

-Aucune idée, répondit le trio en coeur.

-Ma mére ma dit qu'ils en ont aprés moi, poursuit-elle. Mais pourquoi?

-Parce qu'on en a l'ordre, lui répond une voix familliére."

Les quatres adolescents se retournent vers le ponton d'accés à leur place d'où provient la voix. Sur le pont de bois et de corde, la silouhette d'un jeune homme se découpe à la lueur des flammes. Il port un chapeau rouge à bord réhaussé, une salopette jaune sur un débardeur rouge, deux targes d'argent sur les coudes, des gants sans doigts, des chaussures renforcées de fer et a des cheveux chatains courts et en bataille avec des yeux d'un bleu azur. Il se tient, bras croisées, au milieu du passage avec un air de défi.

"Sora? s'étonne Wakka. Vous êtes déjà de retour?

-Ce n'est pas Sora, coupe Kairi. Mais la similitude et grande. Jusqu'à la voix."

L'inconnu a un petit rire sec et sort un papier de sa salopette qu'il tient devant lui et avec lequel il compare Kairi.

"Effectivement, je ne suis pas Sora, dit-il. Mais il falloir me suivre gentiment, ma jolie."

A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase que Tidus et Selphie s'interposent entre lui et leur amie avant d'être rejoint par Wakka, plus lent à la détente.

"Mélez-vous de vos affaires les mioches ou je vais devoir vous donner une correction.

-Justemment! lancent Tidus et Selphie en coeur. C'est nos af..."

Une subite secouce ébranle la plate-forme, jettant ses occupants à terre, puis une autre et finalement une troisiéme qui la fait se fissurer et s'effondrer dans la mer situé en-dessous. Agripé à la partie du pont de singe relié à l'île, le sosie de Sora contemple la mer qui bouillonne à cause des chutes de rochers et la scrute pendant un certain temps avant d'appuyer sur une insigne noire en forme de pique fichée sur un bord de son chapeau.

"Silver? demande-t-il à voix haut dans le vide. Quel navire vient de faire feu dans la direction Nord, Nord-Ouest?

-Nord, Nord-Ouest, tu dis? répond une voix comme si elle s'exprime dans un haut- parleur. Je crois que c'est le navire de Crochet. Pourquoi?

-Il vient de détruire la cible.

-Oh... C'est assez problématique. Que va-t-on dire au maître?

-Qu'on fera mieux à la prochaine mission.

-Ouais. Notre équipe n'est pas encore bien rodée.

-J'espére juste que cette fille n'était pas un élément vital à son plan. Quoi qu'il en soit, rappel tout le monde pour qu'on puisse nettoyer la place.

-Bien reçu. A plus."

L'inconnu enléve ses doigts du pique et se hisse sur le rebord de la falaise et jette un dernier coup d'oeil dans l'eau en bas.

"Dommage. Elle avait l'air mignonne en plus, dit-il sur ton de regret."

Aprés quoi, il tourne les talons et s'enfonce dans le brasier qu'est devenu l'île de Destiny Island.

Sous la clarté de la lune, quelques instant plus tard, deux frégates, un navire-vaisseau et un chebek s'éloigne de l'île en feu, puis un bouillonement puissant émane autour de Destiny Island avant que huit tentacules ne jaissent de l'eau, n'enlacent l'îlot, le broie partiellement et l'emporte dans les abîmes pour toujours.

**Fin du chapitre (ouf). Autant vous dire que les suivant seront du même type. Pas beaucoup d'élément d'intrigue, ni d'événement majeur (sauf le départ des deux héros), mais nous n'en sommes encore qu'au début. Tout se complique ensuite.**


	3. L'ombre de l'Organisation

Voici le chapitre 3! Désolée du retard. Je tiens à m'excuser pour les descriptions floues ou erronées du précédent chapitre. Pour raison d'intéligibilité du texte, Donald s'exprime de façon normale.

**DucanHeart**: les coups de poker sont loin d'être fini, mais certains risquent de te décevoir.

* * *

**L'ombre de l'Organisation**

_Marquant à l'aube de sa création; égaré au crépuscule de son existence._

Dans le Manoir Oblivion, au détour d'un escalier en colimaçon, X, dont les doubles attaches à l'effigie du symbole de l'Organisation sont couvert par une attache en forme de pique en leur point de jonction, marche à vive allure en parlant avec un autre Nobody à l'apparence singulière. Son long manteau noir a la fermeture éclair du bas remonté jusqu'à la taille, laissant voir un pantalon bleu-gris plutôt ample, mais sa capuche est impeccablement rabattu sur son visage.

-J'aie du mal à croire que le maitre laisse faire ça sans me laisser vérifier avant, dit X.

-En quoi as-tu l'autorité nécessaire pour juger de la situation? demande une voix masculine sous le capuchon.

-Et ils arrivent aujourd'hui? enchaine X.

-Oui, mais je ne comprend pas ton inquiétude. Ce n'est rien d'autre que treize nouveaux membres pour l'Organisation.

-Ouais, mais ça fait vingt-six gugus pour un groupe qui porte le numéro XIII, fait remarquer Genji.

Arrivé à un carrefour, les deux sombres silouhettes prennent à droite, puis se postent devant un mur qui finit par se transformer en un escalier qu'ils empreintent pour arriver au centre du hall aux deux portes: l'une menant aux sous-sol, l'autre aux étages. L'avantage du manoir est qu'il se modifie au grès des souvenirs qu'en ont ceux qui le parcoure.

-Quoi qu'il en soit le maître attend toujours que tu trouves ce qu'il lui faut, reprend l'inconnu.

-J'en conviens, Xakzc, répond X. Mais dans ce cas, il devrait comprendre qu'il me faut d'abord rendre leur... "Disposition" d'antan aux membres de l'Organisation et cela risque de me prendre du temps.

Pendant que X parle, le dénommé Xakzc se dirige vers la porte qui mène au hall d'entrée et tire un des panneaux d'ivoire.

-Dans ce cas, tu viens de répondre à ta question de savoir pourquoi le maître à accepter l'aide d'une autre Organisation, lance-t-il avant de disparaitre dans l'embrasure en laissant le panneau claquer.

X reste fixe au centre de la pièce, l'escalier par lequel il est arrivé avec Xakzc s'estompe peu à peu dans son dos, puis il reprend sa pose de réflexion.

-Ca te gène tellement, cette histoire de nouvelle Organisation, questionne Genji.

-Non... Enfin... Je ne sais pas. On verra bien. Pour l'heure, convoque tous les membres.

-Tu veux parler des trucs inactifs que tu as matérialisé?

-Appelle-les comme bon te semble, mais convoque-les tous ici. Capuche rabattue.

-Pourquoi?

-Mieux vaut ne pas montrer notre infériorité aux nouveaux.

Après un décompte de quelques secondes, treize silouhettes encapuchonnées apparaissent comme par magie dans la pièce et se mettent en ligne parfaite derrière X qui fait face à la porte du hall. Aucun mouvement n'émane du groupe jusqu'à que retentissent des bruits de pas dans le couloir de l'entrée. Les deux vantaux de la porte pivotent sur leurs gonds, laissant entrer treize autres silouhettes encapuchonnées, portant le manteau de l'Organisation, qui se disposent de manière symétrique par rapport aux occupants du lieu. Le Nobony se trouvant au milieu du rang des nouveaux arrivants s'avance de deux pas vers X.

-Ainsi, vous êtes les personnes qui prétendent être l'Organisation, lance ce dernier. Je suppose que vous qui vous avancez, vous en êtes le chef.

-La Supérieure, rectifit une voix féminine émanant de la capuche du Nobody qui s'est avancé.

-Et puis-je connaitre votre identité, Mademoiselle la Supérieure? demande X avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Et quand est-il de la votre? rétorque la Nobody.

S'en suit un long silence où les deux chefs semblent se fixer.

-Désolé, mon identité doit restée secrète, répond X.

-Dans ce cas, procédons à un échange en bon termes, propose la Nobody. Vous me dites qui vous êtes et je vous révèle qui je suis.

-Navré, mais mon sens de la galanterie me dicte de vous céder l'honneur des présentations, réplique X en faisant un signe d'invitation en direction de son interlocutrice.

La Nobody a un petit rire sec, puis porte ses mains à sa capuche qu'elle rabat, laissant apparaitre un visage au teint sombre surplombé de cheveux gris dont certaines mèches retombent sur les bords de son visage, encadrant des yeux d'une couleur d'ambre. D'un mouvement de ses bras qu'elle passent sur sa nuque, elle fait sortir ses longs cheveux qui lui tombent jusqu'à la moitié du dos, quelques méches se déposant sur ses épaules. Devant cette apparence singuliére, X ouvre et referme plusieurs fois la bouche avant de pouvoir articuler une phrase.

-Xenmas?!

-Non, répond la Nobody. Xehanort.

-Cela revient au même, rétorque X avec un accent de colère dans la voix. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Qui êtes-vous vraiment? D'où venez-vous?

-_'La curiosité tua le chat'_. Vous posez trop de question, réplique Xehanort. De même, vous ne vous êtes pas présenté.

X porte lui aussi ses mains à sa capuche et affiche un sourire narquois sur son demi-visage visible.

-Je suis X, responsable de l'Organisation XIII, dit-il en rabaissant ses mains.

Les deux chefs d'Organisation se fixent pendant un court instant de silence.

-Quand on se présente, on le fait à visage découvert, lâche Xehanort.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parlé d'une telle règle, dit X en affichant un grand sourire satisfait. Mais rassurez-vous que j'en prends bonne note pour le futur.

La Supérieur lui lance un regard assassin, puis jette un coup d'oeil aux treize Nobodys alignés derriére.

-Ce sont les membres de l'Organisations XIII, questionne-t-elle.

-Oui, répond X.

-J'en compte treize, donc le Supérieur est forcément présent. Pourquoi je ne discute pas avec lui plutôt qu'avec... Un 'non-membre'.

Un rire bref parcoure le rang de douze silouhettes restées en retrait derriére Xehanort à la prononciation de ce qualificatif.

-Mon appartenance ou non à l'Organisation n'est pas votre affaire, se justifie X dont le sourire s'est volatilisé. Quand au Supérieur, il ne peut s'entretenir avec vous, car...

-Il n'est pas achevé? termine Xehanort. Comme tous les autres membres.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

-C'est le maître, répond calmement la Supérieure. C'est la principale raison pour laquelle il a accepté notre collaboration.

X lance un "hum" de mépris.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, poursuit-elle, nous allons prendre possession de nos appartements. Je suppose que vous occupez déjà les étages.

-Vous supposez bien, répond X.

-Dans ce cas, nous allons nous réfugier dans les sous-sols, lance Xehanort en prenant la direction de la porte de gauche suivie par les douze autres membres de son groupe.

-Permettez que je me charge de déménager les affaires lais...

-Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, coupe la Nobody. Nous en aurons sans doute plus besoin que vos poupées sans âme.

-Et si on te vire, toi et ta bande d'immitateurs, à grand coups dans le c...

-Silence, Genji!

Xehanort et sa troupe s'arrête sur le seuil des escaliers et l'un des Nobodys fait rempart de son corps devant la Supérieure.

-Essaye pour voir, lance une voix féminine sur un ton de défi.

Xehanort tapote doucement l'épaule de sa protectrice qui lui jette un regard avant de regagner sa place dans le rang des Nobodys. La Supérieure dévisage X, puis fait signe aux autres pour descendre vers les sous-sols.

-Je vois que vous avez plus d'un tour dans votre sac, lance-t-elle à l'intention de X. Mon intuition me dit même que vous êtes quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister.

Sur ces paroles, elle empreinte à son tour le sombre escalier qui s'engouffre dans les Ténébres, laissant X et les membres de l'Organisation XIII dans la piéce, mais ce dernier porte sa main gauche à son menton.

-Tu réfléchis à comment on les vire? questionne Genji.

-Quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister, répéte X pour lui. Quelque chose... Ne pas exister...

Soudain, il se claque le front de sa main gauche.

-Genji!

-C'est pas moi! proteste la voix. T'as fais ça tout seul!

-Renvoie les membres dans leurs chambres respectives et fait en sorte qu'on ne puisse y entrer, ordonne X. Ce serait bête s'ils s'en prennaient à eux pendant notre abscence.

-Pourquoi? On va où?

-Au dernier lieu où l'Organisation XIII peut avoir cachée des secrets: The World That Never Was.

Flottant à travers les astres, le navire-vaisseau arrive en vue d'un monde constitué de prairies verdoyantes au milieu desquelles s'éléve un château de conte de fée d'un blanc le plus pur et pourvu de nombreuses tours surmontées d'un étendard chacune. Le vaisseau passe au-dessus des remparts et de la cour extérieure pour se rendre à la cour intérieure, formé d'un magnifique jardin pourvu de haies et de buissons taillés à l'effigie de hauts personnages du palais. Se positionnant en vol stationnaire au centre du jardin, la coque du navire s'ouvre alors en son centre d'un cercle qui laisse descendre une cage de verre dans laquelle se trouve le capitaine Amélia, Sora, Riku et du garçon à la queue de cheval. Le receptacle se pose un peu brutalement sur le sol et la porte coulisse pour laisser sortir ses occupants, à l'exception du jeune homme qui semble manoeuvrer l'ascenseur.

-On a l'air d'être attendu, fait remarquer Riku.

Effectivement, à l'entrée du jardin, un canard blanc vêtu d'une mariniére bleue et d'un béret assorti accourt vers eux, suivi de prêt par un grand chien noir vêtu d'un pantalon ample jaune, d'un pull vert avec un gilet noir, un étrange bonnet sur la tête et des chaussures de pointure soixante minimum.

-Donald! Dingo! s'écrie Sora en les voyant.

Sora et Dingo se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en rigolant de bon coeur.

-Ca fait du bien de vous revoir, les amis, dit Sora.

-Ahyuk! Tu nous a manqué, Sora, ajoute Dingo.

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a plus urgent pour le moment, gronde Donald.

-C'est vrai. Tu as raison, Donald, dit Sora en se libérant de l'étreinte de Dingo.

Arrivant derriére eux de son pas cadencé, le capitaine Amélia se met au garde-à-vous devant Dingo.

-Ma mission est remplie, capitaine de la garde royale, lance-t-elle en le saluant.

-De rien. Merci bien, ahyuk! dit Dingo en lui rendant son salut un peu maladroitement. Repassez nous voir si le coeur vous en dit, ahyuk!

-Mais non! tempête Donald. On a besoin de ses services tout de suite! Elle doit nous conduire à Radiant Garden!

-Quoi vous partez déjà?! s'exclame Sora. Mais on s'est à peine vu!

-(grognement de canard que je n'arrive pas à retranscrire) Tu viens avec nous! Nous allons examiner le probléme de la Caverne du Souvenir! Ordre du Roi!

Et sans que personne ne puisse ajouter mot, le mage royale pousse tout le monde vers l'ascenseur de verre. Seul Riku reste sur le côté et observe la scéne d'un oeil étonné. C'est au moment où il entre à son tour dans l'élévateur que Donald s'adresse à lui.

-Le Roi veut te voir, Riku! Dépêche-toi! Il ne tardera pas à être débordé!

Aprés quoi, le sas se ferme et plus aucun son n'arrive à en sortir. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent regarde tout ce petit monde en vive agitation dans un espace réduit, le capitaine manifestement irritée de se départ précipité et Donald toujours énervé pour quelque chose. Dans la cohue qui régne dans le tube de verre, Sora arrive à se plaquer contre la paroie et faire un signe de main à Riku qui lui rend avec un sourire en coin. Le jeune homme reste encore dans le jardin quand l'ascenseur disparait derriére la coque du navire et voit le vaisseau s'en aller vers un autre monde à travers l'espace infini. Lentement, il prend la direction de la salle du trône dans des couloirs d'un blanc de perle où il croise nombres de personnes dont les visages lui sont inconnus. D'abord, un jeune homme de son âge aux courts cheveux blonds et les yeux châtains vêtu trés noblement d'une tunique bleue et d'un pantalon marron majoritairement recouvert par une paire de cuissardes lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, puis une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus vêtu d'une toge à la grec violette, ou bien un lapin blanc vêtu d'un gilet et d'une veste rouge qui tient une grosse montre à gousset dans ses mains, et pour finir un jeune homme en uniforme bleu-gris avec des cheveux blonds dont les méches de devant sont dressés en pic, des yeux bleus et un étrange tatouage tribal sur le côté gauche du visage. Riku finit par arriver à la salle du trône où, là encore, un inconnu s'entretient avec le Roi.

Habillé de son habituel veston noir à quatre boutons et de sa culotte rouge, Mickey écoute son interlocuteur avec, visiblement, une grande difficultée à ne pas tomber raide endormi. Ce dernier semble avoir comme un lien de famille avec le Roi, car il aborde une même physionomie de base bien qu'il soit plus grand et son visage fait plus penser à un rat qu'à une souris. Il porte une veste trés tape-à-l'oeil de couleurs rouge et jaune incrusté de brodures d'argent et d'or et un pantalon d'un vert pomme acide des plus mauvais goût. En voyant arriver le jeune homme, le visage de Mickey s'éveil un temps soit peu et il fait signe à son invité pour que celui-ci tarisse un temps son flot de paroles.

-Bonjour, magesté, lance Riku saluant de la main. Je dérange peut-être?

-Bababa, répond l'inconnu d'une voix nasillarde en se retournant sans surprise apparente d'être interrompu dans son monologue et avec un large sourire. Rien ne me ravit plus que de faire connaissance avec de nouvelles personnes. Vous êtes?

-Riku, mais...

-Et vous venez de?

-Vous êtes qui? demande Riku sur un ton un temps soit peu brutale.

-C'est Mortimer, répond Mickey. Mon cousin Mortimer qui vient nous aider à la gestion des royaumes en servant d'intendant.

Sur ces mots, le dénomé Mortimer exécute une révérence de maniére trés ponpeuse et ampoulée.

-La gestion des royaumes? s'étonne Riku.

-Puis-je lui expliquer la situation, magesté? s'empresse de demander Mortimer avec un ton mielleux.

-Non, ça ira, dit Mickey. Je dois avoir un conversation privée avec Riku. Je m'en chargerais.

-Bababa, votre magesté. Il ne faut pas cacher d'informations à son intendant, sinon comment voulez-vous que je puisse renseigner les dignitaires?

-Oh, ce n'est qu'un petit tête à tête entre vieux amis, Mortimer.

-Mais peut-être que votre "ami" posséde des renseignements vitaux pour...

Riku se positionne devant Mortimer si proche que son nez entre en contact avec son museau. Ce dernier perd alors son sourire et un peu de son superbe.

-Quelles informations veux-tu? demande-t-il sur un air féroce. On viens juste de débarquer de notre île, Sora et moi, et il n'y a pas deux heures qu'on est au courant de la situation, alors dit-moi franchement quells informations espéres-tu qu'on puisse avoir?

Le rat le fixe droit dans les yeux, avant de lancer un regard en biais à Mickey qui esquisse un faible sourire accompagné d'un haussement d'épaule.

-Je comprends, répond l'intendant en reprenant contenance. Mais il faudra que nous nous entretenions, vous et moi, ainsi qu'avec l'autre maître de la keyblade.

Riku continu de le dévisager d'un regard noir et lâche un faible grognement comme réponse. Mortimer, à nouveau souriant, les salut d'une révérence trop appuyée, puis tourne les talons et s'en va.

-Je ne l'aime déjà pas, dit Riku en s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'à Mickey.

Ce dernier se met à rire briévement et discrétement derriére sa main, avant de reprendre un air plus grave.

-Viens, Riku, dit-il en l'entrainant vers la grande porte par laquelle il est arrivée. Il faut que nous parlions de choses importantes. La premiére étant ceci...

En même temps qu'il prononce sa derniére phrase, le Roi matérialise une sote de grande clef à la garde d'argent et à la lame d'or dans sa main droite: sa Chaîne Royale, mais une autre apparait dans sa main gauche, sauf que celle-là a une garde d'or et une lame d'argent.

-Mais!? C'est la keyblade de Sora! s'étonne le jeune homme aux cheveux gris.

-Oui, répond simplement Mickey.

-Mais comment est-ce possible?!

-Je ne sais pas. Elle est apparu il y a quelques minutes, sans doute au moment où vous êtes arrivé au sol. Et je dois dire que je n'aie aucune réponse à cette égnime.

-Pire encore, s'exclame Riku. S'il y a un probléme à Radiant Garden, comment Sora va faire pour se battre?

Mickey hauche de la tête avec un air compréhensif et désolé.

-J'aie confiance en lui, ajoute-t-il. Il saura se débrouiller. Et puis, Donald et Dingo sont à ses côtés et ils sauront lui prêter main forte. Venons-en à la seconde chose...

-C'est au sujet des royaumes et des dignitaires? achéve Riku.

-Oui, répond Mickey. Les lois de non-interférence ne sont plus. Tous les royaumes connaisent l'existence d'autres mondes, ainsi que le probléme de la dis parition de certains à cause des Sans-coeurs. De ce fait, certains ont organisés une vaste campagne de lutte contre les Ténébres, ce qui a permis à certains royaume de retrouver un aspect proche d'une petite planéte ou d'en sauver qui étaient pris dans l'obscurité. De ce fait, les dirigeants des royaumes du Kingdom Hearts ont décidés d'envoyer des dignitaires, des gens qui les représenteraient et les tiendraient au courant en cas de problémes, au palais.

-Ce qui explique tous ces gens qui trainent un peu part...

-MAGESTE!!

Un beuglement retentissant coupe net Riku dans sa phrase et le bruit d'un amas de ferailles en mouvement se fait entendre dans leurs dos. Au bout du couloir, en provenance de la salle du trône, un homme corpulent s'en vient à leur rencontre. Il porte sur lui une armure faite de plates, cuirasses et côtes de mailles, jusqu'à son chapeau orné d'une plume, ainsi qu'une longue épée bâtarde maintenue dans son dos par une épaisse ceinture de cuir qui lui barre le torse et dont la garde se prête plus à une rapiére. Il remonte le couloir à toute allure dans un mouvement mécanique ridicule, les bras plier en un angle droit parfait au niveau de la poitrine et les jambes aussi raides que des planches en bois.

-Ah, lance Mickey quand l'homme est encore loin. Voici notre vice-capitaine de la garde, le second de Dingo.

Riku effectue un mouvement de tête entendu et le soldat finit par les rejoindre dans un dernier crissement de métal où il se penche en avant, les bras balants, pour reprendre son souffle.

-Hum. Donc, Riku, je te présente notre vice-capitaine des chevaliers de Pluto: Steiner

Et l'entente de son nom, l'homme en armure se redresse d'un bloc, bien au garde-à-vous. On peut voir alors son visage strict et son regard composé de petits yeux sombres qui fixent le vide, soulignés par de longs cils apparents.

-Au service du Roi et de nul autre! clame-t-il.

-Vice-capitaine Steiner, je vous présente un viel ami: Riku, poursuit le Roi en question.

Alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux gris lui tend la main avec un petit sourire en coin, le soldat se remet au garde-à-vous en le fixant, puis, aprés un moment d'absence, jette un coup d'oeil à la main tendue, au Roi et à Riku, avant de se décider à la serrer.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance, déclare-t-il. Les amis du Roi sont les bienvenus dans ces murs. Quand à ses enenmis...

Il s'interrompt un instant, son visage, se parant d'une moue féroce allant de paire avec son discour, semble se décomposer, comme si subitement un souvenir d'une grande importance vient de refaire surface.

-MAGESTE! C' EST TERRIBLE! hurle-t-il soudainement en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre et en agitant les bras comme pour chasser une mouche.

-Que se passe-t-il, Steiner? demande Mickey en lui faisant signe pour qu'il se calme.

-Nos deux agents que nous avions dépéché à The World That Never Was ont été attaqué!

-Comment ça? s'inquiéte Riku.

-Ils faisaient leur rapport sur la progression de leurs investigations quand le transmetteur à crachoté, puis il a eu un bruit de pas prés du micro, une voix inconnu a parlé à proximité et plus rien.

-Il faut envoyer un équipe sur place pour vérifier s'ils vont bien et qui s'est introduit là-bas, lance aussitôt le Roi.

-Je m'en charge! déclare immédiatement Steiner.

-Non, j'irais, réplique Riku. Si c'est réellement des membres de l'Organisation, je suis préparé à ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Et puis, il faut bien quelqu'un pour garder le palais, Rusty.

Steiner reste de marbre sur cette déclaration;

-Dans ce cas, il te faut un moyen de locomotion, intervient Mickey. Va au sous-sol du palais et prends donc le vaisseau gummi royal.

-Bien reçu, lance le jeune homme en prenant la direction que lui indique le Roi. Je reviens aussi vite que possible.

Il file à toute blinde à travers le couloir avant de disparaitre à un angle, laissant Mickey et Steiner sur place.

-Magesté? risque le vice-capitaine aprés un temps. Sauf votre respect, votre ami m'a bien appelé "Rusty"?

Mickey se contente juste de le regarder avec un sourire timide en haussant les épaules.

Descendant tranquillement la passerelle au-dessus du Ravin du Désespoir qui méne à l'Illusiocitadelle, X semble en plein débat houleux avec Genji.

-C'est la derniére fois que je t'écoute, lance le Nobody. Si tu ne m'avais pas harcelé pour que je m'occupe des deux agents royaux, on aurait pu éviter de se faire repérer.

-Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'ils étaient en pleine communication avec le palais? se défend la voix. Et puis, n'oublie pas que je suis belliqueux de nature. Rien ne m'interesse plus qu'un peu de bagarre.

-Je sais, mais je pense qu'on ne tardera pas à commencer le grabuge.

Remontant les rues désertes de The World That Never Was, X et Genji finissent par aboutir au pied de la Tour du Souvenir où ils sont interpellés par un bruit de grondement grandissant venant du ciel éternellement sombre et en levant la tête, le Nobody distingue un objet compact et embrasé vers l'arriére. En fait, il s'agit d'un vaisseau gummi qui descent en trombe vers la ville fantôme et dont la course, aprés une embardée qui esquive X de peu, le Nobody n'ayant pas bougé d'un cil, se termine au pied d'un des innombrables immeubles.

Le vaisseau s'encastre de côté dans la structure, permettant au cokpit de souvrir avec l'aide de deux coups de pied de son pilote. Manifestement, il s'agit d'un vaisseau monoplace entiérement argenté, frappé du coeur couronné, symbole du Roi, dont la physionomie en fait un moyen de transport des plus rapide bien que faiblement équipé pour se défendre.Aprés avoir pesté contre le vaisseau, Riku réussit à s'extirper du cokpit en tombant à plat ventre sur le sol, posture assez humiliante quand on fait face à un adversaire. Alors que le jeune homme cherche à regagner une certaine contenance, X s'approche de lui à pas lent, à la maniére d'une ombre qui tente de se faire oublier, mais Riku à tôt fait de reporter son attention sur lui.

-Pas un geste! lance-t-il en matérialisant la longue lame en forme d'aile de chauve-souris surmontée d'un petite aile blanche dans sa main droite. Alors on s'amuse à jouer à l'Organisation? Tu trouves pas qu'il y a déjà eu suffisament de problémes ici pour en rajouter une couche?

-Loin de "m'amuser", mes intentions sont tous ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuses, répond X avec un petit rire bref.

-Et quelles sont-elles?

-Ca, gamin, il te faudra montrer ta volonté d'en savoir plus, rétorque le Nobody avec un sourire goguenard.

Sur cette phrase de défi, X matérialise sur son bras gauche une larme bleue presque aussi grande que lui avec le côté arrondie est hérissé de cinq aiguilles, dont la centrale est particuliérement grande et effilée. A la vue de cette arme, Riku qui s'est tassé en position de combat, se redresse en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Vexen?!

Le Nobody cesse de sourire et regarde son bouclier comme s'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de sa matérialisation.

-Comment as-tu survécu? interroge Riku. Qu'est-ce que tu manigance?

Pendant un certain moment, les deux combattants se fixent en silence.

-Effectivement, je suis Vexen... dit le Nobody.

-Ca répond pas à mes questions! s'emporte le garçon aux cheveux gris. Néanmoins, j'ai quelques sales tours à te faire payer!

Sur ces mots, il se lancent vers la silouhette au manteau sombre.

-Tu t'es servis de moi pour créer un clone! hurle Riku dans sa course.

Arrivé à quelques pas de son adversaire, il bondit en brandissant son amnivore bien au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à trancher dans le sens de la hauteur, sans que le Nobody ne réagisse.

-Mais surtout, tu t'en es servi pour tromper Sora! Mon ami! Et je ne suis pas prêt de te le pardonner!

L'amnivore s'abat en direction du visage du Nobody qui le fixe, mais il interpose le bouclier bleu au dernier moment, blocant le coup et l'écartant d'un mouvement large du bras gauche, alors que le droit se positionne en biais par rapport au torse de la sombre silouhette, comme s'il aller dégainer un épée de son fourreau. Soudain, une longue barre bleue-argentée crantée et sculptée à l'embou arrondi hérissé d'aiguilles et pourvue d'une sorte de manche surmonté d'un aiguillon sombre se matérialise dans sa main droite et il porte un coup au niveau de la cage torassique de Riku. La puissance est telle que le jeune homme se plie en deux comme une poupée de chiffons, les yeux exorbités, le regard vide et est projetté contre le mur du bâtiment faisant face à la Tour du Souvenir au pied duquel il s'effondre en un petit tas recroquevillé sur lui, l'amnivore se dématérialisant. X avance lentement, le bouclier pointant ses aiguilles vers le sol et la claymore balançant au rythme de sa marche. Au moment où il n'est qu'à quelque pas de sa victime, cette derniére remue, tousse et se redresse en s'appuyant sur son avant bras et son coude, son visage crispé de douleur trahissant sa lutte intérieur pour ne pas s'évanouir.

-...A moins que mon nom ne soit Saix, dit X.

-Qui es-tu? demande Riku en respirant avec difficulté.

-Le cadet de tes soucis, d'ici peu, lance le Nobody en se penchant au dessus du visage pâle du jeune homme. Ne cherche pas à savoir qui son tes adversaires, trouves plutôt pourquoi ils agissent.

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu... Racontes? lâche faiblement Riku avant de s'effondrer inconscient sur le sol.

X fait disparaitre ses deux armes et contemple un temps le corps inanimé de son adversaire.

-Tu ne l'achéve pas? finit par demander Genji.

-Toi qui a une nature belliqueuse, tu as vu comme moi l'envie qu'il a d'en découdre. Ca ne te dit pas de le réaffronter qu'en il aura progressé.

-S'il n'est pas tué avant...

Et dans cette derniére phrase, X disparait dans une aura bleutée, laissant là le corps de Riku.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3 où se déroule le premier combat (trés court) et l'arrivé de la nouvelle Organisation. Le prochain chapitre sera plus axé sur le trio de héros du jeu: Sora, Donald et Dingo.


	4. Evénement à Radiant Garden

**C'est parti pour un chapitre où l'on retrouve le trio de héros Sora, Donald et Dingo, au grand (dé)plaisir de tous (à vous de voir). Pas d'inquiétude, ils ne seront pas seul. Et puis, il y a toujours l'Organisation qui se rétablie...**

**DucanHeart: exact pour la référence de Genji que l'on peut aussi étendre à un équipement complet dans les séries "tactic" de Final Fantasy. Pour la capacité de X, c'est partiellement ça, mais ce perso est un des plus tordu que j'aie pu sortir sur une fic. **

* * *

**Evénement à Radiant Garden **

_Au goût changeant à sa découverte; à celui du doute à son oubli._

Le voyage vers Radiant Garden est long pour Sora qui boue d'excitation à l'idée de retrouver encore d'autres amis. C'est ainsi que le navire avance au rythme des va-et-vient, piaffage et longues séries de questions réberbatives du maître de la keyblade.

-Ca suffit, Sora! finit par s'emporter Donald dont la patience n'est pas bien grande. C'est la centiéme fois que tu demande si on est bientôt arrivé, si on pense que la reconstruction de Radiant Garden a avancée, si Léon et les autres se souviennent de nous, si on pense qu'il s'agit d'une affaire grave!

-Allons, Donald, intervient Dingo. C'est normal d'être anxieux quand on voyage, ahyuk!

Le mage jette un regard mi-colérique, mi-pensif à son partenair, la moue sévére et l'oeil gauche clos. Si Dingo semble être au-dessus de toute inquiétude, même quand le danger lui fait face, Donald réagit au quart de tour à la moindre alerte et il est évident qu'une apparition de Nobody lui met les nerfs à rude épreuve.

-Radiant Garden droit devant! hurle la vigie au sommet du plus haut des trois mâts.

Comme si sa vie en dépend, Sora se précipite au bastringage, manquant de donner une crise cardiaque à Donald quand il évite de peu de passer par dessus, et regarde fixement l'immensité de l'espace droit devant lui où un petit morceau de terre arrondi, comme un astéroïde, gravite au milieu du néant. En peu de temps, le vaisseau entre dans son atmosphére et amorce une manoeuvre d'approche en survolant à allure réduite les grands espaces désolés, faits de ravins et de canyons, qui encerclent l'ancienne forteresse d'Ansem pour repérer un endroit suffisament dégagé pour permettre un atterissage. Trouvant un plateau suffisament dégagé, le vaisseau s'approche du sol et, plutôt que de faire descendre la cage de verre, déploie sa passerelle latérale. Avant même que cette derniére ne se soit immobilisée, Sora galope déjà dessus et saute à terre où il presse ses amis de le suivre.

-Dêpéchez-vous! J'aie hâte de revoir tous le monde!

Dingo s'empresse d'aller rejoindre son ami tandis que Donald, aprés avoir abandonné tout espoir pour refroidir les ardeurs de ses compagnons, donna les directives au capitaine Amélia, ces derniéres consistants à l'attente de leur retour. La féline dame, semblant peu réjouit de devoir piétinner dans un lieu désert en attendant le retour de messieur, désigne alors le jeune matelot à queue de cheval pour les accompagnés et faire le nécessaire pour qu'ils ne lambinent pas.

-Jim Hawkins sera vous rappelez que vous mobilisez un temps précieux pour tous et dont nous ne disposons pas.

C'est ainsi que le trio de héros du royaume et leur chaperon se mirent en marche vers l'ancien Hollow Bastion qui se trouve de l'autre côté d'un défilé sinueux dans l'espace désert et désolé.

-Alors, c'est vrai que vous avez vaincu toute l'Organisation à vous trois? demande le matelot sur le chemin.

-Bien sûr! lance joyeusement Sora. Mais c'était pas bien difficile. Ils étaient pas si fort que ça. Je recommencerais volontier.

-(juron de canard intraduisable)! Ils étaient dangereux et il vaut mieux pas pour nous qu'ils soient de retour!

-Mais comment pourraient-ils revenir à la vie? demande soudainement le maître de la keyblade.

Donald s'apprette à répliquer avec force, mais son bec s'ouvre sans émettre de son tandis que ses yeux semblent traduire une profonde réflexion. Tout sourire et le regard malicieux, Sora croise ses bras derriére sa tête.

-Alors? On séche? taquinne-t-il.

-C'est vrai que je n'aie jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque façon de ramener les morts à la vie, s'imisce Jim.

-C'est vrai, concéde Donald. Mais Léon dit avoir vaincu un Nobody et Yuffie confirme.

-Peut-être que c'est une nouvelle forme de sans coeur? hasarde Sora.

-Ou peut-être que c'était un fantôme? renchérit Dingo.

Les quatre compagnons se regardent d'un air incrédule avant de partir d'un petit rire nerveux qui se mue en un véritable éclat de rire.

-C'est fort peut probable, Dingo! lâche Sora en essuyant les larmes qu'il a aux yeux.

-Pourquoi ça? demande le capitaine de la garde.

-Parce que les fantômes n'existent pas, conclut Donald.

Dingo porte un doigt à son menton, comme pour le soutenir, signe annonciateur d'un grand moment de réflexion de sa part.

-Pourtant, il y en a à Halloween Town, non? finit-il par dire.

Cette déclaration jette un froid sur le petit groupe qui se concerte encore une fois.

-Ne trainons pas, dit Donald sur un ton qui ce veux autoritaire. Nous avons à faire.

-Et le capitaine aimerais que cela ne dure pas trop, ajoute Jim.

Les quatre membres de l'expédition se remettent donc en marche et, aprés de multiples détours sur des chemins escarpés et étroits, la forteresse, autrefois passablement en ruine, de Radiant Garden s'offre à leur vue. Contrairement à l'époque où l'Organisation a semé le chaos, la structure a été grandement restauré et les murs de la forteresse se dressent fiérement, paré de leur teint d'un blanc de chaux et de leurs crénaux carmin, et le donjon, pourvu de multitude de tours accrochées à son flanc, s'élevant au-dessus de toute la ville qui a éclos aux pieds de ses murs comme un colosse gardant ses biens les plus précieux. Les quatre compagnons ont un souffle d'admiration en voyant le changement subi par le lieu. Pressant légérement le pas, ils atteignirent rapidement la cité pour constater qu'en fait elle est toujours dans un état de ruine qu'ils lui connaissent, mais la distance les a induit en erreur. Franchissant une arcade à moitié éffondrée, le petit groupe avance plus posément dans ce qui peut être appelé un couloir formé par l'effondrement de la cour se situant au-dessus et l'érosion provoqué par une fuite d'eau à en juger par la présence d'un fin cour d'eau parsemé de flaques boueuses.

-C'est juste le fait de mon imagination ou l'endroit semble désert, s'inquiéte Jim.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas trés vivant, ajoute Sora. Vous pensez qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Quelque chose? s'enquit Donald.

-Ben... Comme une attaque de Sans-coeur ou un truc du genre.

Tous se figent et commencent à épiais le moindre mouvement et a guetté le plus petit bruit suspect. La tension semble presque palpable quand un hurlement de terreur empreint de la voix de Jim retentit dans le dos de Sora, Donald et Dingo. Le trio de héros se retourne d'un bloc, prés à faire face à une attaque, mais se fige, l'expression de leurs visages occillant entre la surprise et la lassitude, en découvrant Jim, les yeux fermés et totalement tétanisé de terreur, avec les bras entravés par ceux de... Yuffie.

-Waou! Il est speed, votre ami, lança-t-elle.

-A-t-on idée d'arriver silencieusement dans le dos des gens, comme ça! s'emporte Donald.

-Calme! C'était une petite blague inoffencive, se défend la ninja.

-Tu sais bien que Donald apprécie mal ce genre d'humour, lui fait remarquer Sora avec un sourire.

-Ouais, je sais. Il est aussi sérieux que Léon, dit-elle en lui retournant sa mimique. Lui, le jour où je le vois sourire, j'immortalise l'instant.

-En parlant de Léon, tu peux nous conduire à lui? s'enquie Donald. Histoire que l'on tire cette histoire de Nobody au clair.

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

-Tu devrais peut-être relacher Jim, lui propose Dingo.

-Jim?

Pour répondre à la question de la kuno-ichi, la main droite de son prisonnier se dresse devant son visage. Le matelot a ouvert un oeil pour voir la créature qui l'a surpris par derriére.

-Jim, c'est moi, dit-il patau. Jim Hawkins.

-Enchantée! Moi, c'est Yuffie, répond-t-elle en relachant son étreinte.

Guidant le quatuor sur les passages étroits qui ménent sur la terrasse de l'ancienne cour centrale, Yuffie en profite pour faire un brin de causette avec un Sora avide de connaitre les derniéres nouvelles de Radiant Garden.

-Alors? Que devient Cid? Et Aeris? Et Léon? Merlin? Et les autres? s'emporte-t-il.

-Cid est parti pour affaires dans le Secteur Gamma avec Tron, ou une partie de son programme. Merlin est rentrée dans son pays d'origine, maintenant qu'il a été repris aux Ténébres. Riri, Fifi et Loulou ont toujours ont commerce diverssifié dans le coin. Léon est insuportable depuis qu'il a croisé un Nobody. Cloud et Tifa sont rentrés chez eux. Aeris a...

-Vous comptez ignorer ma présence encore longtemps, lance soudain une voix dans leur dos.

En faisant volte-face, les quatres amis découvre le maître de la gunblade calé dans l'angle d'une maison, les bras croisés. Ils ont tellement été absorbés par les nouvelles que leur donne Yuffie, qu'aucun n'a remarqué leur arrivé aux abords de la ville. Il faut dire que la place où ils sont à beau avoir un café avec terrasse et une fontaine fait de matériaux de récupération, elle est vide de toute forme de vie.

-Je croyais que tu étais à la Caverne du Souvenir, s'étonne Yuffie.

Sans dire mot, Léon s'approche avec son indéridable mine sévére et dépasse tous les membres du groupe pour aller se poster devant la ninja qu'il dévisage un temps avant de saisir sont oreille avec son pouce et son index et de la tirer vers le haut.

-Aïe! Ayayaïe!

-Si tu savais que j'étais à la Caverne, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu les conduits dans la mauvaise direction.

La jeune fille tente de se défaire de son emprise en agrippant sa main et en essayant de retirer ses doigts, mais sa tentative se voue à l'échec. Sora, Donald, Dingo et Jim n'esquisent pas un geste pour lui venir en aide, le maître de la gunblade semblant déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de sa sentence.

-Je suppose que tu avais l'intention de les_ y _conduire, reprit Léon. Mais on a pas le temps pour ça. Quand comprendras-tu que l'heure n'est pas à la détente.

-C'était juste pour leur montrer, se justifie la kuno-ichi à qui le traitement brutale de son ainée tire des larmes de douleurs. Comment t'as su qu'on _y _allé?

-Tu sais, voler c'est plus rapide que marcher, fait une petite voix au niveau de sa tête.

Dans un petit bruit d'étoile filante, trois petite silouhette virevoltent autour du groupe avant de venir se stabiliser au-dessus d'eux. Il y a là trois fées, une châtain à longue tresse portant un haut blanc sans manche à capuche et un mini short avec une voilette de froufrou sur le côté gauche, une blonde aux cheveux emmêlés de petites tresses et d'une longue et large frange retenus par un morceau d'étoffe portant un bikini jaune dont la partie basse était recouverte d'une jupe courte kaki et une brune au longue méches relevées au-dessus de son front portant une simple bande de cuir noir lui entourant les épaule et le haut du buste et un pantalon de cuir noir assymétrique.

-Yuna! Rikku! Paine! s'exclame Yuffie. Sales traitresses! Ca vous dit rien la solidarité féminine?

-Si, répondent-elles en coeur. On l'aurait pas aidé si on t'avait considéré comme faisant parti de la gente féminine.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, coupe Léon, la Caverne du Souvenir, c'est par ici.

Ouvrant la marche en tirant toujours la ninja par l'oreille, le sombre jeune homme invite Sora, Donald, Jim et Dingo à le suivre,mais le capitaine de la garde semble passioné par la terrasse de café et finit par interpeler ses amis.

-Ahyuk! C'est quoi ça, "Un matin de Mai fleuri"?

-Rien, dit brutalement Léon en secouant Yuffie qui s'appréte à répondre au soldat. Si tu pouvais avancer.

-Bien sûr, ahyuk! Je dis juste bonjour à Aeris. Salut, Aeris!

Sans prévenir, Léon se fige, provoquant un carambollage de piétons dans son dos, et tend l'oreille aux bruits de pas qui se rapprochent. Apparaissant à l'angle, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains formant deux anglaises devant les oreilles et une longue tresse qui tombe jusqu'au bas de son dos, les yeux vert cyan et vêtu d'une ample chemise blanche, d'une jupe verte recouverte d'un tablier blanc avec une poche et portant un foulard vert sur la tête noué sous son menton, fixe la petite compagnie avec de grands yeux avant de pousser une exclamation de joie.

-Sora! Donald! Vous êtes aussi là! Léon! Arréte de martyriser Yuffie!

Le maître de la keyblade et le mage royal vont à la rencontre de leur amie et le ténébreux posséceur de la gunblade mit fin au supplice de la kuno-ichi non sans émettre un bruyant soupir.

-Ca fait du bien de te revoir, Aeris, dit Sora avec un large sourire.

-Il faut absolument que vous goûtiez ses sodas, lance Yuffie en se massant l'oreille. C'est elle qui tient le café de la place.

-C'est vrai? s'enquie le maître de la keyblade en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Je voulais vous y emmener, poursuit la ninja en lançant un regard mauvais à Léon qui semble subitement passioné par le mur d'enceinte. Elle fait les meilleurs sodas de tout le Kingdom Hearts.

-Allons, Yuffie. Tu exagére, se défend Aeris.

-Y'a qu'en goûtant qu'on le saura, lance Sora appuyé par le vigoureux hochement de tête de Dingo.

-On a pas le temps pour ça, s'énerve aussitôt Donald.

-Il a raison, ajoute Léon en se détachant de sa conteplation de la maçonnerie ambiante.

-Et puis le capitaine Amélia risque de ne pas être contente si nous tardons trop à revenir.

Une féroce discution semble se profiler entre ceux partant pour une petite pause soda et les trois rabat-joies, mais Aeris avance jusqu'à eux et les fixe d'un air chagriné qui leur fait tout les trois détourner le regard de maniére embarassé.

-Même pour me faire plaisir? dit-elle d'une petite voix douce.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la jeune femme sert le dernier soda à un Jim assez intimidé.

-Régalez-vous bien, leur dit-elle en rentrant dans son établissement.

Installé sur la terrasse, les neufs compagnons savourent avec plus ou moins de plaisir les boissons fraîches posées devant eux. Ces derniéres ont la particularité d'avoir pour arôme des essences de fleurs telles que la lavande, le coquelicot, la bleuet et autres et d'être mélangées avec du lait. Si la plupart des personnes attablées sirote avec délectation les boissons, Donald a tendance à passé du blanc pur au vert gazon à chaque gorgée et Léon semble malade rien qu'en fixant son verre, mais tout deux finissent leurs consomations pour ne pas faire de peine à Aeris.

-Qui a bien pu lui donner l'idée d'une telle mixture? demande Donald en manquant de recracher sa gorgée.

-Oseriez-vous insinuer que cela n'est pas bon? siffla une voix prés de la tête du mage.

D'un mouvement de tête général, toute les personnes regardérent dans la direction du mur du café contre lequel le canard s'est assis. La particularité du lieu tient au fait qu'il est encombré de parterre de fleurs diverses qui communiquent entre eux comme si Aeris eu tenté de mettre en place un systéme d'irrigation par canaux. Léon, Yuffie et les trois fées les ont averti que ce n'est pas dans ce but que cette installation a eu lieu et que l'explication leur leur sera fourni sous peu. Ce qui se fait sous la forme d'un pied de Violette qui se met à apostropher toute ses personnes qui la dévisage du haut de son parterre disposé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

-J'ai toujours dit que la mauvaise herbe dans votre genre était incapable de comprendre toute la beauté des fleurs, lance-t-elle à l'assemblée.

-J'en convient, trés chére, poursuit un pied de jonquille. Mais mademoiselle Aeris est top bonne avec ces herbes folles. C'est une personne qui a si bon coeur.

Se mouvant dans le terrau comme un humain marche sur terre ferme, un iris tenant une fine tige à la forme de binocle s'invite à la conversation.

-Si vous n'êtes pas content, nous ne vous retenons pas. Vous pouvez partir sans le moindre soucis de politesse, vous qui piétinnez nos consoeur sans le moindre remord. Et ce freluquet, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Léon de ses binocles, il ose encore venir aprés tous ce qu'il à dit sur les préparations faites par mademoiselle Aeris avec nos essence végétal.

En peu de temps, la plupart des fleurs de l'établissement sont regroupées dans le parterre sur le rebord de la fenêtre où elles déversent des remarques acides et des commentaires désobligeant sur toute les personnes attablées.

Aprés avoir fini leur soda d'essence de fleurs au lait, les six compagnons prennent congés d'Aeris et des trois fées et repartent en direction de l'allé centrale creusée sous la cour, mais alors qu'ils descendent le chemin pour atteindre le plancher des vaches, une voix en provenance de l'arcade d'entrée les interpéle. En regardant dans sa direction, ils aperçoivent une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs de jais vêtu d'un manteau bleu ciel dont les manches ne sont présentes que sur les avant-bras par dessus un haut noir avec une jupe courte bleue marine portée sur short moulant noir et chaussant d'épaisses bottes noires. En adresse un geste de salut au groupe en agitant sa main au-dessus de sa tête.

-Euh... Quelqu'un sait qui c'est? demande Sora en lui renvoyant son salut sans grande conviction.

Tout le groupe dénégue d'un mouvement de va-et-vient de la tête, mais Léon fixe la silouhette d'un regard accéré, puis, sans prévenir, se met à descendre le chemin à toute blinde, le reste du groupe se lançant sur ses traces aprés un moment de surprise et d'hésitation. Sans ralentir, ni préter attention aux appels dans son dos, le maître de la gunblade dévale les étroits chemins qui méne en bas et fonce en direction de l'arcade où l'inconnue attend patiemment avec un grand sourire égnimatique aux lévres, ses yeux sombres pétillants de malice. Léon arréte sa course à quelques pas d'elle.

-Que fais-tu là? demande-t-il le souffle court.

-Contente de voir que tu me reconnais au premier coup d'oeil, malgrés le fait que nous ne nous soyons pas revu depuis une dizaine d'années, lui répond la jeune femme.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu revenu? poursuit-il tandis que ses compagnons le rejoignent.

-Depuis peu.

-Qui est-ce? questionne Sora en arrivant.

-Une amie, lui répond simplement Léon sans détacher son regard de celui de son interlocutrice. Une amie que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps.

-Euh... J'aie la bizarre impression de vous connaître, intervient Yuffie en levant un doigt. On c'est pas déjà rencontré?

-Mais c'est la petite Yuffie, s'exclame l'inconnue en étraignant la kuno-ichi trés surprise. Comme tu as grandi depuis notre derniére rencontre.

-Dites! s'énerve Donald. On a à faire, alors vous célébrerez les retrouvailles avec votre amie aprés.

-Oh! Je peux vous accompagner? demande la jeune femme. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu et on va avoir tant de choses à se dire.

-Non! répond séchement le canard.

-Si! le contredit Léon. Je prends personnellement la responsabilité de ses actes.

-Ooooh! Squall! Comme tu est toujour aussi choux quand tu te donnes tes petits airs de chef.

-Squall? s'étonne Jim.

-C'est comme ça que je m'appellais avant que Radiant Garden ne soit détruit par les Sans-coeurs. J'aie ensuite adopté le nom de Léon que je conserverais tant que je n'aurais pas réussi à sauver cette ville.

-Linoa! crie subitement Yuffie en tapant du poing dans sa main et faisant sursauter tous les autres. Depuis tout à l'heure, j'avais ton nom sur le bout de la langue et j'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-C'est normale depuis le temps, lui dit celle-ci. Tu était toute petite quand je suis parti. je vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

Tout en parlant, elle caresse tout doucement la tête de la jeune ninja.

-Et pourquoi vous êtes partis? demande subitement Jim.

Mais avant que la moindre réponse ne soit proférée, un concerto de cancanements furieux se mettent à secouer Donald en tout sens et toute les personnes présentes les comprénnent comme l'évaporation de la derniére goutte de patience dans le corps du plus nerveux des palmipédes et l'ordre indiscutable de se mettre en marche en direction de la Caverne du Souvenir. Chemin faisant, Dingo manifeste alors le curieux comportement de tenir sa langue hors de sa bouche et d'essayer de la faire passer par dessus son nez.

-Que fais-tu encore, Dingo? s'emporte Donald.

-Bah, je vérifie si moi aussi j'aie pas un nom sur la langue. Ca pourrait être celui de la prochaine personne qu'on rencontrera, ahyuk!

Aprés cette réplique, c'est un Donald moralement vaincu qui avance la tête basse et les bras trainant sur le sol.

-Au fait, Linoa, tu veux que j'aille chercher Aeris? s'enquit Yuffie. Elle aussi est là!

-Oh oui! Ca me ferais plaisir de la revoir.

Alors que la kuno-ichi se dirige vers le chemin sinueux qui conduit à la cour supérieure, le petit groupe continue son chemin dans la gorge que les accidents de la forteresses ont creusés, en faisant un chemin tout tracé pour se rendre à la Caverne du Souvenir. Aussitôt arrivée prés de la cavité dans la muraille, Linoa se dirige vers la caverne où se trouve la double porte donnant accés à la salle du moniteur secret est qui refuse de s'ouvrir, suivie de prés par Sora, Donald et Dingo. Léon reste en retrait et fixe constament Linoa, tandis que Jim essaye de ne pas trop montrer une certaine angoisse.

-C'est cette porte qui ne s'ouvre plus? demande Linoa à Léon.

-Exact, répond-t-il.

-C'est moi qui aie traversé toute cette caverne pour la débloquer, se vante Sora.

-Peut-être qu'il suffit de la retraverser pour remettre en marche la porte? hypothétise Dingo.

-Yuffie et moi avons déja essayé, répond aussitôt Léon.

-Peut-être qu'elle est juste un peu rouillé et qu'avec une charge trinité... sugére Sora.

Ce mettant à la queue-leu-leu, Donald, Sora, Jim qui veux les aider, et Dingo se placent devant la porte, à la jonction des deux vantaux, puis se lancent, l'un aprés l'autre, contre l'obstacle, ne provoquant qu'un bruit de gong assourdi et une multitude de plaintes diverses quand les quatre béliers improvisés s'effondre les un sur les autres et tentent de se relever, donnant lieu à une longue bousculade qui fait rire Linoa à gorge déployée tandis que Léon porte ses doigts à son front.

-Euh... Quelqu'un a une autre idée? demande Sora en se remettant sur ses pieds.

A ce moment là, Aeris et Yuffie arrivent sur les lieux et la tenenciére du café semble inquiéte. Elle court en direction de la cavité et y rejoind le groupe, mais au moment où Linoa s'approche pour la saluer, elle se courbe en deux pour reprendre son souffle tout en essayant d'articuler quelque chose.

-Pourquoieuh... Avez vous... Euh... Arrêtez.

-Calme-toi, Aeris, et reprend ton souffle, lui dit Yuffie en arrivant derriére elle et rejoignant Linoa. Tu as beau être impatiente de la revoir, c'était la premiére fois que je voyais quelqu'un piquer un tel sprint. Surtout en robe.

La jeune femme a posé ses mains sur ses genoux et commence à avoir un respiration plus réguliére. Aprés quelques seconde dans cette position, elle a regagné assez de souffle et se redresse, faisant immédiatement face à Linoa qui lui fait un large sourire.

-Tu es devenu ravissante, Aeris, lui dit-elle. Contente de te revoir.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te dire la même chose, rétorque-t-elle. Mais je me souviens encore de ce qui t'a fait quitter Radiant Garden.

Tout le petit groupe regarde avec surprise les deux jeunes femmes. Aeris affiche un air sérieux, peut être même féroce, tandis que Linoa a perdu son sourire et lui lance un regard glacé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Aeris? demande Sora.

-Léon et Yuffie ont oublié, mais pas moi, dit-elle en s'adressant à Linoa. Tu n'as pas quitté Radiant Garden quant les Sans-coeur ont attaqué, tu en a été chassé avant.

Un lourd silence de plomb acceuille cette déclaration.

-Comment ça? finit par articuler Yuffie. Pourquoi Linoa aurait-elle été chassé de Radiant Garden?

-Elle a servi de cobaye pour les disciples de maître Ansem, répond Aeris avec une certaine émotion dans la voix. Elle a trop été attiré vers les Ténébres et est devenu dangereuse pour le royaume. Peut-être que c'est elle qui a livré la ville aux Sans-coeur...

-Je te crois pas! crie Yuffie en enserrant la taille de Linoa. On se souviendrait de tels événements! Pourquoi tu dis des choses aussi horrible! Linoa est de notre côté, pas vrai?

En posant cette question, la kuno-ichi lance un regard implorant à Linoa qui retrouve son sourire et lui caresse le haut de la tête.

-Petite Yuffie...

A part Aeris et Léon, tout le monde laisse apparaitre un petit sourire en coin.

-... Aeris a raison, poursuit Linoa en empoignant Yuffie par la gorge de sa main gauche, tandis qu'un cercle d'aile blanche sur un support d'acier se matérialise sur son avant bras droit.

Alors que le groupe reste surpris par le brusque retournement de la jeune femme, une silouhette vêtu d'une tunique, un pantalon ample, une cape de voyage, des bottes et un turban bleus nuit chute à l'entrée de la caverne. En se redressant, il révéle un visage à moitié masqué par un morceau d'étoffe assortie à son costume dont seul les yeux sombres et le haut du visage sont visibles, montrant qu'il s'agit d'un homme d'un âge avancé au teint légérement foncé.

-Superbe plan, Linoa! lance l'inconnu. Maintenant, il va nous être impossible d'accéder aux secrets de la Caverne du Souvenir. Le maître va être content.

-Suffit, Cassim! peste la jeune femme. Je ne prévoyais pas qu'elle se souvienne de mon exil.

-Et on fait quoi maintenant?

-On s'en va.

-Pas si vite! intervient Sora qui a repri ses esprits. Vous allez d'abord nous dire qui vous envoie! Ce "maître"?

Cassim et Linoa concidérent le maître de la keyblade pendant un temps.

-Je crois que tu es venu pour savoir si l'Organisation es de retour, non pour te préoccuper de nous, réplique la jeune femme. Sache que ton ami a déjà fait la connaissance avec un Nobody assez intéressant et qu'il en a souffert.

-Quoi? Riku? s'inquiéte Sora. Riku a des ennuis? Il est blessé?

-Suffit, Linoa! intervient l'homme en bleu. Inutile de perdre plus de temps. Allons-nous en!

-Oh que non! proteste Donald. On en a pas fini avec vous!

D'un hochement de tête concerté, Sora, Donald et Dingo se préparent à attaquer et, alors que le mage et le capitaine de la garde font apparaitre leurs armes, le jeune garçon tend le poing droit en avant pour faire apparaitre sa keyblade, mais rien ne se produit.

-Hein? s'étonne-t-il. La keyblade n'apparait pas!

-Quoi? cancanne Donald surprit.

-Comme c'est triste, ironise Cassim. Voilà peut-être une chance de nous faire pardonner aux yeux du maître en éliminant l'un des maîtres de la keyblade.

Ce faisant, il tire trois cartes noires avec un bord crénelé de l'intérieure de sa tunique et les montre ostenssiblement.

-Oh! Ca me rappelle quelque chose, dit Dingo.

-Des promesses! s'étonne Donald. Comme dans le Manoir Oblivion!

-Ravis de voir que vous vous en souveniez, ajoute l'homme masqué.

A ces mots, il jette les cartes au sol sur lequel elles disparaissent avant de laisser place à une imposante masse sombre qui grandit au point de prendre toute la place dans la caverne et de commencer à dissloquer les murs alentour. A l'extérieur, Linoa et Cassim s'extirpe de la faille qui s'effondre sur elle-même, Yuffie toujours retenue en otage. Dans un bruit de cataclysme, c'est tout un pan de la muraille qui se réduit à un amas de décombres fumantes desquelles s'échappent des bruits de mouvements. Dans un gerbe de détritus, une imposante stature sombre avec un trou en forme de coeur dans le torse se dresse. Puis une autre. Et enfin une troisiéme. Depuis sa récupération par la Lumiére, c'est la premiére fois que trois Darksides font irruption dans Radiant Garden. Rampant sous les décombres, Sora s'extirpe à son tour, le corps couvert de poussiére blanche.

-Ca va tout le monde? demande-t-il en se redressant. Les gars? Où est-ce que vous êteEEEHHH!!

En relevant la tête, le maître de la keyblade vient d'apercevoir les trois géants de Ténébres qui le fixent de leurs regards vides. Dans un grand moment de panique, Sora reste à les contempler, puis un réflexe de survie l'incite à décamper pour ne pas finir aplati sous le poing d'un de ces monstres. Ce faisant, il tente désespérément de convoquer sa keyblade sans obtenir de résultat.

-Mais pourquoi ça marche pas!? finit-il par s'emporter.

Esquivant un coup porté par l'un de ses poursuivants, Sora jette un coup d'oeil en arriére pour se rendre compte que deux Darksides sont occupés à créer des portails d'ombre qui permettent aux Sans-coeur de s'infiltrer dans Radiant Garden. En peu de temps, c'est une sombre armée qui commence à se déverser sur la cité.

-C'est pas possible! Qu'est-ce que j'aie fait de travers?

Au loin, Linoa et Cassim contemple le spectacle du maître de la keyblade tentant vainement de faire face aux trois titans sombres et au flot incessant de bestioles grouillantes qui les entourent. Soudain, une raie de lumiére perce les décombres et va mourir sur un rempart éloigné de la scéne de catastrophe. Dans un halo immaculé, Donald, Dingo et Jim, inconsients, se retrouvent déposés en douceur sur la sol par une fine silouhette vêtu d'un manteau blanc semblable à celui de l'Organisation. L'inconnu s'assure qu'ils vont bien, puis se tourne vers le champs de bataille où Sora lutte seul face aux Ténébres et, d'une impulsion des deux pieds, s'y projette. De leur position, Linoa et Cassim ne voyent qu'un éclair blanc qui fend les rangs de Sans-coeur avant qu'une nova immaculée ne se forme et que toute trace des sombres troupes n'est disparues. Recroquevillé sur le sol, protégeant sa tête de ses bras, Sora jette un coup d'oeil inquiet autour de lui pour constater que la seule personne présente à proximité est quelqu'un vêtu d'un manteau de Nobody blanc avec la capuche relevée. Dans sa main droite, il tient une keyblade d'un blanc pur, dont la garde représente deux ailes blanches, la lame s'enroule en hélice autour d'une tige sombre et se termine par une forme arrondie surmonté de quatre trous du côté droit avec en son centre une sphére blanche qui gravite.

-Qui êtes-vous? demande Sora.

A cette question, l'inconnu le fixe un instant, puis disparait, laissant apparaitre au maitre de la keyblade la position des deux responsables de cette profusion de Sans-coeur, ainsi que Léon qui arrive dans leurs dos. Son pas est lent, sa gunblade dans la main, mais la lame est tournée vers le sol.

-Linoa! appel-t-il.

A l'évocation de son nom, la jeune femme fait volte-face, son otage entre elle et son interlocuteur, immité par Cassim.

-Que veux-tu, Squall? lance-t-elle en resserant son étreinte autour du cou de Yuffie qui émet une légére plainte de douleur.

-Pourquoi, Linoa? lâche le jeune homme taciturne dans un souffle. Pourquoi choisir d'être du côté des Ténébres plutôt que de les combattre?

-Imbécile! On ne peut pas lutter contre les Ténébres. Quand elles vous tiennent, vous ne pouvez qu'y succomber!

-Non! lance la voix de Sora dans leur dos. On peut vaincre les Ténébres!

Linoa lui porte un regard dégouté tandis que Cassim dresse un passage des Ténébres.

-Il est temps pour nous d'y aller, dit-il à sa partenaire.

-Désolé, mais je ne peux vous laisser partie, lance Léon en brandissant sa Lionheart.

Mais Linoa se met à faire un sourire torve et empoigne sa prisonniére par les cheveux en rapprochant son arme de sa gorge et le posseceur de la gunblade finit par baisser son arme.

-Je la garde avec moi, lui lance Linoa. Nous avons tellement de souvenir à évoquer.

-Ca me rappelle, poursuit Cassim en se tournant vers Sora. Des amis à moi son aller en vacance sur une île qui a été détruite récemment et ils m'ont ramené un souvenir, mais je le trouve assez moche. Tiens, je te l'offre!

Sur ces paroles, il porte sa main au revers de sa tunique et en sort un objet qu'il lance à Sora. Celui-ci l'attrape au vol et y jette un coup d'oeil pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agit d'un fruit paopou sur lequel deux textes sont gravés.

"Bon souvenir de Destiny Island. L.J.S. ."

"Ta copine était vachement mignonne. Etait... L.C. ."

Alors que Cassim, Linoa et Yuffie s'engouffrent dans le passage des Ténébres, Sora tombe à genoux en lachant le fruit sur le sol, ses yeux écarquillés et soulignés de larmes. Il le contemple en débitant un flot de paroles incohérentes, puis ,brisé par la douleur, léve le visage au ciel et pousse une longue plainte déchirante.

Comme si un bruit strident lui vrille le tympan, X porte sa main droite à son oreille en laissant échapper une plainte. Alerté par ce comportement, vingt-sept tête encapuchonnées de noir se tournent vers lui. Dans la Salle aux Deux Chemins du Manoir Oblivion, les membres resuccités du treiziéme Ordre et les nouveaux sont réunis pour faire les présentations officielles sous l'oeil de X et Xakzc.

-Un probléme? demande ce dernier à ses côtés.

-Rien de grave, le rassure X. Juste une oreille qui siffle.

Un bref ricanement parcourt le rang des nouveaux membres.

-Au lieu de rire, veuillez commencer les présentations des nouveaux, gronde Xakzc.

Regagnant leur calme, les Nobodys, disposés en deux lignes paralléles, chaqu'une disposé face à la porte menant à la partie du manoir dans laquelle les membres résident, se font face dans une posture digne d'un pillier. Faisant un pas en avant, le premier membre de la colonne postée devant la porte menant aux sous-sols rabaisse sa capuche, révélant un visage féminin sévére au teint d'ébéne appuyé par un regard au couleur de l'ambre et encadré par une longue chevelure argentée.

-Supérieure de l'Organisation: Xehannort, dit la femme.

Le membre suivant s'avance à son tour, semblant glisser plus qu'il ne marche, et découvre son visage aux traits aigues, le teint cireux, ses yeux sombres soulignés de grandes cernes et ses cheveux coupés trés courts où se dessine un crâne posé sur deux faux.

-N°2 de l'Organisation: Axem, dit-il d'une voix trainante.

A sa suite, le membre suivant se dévoile, jeune femme au visage blafard maquillé de sombre, son regard blanc fixant le vide et ses longs cheveux noir de jais coiffés en sept chignons à l'arriére de sa tête.

-N°3 de l'Organisation: Koxaruh, lâche-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le suivant, au pas légérement gauche, fait une tête de plus que les autres et son visage, jovialement traversé d'un sourire moqueur, est envahi par une épaisse moustache qui encadre sa bouche, et une tignasse de cheveux qui masquent ses yeux et dont la couleur cyan est des plus criarde. Au lieu de prononcer son nom, il ricane bêtement.

-N°4: Hinxos, déclare à sa place Xehannort.

Le membre suivant a la taille d'un jeune adolescent, mais son regard aiguisé et calculateur, symbolisé par des yeux mi-clos où l'on distingue à peine le bleu électrique de son iris qui tranche avec son teint mate et ses cheveux noir bien coiffés qui lui descendent jusqu'aux épaules et lui encadrent le visage.

-N°5 del'Organisation: Shaxin, dit-il d'une voix pleine de mystére.

Le suivant s'avance d'un pas bondissant tandis qu'il rabaisse sa capuche pour exiber un visage fin au menton long, réhaussé de cheveux violet coiffés en une créte iroquoise assortie de deux petites nattes au niveaux des oreilles. Ses yeux couleur lavande pétillent d'exitation et il aborde un sourire franc et conviviale.

-Salut, les vieux! Moi, j'suis l'nouveau N°6: Roxuk, déclare-t-il un pointant son vis-à-vis de petite taille avec ses doigts imitant des révolvers.

Dans un bruyant soupire, la Nobody suivante, facilement identifiable grâce à son physique trés plantureux, révéle son visage pâle aux joues rosies de poupée, mis en valeur par un maquillage rouge trés fin qui souligne le contour de ses yeux et le pulpeux de ses lévres, tandis que ses courts cheveux épais forment un nuage rose pâle dansant autour de sa tête qu'une méche rebelle survole en s'enroulant sur elle-même à son extrémité.

-N°7 de l'Organisation: Rexos, dit-elle d'une voix glamour qui fait ravaler leur salive à certain membre.

Le membre suivant avance d'un pas de conquérant en livrant à la vue de tous un visage fermés où deux iris d'un vert émeraude lancent des coups d'oeil inquisiteurs dérriére une paire de lunette ronde. Ces courts cheveux sont sombre, matinés de reflets vert, et plaqués sur sa tête à l'exception de trois méches à l'avant qui suivent la courbe de son crâne en prenant une forme d'éclair.

-N°8. Idylxa, lance-t-il d'un ton sec.

Le suivant avance d'un pas tranquille, prenant tout son temps pour montrer son visage sombre à la fine barbichette blond-blanche, assortie à ses cheveux tressés au ras du crâne.

-N°9 de l'Organisation: Doxi, déclare-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le dixiéme membre, à la carrure athlétique d'un catcheur, avance en faisant claquer la semelle de ses bottes sur le sol et son visage, crispé par un rictus de colére, dévoile un épais sourcil qui obstrue partiellemnt son regard sombre. Sa coupe de cheveux sombre aux reflets bleu nuit est faite d'un bananne triangulaire dont l'arriére laisse dégringoler quelques longs cheveux jusqu'à la moitié du dos.

-N°10! XAMAY! hurle-t-il.

Aprés cette entrée bruyante, un Nobody moins massif trotine à hauteur de son prédécesseur. Son visage est celui d'une femme au teint mate, dont le front s'ornne d'un point rouge Au-dessus duquel ses cheveux noir tressés forme une masse ronde parfaite jusqu'à sa nuque où ils se rassemblent pour s'éparpiller sur son cou. Ses yeux dorés trahissent un certain malaise à s'exposer ainsi aux regards de tous.

-Euh... N°11... Axfar, parvient-elle à articuler avant de faire un petit sourire nerveux qui se volatise presque aussitôt.

Le numéro suivant a un pas sûr et décidé. Il s'agit d'une femme au teint si blanc qu'on la croit transparente, mais ses yeux rouges sang lancent des éclairs aux anciens membres, comme un défi collectif. Ses longs cheveux d'un blanc pur forment des anglaises sur le côté de son visage, tandis qu'une fine tresse part de chaque côté de son front pour se réunir en une grande natte qui d'escend jusqu'à ses hanches, suivant ses cheveux qui forment une petite queue de cheval à leur extrémité, tombant jusqu'à ses genoux.

-12, Naxjewin, lance-t-elle simplement en balayant du regard le rang des anciens.

Le dernier membre s'avance alors en affichant un air satisfait sur son visage féminin où brillent ses yeux aux pupilles fendues, dont le mélange du vert émeraude et de l'ambre, qui attirent les regards. Elle tamponne doucement les deux macarons que forment ses cheveux magenta à l'arriére de sa tête.

-N°13 et Gardienne des sous-sol du manoir: Oxan, dit-elle. Salut les croullants.

Sur cette réplique qu'acceuille un grand silence de la part les membres du treiziéme Ordre, Xakzc s'avance entre les deux colonnes de Nobodys.

-Bien! Maintenant que les nouveaux se sont présentés, vous allez pouvoirs vous préparer à bosser ensemble, lance-t-il en remontant vers la porte qui méne au hall d'entrée. Vous formerez des binômes, un nouveau et un "vétéran", qui seront déterminé par les responsables de chaque branche. X reste parmis vous comme responsable auprés du maître. Je reviendrais sous peu pour vous donner des détails sur les missions à effectuer.

Arrivé à la porte, il marque une pause, puis se retourne vers les vingt-sept Nobodys.

-D'ici là, faites en sorte de bien vous entendre,Ajoute-t-il avant de sortir.

Quand les deux vantaux de la porte se referment, les deux groupes de Nobodys se retirent en silence dans la partie du manoir qui lui est dédié. X suit les membres de l'Organisation treize dans les étages en agrippant les Nobodys par le col, regardant qui se cache sous la capuche, et les relachant presque instantanément, sous un flot de remarques et insultes de sa victime. Il finit par en attraper un et la partie visible de son visage se barre d'un sourire.

-Pouvons-nous avoir une discution en privée? demande-t-il.

Sans le moindre mouvement ou parole de réponse, le Nobody s'immobilise, laissant ses congénéres les dépacer, et attend que le dernier d'entre eux franchisse la porte en haut de l'escalier pour parler.

-Que me veux-tu, numéro 0?

X reste un temps interdit à cette question.

-Comment m'avez-vous appelé? demande-t-il.

-Numéro 0, répéte le Nobody. Visiblement, tu as le manteau des membres de l'Organisation, mais tu sembles vouloir te détacher de notre Ordre. Aussi le nombre 0 marque assez bien, à mes yeux, le fait que tu soit en apparté par rapport à nous.

-Y'en a beaucoup qui peuve cogiter sur ça, vingt-quatre heures aprés leur résurrection? questionne ironiquement une voix venant du néant.

-La paix, Genji, lui répond X. Passons sur les détails. J'aie besoin de votre aide, Monsieur Vexen.

Le Nobody émet alors un rire amusé et abaisse sa capuche, dévoilant un visage aux traits anguleux où deux yeux empli d'une lueur verte, réduits à l'état de fentes à cause du rictus de rire, fixe avec une certaine satisfaction son interlocuteur, tandis que de longs cheveux châtains tombent en deux méches le long de ses tympans, puis en une libre cascade dans son dos jusqu'à la moitié de son dos.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'a pas montrer autant de respect,commente-t-il. En quoi puis-je t'être utile, n°0?

-Ce serait pour fournir des Similis aux membres de l'Organisation, répond aussitôt X. Une sorte de garde rapprochée, vous voyez?

Le sourire qui jusque là parcoure le visage du n°IV, disparait subitement.

-Nous avons déjà des Similis respectivement attachés à chacun des membres de l'Organisation, dit-il d'un ton las en faisant mine de s'en aller. Je ne vois pas en quoi mon aide est nécessaire.

-Les Similis dont vous parlez sont maintenant aussi sous le contrôle des nouveaux membres, lance X. Vous avez bien vu, durant leur présentation, que la plupart on sciemment démontrer qu'ils n'appréciaient guére votre retour à la vie. Vous avez besoin d'élément que vous seul pouvez contrôler.

-En admettant qu'ils veulent vraiment se débarasser de nous, hypothése fort probable je vous l'accorde, à part les Similis, qu'avons-nous d'autre? Les Sans-coeur? Trop risqué. Ils ne sont pas suffisament docile.

X tend alors l'index de sa main droite et le place devant ses lévres, comme s'il lui enjoint le silence.

-J'aie bien une idée, lance-t-il avec un ton de mystére. Mais cela risque de demander une "petite expérience".

A ces mots, Vexen qui s'appréte à sortir de l'escalier, stoppe tous mouvements et, aprés un temps de pause, tourne lentement la tête vers l'étrange Nobody qui le fixe du milieu des marches, son doigt retiré et un sourire innocent lui étirant les lévres.

-Une petite expérience, reprend le n°IV en articulant bien chaque mots. De quel genre?

-Génétique, si je puis dire, répond immédiatement X.

-Et pourquoi j'accepterais de sacrifier mon précieux temps pour votre... "Petite expérience"?

-Par gratitude, intervint Genji. On a eu un mal de chien à vous ramener à le vie, alors commence pas à monter sur tes grands chevaux. Tu aides et tu te tais.

Un silence se pose entre les deux interlocuteurs qui ne bougent pas d'un cil.

-Quand commençons-nous? questionne subitement Vexen.

-Dés maintenant, si vous voulez, lui répond X.

Un grand sourire parcour le visage du scientifique, en réponse à celui que ne cesse d'avoir l'étrange Nobody.

-Une derniére chose,ajoute le n°IV.

-Quoi donc?

-Qui es-tu vraiment?

-Personne, en ce monde, répond simplement X.

Un autre silence se pose avant que Vexen ne pousse le panneau de la porte.

-Il nous faut d'abord réorganiser un laboratoire, lance-t-il. Suis-moi, Emxon.

* * *

**Ca y est! Il est fini! Trop de choses à narrer, mais il fallait tout faire rentrer dans le chapitre. J'admets que la fin et un peu baclée, mais la masse de description à faire m'a contrainte à une certaine répétition. Par ailleurs, suite à un départ en vacance, le prochain chapitre risque de ne pas être posté avant Septembre. On y retrouvera un peu tout le monde dans un chapitre où les rouages réglant le destin du Kingdom Hearts commencent à se mettre en mouvement.**


	5. La Reine des Coeurs

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard sur ce chapitre, mais j'aie dû modifier pas mal d'élément et j'aie eu quelques problémes avec la rentrée scolaire, mais bon j'aie réussi à m'en tirer. Un chapitre qui confontre tout le mondeà ses petites difficultés et qui commence à mettre l'intrigue en place. Et en prime, une (demi) surprise en fin de chapitre!**

**DucanHeart:oui, j'aie un faible pour Vexen, je l'avoue. Quand aux treize nouveaux membres, j'espére que tu apprécira leurs capacités et leurs personnalité.**

* * *

**La Reine des Coeurs**

_Reste du passé que seul le coeur peut voir._

Le F.L.S. Héritage quitte finalement les terres désolées autour de Radiant Garden en décollant à la verticale pour une destination encore inconnue de son capitaine.

-Non content de nous faire attendre plus de deux heures dans ce lieu vide de tout, vous ne savez même pas où vous voulez aller, lance-t-elle sur un ton sévére.

-Vous savez, quand on ignore où l'on va, le mieux c'est d'y aller vite pour le savoir, réplique Dingo avec son sourire béat de celui qui respire l'intelligence.

Tout philosophique que peut être cette réplique, elle n'enléve pas l'air for courroucé qui est peint sur le visage d'Amélia et Donald essaye de calmer son ardeur.

-Il y a eu un contre-temps indépendant de notre volonté à tous, dit-il énergiquement tandis que sa féline interloccutrice pose ses vert aux pupilles fendues sur lui. On vous à tout raconter et Jim a confirmer.

-Certes, coupe-t-elle avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix. Mais je tiens à vous faire part que, malgrés l'engagement que j'aie pris au prêt du roi, dés que nous serons de retour au palais je vous dépose et je m'en vais. Est-ce assez clair?

Le mage royal aquiece du chef.

-On ne va pas au palais... Pas tout de suite, intervient la voix faible et ralentie de Sora.

Les trois interpelés jettent ensemble un regard du côté du gaillard d'avant, entre les deux escaliers qui ménent sur la passerelle, où le maître de la keyblade s'est assis et contemple inlassablement le paopou offert par Cassim. Dés son arrivé sur le navire, il s'est mis à cette place et n'en à plus bougé, se contentant d'avoir quelques crises de larmes de temps en temps.

-Dans ce cas, quelle est la direction à prendre? interroge Amélia.

Sora fait tourner pendant un temps le fruit entre ses doigts, puis fait bouger ses lévres au fur et à mesure qu'il lit les inscriptions gravées dessus.

-On met le cap vers la Ville de Traverse, finit-il par dire.

Si le capitaine se contente de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant cela et de faire demi-tour vers le gaillard d'arriére, Donald et Dingo sont comme figé sur place et mettent plusieurs secondes avant de réagir et de venir à la rencontre de leur ami.

-Mais que veux-tu faire là-bas? demande le mage. Il n'y a plus rien dans cette ville!

-Peut-être, répond imédiatement Sora en continuant de jouer avec le paopou. Mais c'est la ville où se rassemble ceux qui ont perdu leur monde, comme dans mon cas.

-Tu ne vas pas croire sur parole cette personne! Elle t'a dis ça pour te destabiliser!

-Non!dit brutalement le jeune homme. Non... Dés que j'aie eu le paopou dans les mains, j'aie su qu'il disait la vérité...

A ces paroles, des larmes perlent et glissent sur les joues du garçon.

-Destiny Island n'existe plus... J'aie tout perdu...

-Il te reste Riku, lance doucement Dingo. C'est ton ami.

-Et il est en peut-être en danger! poursuit Donald. Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit cette homme en bleu! "...Ton ami a déjà fait la connaissance avec un Nobody et il en a souffert."! Il est peut-être gravement blessé et sans personne pour l'assister!

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais changer à ça? hoquette Sora. Vous ne vous souvenez pas que je ne peux plus matérialiser la keyblade. Je suis devenu inutile...

Alors que le jeune homme baisse la tête pour pleurer tout son saôul, Donald lance un regard alarmé à Dingo.

-Et nous? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Il existe au palais Disney une bibliothéque qui recéle les quelques rares livres, trouvés en des lieux divers, qui traitent du Kingdom Hearts, et c'est en cet endroit que Riku a décidé de passer sa convalescence. En effet, Mickey a particuliérement insisté pour qu'il ne quitte pas le château tant qu'il a deux côtes en miettes, ce qui a fait beaucoup de bruit quand à la réaction qu'eu le jeune homme. Plus que jamais, il veut voyager pour retrouver ce mystérieux Nobody qui l'a alité, mais le Roi se montre intransigeant quand à la condition d'un rétablissement total. Depuis son réveil qui s'est fait dans l'une des chambres d'hôtes du palais, il s'est installé à l'unique secrétaire de la piéce, face à la cheminée, et lit les ouvrages qu'il juge comme les plus intéressant, mais se trouve vite déçu par le contenu.

-Encore une chronique de monde, dit-il en refermant le livre. Rien de vraiment interessant. A croire que personne ne s'est vraiment penché sur l'histoire du Kingdom Hearts.

Prenant l'ouvrage dans ses mains, il se léve du siége en bois et en velour et se dirige vers l'étagére située dans l'angle gauche de la piéce rectangulaire où il le range dans la troisiéme étagére. Riku porte alors sa mains droite à son menton, tandis que son regard balaye la vingtaine de rangés que compte le meuble. C'est alors qu'un détail attire son oeil. Un courant d'air a fait tourner les pages d'un livre posé au sommet de la bibliothéque, hors du regard. Intrigué, Riku décide de voir de quoi il s'agit et commence à escalader les étages, faute d'échelles à porté de mains, non sans faire choir quelques livres au passage. Arrivé à hauteur du plafond, il découvre un livre de petit format, ouvert, et dont l'épaisse couche de poussiére qui le recouvre, informe qu'il a été abandonné depuis longtemps à cet endroit. Saisissant le livre dans ses mains et calant ses deux coudes sur le rebord de la bibliothéque, Riku souffle briévement pour chasser la poussiére avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui finit par le faire chuter sur le sol, lui arrachant un sifflement de douleur et lui faisant porté sa main droite sur ses côtes. Aprés un temps d'immobilisation sur le sol, le jeune homme se redresse et porte un regard sur la couverture blanche du livre.

-"La Reine des Coeurs: de la création du Kingdom Hearts à sa déchéance", lit-il.

A l'énnociation de ce titre, Riku hausse un sourcil interrogateur et se presse de l'ouvrir pour jeter un oeil aux premiéres pages.

-"Chapitre 1: origine de la Reine des Coeurs, Chapitre 2: la création d'un monde de Lumiére, Chapitre 3: l'étincelle des Ténébres,..."

Riku lit une table des matiéres contenant une dizaine de chapitres et s'empresse de feuilleter l'ouvrage à même le sol.

Réunis dans une piéce du Manoir Oblivion contenant une vingtaine de fauteilles, dix membres du Treiziéme Ordre, parmis lesquels Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene et Roxas, semblent attendre qu'on leur assigne une tâche quelconque.

-Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'ennuyer un jour au point de souhaiter qu'on me donne quelque chose à faire, lance soudain Axel.

-Ca tombe bien, j'aie quelque chose à faire pour toi, lui répond aussitôt la numéro XII.

-Quoi donc?

-Fais donc du silence.

-Suffit, vous deux, intervient Saix avant qu' Axel ne réponde. Cette inactivité n'est que temporaire. Le Supérieur ne tardera pas à mettre sur pied un plan pour obtenir un coeur. D'ici là, j'espére que vous serez tous capable d'accomplir les tâches qui vous seront attribuées, finit-il en lançant un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée de Nobody.

Calé les bras croisés contre le mur, à côté de la porte, il fait directement face à Xigbar et Xaldin, assis face-à-face. Dans le dos de Xigbar, légérement en retrait, se trouve Marluxia, installé dans son fauteille comme s'il suit une importante réunion, et Larxene qui lui fait face, mais leurs fauteille sont accoudoir contre accoudoir, en différence avec les numéros II et III. A la gauche de la jeune femme, il y a le siége d'Axel, à distance raisonnable, qui a choisi de s'assoir la tête en bas, celui de Demyx qui caresse les cordes de son sitar avec un regard vague, et Roxas qui est trés penché en avant, les mains jointes et fixe Saix d'un oeil attentif. Dans le dos de Xaldin, Luxord se contente d'être présent physiquement en tapant en rythme de son index gauche sur l'accoudoir tandis que son poing droit soutient sa tête et Lexaeus lui fait face, assis dans un grand moment d'apparente réflexion, sa main droite soutenant son menton. C'est dans cette morne ambiance que trois coups sec résonnent sur l'un des panneaux de marbre de la porte à double battant et que ce dernier s'ouvre pour laisser passer une tête aux traits fin et aux cheveux violets en pic.

-Yo, les yeves! lance joyeusement Roxuk en faisant un grand geste de la main gauche à l'assemblée. Alors, on ronge son frein dans son coin?

Il n'obtient qu'un long silence et une profonde sensation d'antipathie à son égard pour réponse, mais semblant indifférant à ce fait, il pousse le panneau, en manquant de peu de l'envoyer dans la tête de Saix, et s'efface pour laisser entrer Rexos et Oxan qui le suivent.

-Peut-on savoir ce qui vous aménes dans les étages? demande Xaldin. N'êtes-vous pas censé résider uniquement dans les sous-sols?

Cette double question rencontre une certaine approbation parmis les vétérans de l'Organisation au point qu'Axel s'est repositionné convennablement dans son fauteille.

-Calme, lâche tranquillement Roxuk. On faisait juste une petite visite de courtoisie. Pas vrai, les filles?

-Fait ce que tu veux, mon mignon, répond Rexos. Du moment que je ne suis pas obligé de contempler leurs faces repoussantes...

Cette remarque intensifie légérement la propagation d'ondes négatives contre le trio de nouveaux.

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir donner l'autorisation pour cela, intervient alors Marluxia. En tant que gardien du Manoir...

-Des étages uniquement, interrompe Oxan.

-Gardien des ETAGES du Manoir, reprends le numéro XI. Aussi, je vous demande de quitter les lieux et de retourner dans les sous-sols.

Pour une raison étrange, cet ordre provoque un fou rire à la nouvelle numéro 13 qui s'attire les foudre du Nobody aux cheveux rosés.

-Tu trouves hilarant l'ordre que je te donne? demande-t-il froidement.

-Oh bien sûr que non, répond la Nobody aux macarons dans un faux air d'excuse qui ne prend pas. Je trouve juste drôle que tu puisses encore donner des ordres au sein de l'Organisation aprés ce que tu as fait.

Pour six des membres présent, c'est un air surpris est intrigué qui se peint sur leurs visages, tandis que Lexaeus, Axel, Marluxia et Larxene se raidissent un peu dans leurs fauteuils.

-Allons, Oxan, corrige gentiment Rexos. Tu sais bien que les deux tentatives de renversement de l'Organisation ont été considérée comme une affaire secréte.

-Quoi?! Quoi?! s'emporte le numéro II. C'est quoi cette histoire! C'est vrai, Marluxia?!

-Du calme, Xigbar, intervient le numéro VII. Le Supérieur avait fait allusion à cette affaire, une fois, mais j'ignorais de qui il s'agisait de toi, Marluxia.

L'oeil unique du Nobody borgne lance un éclair de colére au numéro XI qui se contente pour sa part de tenir tête au numéro 13.

-Je suppose que tu n'étais pas seul? demande Xaldin. Qui d'autre n'est pas digne de confiance parmis nous?

Le numéro XI tourne lentement la tête en direction du Nobody aux dreadlocks avec un regard mis clos et froid. Dans son dos, Larxene balance sa tête par dessus le rebord de son fauteuil, les yeux clos.

-J'en étais aussi, clame-t-elle calmement.

-J'en étais sûr! bondit immédiatement Xigbar. Forcément, puisque c'est lui qui ta ramené parmis nous.

Aprés cette intervension, un calme se pose dans la salle où le numéro II fulmine sur son siége en assassinant du regard les deux comploteurs, tandis que Luxord, qui semble psychiquement de retour, fait apparaitre un jeu de cartes qu'il commence à battre.

-Tu as dis qu'il y avait eu deux tentatives de prise de pouvoir, n'est-ce pas? reprend-t-il. Si Marluxia et Larxene sont de la premiére, qui a fait la seconde?

-Qui sait? répond simplement Oxan en haussant des épaules, mais en portant un regard appuyé à Lexaeus que les autres finissent par remarquer.

Il se passe quelque secondes de calme où il semble que la piéce absorbe tous les sons qui peuvent y être émis. Xigbar, la bouche grande ouverte et l'oeil équarquillé, se léve de son siége accompagné d'un chaos de mouvements de ses bras, alors que Xaldin, dans un mouvement vif qui reste silencieux, se retourne vers le coupable avec un regard étonné qui devient peu à peu sévére.

-Pourquoi, Lexaeus? questionne-t-il.

-Nous considérions que l'Organisation était mal dirigée, répond simplement l'accusé en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Nous? souligne Xigbar qui commence à serrer les poings. Y'en a d'autres dont il faut se méfier? Qui ça?

Mais alors que tous les Nobody de la piéce sont occupés à suivre l'étalage de révélations qui se fait, la porte s'ouvre silencieusement de ses deux vantaux, attirant l'attention de Saix qui fixe le battant de la porte qui se stoppe à quelques centimétres de son nez, pour laisser entrer X qui se fige pendant un temps sur le seuil.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici? demande-t-il poliment.

D'un mouvement commun, les Nobody posent vivement leurs regards sur lui avec l'expression de ceux qui viennent d'être dérangé à un moment important de leur vie.

-Cette foutue Organisation est remplie de traître! s'emporte Xigbar.

-Oh! C'est balo, le grattifie Genji.

-C'est surtout prévisible, poursuit X. Comme on dit si bien: "en s'entourant de personnes aussi peu fréquentable que soi, on encoure le risque d'être trahie". Mais tréve de culture, je voudrais savoir ce que font ici trois menbres de la nouvelle Organisation.

-On est juste venu faire une visite surprise, répond aussitôt Roxuk avec un franc sourire sur son visage.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, sauf que vous n'êtes pas autorisés à venir dans les étages sans permission du gardien. L'a-t-il donné? finit X en tendant un bras vers Marluxia.

Ce dernier reste un moment interdit d'être solicité dans cette échange par un Nobody aussi farfelu que cet inconnu.

-Non, répond-t-il aprés avoir repris sa contenance habituel.

-Alors veuillez partir d'ici et vous rendre dans les sous-sols où votre Supérieure s'appréte à faire une annonce, enchaine aussitôt X.

-Et pourquoi...

Le reste de la réplique de Rexos meure dans sa gorge alors qu'elle se retrouve plaquée contre le mur de la piéce par une l'embout courbé d'une lame en forme de t ou de L de couleurs noir et rouge, dont le manche bleu est tenu par le main de X. Avant que Oxan et Roxuk ne puissent réagir, les pointes du bouclier bleu de Vexen sont braquées sur la gorge du numéro 6.

-Freeze, Pon-Pon! tonne Genji à l'attention de Oxan.

En quelques secondes, X a mis en jout deux des nouveaux membres et le bas de son visage trahit une profonde colére.

-Il n'y a pas lieu de discuter, dit-il doucement. Même si ça n'en n'avait pas l'air, je viens de vous donner un ordre. Et je déteste répéter.

Dans un silence quasi religieux, les anciens membres restant figé devant la brutalité de la scéne,tandis que Roxuk, toujours souriant, Rexos, avec un regard assassin, et Oxan, à la moue boudeuse, quittent les lieux non sans une derniére phrase de la part de la numéro 13.

-Soit sûr que la Supérieure entendra parler de ça.

-On s'en cogne. Du vent les bozos, lui réplique une voix n'appartenant à personne.

Aprés un temps d'attente, X dématérialise le bouclier et le tomahawk avant de reprendre une attitude plus sereine.

-Quand à vous, dit-il en s'adressant aux membres restant. Vous avez peut-être eu des différents par le passé, mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes censés être dispersé dans le néant et que l'on vous a offert une seconde chance. Ne la gacher pas.

Toujours empreint de silence, le groupe de Nobody se fixe entre eux, alors que le numéro 0 sort à son tour de la salle sous le commentaire de sa "conscience".

-C'était trés profond cette phrase.

A nouveau entre eux, les membres du treiziéme Ordre se laissent aller à une vague de réflexion apparente, avant que les deux pannaux de la porte ne s'ouvrent à la volée et que finalement l'un d'eux ne frappe Saix au visage, ce qui a le don de lui faire voir rouge et de lui faire empoigner l'opportunt pressé par le col de son manteau.

-Euh... J'aie juste oublié de vous dire que le Supérieur attend tous le monde pour une réunion, lance rapidement X avant de plus être capable de parler.

-Dire que t'avais presque la classe en sortant, enchaine Genji.

Depuis la découverte de nouveaux mondes et l'abolition des lois de non-interférence, une salle du palais Disney a été aménagé pour pouvoir organiser une réunion entre le roi et les dignitaires de tous les royaumes. C'est une salle prévue en longueur dans laquelle on a disposé une longue table qui remplit l'essentiel de l'espace et autour de laquelle sont placés quatorze siéges en plus de celui réservé au Roi. Chaque place est attribuée à un dignitaire lors des réunions, ce qui se trouve être le cas en ce moment même sur le difficile sujet des actions à entreprendre quand il est confirmé qu'il subsite bien au moins un membre de l'Organisation XIII.

-Majesté, intervint un lapin blanc vêtu d'une redringuote rouge avec un gilet jaune et arborant une paire de binocles devant ses yeux chagrins. Vous connaissez l'avis de la Reine de Coeur sur la question...

-Oui, oui, coupe Mickey. Il faut qu'on leur tranche tous la tête, mais je ne crois pas que cela nous permette de mettre la main sur le coupable.

-Mais de quoi est-il coupable? questionne alors un homme entiérement vêtu de noir, jusque dans son feutre, et portant une paire de lunette dont les reflets masquent les yeux, apparaissant comme deux phares au milieu de son visage sec et sévére. A-t-il seulement commis un crime? S'en prend-t-il au gens et leur vole-t-il leur coeur?

-Il est certain que nous n'avons pas preuve de tels éxactions, lui répond un moine au visage de taupe. Mais malgrés que vous soyez un homme de loi et moi d'église, les preuves sont-elles nécessaire pour prouver le mauvais fond de quelqu'un dénué de coeur?

-Certes, la question se pose: peut-on être bon sans un coeur? poursuit un jeune garçon blond vêtu noblement d'un pourpoint bleu.

-Je pense, pour ma part, que les actes d'une personne prévalent sur son statut, glisse un jeune homme au teint légérement foncé coiffé d'un turban blanc rehaussé d'une plume et vêtu de somptueux vêtements orientaux immaculés.

un souffle réprobateur émane alors d'un jeune homme blond vêtu d'un costume de soirée blanc.

-Il n'y a pas à discuter pour savoir ce qu'il convient de faire de ce "Nobody", lance-t-il. Nous devons museler toute menace avant qu'elle ne constitue un réel danger pour les royaumes du Kingdom Hearts et je considére cet individu comme un risque qu'il faut éliminer au plus vite. La vrai question que nous devons nous poser est où peut-il se cacher et qui doit s'en charger?

Cette intervention laisse place à un long silence et calme relatif que Mickey semble apprécier dans toute sa plénitude.

-Majesté! intervint finalement le jeune aristocrate blond assis au bout de la table. Je suggére que l'on confie cette affaire au maître de la keyblade que vous avez fait venir tant tôt au palais.

Dans un mouvement synchronisé, les treize tête des autres dignitaires se tournent vers le Roi qui se redresse dans son siége pour couvrir le fait que cette demande le met mal à l'aise.

-Il semble que vous vous soyez entretenu avec Mortimer, monsieur Ramza, commence-t-il en adressant un sourire au noble qui lui rend. Pour l'heure, Sora, le maître de la keyblade, est partis vérifié le lieu où a été vu ce Nobody pour la premiére fois...

-A Radiant Garden, finit un canard blanc âgé portant un chapeau haut-de-forme et une vielle chemise bleue.

-Exact, monsieur Picsou, tente de continuer Mickey. Je lui soumettrais le projet à son retour et...

C'est à ce moment que toutes les personnes réunies dans la salle perçoivent un bruit de voix grandissantes en provenance de l'unique porte permettant d'accéder à cette piéce. Plus le bruit se rapproche, plus le nombres de têtes fixant les pannaux de bois jumeaux de l'accés augmentent. A l'oreille, on peut comprendre qu'il s'agit d'une dispute entre deux personnes, mais l'objet même de leur échange reste inconnu jusqu'à ce qu'ils ouvrent, ou heurtent par inadvertence les vantaux en entrainant leur ouverture, la porte et font irruption dans la salle. Il s'agit de Mortimer, l'intendant, qui tente veinement de faire sortir Riku qui tient un petit livre blanc à la main.

-Bababa! Je vous dis qu'il s'agit d'une importante réunion qui ne peut être interrompu, souffle Mortimer en essayant de pousser le jeune homme au cheveux gris dehors.

-Et moi je te dis que j'aie quelque chose d'important à lui dire, réplique Riku en essayant de s'arracher à la prise du rat.

Alors que tous les dignitaires fixent le spectacle d'un oeil amusé ou passablement exaspéré, Mickey se léve de sa place pour intervenir et mettre fin à la dispute.

-C'est bon. Calmez-vous, lance-t-il calmement en séparant Mortimer et Riku. Que se passe-t-il?

-Majesté! J'aie trouvé un moyen de vaincre les Ténébres définitivement! s'emporte immédiatement le jeune homme.

-Voilà qu'il recommence, commente l'intendant en levant les yeux au ciel et en relachant sa prise sur le garçon.

Une telle déclaration ne laisse aucune personne présente de marbre, ni celles qui sont massées devant la porte. Alerté par le raffut, Steiner et les chevaliers de Pluto sont venus voir ce qui ce passe.

-Vous voila, vice-capitaine Steiner, lance Mortimer avec dédain. Il peut se produire n'importe quoi ici, sans qu'on vous voit, vous ou vos chevaliers!

-J'en prends bonne note, monsieur l'intendant, répond ce dernier en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Le rat réajuste son costume et s'en repard dans les couloirs en fendant le groupe de soldats amassés devant la porte.

-Riku, es-tu sûr de ce que tu affirmes? demande alors prudemment Mickey.

-Bien sûr! Tout est là dedans, reprend-t-il en levant le petit livre blanc au niveau de son visage.

C'est en s'approchant de la grande table que le jeune homme se rends compte de la présence de quatorze autres personnes dans la piéce.

-Euh... Salut, fait-il en accompagnant sa parole d'un geste de la main.

Les personnes attablées lui rendent d'un bref signe de la tête.

-Laisse-moi faire les présentation, conseille le Roi. Messieur, mesdemoiselles les dignitaires, je vous présente Riku, l'ami du maître de la keyblade.

Nouveau signe d'approbation des quatorze têtes.

-Riku, je te présente... commence le Roi en désignant l'oncle Picsou de la main.

-Je crains que la présentation fastidieuse de toutes les personnes présentes ici ne nous fasse perdre un temps précieux, lance subittement l'homme en noir en appuyant ses deux coudes sur la table et en joignant l'extrémité de ses doigts devant sa bouche. Contentez-vous de le faire pour ceux qui interviennent.

Un temps de silence s'abat sur l'assemblée aprés cette déclaration qui passe comme un ordre donné à la Majesté du Kingdom Hearts.

-Donc voici le juge Demort de Toons Ville, reprend Mickey en tendant son bras vers l'homme en noir.

Riku lui fait un signe de la tête auquel il ne répond pas.

-Ainsi donc, vous prétendez connaitre un moyen d'en finir définitivement avec les Ténébres? poursuit le juge.

-Oui, fait le garçon aux cheveux gris en exhibant le petit livre. Cet ouvrage parle de la formation du Kingdom Hearts et de comment sont nées les Ténébres...

-Les Ténébres sont nées dans le coeur des gens qui ont voulu s'emparer du royaume, proclame le jeune homme blond en costard blanc.

-Rufus qui représente Nibelheim, présente le Roi.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'en dit ce livre, rétorque Riku en tapotant du dos de la main l'ouvrage. Il y est question d'une Reine des Coeurs qui aurait formé le Kingdom Heart et...

Le jeune homme marque une pause pendant laquelle tous les dignitaires le fixent intensément dans l'attente qu'il livre une grande révélation.

-Et je n'aie pas lu la suite, avoue-t-il.

-Et vous interférez dans une réunion de haute importance pour nous livrer les premiéres lignes d'un roman que vous avez déniché dans la bibliothéque et dont les élucubration vous font croire qu'il y a un moyen de repousser définitivement les Ténébres, souligne le juge Demort.

-Ce n'est pas un roman! proclame Riku. C'est la vérité! J'en suis convaincu! On peut gagner grâce à ça!

-Non... lance calmement Ramza. On ne peut vaincre les Ténébres de maniére définitive. Elles sont nécessaire à l'existance de toute chose.

Alors que tout le monde digére tant bien que mal cette tirade, Mickey pose sa main sur celle de Riku qui tient le livre.

-Je peux y jeter un oeil? demande-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne répond rien, mais diminue sa prise sur la couverture de cuir, faisant passer l'objet dans la main du Roi qui l'ouvre sur la table à la page du sommaire. Alors qu'il prend connaissance des premiéres pages, Riku jéte un regard aux personnes attablées sans réussir à accrocher le regard de quiconque. Aprés quelques minutes d'un silence religieux, Mickey redresse le livre au niveau de ses yeux.

-Nous allons observer les possibilités que nous offre ce receuil, déclare-t-il au garçon aux cheveux d'argent. Je vais d'ailleurs le transmettre à Jiminy pour qu'il l'étudie en détail.

Il adresse un sourire confiant au jeune homme qui lui rend.

-Maintenant, ils nous faut poursuivre notre réunion et tu ne peux pas y assister, dit le Roi en se levant pour l'accompagné vers la porte de la salle. Je te ferais part de notre décision en ce qui concerne cette histoire de Reine des Coeurs.

Riku sort de la salle et se retourne pour souhaiter bon courage à Mickey qui lui répond par un sourire amusé avant de refermer les deux panneaux de bois. Le jeune homme reste encore un peu devant la porte, suffisament pour entendre la premiére phrase de la reprise de la réunion.

-Pourquoi fréquentez-vous ce garçon, Majesté? questionne la voix assourdie du juge Demort. Il a été contaminé par les Ténébres et personne ne peu s'en échapper aprés avoir été atteint...

-Je sais, lui répond le Roi. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de cette réunion. Par ailleurs, il a déjà fait beaucoup pour nous par le passé.

-Comme poussé le porteur de la keyblade à se tuer pour sauver une fille qu'il retenait en otage?

Alors que le F.L.S. Héritage s'éloigne des deux grand vantaux de la porte qui signale l'entrée de la Ville de Traverse, Sora fait quelques pas sur la place du Premier Quartier en regardant ses pieds et sans se rendre compte qu'un homme à la carrure athlétique, les yeux sombres et de courts cheveux blond gominés en arriére le fixe, installé sur une des chaises de la terrasse se trouvant à la gauche de la porte d'entrée, couverte par une habitation qui ombrage l'endroit suffisement pour que l'inconnu se fonde dans l'ombre grâce à son manteau sombre. Continuant à errer en montant les escalier faisant face à l'entrée, Sora se plaque contre la double porte d'une énorme bâtisse, puis s'y adosse avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol. A nouveau, il sort le paopou de sa poche et lit les inscriptions en silence.

-Destiny Island..., dit-il faiblement. Kairi...

C'est alors que, levant le visage au ciel, il pousse une plainte déchirante...

Dans une chambre plongée dans une demi-obscurité et pleine de voile de soie pendant du plafond, Kairi pousse un bref cri de terreur en se redressant vivement en position assise dans le lit blanc où elle est étendue. Elle se frotte le côté gauche du visage avec sa main gauche tremblante tout en ayant l'oeil droit totalement dilaté sous l'effet de l'effroit. Son souffle est rapide et saccadé, mais elle arrive à reprendre ses esprits en voilant sa vue de sa main gauche tandis que celle de droite sert le drap qui recouvre encore ses jambes. C'est sans doute à cet instant qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle est dans un lit, totalement vêtu et sans souvenir d'avoir agit de son propre chef. C'est alors qu'une main aux long ongles sombrement vernis se pose sur son épaule, la faisant tourner la tête en direction de l'endroit où se situe le visage de la personne à qui appertient cette main, mais elle ne voit qu'une silouhette sombre d'une femme sans doute vêtu de noir, à en juger par la couleur de la manche qui recouvre en partie la main, et dont la tête s'ornne de deux cornes sur les côtés.

-Tu vas mieux, ma chérie? questionne l'inconnue d'une voix doucereuse.

-M... M... Maléfique! lance Kairi dans un souffle.

* * *

**Beaucoups de mystéres à résoudre et tant d'éléments qui se mettent en marche. Un chapitre qui met en place les protagonistes, mais qui livre surtout le retour de Kairi qui va prendre majoritairement la vedette du prochain chapitre. Encore désolé pour le retard, je tenterais de faire plus bref pour le prochain.**


	6. La Tour des Mages

**Le voilà! Il arrive! Le chapitre tant attendu signant le retour de Kairi dans l'histoire (non, ne me tuez pas! lisez d'abord le chapitre.). Où a-t-elle atteri? Que va-t-il lui arriver? Et pour ceux qui se fichent de son sort, il y a encore quelques déboirs dans l'Organisation qui seront évoqués. Bonne Lecture!**

**DucanHeart:**je pense que tu vas avoir ce chapitre en horreur et malheureusement, il est assez long. Ne t'en fait pas, le prochain, on parle de Sora et Riku et j'essayerais de me faire pardonner pour le martyr que je te cause.

* * *

**La Tour des Mages**

_Triste réalité que le coeur n'accepte;_

-Comment m'avez-vous appelés? demande la silouhette ombragée.

Kairi cligne bêtement des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de les plisser pour mieux distinguer le visage de son interlocuteur. Comme si elle comprend ce que la jeune fille est en train de faire, l'inconnue se penche vers elle, révélant un visage fin et plus rond que celui de Maléfique et son teint est d'une blancheur cadavérique met en valeur ses yeux fauves qui la fixe intensément, lui faisant faire un mouvement de recul malgrés elle. Les cornes que Kairi a remarqué, ne sont rien d'autre que deux grosses broches en forme de cornes fixées dans les courts cheveux sombres, par contre son visage est marqué de veines qui resortent sur le bord des yeux et du visage.

-Qui êtes-vous? questionne la jeune fille assez impressionnée.

L'inconnue se redresse lentement, replongeant son visage dans l'ombre, mais qui reste visible aprés un temps d'accoutumence à l'obscurité et on peut y voir un léger sourire qui se forme aux commissures de ses lévres, sans doute satisfaite du petit effet qu'elle a produit sur son invitée.

-Je me nomme Edea, finit-elle par répondre. La sorciére Edea.

Un temps se passe avant que l'une des deux ne se décide à relancer la conversation. C'est la fillette qui finit par briser le silence.

-Où je suis?

-Dans la Tour des Mages.

-Et vous me voulez quoi?

A cette question, Edea penche légérement la tête sur la gauche pour souligner sa surprise.

-Il ya un probléme? s'inquiéte Kairi.

-En fait, nous espérions que vous nous diriez pourquoi et comment vous êtes venus ici, explique la sorciére. Nous vous avons trouvés profondément endormie dans l'une de nos salles et vous êtiez dans un état de fatigue et de faiblesse proche de la mort... C'est même un miracle que vous ayez émmergé de votre sommeil.

Un instant de calme se pose alors que Kairi regarde un peu partout autour d'elle en plissant les yeux pour mieux percer l'obscurité de la piéce.

-De qui parlez-vous quand vous dites "nous", finit-elle par demander en posant un regard suspicieux sur son étrange interlocutrice.

-Je commençais à espérer que vous ne poseriez jamais cette question, souligne Edea. Croyez-vous que je sois la seule à vivre dans toute une tour? C'est la Tour des Mages. Nous sommes donc plusieur à occuper les lieux. Et si vous vouliez bien vous levez, vous pourriez faire la connaissance de celui qui fait autorité ici.

Bien que légérement froisée par le sous-entendu sur l'inutilité de sa question, Kairi comprend que la sorciére ne vient pas de lui donner un conseil, mais plutôt un ordre qu'elle doit suivre dans les secondes qui suivent sa formulation. Retirant le drap qui lui recouvre encore les jambes, la jeune fille a l'agréable surprise de découvrir que sa jupe fendue rose a été remplacé par un long bas de robe noir ample et couvert de dentelles de la même couleurs. Son visage se décompose en une grimace où se méle le dégoût et le grand étonnement et elle jéte un coup d'oeil à Edea en tenant le bas de robe entre ses doigts, mais cette derniére répond à sa question avant que celle-ci ne soit formulée.

-Votre jupe était déchirée. Et c'est tout ce que posséde notre apprentie.

-Ah... L'autre n'était vraiment pas récupérable?

-Nous ne sommes pas des couturiers, rétorque Edea. Elle était fendue dans toute sa longueur.

Alors qu'elle quitte le lit et tente d'enfiler ses claquettes de plages, chose peu évidente avec une jupe qui traine sur le sol, Kairi se bloque à l'entente de cette réponse.

-Mais c'était fait exprés! réplique-t-elle avec force.

-Qu'importe! la fait taire Edea. Merlin vous attend en haut de la tour.

Arrivant à chausser ses claquettes, Kairi se redresse, non sans profiter qu'une méche de cheveux lui masque le visage pour lancer un regard assassin à la sorciére, mais cette derniére lui tourne déjà le dos et se dirige vers les ténébres qui s'étende à la limite du champ de vision de la jeune fille. Chaotant dans ses premiers pas avec cette tenue, la rouquine manque de s'étaler de tout son long sur les dalles d'ivoir sombre qui la refléte, puis finit par empoigner les bord du bas de robe, les soulever et se mettre à courir pour rattraper sa guide dans la piéce ombragée. Cette derniére progresse en core d'une vingtaine de pas avant d'arriver devant une étroite porte à double battants de bois blanc terne où elle se retourne pour faire face à Kairi qui commence à souffler comme un boeuf en trottinant difficilement.

-J'ignore qui est votre apprentie, mais elle doit pas beaucoup bouger, lance-t-elle.

Ne prennant pas compte de la remarque, Edea pose ses main aux longs ongles noirs sur les deux vantaux et murmure quelques paroles qui ont pour effet d'ouvrir la porte sur ce qui semble être un balcon fixé à l'intérieur d'un puit fait de pierres grises. Mais, quand elle s'approche de la ballustrade en pierre finement ouvragée, Kairi se rend compte qu'il y a d'autres balcons semblables situés à différents endroits de la façade et un porte de bois simple au fond du puit. En regardant en haut, elle remarque une cavité tout au sommet, sous une charpente de bois.

-C'est ça, la Tour des Mages? demande-t-elle incrédule.

Le bruit du bois qui racle le sol la fait se retourner pour voir que la porte se ferme dans son dos, Edea restant à l'intérieur de la piéce sombre. La jeune fille tente de retenir les battants de la porte, mais ils sont animés par de la magie et elle ne peut rien faire que se jeter sur le bois et taper du poing dessus.

-Eh! Me laissais pas seule, crie-t-elle à l'attention de la sorciére. Comment je fais pour aller voir ce Merlin?

-Voyez-vous le trou dans la ballustrade? demande la voix étouffé d'Edea.

En se retournant, Kairi aperçoit effectivement que l'ouvrage de pierre est persée en son centre de façon à ce qu'une personne puisse s'y tenir.

-Oui, répond la rouquine d'une petite voix.

-C'est ce qu'on appele un palier.

Kairi attend un court instant que l'explication suive, mais elle n'obtient qu'un silence prolongé.

-Et? finit-elle par ajouter.

-Et il serait grand temps pour vous que vous appreniez à vous débrouiller sans qu'on vous tienne la main, dit la voix sarcastique de la sorciére à travers le bois.

-Mais je pensais que vous m'indiqueriez où je dois aller, supplie la gamine au désespoir devant la porte.

-En haut, répond Edea. Toute instance dirigeante, quelqu'elle soit, se trouve toujours au plus haut où on ne peut les atteindre.

Le silence tombe dans la tour alors que Kairi reste encore plaquée contre la porte dans l'attente peut-être d'un revirement de la sorciére qui daigne la conduire jusqu'à Merlin, mais quelques minute d'attente veine et le bruit de pas s'éloignant dans la piéce la force à se détacher des panneaux de bois pour s'approcher du palier. Elle se penche légérement pour distinguer le sol à environ une trentaine de métres plus bas. Elle remarque aussi que le long puit formant l'intérieur de la tour est baignée d'une douce lumiére claire comme en plein jour sans qu'il n'y aie la moindre fenêtre ou infractuosité pour la laisser filtrer. A par ça, la rouquine ne peut que s'assir sur le rebort du balcon en posant son visage dans les paumes de ses mains et en poussant un gros soupir.

-Aller chez Merlin, murmure-t-elle pour elle-même.

Sans que Kairi ne comprenne vraiment ce qui se passe, des marches d'escaliers apparaissent sous ses pieds, la remettant debout sans qu'elle ne puisse assurer son équilibre, ce qui la fait vaciller et chuter sur le côté. C'est sans gravité dans un escalier pourvu d'une rampe, ce qui ne s'avére pas être le cas de celui-ci qui n'est autre qu'une suite de fines marches flottantes qui s'élévent de maniére hélicoïdale. Réagissant aussi vite que lui permet la surprise, la jeune fille s'agrippe au rebord d'une marche avec quatre doigts de sa main droite, mais, aprés un temps de calme, l'escalier se remet en branle et devient hélicoïdale vers le bas, en passant juste en dessous d'elle. Aprés une rapide estimation de la hauteur, Kairi se laisse choir sur les marches en dessous d'elle et manque de perdre l'équilibre et de dévaler tout l'escalier en roulade. Ou du moins, de le dévaler jusqu'au prochain virage...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?! finit-elle par dire aprés avoir réussi à reprendre une position dressée et équilibrée. Pourquoi je suis ici?! Je veux rentrer à Destiny Island!

Comme obéissant à la volonté d'un esprit particuliérement joueur et taquin, l'escalier se mue instantanément en un toboggan suivant le même trajet qui conduit une Kairi terrorisée et hurlant à plein poumon au niveau du sol, juste devant la porte en bois. A peine la jeune fille a le derriére sur les pierres froides du sol que le tobbogan se volatilise aussi subitement qu'il s'est matérialisé, la laissant dans un état d'ahurissement qui lui fait écarquiller les yeux derriére les méches de cheveux en désordre lui masquant une partie du visage. Aprés s'être rendu plus présentable d'un rapide passage de la main droite dans ses cheveux, elle se léve, avance jusqu'à la petite porte étroite et voutée faite en bois et saisit l'anse en fer qui fait office de poignée. Elle a alors la désagréable surprise de constater qu'aprés plusieurs tentatives pour faire pivoter le vantail sur ses gonds, la porte reste obstinément close à toute volonté de s'ouvrir pour la laisser sortir. Jugeant l'objet d'un regard noir, Kairi recule pour tenter d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la structure, mais elle heurte quelque chose positionné dans son dos, ce qui n'est pas censé être le cas, et la saisie par les épaules de ses longs doigts d'écailles rougeâtre de la taille d'un bras de la jeune fille.

-Mais qu'avons-nous là, mes chéres? demande une voix hautaine au-dessus de la tête de Kairi. Une petite Sans-Coeur perdue?

-Oh non! geint une petite voix fluette. Les Sans-Coeur me font peur. Ils sont si méchant.

-Allons, allons! Vous ne remarquez pas que cette petite est terrorisée, lance une voix tonitruante avec un trémolo joyeux. Il faut un coeur pour avoir peur. Ce n'est sans doute pas un Sans-Coeur.

-C'est vrai, remarque la voix hautaine. Mais alors, qu'est-elle?

Le subit lourd silence qui s'abat, permet à Kairi, tremblante de terreur, de tourner légérement la tête vers l'arriére pour voir de qui il retourne. Elle aperçoit alors un trio géant de femmes déguisées en insecte ou d'insecte qui se sont humanisés. Celle qui la tient par les épaules a un physique semblable à ses doigts: long et fin, semblable à une mante religieuse de trois métres de haut avec le charmant visage pâle d'une femme sévére au court cheveux roux de feu comme tête. A sa droite, se tient en arriére, presque caché, une abeille humanoïde au visage de gamine boudeuse, tandis qu'à gauche se déploie une impressionnante coccinelle bleutée au visage presque aussi rond que son corps et arborant un sourire joyeux avec ses épaisses lévres rouges.

-Bonjour, dit Kairi avec un signe de la main auquel elles ne répondent pas. L'une d'entre vous est Merlin?

D'un même mouvement, les trois femmes-insecte rapprochent leurs visages de la gamine en faisant de gros yeux et cette derniére resent une vive douleur aux épaules quand les longs doigts rafermissent leur prise.

-Que viens-tu de dire? interroge la mante en la fixant d'un impérieux regard noir.

-Elle vient de me traiter de vielle! piaille l'abeille à côté. Je savais que c'était une Sans-Coeur! C'est bien un de leurs vilains tours!

-Non! C'est pas...

Mais Kairi n'a pas le temps de se justifier que la mante la retourné face à elle et la souléve de ses deux mains jusqu'à hauteur de son visage tout en resserant son étreinte qui s'est déplacée des épaules à la cage thoracique. Elle tente une fois de plus de s'expliquer, mais le souffle lui manque déjà et elle ne peut que tousser à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Pourtant, la femme-insecte finit par relâcher son étreinte, non sans garder un regard assassin.

-Ce n'est pas une Sans-Coeur, conclut-elle.

-C'est ce que j'aie dit, lance la coccinelle.

-Qu'est-ce qui qui te fait croire ça? demande l'abeille en arborant une moue qui fait un curieux mélange de la suspition et de la bouderie.

-A commencer qu'elle tentait de sortir de la tour et non d'y rentrer.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, intervient la grosse coccinelle.

-Nous sommes là pour éviter toute intrusion de Sans-Coeur. Si elle a réussi à entrer, cela veut dire que nous avons échoué. Ou du moins vous avez échoué.

-Mais pas du tout, puisque ce n'est pas une Sans-Coeur! réplique l'abeille piquée au vif par la remarque.

-Evidemment puisqu'elle a un coeur, rétorque la mante.

-Ah bon? s'étonne la coccinelle tout sourire.

Aprés cet échange verbale quelque peu étrange, les trois femmes-insecte se penchent avec attention sur Kairi qui arrive à respirer à présent.

-Je m'appelle Kairi. Je viens de Destiny Island et je dois voir Merlin. Vous pouvez me conduire à lui?

Dire que la grande mante repose la rouquine au sol est nier le fait qu'elle la laisse choir sur le sol et que la jeune fille se réceptionne sur ses deux jambes par miracle, surtout avec ce bas de robe trop ample qui se prend dans ses jambes. Reculant d'un pas, la femme-insecte s'aligne avec ses deux amies et toutes trois la fixe comme c'est une saleté sur le sol particuliérement repoussante à regarder.

-Quelle outrecuidance tu as de demander de l'aide aux trois soeurs Magus comme si nous étions tes servantes! s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix forte qui résonne dans le puit. Il nous suffit d'un doigt pour t'écraser et tu oses nous prendre de haut!

-Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps à lui parler, rétorque l'abeille. Puisqu'elle demande de l'aide à des inconnues avec autant de suffisance, laissons la se débrouiller toute seule.

-Bonne idée! lance joyeusement la coccinelle. Allons manger!

-Non, attendez! supplie la jeune fille. Aidez-moi, je vous en prie!

Ces derniers mots font stopper net les trois soeurs en train de s'envoler. Elles reviennent vers la rouquine désespérée et semblent attendre qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais Kairi reste silencieuse avant qu'un éclaire de lucidité n'intervienne sur sa personne.

-Vous qui êtes si grande, majestueuse, parfaite et bienveillante, vous ne laissez pas une aussi faible créature que moi dans cette état d'appitoiment qui fait naître en vous ce sentiment de bonté qui vous sépare des autres vivants, poursuit subitement la jeune fille sur un ton mielleux.

Les trois Magus se concertent du regard, puis la mante prend la parole.

-Oh! Il est vrai que notre bonté pour les êtres qui nous sont inférieurs, nous étonne parfois nous-même...

-Surtout vous, Dame..., enchaine rapidement Kairi.

-Sandy.

-Dame Sandy, répéte la jeune fille en inclinant respectueusement le buste. Vous êtes de loin la plus gentille de votre trio.

Cette déclaration fait faire la grimace à la volumineuse coccinelle, tandis que l'abeille qui semble avoir en permanence la moue boudeuse, gromelle dans ses bajoues qui se forment sous l'effet d'une frustration refoulée.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord! tonne la coccinelle. Je sais être aussi gentille que toi!

-Allons, Cindy, dit calmement Sandy à sa soeur. Tu dois connaître la différence entre savoir quelque chose et savoir quelque chose et le mettre en pratique. C'est ce qui nous différencie. Plus le fait que je suis plus belle et plus vertueuse...

Alors que les deux femmes-insecte commencent à partir dans un débat houleux, Kairi se met à sourire sous le couvert de sa posture inclinée.

-Pour savoir laquelle de vous deux est la plus gentille, lance-t-elle en se redressant. Il suffirait de désigner celle qui m'emménera jusqu'à Merlin.

Cette proposition de départagement a l'avantage, dans un premier temps, de faire cesser la discution entre Cindy et Sandy qui commencent à vraiment se monter le bourichon. Dans un second temps, la mante et la coccinelle portent leur attention sur la rouquine avant de ce défier du regard, tandis que l'enjeu de ce duel occulaire les fixe comme si elles sa vie dépend de leur choix. Pourtant, alors que le silence s'est posé, un bourdonnement attire l'attention des deux femmes-insecte et de Kairi qui se retrouve enlevée par un éclaire orange et jaune qui tourne un temps autour de Sandy et Cindy en émettant un son de langue que l'on tire, avant de se lancer dans un piquet ascendant au centre du puit. Avant qu'elles n'aient pu comprendre ce qui s'est passé, la mante et la coccinelle se fixent d'un air étonné.

-C'était Mindy? demande Cindy.

-Je vois pas qui ça peut être d'autre, répond Sandy.

Les deux soeurs baissent la tête en émettant un profond soupir, avant de la basculer en arriére, le visage dirigé vers le sommet de la tour.

-Tu nous payeras cette traitrise, Mindy! lancent-elles à l'unisson.

***

Aprés avoir créé six salles, les dix membres de l'Organisation arrivent au pied de l'escalier qui méne au dernier palier du manoir et où se trouve la salle de réunion comportant les hauts siéges plus ou moins élevés selon la réussite dans ses missons de son posséceur.

-A votre avis, on doit encore laisser un siége pour les traitres, lance soudainement le numéro II.

-Ne relance pas ce sujet, Xigbar, intervient Xaldin. Nous allons en réunion pour le moment.

-Mais justement! Je compte bien toucher deux mots sur ces trahisons à Xenmas.!

-Le Supérieur, corrige Saix.

Xigbar qui marche en tête du groupe avec Xaldin, lance un regard autoritaire au numéro VII comme pour lui reprocher son existance même.

-Supérieur... Supérieur... Supérieur à qui? Grogne-t-il. Il a échoué, comme nous, contre un morveux. Et c'est pas grâce à lui qu'on peut encore en parler. On devrait être du grand rien du tout à l'heure qu'il est...

-C'est marrant, mais j'aie aucun souvenir de ce que ça fait de mourir en tant que Nobody, interrompt Demyx. En même temps, je ne me souviens pas de ce que ça fait de mourir en tant que personne.

-Si tu était pareil de ton vivant, ça a fait beaucoup de bien à ton entourage, persiffle Larxene.

-Je pense que c'est la même chose pour le cas des traitres, hein, numéro XII? raille à son tour Xigbar.

Il lance cette réplique au moment où il commence à monter les escaliers et jette un coup de son oeil unique par dessus son épaule à l'interessée qui le soutient avec une moue dure et froide.

-Ayez au moins l'obligeance de ne pas vous étriper, interfére Xaldin. Et n'abordez ce sujet qu'une fois qu...

Le numéro III de l'Organisation laisse la suite de sa phrase mourir dans sa gorge tandis qu'il vient d'ouvrir la double porte donnant sur la salle de réunion, grande piéce circulaire imaculée qui contient normalement treize haut fauteilles, mais qui n'est, pour l'heure, occupée que des trois derniers membres du treiziéme Ordre. Xenmas, Vexen et Zexion se trouvent au centre de l'endroit, trop occupés à une discusion pour remarquer l'arrivée de leurs confréres. Aprés avoir réussi à faire bouger Xigbar et Xaldin qui ouvre la marche et se sont littéralement figés sur place en remarquant l'abscence du mobilier, le reste du groupe de Nobody fait sont entrée, chacun restant muet de stupeur devant le vide de l'endroit, sauf Axel qui entre un peu avant Roxas.

-Waouh! Les réunions vont être moins confortable!

Cette remarque améne les trois membres présents à prendre conscience de l'arrivée de leurs semblables et leur découverte de l'abscence de certains éléments habituellement attachés à l'endroit.

-Nous nous passerons de tes commentaires sans intérêt, numéro VIII, lance froidement Vexen.

Alors qu'Axel hausse les épaules et soupir à cette remarque, Xaldin, Xigbar, Lexaeus et Saix viennent à la rencontre du Supérieur.

-Que s'est-il passé, Supérieur? demande le numéro VII.

-Il semble que les nouveaux membres ont "empreinté à long termes" une partie du mobilier des étages du manoir et cela malgrés l'interdiction formelle d'y venir, explique calmement Xenmas.

-Et t'as rien fais pour les arrêter! s'emporte Xigbar.

Cette réplique est pour effet de jeter un froid sur le concil de Nobody où Xaldin se couvre le visage de la main, Lexaeus soupir pronfondément, Saix assassine le numéro II du regard, Vexen et Zexion le fixe comme un étrange spécimen et Xenmas hausse un sourcil de surprise.

-J'aie l'impression que le respect se perd, ajoute-t-il en durcissant sont regard.

-Trois des nouveaux membres nous ont dit qu'il y avait eu des tentatives de coup d'état au sein de l'Organisation et numéro II nous considére tous comme plus digne de sa confiance, explique alors Saix sans lacher Xigbar du regard.

Le Supérieur pousse un profond soupir en penchant la tête, puis se remet droit.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour l'heure nous avons une réunion à tenir et pas de salle adéquat pour cela.

-Pourquoi ne pas retourner au salon que nous avons aménagé au troisiéme étage? suggére Luxord qui s'est rapproché du groupe en silence et qui semble follement s'amuser avec son paquet de cartes.

-Effectivement, c'est ce qui me semble le plus approprier à faire, conclut Xenmas. Allez donc rassembler le reste du groupe.

Alors que le numéro X s'en retourne nonchalament vers ses collégues restés en arriére, Xenmas se décale sur le côté et tend la paume de sa main gauche devant lui, comme s'il tente de stopper une chose invisible qui lui vient dessus, et instantannément une sombre tâche apparait du néant et s'étend jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'une porte.

-Aprés vous, lance le Supérieur en rabaissant le bras et en s'effaçant pour laisser passer les autres.

Alors que la premiére vague de Nobody pénétre dans le Portail des Ténébres, Luxord revient avec les membres restant.

-Ca valait vraiment la peine de faire tout le chemin pour rien, lance Axel avant de faire profil bas devant le regard d'ambre de Xenmas qui le suit jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le portail. Enfin, moi, ce que j'en dis...

Roxas le suit sous le même regard inquisiteur tandis que Luxord et Demyx avancent sans que le numéro I ne se préoccupe de leurs existances, son regard s'orientant plutôt vers les deux derniers membres qui s'avancent avec une certaine prudence. Par méfiance ou par galenterie, Marluxia céde le pas à Larxene qui avance d'un pas décidé vers le portail tout en soutenant le regard fauve du Supérieur qui aborde un petit sourire froid quand elle arrive à ça auteur.

-Plutôt que de jouer la farouche, dépêche-toi de rejoindre les autres, dit-il en se mouvant dans son dos de façon à s'interposer entre elle et le numéro XI.

Comprenant que le Supérieur tente de s'isoler en tête-à-tête avec Marluxia sans savoir ce qu'il compte faire, Larxene matérialise ses kunaïs et tente de lui en lancer quatre en même temps qu'elle effectue un volte-face, mais une main vient la pousser au creux des reins, lui faisant franchir les quelques métres qui la séparent du portail et elle n'a le temps que de voir le visage de Marluxia qui l'a poussé et d'entendre une phrase à son adresse.

-Dit aux autres qu'on arrive bientôt, lance le numéro XI avant que le portail ne se ferme sur sa partenaire.

Resté en retrait, Xenmas fixe un temps le dos du Nobody qui continue de regardé à l'endroit où a été materilisé le portail.

-Je vois qu'Axel n'est pas le seul à avoir une attitude protectrice envers un autre membre, dit finalement le Supérieur.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, rétorque Marluxia en se retournant pour lui faire face. Je considére qu'elle n'avais pas à agir dans notre entretient.

-Mais elle a agi pour te protéger, non? demande Xenmas. Ce n'est pas forcément à toi que s'adressait ma remarque.

-Que veux-tu? coupe le numéro XI visiblement géné par la réplique de son interlocuteur. Te débarasser de moi?

-Il aurait mieux valu que je supprime la numéro XII aussi, non? fait-il remarquer. Mais l'heure n'est pas à réduire nos effectifs. Néanmoins, il y a une question qui me travail depuis longtemps.

Marluxia reste droit et impassible quand Xenmas aménage un moment de suspence dont il a le secret et où il marche dans un espace imaginaire en tenant son menton de sa main droite tandis que la gauche se trouve dans son dos.

-Pourquoi? finit-il par dire. Pourquoi voulais-tu prendre le contrôle du treiziéme Ordre? Dans quel but?

-Qui sait? rétorque le numéro XI nargueur. Peut-être pour la même raison que tu l'a créé. Peut-être pour un autre but. Peut-être pour le simple fait de te ravir le pouvoir.

-Et si je t'offrais le contrôle de l'Organisation? lance apruptement Xenmas.

Marluxia fixe alors le numéro I comme s'il essaye de le jauger, les yeux plisser pour tenter de définir s'il s'agit d'une blague.

-Les autres nous attendent, finit-il par répondre.

Xenmas le regarde droit dans les yeux un temps avant de retendre sa main devant lui.

***

Aprés un rapide vol ascencionnel, Mindy atteint le palier le plus haut, situé à l'intérieur de la cavité du sommet, et s'y pose en douceur en faisant attention de ménager sa passagére qu'elle tient de ses deux mains par la taille. Légérement destabilisée, Kairi met un pied peu assuré sur les dalles, manque de s'étaller de tout son long, se redresse et prend un temps pour assurer son équilibre avant de faire volte-face vers la Magus.

-Wahou! s'exclame-t-elle. C'était... Trés excitant! Non! En fait, c'était géniale!

-Alors? coupe l'abeille en croisant les bras et en dirigeant sa bouille boudeuse dans une autre direction. C'est qui la plus gentille?

Sans prévenir, la jeune fille se jéte contre son ventre et lui enserre la taille.

-Vous êtes la plus gentille! dit-elle. Mais je ne sais toujours pas votre nom.

-Euh... Mindy, répond la Magus visiblement génée par cette étreinte amicale qu'elle tente de repousser de la maniére la plus délicate possible.

-Merci, Mindy. Même si c'était rien pour toi, moi j'aie vraiment apprécié cet instant de vol. Ca m'a remonté le moral.

Pendant un temps, l'abeille cesse ses tentatives pour échapper à l'étreinte de Kairi et la fixe presque tendrement, avant de se ressaisir.

-Oui, bon, ça va maintenant! lance-t-elle en se séparant de force. Merlin, c'est la porte juste devant toi! J'aie pas que ça à faire!

-Je me doute bien, réplique la jeune fille en recoiffant des méches folles qui se sont créees pendant le vol. Mais c'est déjà plus que tout ce qu'on put faire les autres habitants de cette tour que j'aie rencontré. Mais je tiens quand même à m'excuser d'avoir dû user de la flaterie pour vous contraindre à m'amener ici, car je ne suis pas capable de me débrouiller seule.

Mindy qui a repris son envol, se stabilise dans un vol stationnaire où elle fait balancer son corps dans un mouvement de métronome qui suit le rythme de ses battements d'ailes.

-C'est vrai que je ne suis qu'une gamine incapable de faire quoi que ce soit par moi-même et qui se repose sur ses amis. Je leur aie créé tellement de problémes. Si je n'avais pas échoué à Destiny Island, peut-être que ils n'en seraient pas là maintenant, à parcourir des mondes et à risquer leurs vies. Pour une fois, j'aimerais servir à quelque chose, ne pas rester bêtement en arriére à attendre que Sora ou Riku me viennent en aide, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

Alors qu'elle débite son monologue, la main droite de Kairi s'illumine d'une faible lueur qui attire le regard de Mindy, mais cette derniére n'a pas le temps de détailler la chose qu'elle se volatilise quand la jeune fille porte sa main à son visage pour essuyer un début de larmes.

-Et voila! s'exclame-t-elle. Je commence à pleurer. Non, il faut que je me resaisisse! Allons voir ce Merlin!

Ceci étant dit, elle tourne les talons en direction de la porte en vieux bois de chêne verni et s'appréte à cogner sur le pannaux quand une voix provenant de l'autre côté l'arrête.

-Entre, c'est ouvert.

Le regain d'assurance de Kairi flanche légérement sur le coup. Elle jéte un coup d'oeil derriére elle où Mindy a reposé pied à terre et celle-ci l'invite à entrer dans la salle de Merlin d'un signe de la tête. Un peu hésitante, la jeune fille s'appréte à pousser le pannaux de bois quand la voix ce fait encore entendre.

- N'ais crainte, je ne te veux pas de mal. Et il faut tirer pour entrer.

Encore plus surprise par ce conseil, la rouquine change de position et tire le vantail pour entrer dans une piéce qui n'est autre qu'un véritable capharnahüm de bibliothéque ployant sous le poid des livres qui y sont entassés, coffres allant jusqu'à vomir leur contenu et une table basse parfaitement dégagée, logée entre deux fauteuils de velour rouge à haut dossiers, où repose un service à thé en porcelaine visiblement en attente pour deux personnes baigné par la douce lueur d'une unique chandelle, seule source de lumiére de l'endroit.

-Assis-toi, j'arrive dans quelques secondes, dit une voix en provenance d'un sombre recoin de livres.

Kairi fait quelques pas, laissant la porte se refermer d'elle-même en grinçant, et penche son buste en avant pour tenter de distinguer son mystérieux interlocuteur tout en évitant de trop s'exposer. Prés de la seule fenêtre de la piéce, elle distingue un homme âgé dont le visage se perd entre ses courts cheveux blanc et sa longue barbe de la même teinte, laissant juste assez d'espace pour son nez sur lequel repose une paire de bicicle dérriére lesquelles se terrent deux petits yeux sombres manifestement trés concentrés sur un point derriére un pile de livres et de documents. L'homme est vêtu d'une grande robe d'un bleu azur délavé et il tient dans sa main un chapeau pointu usé et sans bords de la même couleur.

-Les autres tasses sont dans le buffet à côté de la porte, lance-t-il soudain d'une voix fluette.

Surprise par cette soudaine déclaration, Kairi a un mouvement de recul qui lui fait cogner la table basse où une tasse tombe et se brise sur le plancher.

-Ah... Euh... Désolé, s'excuse-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien ça devais arriver, lui répond Merlin.

Génée, la jeune fille tente de ramasser les débrits de porcelaine, mais un balai pourvu de deux bras et sorti de nulle part la repousse et se met à la tâche. Légérement prise au dépourvue, elle va vers le buffet à côté de la porte d'entrée, l'ouvre et en sort une tasse identique à celle qui vient de se briser. Elle la dispose sur la table et décide de s'asseoir bien gentiment dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Pendant quelques secondes encore, le mage tient sa pose de grand chasseur dans l'angle de la piéce, puis d'un mouvement bref, il abat son chapeau pointu devant lui, faisant sursauter son invitée.

-Je te tiens, dit-il d'un ton sévére.

D'un pas calme et serain, il vient à la petite table où il s'asseoit dans le fauteuil libre en face de Kairi, tenant l'ouverture de son chapeau hermétiquement fermée grâce à sa main droite tandis que la gauche soupése la chose vivante qui est prisonniére du couvre-chef.

-Excuse-le, reprend le vieil homme. Il est un tantinet timide et ta visite le met dans tous ses états. J'espére juste qu'il ne s'est pas renversé.

Sans trop vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Kairi acquiéce de la tête, ne sachant pas que regarder: le vieil homme où la chose vivante qui remue dans le bonnet?

-Allez, sorts! reprend Merlin en douceur alors qu'il positionne délicatement son chapeau de maniére à ce que la créature à l'intérieur puise tenir sur... Ce qui est censé lui permettre de tenir.

Aprés quelques secondes d'attente, le bord du bonnet se souléve délicatement, laissant apparaître à la vue de tous un sucrier doué de vie, armé de sa cuillére qu'il tient contre lui comme son bien le plus précieux. Kairi rest bouche bée devant une telle chose et Merlin pousse gentiment l'objet du bout des doigts pour l'encourager à avancer. Effectuant de petit saut, le sucrier se positionne devant la tasse de la jeune fille, prend son ouvercle et la salue d'une coubette à laquelle elle répond, bien que prise au dépourvue, par un mouvement de la tête. Pendant les présentations, Merlin a pris la théiére et remplit la tasse de la rouquine.

-Dit-lui juste "assez" quand tu trouves que c'est suffisement sucré à ton goût, lui conseille-t-il.

Kairi ne peux s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard perplexe qui finit par exprimer de la surprise et de l'amusement en voyant le sucrier soulever son couvercle, prendre une cuillére de sucre et la déposer dans sa tasse avant de réhitérer l'opération.

-Assez, dit gentiment la jeune fille aprés la deuxiéme fois.

Le sucrier repose son couvercle et se dirige vers la tasse du mage où il exécute les même gestes jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arréte au douziéme mouvement.

-Bien, dit Merlin. Pardonne ma brusquerie, mais j'aimerais savoir comment tu es arrivé ici, Kairi?

La jeune fille, en train de boire son thé, fixe un moment le vieil homme par dessus le rebord de sa tasse avant de répondre.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé quand ça s'est produit...

-Destiny Island a été attaqué et détruite par des êtres de peu de scrupules, lâche le mage avec un air grave.

La rouquine avale bruyament et difficilement une gorgée de thé à l'écoute de la nouvelle.

-Comment?

-Ils ne se sont pas contentés d'attaquer. Il on détruit les deux îles qui formaient le d'origine de Sora et Riku, continue Merlin.

Les bras tremblants, Kairi repose sa tasse sur la table et, d'un geste brusque, saisit le bas de robe noir au niveau de ses genoux, alors que ses yeux écarquillés se focalisent sur un point indistinct de la table.

-Ils ont... commence-t-elle d'une faible et chevrotante. Non, ce n'est pas possible... Comment peut-on détruire une île comme ça en une nuit?

-En ayant recours aux pouvoirs des Ténébres, répond Merlin sans être solicité.

-C'est affreux... Affreux, poursuit la jeune fille dans le même état de détresse. Selphie... Tidus... Wakka...

Alors qu'elle resert les poings sur ses genoux, la main de Merlin qui a quitté sa place pour se rapprocher d'elle, se pose doucement sur son épaule.

-Je sais que tu vas me trouver bien cruel, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois une personne à qui il faut voiler la vérité ou tenter de lui adoucir la gravité des événements qui la touchent. Archiméde!

Accroché au mur entre deux bibliothéques débordante de documents, un perchoir ayant la forme d'une petite maison dans le style bavarois se met à gigoter dangereusement, menaçant de se décrocher et de se fracasser au sol, tandis que son locataire tente de s'en extirper sans y laisser trop de plume. Aprés un laborieux exercice de contortioniste, un hiboux brun avec une petite barbichette grise sous le bec et de grands yeux jaunes s'ébrout sur son perchoir avant de prendre son envol vers le dossier du fauteuil libre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? lance-t-il d'une voix grincheuse.

-Je pense que cette jeune fille va avoir besoin de temps pour accepter la réalité et il serait bien que tu la conduise dans le Dortoir où elle pourra y trouver de quoi se reposer, explique le mage à son hibou.

Alors qu'il fournit toute les directives de précaution à son volatile, il empoigne doucementle bras de Kairi qui se léve et marche, mais d'une façon mécanique, le regard vide de toute vie. La conduisant jusqu'à la porte, Merlin pousse le panneaux de bois qui heurte Mindy qui a tout écouté derriére le pannaux de bois.

-Oh! excusez-moi, mademoiselle Magus, mais puisque vous semblez si sensible au sort de notre invitée, veuillez l'accompagner au Dortoir avec Archiméde.

L'abeille, se frottant le visage assise sur le sol, baisse ses mains pour lancer un regard courroucé au mage avant de reprendre son habituelle moue contrariée en observant Kairi qui dont la tête est baissée et ne semble tenir debout que par le soutient de Merlin. Le vieux vient alors se poser sur l'épaule du mage.

-Si tu savais qu'elle était derriére la porte, tu aurais pu éviter de lui ouvrir dessus, lance-t-il. Tu sais bien qu'elles sont extrêmement suceptible.

-Vous avez abîmez mon beau visage! s'emporte soudain Mindy, comme si elle vient de se souvenir qu'elle doit se montrer désagréable. Et vous voulez m'importuner avec VOS problémes! Eh ben, trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre!!!

Aprés s'être relevée et avoir adressée un signe de mépris en redressant snobement la tête, la femme-insecte leur tourne le dos et prend son envol.

-Laissez, murmure Kairi en redressant la tête. Je vais y aller par moi-même, si les escaliers le veulent bien...

-Ce n'est pas compliqué quand on connais l'astuce, intervient aussitôt Archiméde en prennant son envol de l'épaule de Merlin pour passer sur celle de la jeune fille. Il faut dire sa destinetion quand on est sur le palier et surtout rester concentré dessus, sinon les escalier deviennent incontrôlable.

-C'est bon à savoir.

Se libérant du soutient de Merlin en le remerciant, la rouquine s'approche de l'espace dans la balustrade de pierre et regarde vers le bas.

-Au... Euh... Au Dortoir, dit-elle.

Aussitôt, un toboggan se met en place de maniére hélicoïdale jusqu'à un palier situé environ au milieu de la tour. Peu rassurée et sans doute encore sous le coup de l'émotion que lui a donné sa premiére descente sur ces rampes magiques, la jeune fille s'assie tant bien que mal sur le rebord de pierre du palier, le long bas de robe la génant un peu, et prend son souffle.

-C'est parti! lance-t-elle en se donnant une impulsion pour glisser et en s'éloignant à vive allure.

***

-Je le crois pas! explose Axel. Il nous a réunis pour nous dire qu'on allait avoir de nouveaux Similis! Xenmas se moque de nous ou quoi! Il aurait pu au moins nous donner une activité!

La réunion s'est en fait soldée par l'annonce de la création de nouveaux Similis pour chaque membre par le groupe scientifique ainsi que la composition de ce dernier. Aprés quoi, les Nobody restant ont pris congés de la salle de réunion improvisée dans le salon et s'en sont retournée à leur principale activité depuis leur resurection: faire paressesement le tour des étages du manoir, s'amuser à créer des salles à l'aide des promesses ou rester vautré dans un fauteuil ou un lit en attendant que le temps passe.

-Vous êtes pas d'accord avec moi, les gars? renchérit le numéro VIII.

Marchant légérement devant lui, Roxas et Marluxia se dirigent en silence vers les chambres et aucun des deux ne répond à la demande d'Axel qui accélére le pas pour les rattraper.

-Z'en faites des tronches. Y' a quelque chose qui vous défrise?

-Si on ne tient pas compte de tes bavardages incessant, je trouve ça plutot louche qu'on aie besoin de nouveaux Similis, finit par intervenir Marluxia.

-Xenmas a dit que c'est à cause du risque que l'autre Organisation manipule les Similis pour qu'ils agissent contre nous, enchaine Roxas.

Le numéro XI fronce les sourcils.

-Même, on suit le plan de X comme s'il avait raison.

S'interposant entre les deux Nobody, Axel y va de son petit commentaire.

-Ahah! Peur d'avoir un rival, monsieur le maître du Manoir Oblivion?

-Tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un venu de nul part te raméne à l'existance sans avoir un plan derriére la tête? lui demande Marluxia en esquivant la taquinerie. Xenmas n'est plus le même depuis qu'il est là.

-C'est en rapport avec l'entretien que vous avez eu? questionne à son tour Roxas.

Le Nobody jéte un regard au jeune garçon, mais se dernier se contente d'avancer en regardant droit devant lui, le regard dans le vague. Le silence retombe sur le groupe tandis qu'il enfile les couloirs et les escaliers qui se sont multipliés dans le manoir jusqu'à obtenir treize étages différents, puis ils arrivent à l'étage des chambres qui se compose de trois couloirs, le premier étant un long espace étroit qui en relie deux autres où se trouvent les portes des chambres de chaque membres alternativement d'un côté ou de l'autre du mur. Le couloir de droite regroupant seulement les appartements des fondateurs, les trois Nobody se dirigent vers la gauche où se trouvent leurs chambres. Arrivés dans le couloir, ils le remontent toujours en silence, chaqu'un s'arrêtant devant la porte où est gravé son numéro. Posant la main sur la poignée imaculée de la porte qui l'est tout autant, Roxas lance un regar sur sa gauche, vers la fin du couloir, comme si quelque chose a attiré son regard.

-Un probléme, Roxas? l'interpéle Axel qui ne l'a pas laché du regard depuis qu'il s'est arrêté devant sa chambre.

Le numéro XIII se retourne vers son congénére, remarquant au passage que Marluxia est lui aussi encore dans le couloir et qu'il fixe la porte entre leur deux chambres, sur le mur d'en face, gravée du numéro XII.

-Rien, répond le garçon avec un air qu'il veut rassurant. J' aie juste l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre...

-Comment ça? interrompt le numéro XI en détachant son regard de la porte de Larxene et en le reportant dans celui d'azur du garçon.

-Je sais pas, poursuit ce dernier. C'est comme si... Quelque chose au fond de moi qui me dit d'aller par là.

Il désigne alors le fond du couloir ou, plus précisemment, le mur d'en face, un peu plus loin, à l'endroit où une possible quartorziéme chambre peut se trouver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un pan mur à de bizarre ? questionne Axel en se rapprochant de Roxas et Marluxia.

-Je n'aie pas dit qu'il est bizarre, corrige le garçon. Juste que je ressens une envie irrésistible d'aller plus loin que la limite de ma chambre. En plus... J'aie l'étrange sensation d'être déjà aller jusqu'au fond du couloir...

-Peut-être en errant, perdu bêtement dans tes pensées, propose Marluxia.

Le garçon ignore la moquerie et avance en biais vers le mur blanc, ses deux confréres dans son dos. C'est en approchant au fur et à mesure du mur qu'ils remarquent la présence d'une autre porte semblable à toute celles du couloir et dont le vantail est gravé des symboles X, I et V. Les trois Nobody restent un temps interdit devant cette découverte et c'est finalement Axel qui reprend la parole.

-On est quatorze?

-Evidemment que non, imbécile, lache Marluxia. C'est sans doute Xenmas qui avait prévu de rameuter d'autres membres.

-Pourtant, je me souviens bien d'un Nobody qui n'est pas là, contredit Roxas. Il avait le teint mat, de cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient jusq'aux épaules et des yeux fauves et bleus.

Et silence pesant acceuille la déclaration du numéro XII, tandis que le grand rouquin, main au menton et yeux au ciel, semble chercher une personne de sa connaissance vêtu d'un manteau noir correspondant à la description de son ami et que le châtain se contente de fixer le fixer en cillant légérement.

-Je n'aie pas souvenir d'un tel phénoméne dans nos rangs, déclar le numéro XI. Saix remplit déjà bien le cotat.

-Moi, je me souvenais d'une fille..., commença Axel.

-Ca doit être un souvenir de ta vie qui te revient, il n'y a jamais eu qu'une seule femme dans l'Organisation. A moins que...

Les numéros VIII et XIII se penchérent sur le côté, face à lui, formant un parfait arc plein ceintre si Roxas obtient quelques centimétres de plus et le fixe d'un regard avide de savoir.

-Peut-être que c'est la chambre de X? hypothétise Marluxia.

-Bravo! Nous avons notre champion des devinettes! ironise une voix caverneuse de l'autre côté du pannaux. Si vous pouviez avoir l'obligence de faire vos comérages dans un autre endroit, je pense que ça éviterait que X ne se réveil avec une profonde envie de meurtre à votre égard.

Les trois Nobody fixent un temps la porte avant de s'interroger du regard.

-Du vent, les niais!

Sur cette invitation empreinte de bienveillance, Axel, Marluxia et Roxas s'éloignent et retournent chacun dans sa chambre. De l'autre côté du vantail de marbre blanc, dans la profonde onscurité de la piéce dépourvu d'éclairage, un grand oeil, exorbité et veiné de rouge, brille dans un halo de la même couleur, éclairant faiblement le dos du Nobody auquel il est fixé.

-Tu aurais pu être plus... Compréhensif, Genji, gronde gentiment X.

-Ils sont quand même bien bête, commente la voix sortie du néant. Ils se demandent pas pourquoi tu te terre dans une chambre avec un numéro quatorze sur la porte, alors que tu n'es pas censé faire parti de l'Organisation, et par ce biais ne pas avoir de numéro?

-Pour le moment, c'est mieux ainsi. Mais il semble que deux d'entre eux se souviennent du numéro XIV, le numéro manquant. Ce serait bien qu'ils aient une perte subite de mémoire... N'est-ce pas, Genji.

-Ben... Tu peux leur claquer violemment une porte dans la tête ou les poussés dans les escaliers...

-Je pensais plutôt que tu utiliserais tes pouvoirs.

-Alors demande-le, c'est pas si compliqué. Au lieu d'essayer de faire ton gros mystérieux. Tu es loin d'avoir le charisme d'un méchant.

-Sauf que je vais pas tarder à en avoir le rôle. J'aie même de l'avance.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire...

* * *

**Voila! Le (premier) chapitre de Kairi prend fin ici (non ne me tuer pas) et on reprend le suivant avec les deux héros de l'histoires dans le prochain. Aprés tout, que vas devenir Sora sans la keyblade et que peut faire Riku face au conseil des dignitaires, c'est ce qu'on verra la prochaine fois.**


	7. Les Unknows

**Bienvenue chéres/chers lectrices/lecteurs pour un nouveau chapitre où l'on retrouve Sora dans une rencontre... Assez bizarre avec encore nombres de personnages hors du communs. C'est ce qui arrive quand on doit sauver des mondes. Navrés de devoir encore vous imposer l'arrivée de nouveaux protagoniste, mais l'histoire n'a pas encore atteint le somet de sa complexité narrative. Pour l'heure, bonne lecture.**

**DucanHeart: **merci pour tes encouragements, je te promets que je ménerais ce projet à terme! J'espére juste que je ne te décevrais pas avant...

* * *

**Les Unknows**

_Je te reste jusqu'à ce que ton chemin s'égare dans l'ombre._

La tête posée sur son torse et la bave coulant à la comissure de ses lévres, Sora s'est assoupi contre les doubles battants de l'ancienne bijouterie de Cid, son corps n'exprimant que les enflements de sa cage thoracique marquant sa respiration. Dans l'ombrage de la terrasse, l'inconnu blond le fixe intensemment de son regard sombre, assis sur une chaise, bras et jambes croisés. Sur la place de la Ville de Traverse, il n'y a personne d'autre à part eux, la cité ayant été déserté lorsque la plus part des royaumes ont été repris aux Ténébres. L'homme, vêtu d'un long manteau noir à capuche rabattue, patiente encore quelques minutes ainsi, ne lachant pas le garçon du regard et sans ciller, comme si il a peur qu'il ne s'envole. Puis soudain, une tache sombre se forme sur le mur en face de lui, grandie jusqu'à avoir la taille d'une porte par laquelle passe deux silouhettes encapuchonnée avec le même manteau sombre que l'observateur. Toute deux se positionnent devant lui, bras croisés, l'une étant plus petite que l'autre d'une demi-tête et ayant la silouhette arrondie d'une femme de carrure assez sportive.

-Je vois que vous prennez votre temps pour venir quand on vous appelle, dit l'homme blond d'une voix impérieuse.

-On fait ce qu'on peut, lui réplique une voix féminine aux accents plutôt grave.

-C'est lui, là-bas? interroge le troisiéme inconnu en ayant la tête tournée vers Sora.

-Il semblerait, réplique le blond en se levant. Il à la chaine.

En pronnonçant ces mots, il porte sa main droite à sa poitrine et tapote à trois reprises la chaine qui sert à resserer la capuche et, quand il la retire, il laisse apparaitre un chaine traversant sa poitrine en un arc de cercle au milieu duquel une petite couronne d'or est enchassée. Imitant son geste, ses deux compagnons révélent le même accessoire en argent terne pour la femme et en bronze pour l'autre. Puis, d'un commun accord mental, ils semettent en route vers le corps du garçon, traversant la place de pavés éclairées par des lampadaires aussi tordu que l'esprit qui les a conçu. L'homme blond met sa capuche et se positionne devant Sora, tandis que la femme vient se stationner à sa gauche et son autre comparse à sa droite, encerclant le jeune homme.

-On le réveil ou on l'embarque comme tel? questionne celui possédant la couronne de bronze.

-On le jéte dans un Portail des Ténébres et on laisse Sage s'en occuper, répond la femme d'un ton abrupt.

-Pas de brutalité excessif, H, l'avertit celui à la couronne d'or.

-C'est pas excessif, c'est justifié, rétorque la dénomée H. Et puis, c'est pas de la violence...

-Je doute fort qu'il aie beaucoup emprunté de Portail des Ténébres et tu sais qu'une personne normale peut mourir en le franchissant si elle n'est pas préparé ou accompagné.

-Euh... K, intervient l'inconnu au pendentif de bronze. Le marmot commence à remuer. Je crois qu'il se réveille.

Effectivement, Sora commence à se tortiller en émettant de faible grognement. Il change deux fois de positions avant de revenir à celle initiale et ses yeux se mettent à papilloner avant de s'ouvrir en grand en comtemplant les trois personnes vêtues de manteaus noirs, dont les capuches rabattues masquent leurs visages, qui sont penchées sur son cas. Mais il se raisit et son étonnement premier laisse la place à une colére noire qui se peint de maniére suffisament explicite pour donner un mouvement de recul au trois inconnus.

-Faites gaffe! avertit la femme. Ca peut mordre, ce truc! Et on sait pas quelles maladies ça trimballe!

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, H... la coupe celui à la couronne de bronze.

-Vous! grogne Sora.

D'un mouvement, il se redresse sur ses jambes et envoie un coup d'épaule dans le ventre de l'homme au manteau noir en face de lui qui se plie en deux et met un genoux au sol. Surpris par cette réaction, les deux autres inconnus s'écartent chacun de son côté et Sora se jéte sur la droite, droit sur l'autre homme.

-Eh! Mais... Mais... J'aie rien fait... Encore... se plaint-il alors que le gamin arme son poing.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de décrocher son coup qu'une chaine tracté par une énorme masse s'enroule autour de lui et se ressére sur ses bras et son torse, lui bloquant le poing dans son dos. La masse qui se trouve au bout de la chaine tombe au sol en défonçant les pavés et une secousse donnée par l'utilisateur de l'arme fait tomber le jeune homme au sol où il se tortille comme un ver pour se libérer de cette étreinte.

-K, je te le demande sérieusement: je peux lui piétinner la tronche? lance la femme en se rapprochant de sa proie.

-Non! réplique le dénomé K en se remettant du coup d'épaule qu'il a reçu. Sage nous a demandé de le ramener vivant.

-Oui, vivant. Pas intact, souligne celui au pendentif de bronze.

-Allez-y, bande de lâches! s'énerve Sora sur le sol. Battez-vous loyalement si vous l'osez!

-Ne me tente pas trop, sale moutard, lâche H. Je pourrais céder à l'envie...

-Suffit, H! Relâche-le maintenant! ordonne K.

C'est avec une pointe de regret que la femme dématérialise son arme, rendant du même coup sa liberté de mouvement au jeune homme qui ne tarde pas à se relever et à faire face à ses trois tortionaires.

-Alors l'Organisation s'est réellement reformée? lance-t-il furieux en massant son bras droit qui s'est légérement engourdi. Et toujours avec un état d'esprit aussi mauvais...

Un silence s'installe pendant un laps de temps où les trois inconnus semblent fixer Sora.

-L'Organisation? interroge soudainement celui au pendentif de bronze.

-Oui, K², lui répond K. Sage nous en a parler au sujet de tu-sais-qui et tu-sais-quoi.

-Exact! s'exclame bruyament H. Le plan top confidentiel qu'on ne connait pas, mais auquel on file un coup de main quand même.

Sora reste un temps figé par la réaction qu'on ses interlocuteurs, puis, se ressaisissant et comprennant que la discussion digresse, il décide d'interrompre le colloque qui se forme entre les trois "ersatz" de Nobody.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez détruit Destiny Island et ça, je vous ne le pardonnerez pas!

Sur ces paroles emplies de colére, il bondit au visage de l'encapuchonnée la plus proche et lui décoche un coup de poing rageur qui la fait basculé en arriére en renversant sa capuche. La femme heurte le pavé, mais se redresse dans la seconde qui suit, révélant une masse compact de cheveux bleu-mer se dégradant en vert-algue, lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules, encadrant un visage rond et fin au frond large, caché par une frange de cheveux, au milieu duquel flammboit deux yeux aux couleurs d'améthyste sous d'épais sourcil brun plissés par la colére.

-ALORS TOI! rugit-elle avec la force d'un béhémot. TU VAS VOIR LA RACLEE QUE JE VAIS TE COLLER, SALE CHIURE!

Deux halos de couleurs rouge sang se forment instantanément autour de ses poings où ne tardent pas à se matérialiser un manche de bilboquet écarlate avec un lame aiguissée en guise de manche et une garde faite de quatre aiguillons aiguës dans la main gauche et une impressionante masse sphérique faite de barbelés rouge et noir reprenant un motif proche de celui de l'Organisation dans la main droite. Par la suite, les deux halos quittent les mains et tracent un ligne courbées entre les deux objets avant de se rejoindre, de disparaitre et de laisser place à une chaine d'un noir de jais. L'air semble alors se charger d'une puissance incomensurable qui gravite autour d'un point central: H.

-VIENS DONC LA, PETIT MONSTRE! lance-t-elle en commençant à faire tourner la sphére de barbelés au bout de la chaine. JE VAIS TE TRANSFORMER EN UNE PATEE TELLEMENT INFORME QU'IL Y AURA PLUS DE QUOI FAIRE UN SANS-COEUR OU UN SIMILI DE TON CADAVRE.

Tout en crachant sa rage d'en découdre, H avance en augmentant la vitesse de rotation de sa masse et en allongeant la longueur de chaine formant son rayon d'action, allant jusqu'à la faire heurter le sol qu'elle éventre sans ressentir le moindre effet de ralentissement ou de modification d'orbite. Sora, bien qu'impressionné et par l'arme, et par la personne qui la manie, fait front, prêt à un combat de tout les danger sans keyblade. Mais alors qu'il assure ses appuits et serre les poings à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges, même si on ne peut le constater sous ses gants blanc, K s'interpose entre les deux opposants.

-On doit le ramener vivant à Sage, H, lui dit-il avec un calme olympien alors que l'arme de sa congénére lui ventile dangereusement le visage.

-Oh, mais on va lui ramener, répond cette derniére en lançant un sourire carnassier découvrant ses canines qui semblent avoir poussée de quelques centimétres, à sa cible caché derriére son interlocuteur. On va lui ramener... DANS UN SAC! UN TOUT PETIT SAC!

A ces mots, elle envoie de toutes ses forces la masse en direction de K et de Sora, mais le Nobody à la couronne d'or crée à son tour deux halos couleur émmeraude autour de ses mains qui explosent en faisant apparaitre une paire de gantelets aussi épais qu'un mur et lui remontant jusqu'au coude. Il tent alors les paumes devant lui et une formidable onde de choc repousse aussi bien H et sa masse qui s'écrase sur elle, que Sora et K² qui se trouve à l'arriére de l'impact.

-Mais quelle idiote, dit K dont la capuche s'est abaissée sous la pression de l'air. J'espére que je ne l'aie pas tué...

Comme pour répondre à cette question, le boulet barbelé se fait soulevé à bout de bras et jeté dans sa direction. Une fois de plus le Nobody repousse l'attaque avec ses gants, envoyant valser l'arme dans les vantaux de la porte d'entrée de la Ville de Traverse.

-Ca suffit, H! crie K.

Toujours étendue au sol, cette derniére léve sa main gauche qui tient le manche du bilboquet et commence à décrire un mouvement circulaire qui entraine la boule hérissée dans sa course, celle-ci dévastant tout sur son passage et obligeant K a se couché au sol pour ne pas être fauché sur le passage de l'arme, étendant sa main gantée pour forcer Sora qui se reléve, à l'imiter et lui cogne le visage sur le sol. En quelques secondes, la place est ravagée. Tous les lampadaires ne sont plus que des souvenirs, les murs des maisons sont creusés par le passage du boulet dont la vitesse s'accentue de tour en tour, commençant à créer un semblant de cyclone qui arrache des dalles au plus proche de son centre de formation.

-Elle est toujours d'aussi charmante compagnie? finit par demander Sora de maniére ironique, oubliant qu'il s'adresse à une personne qu'il a voulu étranglé deux minutes plus tôt.

-Tu es toujours aussi galant avec la gente féminine? lui rétorque K. A-t-on pas idée de frapper une femme.

-Et on peut l'arrêter?

-Oui, mais il faut réussir à le convaincre.

-Qui ça?

Pour toute réponse, K pointe K² du pouce. Ce dernier est resté en retrait, couché sur le dos, et se tourne les pouces.

-Eh! crie Sora à son attention.

Tournant lentement la tête, le Nobody révéle son visage, sa capuche s'étant aussi rabattue lors du premier impact, et on peut distinguer ses courts cheveux blanc ondulés sous les mouvements d'hélices de l'arme de sa partenaire et ses yeux vairons, l'un gris et l'autre noir, lancer un regard sans expressions.

-C'est vrai que tu peux l'arrêter?

Il répond par l'affirmatif d'un signe de tête.

-Tu peux l'arrêter?

Sans rien répondre, il tourne son visage vers le ciel étoilé, prend son souffle et se met à... Miauler. L'effet est immédiat. La masse va s'encastrer dans la façade de l'ancienne bijouterie avant de disparaitre. La tête plaquée contre le sol pour limiter les dégâts, Sora et K la reléve quand ils entendent une plainte et des sanglots émanant des environs du centre de la place pour découvrir que H s'est recrocvillée sur elle-même et tremble de tout son être.

-Maman... commence-t-elle à gémir. Maman... J'aie peeeuuurrr...

-Laissez, je m'en charge, lance K² en dépassant le Nobody et le gamin encore allongés au sol.

Ces deux là le fixent le temps qu'il aille jusqu'à H avant de se jeter un regard d'incompréhension polie l'un à l'autre et que, se souvenant qu'ils ne sont pas amis, Sora se rue sur le Nobody pour le roué de coups, mais il a tôt fait d'être maitrisé par les deux gantelets titanesques de sa victime.

-Mais pourquoi tu nous en veux? demande K en se relevant, les deux bras du gamin enserrés dans son poing droit.

-Vous avez attaqués deux fois Radiant Garden et vous avez détruit Destiny Island! lui crie le jeune homme.

-Euh... Pas du tout. Tu dois faire erreur.

-Alors qui se serait! Vous êtes les seuls qui soyez suffisament organisés pour planifier une attaque et encore plus pour manipuler des promesses!

-Alors, si c'est nous, on est pas au courant. Il faut voir ça avec le chef, Sage, et justement on doit t'emmener à lui.

Sentant que Sora calme sa fougue, K le relache et dématérialise ses gants. Au centre de la place, K² berce doucement H qui continue légérement de sangloter, mais il redresse la tête d'un coup et fixe la porte qui méne au troisiéme quartier.

-Eh, K! Tu sens pas comme quelque chose de mauvais dans l'air?

Le blond tourne lui aussi la tête vers les deux impressionnants pannaux de la porte, mais ses yeux lancent un regard en biais à l'angle de la rue qui longe la bijouterie.

-Au centre de la place! Vite! ordonne-t-il à Sora en suivant lui-même ses propres directives.

Lui emboitant le pas, le jeune homme ouvre la bouche pour l'interpeler, mais le bruit du grincement de gonds métalliques attirent son attention et il s'arrête au milieu de l'escalier pour attendre les nouveaux arrivants.

-Eh! Qui est là? crie-t-il avec un air méfiant.

Personne ne répond, mais le bras de K s'entoure autour de son torse et le tire en arriére.

-Tu es une balise pour eux, lui dit-il. Pas la peine de donner de la voix en plus.

-Qui eux? demande niaisement le garçon.

Mais aucune réponse n'est nécessaire, car une vague grouillante de Sans-Coeur enfonce la porte du troisiéme quartier et déferle sur la place à une vitesse vertigineuse. Sentant le danger, K² fait apparaitre deux halos bleu nuit à ses mains qui se rassemblent dans ses poings pour prendre la forme de deux saïs de couleurs violet-bleu qu'il croise au-dessus de sa tête. Comme si un mur invisible se dresse devant eux, les Sans-Coeur se heurtent et s'empilent comme sur une vitre, laissant échapper un rire bref à Sora.

-Beaux réflexes, K², commente K.

Se remettant de l'impact contre le dôme magique, les Sans-coeur se regroupent et encerclent les trois Nobody et le jeune homme. Il y a des Ombres en premiéres ligne, puis des Soldats et des Crypto-Ombres, tous ayant un trou en forme de coeur dans la poitrine. Ils semblent s'organiser dans une hiérarchie définie, se rangeant en rangs ordonnés et laissant un large couloir entre au niveau de la porte du troisiéme quartier. C'est de cette direction qu'émane subitement le grondement d'un pas lourd, commun aux créatures hautes comme un maison à deux étages, car il s'agit effectivement de ce type de monstre: un Béhémot. Et pas des moindre, puisqu'il est entouré d'Invincibles et de Lampes Angéliques, eux aussi avec trou en forme de coeur, et monté par une sorte de Crypto Ombre à la silouhette féminine.

-Voila autre chose, rumine K.

La créature massive s'arrête devant la barriére invisible et sa cavaliére se dresse et avance sur la tête de l'animal jusqu'à pouvoir touché la protection du bout des doigts. Elle y appuit une pression un certain nombre de fois avant de retirer sa main et de baisser son regard sur le quatuor qui s'est réfugié à l'intérieur.

-**Le MAîTrE De lA KEyblAdE**, susurre-t-elle suffisemment fort pour être entendu par les trois Nobody et le garçon. **CEluI qUi A résIsTE aUx TénéBREs. VIEns à Moi mOn EnfAnT...**

-Navré, mais il est déjà invité autre part, coupe K. Si vous voulez bien nous excu...

La Crypto Ombre le fait taire en frappant la protection invisible avec un objet qui la fait vibrer et tomber K² à genoux.

-Ca va? demande K avec inquiétude.

-Non! répond le Nobody aux cheveux blanc. J'aie tous mes muscles qui tremblent. J'vais pas tenir encore longtemps.

Pendant que les deux Nobody discutent, Sora fixe avec attention l'objet qui a frappé la barriére protectrice et finit par s'exclamer:

-Elle manie une keyblade?!

Alors que cette exclamation fait tourner la tête à K et K² en direction de la chevaucheuse de Béhémot, celle-ci exhibe ostenssiblement sa main gauche qui enserre une keyblade dont la garde est faite de deux ailes de chauve-souris noire et la sombre lame s'enroule en hélice autour d'une tige blanche avant de se terminer par une forme arrondie surmonté de quatre trous du côtés gauche avec une sphére sombre qui gravite en son centre.

-Il y a quelque chose de pas logique là dedans, commente K sous le coup de l'étonnement.

-**La KEYbLAdE ChoISit SOn POSséceUR**, lance la Crypto-Ombre.** IL SEmblE qu'ELlE mE juGe DIgnE De LA ManIEr.**

-Si même une arme ne sait plus faire un bon choix, où va le monde... souffle K² en tentant de rester conscient pour maintenir la barriére. D'ailleurs, si on peut fausser compagnie à cette charmante assemblée, ça m'arrangerai un peu, il faut que je m'évanouisse un coup...

Tout en continuant à fixer l'arme de cette "reine" des Sans-Coeur, K affirme la demande d'un mouvement de la tête et étend le bras droit pour créer un Portail des Ténébres.

-Gamin! Passe là-dedans. Vite! ordonne-t-il.

-**NE L'écoUTe PaS, SORa**.

Surpris d'entendre son nom émaner de cette sombre entité, le garçon lui jéte un regard étonné qui devient peu à peu méfiant.

-Pourquoi ça? demande-t-il.

-**ILS VOnt fAIRE de tOi leuR PANTIn. **

-Et vous comptez me faire quoi, vous?

Cette question a l'avantage d'amener un lourd silence qui profite à H qui, ayant repris le contrôle de ses nerfs, saisit Sora par les épaules et l'expédie dans le sombre couloir sans qu'il puisse émettre le murmure d'une protestation.

-**NOn!** hurle la Crypto Ombre en frappant une seconde fois sur la barriére.

Sur le coup, cette derniére vole en éclat, faisant trébucher quelques Sans-Coeur qui se sont appuyé dessus, et K² a juste le tend de lancer une réplique avant de tomber évanouie dans les bras de H.

-Je me voyais avoir une mort plus classe, mais bon je prends quand même...

Se dépéchant de soulever son coéquipier et de l'emmener avec elle dans le Portail des Ténébres, la Nobody en profite pour saisir K par la capuche, alors qu'il commence à repousser la masse grouillante d'être des Ténébres pour couvrir leur fuite, et ainsi faire en sorte que la porte se ferme dés qu'elle l'a franchie. Disparaisant dans le néant d'où il est sorti, le portail ne laisse aucune trace des trois Nobody et de Sora, arrachant un cri de rage à la Reine Sans-Coeur.

***

Toujours coincé au château Disney, Riku, ne pouvant plus tenir à faire les cent pas dans la chambre qui lui a été mis à disposition, a décidé de faire un tour dans les jardins du palais, sous une étroite surveillance qui n'est pas de son goût. En effet, bien que faisant tout leur possible pour être discret, six Chevaliers de Pluto tentent de garder un oeil sur lui en faisant les innocents gardes en train de faire une ronde quand le jeune homme se retourne subitement et qu'ils sont en train de se déplacer discrétement de pillier en pillier en émettant des bruits de ferrailles semblables à ceux de leur vice-capitaine. Ce dernier a rejoint un moment ses hommes dans cette surveillance, mais il n'a pas pu prévoir que Riku tourne dans sa direction à un angle de couloir et il a maquillé sa fillature en lançant:

-Belle journée, non?

...En regardant un mur nu. Si le garçon aux cheveux gris a apprécié les efforts que les chevaliers tentent de déployer en vain pour le suivre discrétement, il a, dans un second temps, commencé à réfléchir à la raison de cette surveillance, tout en n'étant pas dupe sur les commenditaires, car il semble qu'un bon nombre des dignitaires ne lui soient pas favorables et le considérent encore comme potentiellement dangereux. En faisant front face au Roi, ils ont pu obtenir la mobilisation d'au moins six Chevaliers de Pluto qui sont les meilleures troupes que le palais a à offrir. Pas en filature, mais nul ne peut être parfait.

Pour l'heure, Riku est couché sur la pelouse d'un des jardins intérieurs, à l'ombre d'un buisson taillé à l'effigie d'un mage inconnu du jeune homme, et essaye d'ignorer la présence mal dissimulée des Chevaliers de Pluto qui communiquent à voix basses audible, persuader qu'ils sont fort bien camouflés.

-Eh! les interpéle soudain Riku en se redressant sur ses coudes. Je sais que vous me surveillez, alors pas la peine de faire comme si vous étiez totalement passer inaperçu!

Pour toute réaction, les six soldats de factions tentent de se faire passer pour divers éléments du décors comme des statues dans une galerie qui en est dépourvue, un buisson sculpté avec des accessoires en métal ou encore en dissimulant leur corps derriére des taillis plus petit qu'eux.

-Vu, vu, vu, vu, vu et vu, fait le garçon au cheveux d'argent en pointant chaque soldat du doigt. Vous avez tous perdu. Faut tout recommencer depuis le début.

Malgrés le départ de rire qu'il imite pour les faire abandonner leur cachette dans une bonne humeur de jeux d'enfants, tous persistent à rester caché, sûr de ne pas avoir été découvert... Ou en train de réfléchir pour savoir lequel d'entre eux s'est fait prendre.

Alors que Riku sert les poings pour pas exploser d'une impatience qui peut donner raison aux dignitaires, arrive une femme aux longs cheveux châtains, vêtue d'une tunique longue lila, que le jeune homme a croisé quand il est arrivé au château. Elle avance lentement sous la galerie qui borde le carré de jardin, en saluant au passage deux chevaliers en position de statues qui ne lui répondent pas, avant d'emprunter l'allé qui mméne au centre de la structure, là où se trouve le buisson sculpté à l'effigie du mage inconnu.

-Charmante compagnie que vous avez là, lance-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de Riku.

-Agaçante est un terme plus approprié, je pense, répond ce dernier.

Elle pose sur lui son regard lavande envôutant.

-Je m'appelle Mégara, mais mes amis m'appelle Meg, dit-elle. Sauf que je n'aie pas d'amis...

Riku se redresse en position assise tout en la fixant d'un regard qui est à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement et l'interrogation.

-Je plaisante, reprend-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

-Ah, dit le jeune homme pris à contre pied, avant de se redresser pour se présenter. Riku de Destiny Island. Vous faites parti des dignitaires?

Mégara penche légérement la tçete sur la droite à l'évocation de cette question.

-Tu vas droit au but et tu as du flaire, c'est quelque chose d'assez apprécier des Ténébres. Ca ne te dérange pas que je te tutois?

Riku oblitére la question et semble concentrer sa réflexion sur la premiére phrase.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous me considérez comme un agent des Ténébres? demande-t-il le regard sévére.

-Non, coupe aussi sec la jeune femme en examinant les feuillages du buisson sculpté. Tu es un ami de Sora et cela me suffit pour te considérer comme l'un des notres, même si tu as eu une phase de "mauvais garçon". On commet tous des erreurs...

-Comme celle de croire en quelqu'un qui n'est pas digne de confiance, lance une voix rude dans leurs dos.

Le nouvel arrivant est l'homme blond au costume blanc que Riku a aperçu dans la salle du conseil et que la Roi a désigné sous le nom de Rufus.

-Cette remarque s'adresse à moi? demande le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent.

-Ce n'est qu'une généralité, répond Rufus. Si tu te sens visé, c'est ton probléme. Au fait, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, je suis Rufus Shinra et tu peux me considérer comme une entrave à ton action à peu prés aussi importante que le juge Demort.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Riku sert la main qu'il lui tend avant d'ajouter:

-Donc, je dois comprendre que vous ne me faites pas confiance parce que j'aie été contaminé par les Ténénbres.

-Non, coupe l'homme. C'est parce que tout le monde te considére comme un héros, au même titre que ton ami, Sora.

Tandis que Mégara lâche un profond soupir, Riku reste incrédule devant cette déclaration.

-Ne prends pas cet air étonné, enchaine Rufus. Je considére que le terme de héros est désué et ne veut plus rien dire. Pire, il sert à valoriser et à mystifier quelqu'un pour des broutilles...

-Sûr que combattre les Ténébres, c'est des "broutilles", intervient Riku avec ironie.

-C'était le devoir du porteur de la keyblade, rien de plus, réplique le blondinet en faisant un mouvement de la main comme pour s'éventer. De là à le considérer comme un héros ou un sauveur... Si seulement on pouvait créer des keyblades, notre action serait plus efficace pour repousser les Sans-Coeur. D'ailleur, tu en possédes une aussi, si je ne me trompe pas.

Rufus s'est posté devant le garçon dans une position d'attente de celui qui sait et qui attend juste une coopération de son interlocuteur. Manifestement revêche à le faire, Riku finit par matérialiser Way to the Dawn qui attire aussi tôt l'attention de Meg et du blondinet qui se rapprochent pour comptempler l'arme.

-Hum... Puis-je l'examiner avec plus de soin? finit par demender l'homme, plus à la maniére d'un ordre que d'une question.

Sans joie, le maître de la keyblade déposse son arme horizontalement dans les mains tendues de son interlocuteur, mais à peine l'a-t-il lâché que cette derniére se dématérialise pour réapparaitre dans la main droite de son propriétaire.

-Oups! J'oubliais que la keyblade choisit son posseceur et seul lui peut la porter, ironise Riku dans un sourire moqueur.

Rufus fait un mouvement de dédain de la tête avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaitre dans la galerie.

-J'espére qu'il n'aura jamais la possibilité de pouvoir construire une keyblade, dit Mégara.

-Pourquoi ça? demande Riku en lui jettant un regard méfiant. Si tout le monde pouvait avoir une keyblade, ce serait aussi une solution pour se débarasser définitivement des Ténébres...

-Non! coupe brusquement Meg en le fixant d'un regard appeuré. Il ne faut pas que les keyblades se généralisent. C'est la meilleur arme du Kingdom Hearts. Imagines si des personnes ambitieuses mettent la main dessus.

Riku baisse la tête, en proie à une réfléxion sur la question, et la jeune femme enserre ses épaules de ses mains.

-Hercule, mon ami, m'a raconté qu'il avait vu des... "Chevaliers" tous armés de keyblades qui foulaient le sol du Kingdom Hearts il y a quelques années. On dit qu'ils ont finit par se détruire entre eux, ravagés par l'envie de tout dominer, car ils étaient les détenteurs de la keyblade.

Un lourd silence se pose sur eux tandis que Riku jette un regard à Meg avant de contempler Way to the Dawn qu'il tourne dans tous les sens avant de la faire disparaitre.

-Je ne connaissais pas cette histoire, dit-il avec une pointe de méfiance.

-Et moi j'aie du mal à y croire, murmure Mégara.

Le garçon l'interroge d'un regard étonné, mais elle n'y prête pas attention et s'en va à son tour vers les galeries pour disparaitre à l'intérieur du château.

***

Dans l'espace insondable des Ténébres, dans les entailles du noir le plus opaque, une rosace brille comme une pleine lune dans la nuit. Les vitraux qui la composent, représentent trois garçon, trois fois le même, à trois différente période de sa vie. Sur l'extrême gauche de la mosaïque lumineuse, suivant la courbe de l'oeuvre, d'apparence frêle et le regard plein d'innocence, il manie un épée de bois et ne pense qu'à jouer et rire avec ses amis, c'est un garçon d'à peine cinq ans, protant un t-shirt blanc et un short rouge. A l'opposé de se bambin, est représenté le même personnage une dizaine d'années plus tard, vêtu d'une combinaison rouge et d'une veste noir et blanche et tenant la keyblade Chaine Royal dans sa main droite en ayant un sourire. Au centre de ces deux représentations, le même garçon à un an d'intervalle, portant des vêtements sombres au regard trahissant une profonde préoccupation. Au centre de cette rosace, le jeune homme représenté, Sora, est étendu sur le sol, la tête repossant sur les genoux d'une Nobody de sa taille, à peu de chose prés, à la capuche relevée, portant un collier avec une couronne d'un blanc immaculé, qui lui caresse doucement le front. Le jeune homme commence alors à grogner dans son sommeil et à agiter la tête.

-Chuuuut..., fait doucement la Nobody. Tu ne dois pas encore te réveiller.

Comme s'il entend ces paroles, Sora se calme et replonge dans un sommeil paisible, son torse se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Les deux êtres restent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis un escalier de lumiére sort des ténébres et rejoint la rosace. La Nobody léve la tête vers ses marches lumineuses en poussant une exclamation de surprise et en ramenant le corps de Sora contre elle, sa tête calée contre sa poitrine et cachée par son bras gauche. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, l'écho de pas descendant l'escalier résonnent dans l'immensité de l'espace et la silouhette d'une personne vêtue d'un manteau blanc à la capuche relevée sort de l'obscurité et finit parcourir la volée de marches qui la sépare de la plate-forme circulaire.

-Il dort encore? lance une voix volontairement déformée par le Nobody blanc et qui se répercute en écho dans le lieu.

-Oui, répond sa congénére. Il fallait s'y attendre. K, H et K² sont inconscient de l'avoir précipité dans un Portail des Ténébres sans qu'il y soit préparé.

Le silence se fait entre les deux similis pendant lequel le nouvel arrivant se rapproche de celle assise.

-Tu comptes me mentir encore longtemps, Vixi? interroge-t-il.

La dénommé Vixi léve sa tête encapuchonnée vers la silouhette immaculée en se tassant davantage pour masquer Sora au regard de son interlocuteur.

-D... De... De quoi par... Que veux-tu dire? demande-t-elle innocemment.

-Tu utilise ton pouvoir pour le garder endormie, tonne le Nobody blanc en désignant le corps du garçon malgrés que Vixi soit pratiquement couché dessus.

-Non! Non! Jamais je ne ferais ça! Pour quelle raison je le ferais d'ailleurs?!

Le silence retombe à nouveaux entre les deux similis, mais celui au collier à la couronne blanche s'est mis à trembler.

-Je t'en pris, finit-elle par gémir. Il n'a pas récupéré de son passage dans le portail et Sage ne va pas le ménager...

-Réveil-le immédiatement, ordonne le Nobody blanc sans tenir compte des plaintes de sa partenaire.

-Esuna! Je t'en pris! Il ne peux pas subir ce qu'il va lui arriver! Il a déjà trop souffert!

-Je compte jusqu'à trois. S'il dort encore aprés le décompte, je le réveillerais moi-même.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, Esuna, lance une voix séche dans le dos de ce dernier.

Avançant calmement vers les deux similis, une autre personne au manteau noir et à la capuche relevée portant un collier avec une couronne aussi sombre que le vide alentour, désigne Vixi d'un index accusateur.

-Tu ne lui rends pas service en tentant de le protéger de sa destinée, clame-t-il. De quoi as-tu peur? Qu'il se fasse manipuler? Il se fera manipulé de toute façon, aussi bien par ses ennemis que par ses amis. Tu comptes le protéger aussi de ses amis? Tu veux le garder ici pour toujours? Tu sais pertinemment qu'il ne pourra pas y vivre bien longtemps. Surtout si tu le maintient endormi continuellement. Ou bien tu le laisse dormir, car tu sais que tu ne pourras pas le retenir et qu'il partira vers un endroit que tu ne peux atteindre? Tu préféres le garder endormi que de le voir partir.

La tirade du nouvel arrivant ne déclenche aucune réaction spécifique, mais la Nobody finit par déclarer:

-Je veux juste qu'il puisse connaitre le bonheur et qu'il ne soit plus obligé d'affronter les Sans-Coeur.

-C'est impossible! s'emporte Esuna. Si c'est tout ce dont tu es capable de nous apporter, tu peux aussi bien partir!

Vixi reste recroquevillée sur le corps du garçon un temps, puis se redresse, retire ses genoux en possant la tête de Sora doucement sur le sol, puis se redresse et s'éloigne de deux pas en continuant de le fixer. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que le corps soit parcouru de tremblements et s'agite dans tous sens tandis que le garçon émet de faibles grognements. Il bat des paupiéres faiblement une premiére fois, puis une deuxiéme fois. La Nobody au collier à la couronne blanche s'approche alors et se penche sur lui.

-Ca va? demande-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Sora tourne la tête en direction de la voix et ses paupiéres se mettent à papilloner alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent dans une grande expression de surprise. Avant que Vixi n'aie pu esquiver le moindre geste, il l'a saisie par le col, le collier plus précisement, et fixe le pendentif en forme de couronne qui se balance négligemment au bout de son point. Il tente de parler, mais doit plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour se retenir de vomir, mais la Nobody, dont il tient toujours la chaine, se met à genoux et lui apporte son soutient.

-Il faut faire quelque chose! clame-t-elle. Il est vraiment atteint par les Ténébres et il risque d'y succomber.

Le Nobody blanc s'approche alors, met un genoux à terre et repousse Vixi.

-Laisse-moi faire. Je suis chargé des soin dans ce groupe.

Il pose ses deux mains sur le torse plié du garçon, dont le visage est blâfard avec de la sueur froide qui lui perle sur les tempes et des cernes bien disctintes qui se forment à grande vitesse sous ses yeux. Son corps se secoue au fur et à mesure qu'il contient un renvoi de son estomac, mais tout se calme et retourne à la normale aprés quelques secondes sous le touché de Esuna.

-Je pense qu'il est tiré d'affaire, lance sa voix déformé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? gronde Sora en pointant du doigt le pendentif en forme de couronne qui repose sur la poitrine de Vixi.

-Notre embléme, répond le Nobody à la couronne sombre. Je me nomme Sage et suis grandement ravi de te compter parmis nous malgrés les difficultés rencontrée par mes subordonnés.

Le silence se fait dans ce quatuor hétéroclite, pendant lequel le jeune homme en profite pour se redresser sur les genoux en prennant soin d'identifier du regard les personnes qui l'entourent.

-Je vois qui en a certains qui ont des problémes avec les lessives détergentes, lance-t-il moquesement à Esuna. Mais je ne crois pas que je vais accepter de vous voir arborer le même collier que moi.

-Je l'aie choisi en votre honneur, clame Sage. C'est pour vous montrer que nous n'avons pas de mauvaises intentions. Au contraire, nous voulons vous aider.

Le garçon jéte un regard suspicieux à son interlocuteur, puis aux deux autres Nobody présent et, bizarrement, Vixi détourne ostenssiblement la tête.

-Vous êtes qui vous? finit par demander Sora avec un air à la fois énervé et intrigué à celui qui semble le chef.

-Pas ce que vous croyez que nous sommes, répond Sage avec un ton de mystére. Nous ne sommes pas rattaché à ce que vous nommez "Organisation XIII". Nous nous appelons les Unknows, car nous préférons rester anonyme de la foule quand nous agissons...

-Alors pourquoi portez-vous les mêmes manteaux que les membres de l'Organisation? questionne Sora toujours sur la défensive.

-Justement! On nous confond avec l'Organisation, ce qui nous offre une couverture supplémentaire...

-Pour vos mauvais coups fourrés! achéve le garçon. C'est vous qui vous êtes infiltré dans la Caverne des Souvenirs?

Cette question améne un silence pesant pendant lequel Sage joint ses doigts devant le trou de sa capuche, à hauteur de là où doit se trouver sa bouche, leur donne un effet de vague, avant de répondre:

-Non. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir dépêché l'un des notre là-bas.

Mais cette déclaration fait tourner la tête d'Esuna qui fixe son comparse avant de croiser le regard bleu azur animé d'une flamme de Sora qui le dévisage.

-Hum, reprend le garçon. Je suppose que ça doit être l'Organisation alors... Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

-Juste vous aidez, assure Sage. Pour cela, tu dois juste mettre la keyblade à notre service en retour.

-Et pourquoi je le ferais?

-Pour témoigner de la grattitude pour les soins que l'on vient de vous fournir? suppose le Nobody avec un ton mielleux.

-Bien que ce soit grâce à vos subordonnés que j'aie failli ne plus pouvoir vous aider, lance chichement Sora en croisant les bras et en arborant un sourire cynique.

-Peu importe! s'emporte alors Sage. Si tu ne coopéres pas, je risque de devoir me montrer plus persuasif. N'oublies pas que tu es seul ici! Pas d'amis! Pas d'alliés! Pas...

-Et pas de keyblade! achéve le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils et en montrant un air fâché.

Cette déclaration fait tourner la tête de Vixi vers lui, tandis que Sage et Esuna semblent littéralement figés.

-Pardon?! reprend le Nobody à la sombre couronne.

-C'est ballot, hein? se moque Sora.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?!

-Pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne peux plus matérialiser la keyblade, explique le jeune homme. Donc, pour l'utiliser, il vous faudra demander à... Quelqu'un d'autre.

Il prononce ces derniers mots en lançant un regard appuyé à Esuna, mais Sage ne le remarque pas et se contente de serrer les poings avant de faire volte-face, avancer jusqu'au bord de la rosace où un escalier lumineux apparait et monte dans les Ténébres.

-Esuna, lance-t-il.

Le Nobody blanc tourne la tête vers son supérieur.

-Débarasse-moi de cet inutile. Et de Vixi aussi, si elle tente de te retenir.

-Je m'en charge, répond la voix déformée.

Sage hoche de la tête puis commence à monter les marches avant d'être englouti par l'espace opaque. Esuna s'approche alors à vive allure vers le jeune homme, mais la Nobody à la couronne blanche s'interpose en écartant les bras pour faire barrage.

-Tu as entendu ce que vient de dire Sage, Vixi? demande-t-il.

-Je suis prête à sacrifier mon existence pour lui, si il le faut! clame-t-elle en retour.

-Je te demandes si tu as entendu ce que Sage a dit.

Esuna s'arrête à une longueur de bras de sa cible et de sa protectrice.

-Oui, j'aie entendu.

-Moi pas, répond le Nobody blanc. Baisse les bras. Tu as l'air idiote comme ça.

Contournant sa congénére, il fixe Sora qui l'a suivi du regard et lui tend une main à laquelle le garçon jette un regard avant de revenir à son propriétaire, le visage toujours furibond.

-Tu étais à Radiant Garden et tu possédes une keyblade, dit-il entre ses dents.

-Quoi?! s'étonne Vixi.

Le Nobody blanc retire sa main lentement en même temps qu'il s'adresse à Sora:

-J'aurais préféré que nous en parlions en tête-à-tête, mais c'est déjà bien que tu ais tu cette affaire en présence de Sage. Ses réactions sont parfois excessives et il est préférable qu'il n'obtienne pas le contrôle d'une keyblade. Pour l'heure, je compte sur toi, Vixi, pour ne pas lui en parler.

La Nobody répond positivement en hochant de la tête.

-Bien. Quand à toi, reprend Esuna en se référant à Sora. Tu n'es vraiment plus capable d'appeler la keyblade?

-A Radiant Garden, elle n'est pas apparue et ,si tu n'avais pas été là, Yuffie n'aurait sans doute pas été la seule victime, dit le garçon en perdant de son superbe, ses bras se décroisant et sa tête s'abaissant. Pourquoi je ne peux plus la manier? Alors que j'en aie besoin et que Riku...

Un silence se pose un court instant, avant que le jeune homme ne reléve le visage avec un air alarmé.

-Riku! Il faut que je le retrouve! Il est peut-être blessé!

-Je pense surtout que tu dois d'abord résoudre se probléme de keyblade, lui conseil Esuna.

-Pour que vous m'utilisiez par la suite?

-Non. Mais si tu comptes aider tes amis, il vaut mieux que tu sois à nouveau capable de la manier, non?

Sora réflechit un temps à la question, avant de demander:

-Et je suppose que tu as une bonne idée pour réaliser ce projet?

-Moi, oui, intervient Vixi en dévoilant une épée faite de deux morceaux de bois reliés entre eux par un épais morceau de corde et un clou qu'elle tend au garçon.

-Ca me raméne loin en arriére, commente-t-il en brandissant "l'arme" devant lui. D'où tu sors ça?

-Je l'ai toujours sur moi, répond la Nobody.

Le jeune homme lui jette un regard en biais plein d'étonnement, avant de revenir à l'objet.

-Et je suis censé en faire quoi?

-Je pense qu'en te focalisant dessus, tu pourras matérialiser la keyblade.

Sora et Esuna dévisagent Vixi d'un commun accord silencieux et cette derniére essaye de s'expliquer:

-Je ne pense pas que la keyblade ne te désire plus comme porteur, aprés tout si toi tu ne peux pas l'utiliser qui le peut, mais que tu ne sais plus comment t'y prendre. En t'entrainant un peu, ça devrait te revenir.

Sur ces mots, elle sort une autre épée en bois du néant et se positionne en garde.

-Aller! On commence l'entrainement!

Esuna et Sora la regarde faire, le garçon laissant même transparaitre une expression de peine et de pitié pour son adversaire.

-Nan, c'est bon, déclare-t-il finalement. Je ne veux pas récupérer la keyblade pour que vous en ayez l'utilité à travers moi. Et puis, je suis pas le seul à la manier.

-Si tu fais référence à ma Matéria Blanche, sache qu'elle n'a pas la même spécificité que ta Chaine Royale, le coupe le Nobody blanc. De plus, je vais annoncer à Sage que je t'ai éliminé, donc tu ne devrais plus avoir de probléme avec lui. En revanche, la récupération de ta keyblade te permettra d'aider tes amis... Penses-y.

Sur ceux, Esuna fait volte-face et se dirige vers le bord de la rosace où il disparait. Sora le suit des yeux, puis reviend sur Vixi qui l'attend en position de combat.

-C'est toi qui a dit que tu voulais que je connaisse le bonheur et que je n'ai plus à affronter les Sans-Coeur? demande-t-il.

-Oh! Tu m'as entendu?... Eh bien... Je voudrais bien que toute tes péripécits s'arrêtes, car elles deviennent de plus en plus dangereuses et je m'inquiéte pour toi et tes amis.

-On s'est déjà rencontré?

La Nobody fait non en agitant la tête alors que ses mains se sont rassemblées devant elle et que ses doigts se tortillent bizarrement.

-N... Non, mais je suis trés honoré que cela se soit produit.

-T'es sûr que tu es un simili? T'as des réaction assez bizarre, non?

-Ah... Euh... J... Je sais pas. Quelles réactions est censé avoir un simili?

-N'avoir aucun sentiment...

Un silence se pose tandis que Sora la fixe et que Vixi analyse ces derniéres paroles.

-Oh! réagit-elle soudain. Tu crois que ce que je suis en train de faire pour toi, c'est par un sentiment d'amitié ou d'amour?

-C'est pas le cas? demande le garçon, dubitatif.

-Oh non, non,non, dit la Nobody. J'honnore juste une promesse que j'ai faite il y a longtemps.

Le jeune homme fait un signe de tête entendu et se tasse pour assurer ses appuits, son épée de bois tendu en arriére dans son axe.

-Bon, on y va?

-Quand tu veux, réplique Vixi. En avant pour retrouver le pouvoir de la keyblade!

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 7! Bon, d'accord! Les nouveaux arrivants ne payent pas de mine, mais ils sont des piéces nécessaires au complexe rouages qu'est le scénario de cette fic... En tout cas de mon point de vu d'auteur. Prochainement, Rikku et Kairi vont tranquillement stagner de leurs côtés respectifs, tandis qu'il est grand temps de se pencher sur les agissement de l'Organisation XIII et la Néo Organisation XIII.**


	8. Quand seuls les écrits restent

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic. Je tiens à présenter toutes mes excuses pour le retard considérables quand au post, mais j'ai eu divers problémes et j'ai sans cesse repoussé l'écriture de certaines parties pour lesquelle je n'arrivais pas à m'accorder avec le scénariot de base... Mais j'espére que vous aprécirez ce nouveau chapitre qui signe le début de la grande fiction qui compose cette fic. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous en pensez et bonne lecture!**

**P.S. Ducan:**_ je n'ai fait que le COM original de GBA et il n'y a pas vraiment de relationnel entre Axel et Larxene, ce pourquoi j'ai été trés étonné du pairing. Mais j'irais quand même voir les scénes supplémentaire du re:COM.

* * *

_

**Quand seul les écrits restent...**

Dans une piéce étroite aux murs blancs nus, pourvu d'un lit de bois verni et d'une commode basse avec un casier et une lampe de chevet, Axel contemple le plafond blanc allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés derriére la tête et la jambe gauche croisée sur son genoux droit, son pied battant la mesure dans le vide.

-Y'a rien à faire, je peux pas rester tranquillement ici, alors qu'il se passe je ne sais trop quoi dans ce manoir, lance-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Il se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvre et jette un regard à l'extérieur pour voir si quelqu'un traine dans le couloir, mais ce dernier est désert. Il sort, ferme sa porte et s'apprête à remonter vers les escaliers quand il marque un temps de pause durant lequel son regard tourne lentement vers le fond du couloir et se pose à l'endroit où il est censé y avoir la fameuse porte marquée du chiffre XIV. Axel contemple l'espace vide avec un regard empreint d'une démotivation profonde, mais décide quand même d'aller voir à nouveau cette partie du couloir. D'un pas énergique, il fonce sur le pan du mur où est encastré le vantail de bois blanc et frappe dessus à trois reprises, n'obtenant aucune réponse de l'intérieur. Le numéro VIII se penche alors légérement en arriére et regarde si personne ne vient, avant de faire jouer le mécanisme de la poigné qui s'ouvre sans offrir une quelconque résistance. L'intérieur de la piéce, dont l'obscurité n'est dissipé que faiblement par la lueur du couloir, ne posséde aucun meuble apparent, mais Axel entre en fermant la porte derriére lui et en matérialisant un chakram dans sa main gauche pour pouvoir créer une flamme, dans l'autre main, qui éclaire l'endroit. En fait, le Nobody se rend compte que cette chambre ne posséde aucun aménagement quelconque qui permet à une personne, ou plutôt personne, d'y vivre et le seul élément indiquant le passage de quelqu'un est une feuille de papier possée contre le mur du fond. Il va pour la ramasser, mais se rend compte qu'elle est à moitié glissé sous le mur.

-Comment elle a pu glisser là-dessous? s'interroge-t-il en toisant le mur. Ca sent le passage secret et le repaire dissimulé, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il se met à observer le mur avec plus de précision en rapprochant son visage et la flamme et finit par découvrir de fine rainure dans lesquels il insére une pointe de son arme pour pouvoir libérer toute sa puissance dans l'interstice et décloisonner le pan du mur qui s'écroule devant lui en claquant sur le sol. Aprés avoir attendu quelques minutes pour voir si le bruit n'a pas alerté quelqu'un qui traine dans les parages, Axel ramasse la feuille de papier qui semble noircie d'un bout à l'autre et la met dans sa poche, puis tend le bras enflammé dans l'ouverture pour pouvoir visualiser l'intérieur, mais il ne trouve qu'une rampe lisse en colimaçon qui descent vers l'infinité des Ténénbres.

-Hum. Est-ce que je vais cherché Roxas ou est-ce que je saisis ma chance et je poursuie seul? se demande-t-il à haute voix.

Il contemple le sombre gouffre autour duquel s'enroule la piste durant quelques instants, puis se lance dans la descente, la flamme devant lui et les sens aux aguets.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Dans les sous-sols du Manoir Oblivion, certains nouveaux membres se sont rassemblés dans une piéce étroite pourvue d'une table basse, de pofs et coussins. Contrairement aux étages, les sous-sol on des murs de couleur bleu nuit et une grande abscence de luminosité, obligeant ses habitants à vivre en permanence dans une semi-obscurité.

-Aouch! Je me suis encore cogné le tibias dans cette foutue table!

-Pas la peine d'employer un juron pour autant.

La capuche redressée, quatre des nouveaux membres du treiziéme Ordre sont installés autour de la table et semblent attendre.

-Pourquoi il a fallu qu'on créche dans cette endroit! Bordel! On y voit rien et on se cogne partout!

-Idylxa... Ton language...

-Oh! Fous-moi la paix, la sainte-nitouche!

-Maieeeuuu... Rexos! Idylxa arrête pas de dire des vulgarités!

-Chiale encore une fois et je te fais encore plus laide que tu ne l'es déjà, avertit l'encapuchonnée à la silouhette plantureuse assise sur un pouf dans un coin de la piéce.

-CESSEZ DE VOUS DISPUTER! C'EST A CAUSE DE CA QUE L'ANCIENNE ORGANISATION EST TOMBEE! VOUS NE VALLEZ DONC PAS MIEUX QU'EUX! lance d'une voix forte le Nobody à la carrure la plus impressionnante du groupe en tapant du point sur la table basse qui se bosséle légérement.

Le silence retombe dans le groupe, à peine troubler par les reniflements du Nobody qui s'est fait rabrouer.

-Mais que fout Roxuk? relance Idylxa. Je commence vraiment à avoir la dalle, là!

C'est à ce moment précis que le numéro 6 enfonce la porte de la piéce avec dans ses mains une marmite visiblement pleine à rabord d'un épais liquide brûnatre qui bouillone en émettant une fumée avec la particularité d'être franchement opaque.

-Attention! C'est chaud! lance le cuisinier. Aujourd'huit: plat du jour!

-C'est à dire? interroge Rexos en rapprochant son pouffe de la table basse où la soupiére a été posé.

-Goûte donc, ma belle enfant, lui rétorque-t-il.

Les quatres autres membres rabaissent leurs capuches et penchent leurs têtes au-dessus du récipient pour en contempler la mixture qui y éclate en petites bulles. Le visage de Rexos a tôt fais de montrer le dégôut profond que semble lui évoquer la concoction par une moue trés significative, tandis que Idylxa penche plutôt pour une colére noire qu'elle ne tarde pas à cracher à la face de Roxuk en relevant la tête de sa soupe.

-On a attendu pour ça! s'emporte-t-elle en pointant la marmite du doigt. Bordel! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu!

-Du sel, de l'huile, du poivre, toute les pâtes qu'on avait, toute la viande qu'on avait, divers légumes, un pot de glace à l'eau de mer que j'aie volé cher les vieux, des mashmallows..., commence à énumérer le numéro 6 avant que la numéro 8 ne lui martéle le crâne à coup de poings.

Les numéros 7, 10 et 11 regardent d'un oeil critique le petit divertissement proposé par leurs confréres avant que Axfar ne pose une question:

-Xamay, tu n'as pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas que l'on se dispute?

Assis dans un fauteuil bas, le colosse mono-sourcil pose son regard sombre sur la petite Nobody à la peau d'ébéne.

-JE PENSE QUE SON CHATIMENT EST MERITE, clame-t-il. S'IL N'EST MEME PAS CAPABLE DE FAIRE DE LA CUISINE MANGEABLE POUR LE GROUPE, SERA-T-IL CAPABLE D'ACCOMPLIR UNE MISSION. IL FAUT QU'IL CORRIGE SON INCOMPETENCE.

-Axfar est sûre que ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que cela en à l'air, dit la numéro 11.

-Alors pourquoi tu y gôute pas? lance Idylxa sur un ton virulent dans son dos.

Cette derniére en a fini avec Roxuk qui essaye de remettre sa crête iroquoise en place, et, manifestement encore sous le coup de la colére, s'approche de sa collégue en faisant apparaitreune cuillére à soupe dans sa main droite, tandis que son bras gauche enserre les épaules d'Axfar pour qu'elle évite de s'enfuir.

-Rexos? Tu peux la chatouiller pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche, demande le numéro 8 à la numéro 7.

Cette derniére s'approche de la prisonniére qui la supplie du regard de ne pas faire ce qu'elle va faire, alors que Idylxa plonge la cuillére dans le récipient et la ressort débordante de mixture brûnatre avec un élément spongieux qui flotte au milieu.

-Allez! Une cuillérée pour la Supérieure!

Bien que se débattant pour éviter le supplice de la bouché empoisonné, Axfar a tôt fait de se retrouver avec l'échantillon de potage dans la bouche et elle le mastique un temps avec une moue écoeurée avant de l'avaler.

-C'est... Trés mauvais, finit-elle par dire. Désolé, Roxuk...

-Pas grave, répond le numéro 6. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois...

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser encore faire la cuisine, s'exclame Idylxa.

Alors que le numéro 8 commence a se prendre la tête avec le piétre cuisinier et que Rexos commande à des Reflets d'aller chercher des vivres dans les mondes des vivants, Doxi entre à son tour dans l'étroite salle à manger improvisée, ramenant immédiatement le calme parmis ses congénéres. Il lance un regard circulaire sur l'endroit en marquant une pause sur la marmite qui trône au milieu de la table basse.

-J'ignore ce qui se passe ici et, à vrai dire, je ne préfére pas savoir, déclare-t-il d'un voix calme et posée. Néanmoins, je tiens à vous faire savoir qu'en l'absence de la Supérieure, c'est Naxjewin qui commande ici et elle risque de fort peu apprécier si vous vous amusez à cuisiner des immondices avec ses sucreries. Vous savez bien que son régime alimentaire est spéciale.

-C'est lui! lance immédiatement Idyxal en pointant du doigt Roxuk.

-Peu me chaud, reprend le numéro 9. Je voulais juste éveiller votre attention sur le fait que Xehanort a quitté le manoir dans le plus grand secret...

-Alors comment le sais-tu? l'interompt Rexos.

-Parce que Koxaruh l'a entendu et qu'elle est facilement manipulable.

-QUE CHERCHES-TU A SAVOIR? questionne avec virulence Xamay. IL FAUT RESTER SOUDE!

-Tu ne trouves donc pas intéressant le fait que notre chére chef s'en aille alors que rien n'est fait ici? demande Doxi en retour en prennant place dans un fauteuil bas. L'ancien treiziéme Ordre est toujours là et ce mystérieux "X" aussi. Sans compter de la possibilité que le Maître nous trouve enfin une utilité et que nous soyons alors obligés de partir en mission...

-TU TE POSES TROP DE QUESTIONS! interjecte à nouveau le numéro 10. OBEIS AUX ORDRES! C'EST TOUT CE QU'ON TE DEMANDE.

Cette phrase fait naître un petit sourire amusé sur les lévres du simili aux cheveux tressés et un profond silence s'abat entre lui et le colosse tandis qu' Axfar cherche une aide quelconque pour détendre l'atmosphére auprés de Roxuk et Idyxal qui semblent, respectivement, s'en amuser et s'en foutre incroyablement. C'est alors que les Reflets reviennent de leurs courses et apportent le fruit de leurs larcins à leur commenditaire.

-Dite, les moches, vous voulez quoi à manger? interroge Rexos.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Cela fait maintenant un bon moment qu'Axel suit cette piste hélicoïdale sans déboucher sur quoi que ce soit. La flamme de sa main ne fait qu'éclairer un chemin monotone, des murs nus et une obscurité épaisse comme de l'encre. Malgrés tout, le numéro VIII continue d'avancer, le visage empreint d'une expression sérieuse, comme pour signifier qu'il ressent comme une émanation néfaste qui vient de cette ombre omnisciente et oppressante. Pourtant, un halo de lumiére finit par se dessiner quelque part dans les ténébres, bien que cela ne semble pas rassurer plus le simili. d'autant plus que la luminosité provient de ce qui semble être l'entrée d'une grotte et le chemin qui y méne doit monter, alors qu'Axel ne fait que descendre depuis le début.

-C'est quoi encore que cette embrouille, s'exclame Axel en faisant disparaitre son chakram et en pénétrant dans l'antre.

Cette derniére se trouve avoir la même conposition que les salles du Manoir Oblivion, du blanc partout, mais celle-ci posséde en son centre une sorte d'oeuf fait de plusieures couche de délicats pétales de cristal.

-Un incubateur? s'étonne le numéroVIII en avançant au centre de la piéce. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici?

-_Je te retourne la question, _demande dans son dos la voix de Genji.

Surpris sur le coup, Axel se retourne en faisant tourner ses deux chakrams sur les paumes de ses mains, mais se rassure en voyant X adossé contre le mur de la porte d'entrée. Contrairement à d'habitude, son manteau est fermé comme n'importe lequel des membres et sa capuche rabattue cache donc la totalité de son visage.

-_Je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi qui viendrait ici le premier_, poursuit la voix d'outre-tombe. _Comme quoi on ne peut jurer de rien._

-Je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par là, commente le simili en rangeant ses armes. Où on est ici? Et pourquoi il y a un incubateur? C'est ta chambre?

-_Désolé, la parlote c'est l'affaire de X_, lance Genji en s'approchant de lui. _Je te conseille donc de reprendre tes petits anneaux en main si tu veux connaitre la vérité... Et survivre!_

Avant qu'Axel ne puisse émettre la moindre parole de réponse, le bras de X se tend en arriére avant de décrire un large arc vers le numéro VIII en se voyant bénéficier d'une allonge suplémentaire dû à la matérialisation de la claymore de Saix dans sa main. Axel ne doit son salut qu'à son sens aiguisé du combat qui lui permet de se décaler sur la droite et ainsi parer le coup qui lui est porté. Aprés un bond en arriére, afin d'assurer une bonne distance entre lui et son agresseur, le simili fait à nouveau flamber ses deux mains sous l'apparition de ses deux chakrams.

-Tu m'explique à quoi tu joues?! Tu serais pas en train de nous trahir ou de nous concocter un plan de grand malade comme le Supérieur?!

-_Je ne fais qu'appliquer les ordres._

X fonce alors sur son adversaire en changeant la claymore en un bouclier bleu en forme de larme et tente de trancher Axel au niveau de l'abdomen, mais ce dernier fait un bond d'esquive en arriére et profite de l'ouverture créée par la déploiement du bras droit de X pour lui envoyer un de ses chakrams au visage. Sentant venir l'arme de jet sur lui, X exécute un rapide mouvement ascensionnel du bras gauche qui projette un kunaï contre le chakram, le faisant dévier de sa trajectoire en direction du sol, signalant ainsi la fin de la deuxsiéme charge, les deux combattants prennant chacun une distance de recul suffisante l'un de l'autre.

-_Tu t'en sors bien..._

-Merci du compliment...

-_Non, je blague. T'es trop mauvais._

Sur cet échange constructif, X disparait de la vue d'Axel qui se met à le chercher dans toutes les directions possibles, excepté celle par laquelle son adversaire réapparait, son dos, et lui abat sur le crâne un sitar bleu qui le fait vaciller un temps avant qu'il ne s'effondre totalement assomer sur le sol. X s'approche alors du corps, le retourne sur le dos d'un coupe de pied et pose un genoux à terre prés de lui.

-_J'aurais pourtant juré que le blondinnet ou la grande folle aux cheveux roses auraient découvert le pot-aux-roses avant lui_, dit Genji pour lui-même.

-Genji? appelle alors la voix de X à l'intérieur de l'incubateur. Quelqu'un est venu? Qui est-ce?

-_Pas d'inquiétude, X_, répond Genji._ "Personne" n'est venu... Et sinon, comment ça va à l'intérieur?_

-Avec la Sorciére des Souvenirs, ça me faciliterait la tâche...

-_Certes... Pourquoi ne pas la ressusciter comme les membres de l'Organisation?_

-Je ne peux pas, car elle n'est pas... Morte. Enfin, je pense que c'est là le probléme...

-_Il y a une erreur alors. Le blondinnet, Rokas..._

-Roxas...

-_A tes souhait. Tu l'as ressusciter, pourtant je croyais qu'il existait à l'intérieur de... Tu-sais-qui._

C'est parole sont acceuillies par un long silence pendant lequel Genji se redresse et hisse le corps inerte d'Axel sur son épaule.

-Je ne sais pas, reprend X. Je ne maitrise pas encore parfaitement mon pouvoir et je crains qu'il n'ait certaine contrainte trés... Contrainiante.

-_Je suppose que si elle n'est pas morte, elle doit aussi exister dans quelqu'un, non? _hypothétise Genji._ Si on se débarasse du "réceptacle", elle devrait pouvoir à nouveau exister par elle-même, non?_

-Possible...

-_Probléme résolut! On trouve le réceptacle, on lui explique gentiment qu'il faut qu'il permette à une certaine personne de se manifester et le tour est joué!_

-Qu'entends-tu par "expliquer gentiment"?

-_On lui demande une fois, puis on tape ensuite?_

Le silence est la seul réponse qu'obtint Genji qui, aprés un haussement des épaules, emporte le corps du numéro VIII vers le mur gauche de la salle contre lequel il jette une promesse qu'il a sorti de sa poche et qui matérialise une porte dans le pur style du manoir dont les vantaux s'ouvrent d'eux-même.

-_Faisons un peu de ménage_, déclare-t-il avant de disparaitre dans la nouvelle salle en remontant le corps qui glisse de son épaule.

Le silence se pose pendant la plusieur minute avant que X ne se mette à monologuer.

-Ton idée, c'est tuer Kairi... Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ta façon de penser...

****************************************************************************************************************************

-Mais tu vas arrêter de me coller ou je te frit! s'exclame Larxene à l'attention de Demyx.

-Vexen a dit qu'il faut que le groupe de recherche reste ensemble, même pendant les pauses, déclare solonellement le numéro IX.

-Il a aussi dit qu'un jour il tordrait ton petit cou de poulet et il l'a pas encore fait, rétorque la simili.

Sur ordre du Supérieur, Vexen a formé un groupe de travail pour créer de nouveaux similis pour les membres du treiziéme Ordre et, pour une raison encore obscure bien que certains lui ont aposé le nom X, le numéro IV a choisit les membres qui ont " le profil du chercheur passioné" pour son expérience. Or, Larxene ne se considére pas comme une "chercheuse passionée" et Demyx, il suffit de le voir pour comprendre qu'il peut chercher son ombre sans la trouver... Le fait est que ces deux là se trouvent maintenant impliqués dans un travail qui les obligent à supporter Vexen et son ego surdimensionné, Zexion et son mutisme de pierre tombale, ainsi que Luxord et son flegme insupportable. Cette équipe ne concorde pas jusqu'au tréfond de sa formation.

Pour l'instant, Vexen a eu l'incroyable gentillesse de donner une heure de battement à ses coéquipiers afin d'éviter que les deux plus jeunes ne formentent une mutinerie étant donné qu'ils n'ont cessé de travailler depuis la formation du groupe, et Larxene file à travers les salles et les couloirs du manoir en direction des chambres, Demyx ne la quittant pas d'une semelle.

-Pourquoi tu vas pas jouer avec Axel à mettre vos doigts dans les prises électriques pour vérifier leurs fonctionnement? s'énerve doucement la numéro XII.

-Je sais pas où est Axel, alors je fais comme toi: je vais voir dans sa chambre, répond le musicien sans faire attention à la moquerie.

La simili pousse un soupir exaspéré et enfonce les doubles battants de la porte qui lui fait face et qui la méne dans une large piéce rectangulaire où dix des membres se sont rassemblés avant que le Supérieur ne décide d'en faire une place de réunion improviser. Il y a toujours une vingtaine de fauteuils, mais il semble que l'un d'eux soit encore occupé par un Nobody dont la capuche du manteau est relevée. Intriguée, la numéro XII qui continue sa marche vers les chambres, change de direction et met le cap sur l'inconnu, Demyx la suivant toujours. La silouhette semble s'être littéralement affalée dans le fauteuil, la tête légérement penchée en arriére, les bras ballants et la respiration lente et réguliére, signes évident qu'il s'est endormi là. S'approchant à pas de chat, Larxene se penche sur le corps inerte en se penchant pour voir le visage masqué dans l'ombre et se redresse presque immédiatement, manquant de heurter la tête de Demyx qui l'a imité.

-Demyx, tu trouves pas ça irritant de travailler quand d'autres n'ont rien de mieux à faire que dormir? interroge la simili.

-Je sais pas, répond ce dernier. Peut-être qu'il a eu quelque chose à faire avant? C'est qui?

-Tu vas vite le savoir.

Présentant sa main gauche au musicien, comme un grand magicien qui va éxecuter un tour de passe-passe devant un gamin crédule, la simili y fait pulser un petit éclair entre son pouce et son index avant que ce dernier de prenne une forme plus constituante d'un couteau de jet aux couleurs électriques de bleu et de jaune, tandis que le pouce et l'index de sa main droite pince délicatement l'arête du nez du somnolant. La suite de l'action est alors trés bréve. Le court bruit d'une décharge électrique devance de peu la lévitation, ou une contraction intense de tous les muscles du corps qui engendre une surélévation au-dessus du fauteuil en compilant une position excessivement arquée et une tension totale des bras sur les accoudoirs, du dormeur qui fait tomder sa capuche, révélant ainsi le visage du numéro VIII de l' fois que le corps d'Axel retombe dans le siége, ce dernier porte ses mains à son visage pour enserrer son nez, alors qu'un rire moqueur et enfantin s'éléve et se répercute dans la salle tant Larxene s'amuse, tandis que Demyx se contente de promener son air étonné, se matérialisant par l'équarquillement abusif de ses yeux, de l'un à l'autre de ses collégues. Quand le numéro VIII reléve le regard sur la simili, ce dernier exprime toutes les envies de meurtres possibles à commettre sur un humain.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, lance Axel quand la numéro XII s'est calmée. On s'est jamais fait de duel, Larxene. Ca te tente pas, là maintenant? Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une redoutable envie de te faire tater mes chakrams.

-Allons, Axelinou, tu n'oserais pas battre une femme quand même? lui répond-t-elle en faisant un regard par en-dessous de la fille fragile et innocente de tout qui sonne faux. C'était une petite blague entre amis. Et admet que ce n'est pas malin de dormir dans un endroit pareil où peuvent arriver ceux qui travaillent et qui risque de ne pas apprécier de voir les autres flemmarder.

Le pyroman continue de la fixer, mais ses pulsions meurtriéres semblent s'atténuer dans ses yeux et il se met subitement à regarder tout autour de lui comme s'il découvre où il est.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, au fait? finit-il par demander.

Cette réaction provoque un effet de surprise chez les deux autres silmilis qui se traduit par un froncement de sourcils pour Demyx et un haussement pour Larxene.

-Je savais que c'était le bordel dans ta tête, mais à ce point..., commente le musicien.

-Ca te va bien de dire ça, rajoute la furie. Alors on commence à devenir sénile, Axelinou? On sait plus où on se pose?

-J'étais sûr d'être rentré dans ma chambre avec Roxas et Marluxia, poursuit Axel perplexe en se levant de son fauteuil. Je me suis allongé sur mon lit et ensuite... C'est le flou.

Il pose son regard perdu autour de lui, alors que Demyx s'approche de lui dans un soupçons d'inquiétude.

-T'es sûr de se que tu affirme? questionne-t-il prudemment, avant de rajouter, alors que le numéro VIII le fusille du regard. Peut-être que tu as juste rêvé que tu rentrais à ta chambre, non?

Axel prend l'hypothése en considération un court instant, avant de déclarer:

-Donc, tu prétends que j'ai révê de Marluxia? Effectivement, je n'ai plus toute ma tête, car je ne lui ai fait subir aucune torture que je rêve de lui infliger. Non, mais, même, je peux pas rêvé d'une conversation sérieuse entre Roxas et lui et de la découverte de la chambre quatorze. Ca n'a aucun sens.

-Comme toi, s'empresse d'ajouter Larxene au grand énervemant du pyroman.

-J'admets que je ne me rappel pas d'une chambre quatorze dans ce manoir, ajoute Demyx. Peut-être que tu as fait un rêve prémonitoire ou un truc du genre.

La moue d'Axel traduit son septicisme quand à la probalité d'une telle chose et il se contente juste de mettre les mains dans ses poches. C'est à se moment que son visage se mue peu à peu de l'expression dubitatif à celle de l'étonnement croissant jusqu'à la totale surprise où il ressort sa main droite avec un bout de papier noirci d'écriture entre les doigts.

-C'est quoi? demande aussi tôt le musicien.

Son collégue lui jette un regard d'incompréhension qui marque son incapacité à répondre à une telle question, et qu'il accompagne du dépliment soigneux de la missive. Larxene se glisse alors à côté de lui pour lire au-dessus de son épaule. La feuille est de petit format, mais son propriétaire semble s'être arrangé pour y caler le maximum de mots dans un minimun d'espace. Au recto, la lisibilité est servie par une écriture suffisament grande et lisible, le tout dans un style trés soigné, mais au verso, les caractéres sont comprimés, comme écrits dans un soucis de manque de temps et d'une maniére chiffone, sans attention à la mise en page. Visiblement, deux personnes distinctes ont utilisé se papier pour consigner des notes.

-Ca raconte quoi de votre côté? demande Demyx, penché en avant pour lire le verso du feuillet, tandis que ses deux condisciples s'attélent à la lecture du recto.

-_"Memento 6"_, commence à lire Axel à voix haute._ "Que sont réellement les similis? C'est la question que je tente d'élucider depuis ma prise de poste. Le fait de pouvoir évoluer parmis certains spécimens me facilite la tâche, mais j'ignore combien de temps je pourrais encore passer inaperçu parmis eux. Quand je parle de similis, je fais bien entendu référence à ceux que l'on désigne par le sobriquet de "Nobody". Mon premier chemin de réflexion porte sur le terme même de simili. Se rapproche-t-il de similaire, car ces êtres sont des formes de vie -ou dois-je dire de "non-vie"?- qui semble proche de la personne qu'elles étaient avant de devenir "personne"? Cette premiére théorie ne peut être éclaircie que par deux sujets d'études: Roxas et Naminé. En effet, ils sont les seuls Nobody dont nous ayons connaissance des personnes, ce qui permet une comparaison de leur physique et de leur psychisme qui nous méne sur un résultat de "similarité" assez proche -quelques détails changent. L'autre possibilité de l'explication de la désignation de simili serait le verbe simuler. Cette hypothése trés personnelle me vient de ma proximité avec ces êtres. Ils simulent une vie -qu'ils qualifient eux-même d'existance- et ne sont pas entiérement dépourvu de sentiments, comme on semble le croire. Je m'explique. J'ai pu constater des mouvements d'humeur cher la plus part d'entre eux -ils semblent pouvoir exprimer la colére plus facilement, peut-être est-ce lié au fait d'être mort- , mais aussi quelques expressions de gaiété ou de tristesse. Je pense que l'absence de coeur ne les empêche pas de "ressentir" quelque chose, mais cela doit jouer dans le fait de l'exprimer. Ils continuent d'exister grâce à leur volonté et c'est elle qui doit leur permettre de ne pas devenir de simples similis, mais je manque de données pour poursuivre ma théorie. Pour moi, les similis ne différent des personnes que par l'absence d'un coeur, aprés quoi je pense qu'ils sont capables de "simuler" tous les aspects de l'existence ou presque."_

_"Memento 7. Le retour à la personne. Une théorie veut qu'un simili qui retrouve son Sans-coeur, peut redevenir une personne. Pour ma part, je trouve cela trop simpliste pour être vrai. Je conçois que cela soit possible, mais d'une maniére plus complexe. Deux êtres dépourvus de coeur pourrait donner lieu à la création d'une entité vivante qui en est pourvue par une simple "fusion"? J'en doute. Ma piste de réflexion va s'orienter alors vers le fait que le Kingdoms Heart pourrait..."_ Et c'est tout, mais y'a de quoi ravir Vexen et Zexion pour les années à venir, conclut Axel.

-Tu comptes leur donner? s'enquit Larxene.

-Non, répond le numéro VIII. Visiblement, c'est quelque chose qu'aucun de nous n'aurait du trouver et je compte bien mener ma petite enquête pour savoir qui l'a écrit et pourquoi je l'ai dans ma poche. Au moins, ça va m'occuper.

-Dites, ça vous interesse ce qui se raconte de mon côté, intervient Demyx toujours penché sur la lecture du verso.

-Dit toujours, lance la numéro XII.

-_"Pour me souvenir de qui je suis_, lit le musicien._ Mon nom est Riku. Je suis venu ici, car j'ai une mission à remplir, même si je dois marcher dans les Ténébres pour ça. Beaucoups de choses dépendent de ma réussite, mon propre avenir en premier. Pour cela, je dois composer avec Lui et Il tente de me manipuler. Lui et les autres. Je profite de ce moment où Il ne me surveille pas pour rédiger ces lignes qui me permettront de ne pas me faire 'effacer'. Je suis Riku. On tente de m'utiliser. Il veut me faire oublier pour prendre ma place, mais je ne compte pas baisser les bras comme ça. Je suis Riku. Il ne prendra pas ma place. Il ne prendra pas m..." _Y'a une rature comme si on lui avait poussé le bras. _"Je ne dois pas perdre la Lumiére, Il me détruirais dans ce cas. Pourquoi suis-je venu? C'est beaucoup trop dur pour moi. Je manque encore de force et cela risque de m'être fatale. Ce manoir. Quelque chose de néfaste rôde dans ses sous-sols. Je le sens. Je suis Riku. Je dois... "_ Grosse trace de saleté qui rend le texte illisible._ "...Sora et Kairi. Je ne peux pas les aider si Il gagne. Je dois Le vaincre. Je suis Riku." _Quelque chose me dit que c'est un certain Riku qui a écrit ça, achéve le numéro IX.

Pourtant, les visages d'Axel et de Larxene trahissent une profonde réflexion qui les invite à croiser leurs regards.

-Tu penses comme moi? interroge le pyromane.

-Encore heureux que non, rétorque la simili. Par contre, si tu sous-entends que je pense au clone de Vexen, alors oui nous sommes malheureusement sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Dans un air de surprise polie de circonstance, Demyx aborde le sourire niais afin de signifier son incompréhension de la discution de ses collégues.

-Un clone de Vexen? demande-t-il incrédule. Il est encore plus imbu de lui-même que je ne le pensais...

-Non, Demyx, coupe le pyroman. Le clone de Vexen est en fait un clone de Riku fait par Vexen. C'était un élément du plan de Marluxia pour contrôler Sora.

-Et vous pensez que c'est lui qui a écrit cette note?

-Cette insistance sur son nom, la désignation de son ennemi par des pronoms et cet paranoïa d'être manipulé, énumére Larxene. Ca collerait, mais pourquoi parle-t-il d'aider Sora et Kairi?

-Tu es morte avant, mais Sora a réussi à ranger le clone de Riku de son côté, explique le numéro VIII. Par la suite, j'ai moi-même utilisé le clone pour mettre fin au second complot et tenter d'éliminer Riku, mais le clone ne s'est pas montré à la hauteur de l'original.

La numéro XII acquiece d'un signe de tête.

-Reste à savoir pour ça, ajoute Demyx en se penchant sur le recto de la note de l'autre côté d'Axel.

-Pour savoir quoi? lance un ton autoritaire dans le dos des trois Nobody.

D'un volte-face collectif, les trois acolytes dévisagent avec de grands yeux la carrure impressionante du numéro V qui avance à pas pesants.

-Il n'est pas commun de vous voir trainer tout les trois, reprend-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez?

-Pour ma défense, je dirais que tu porte bien ton surnom, Lexaeus, clame Demyx.

Cette remarque lui vaut un regard sévére de Larxene qui ne peut l'atteindre, mais dont la pensée semble concorder avec celle d'Axel qui lance une claque derriére la tête du musicien. Pendant ce temps, Lexaeus se rapproche jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelque centimétre du numéro VIII qu'il domine de toute ça stature, et son regard se pose sur le bout de papier qui pend entre les doigts de ce dernier. Le pyroman remarque le regard porté à la note et tente de le ranger dans sa poche, mais son ainé le devance et attrape la feuille du bout des doigts.

-Puis-je jeter un oeil à ceci? demande-t-il d'un ton qui se refuse à toute autre réponse que "oui".

-C'est que... C'est trés personnel, déclare Axel en tirant sur le papier pour que le colosse le lâche.

-Mais tu le montre au numéro IX et XII? questionne d'un ton dubitatif ce dernier en retour.

-Euh...

-C'est un travail de groupe personnel, déclare Larxene en s'avançant à hauteur de Lexaeus. Nous nous rassemblons pour écrire... Des notes sur nos pensées du jour.

Le numéro V lui impose son regard sévére durant quelques secondes et profite qu'Axel suit cette joute occulaire pour lui arracher la note des mains et la lire. En désespoir de cause, le numéro VIII tente de reprendre son bien en sautant sur la main du colosse qui n'hésite pas à lui asséner un crochet dans le plexus qui l'envoit au sol. Tandis que Demyx reléve tant bien que mal son congénére, Larxene contemple le visage de Lexaeus en pleine lecture où seul ses yeux effectuent un movement de va-et-vient dans leur orbite au fur et à mesure qu'il progresse dans sa lecture. Le trio de similis attand le verdict quand leur supérieur hiérarchique se met à retourner à plusieures reprises la feuille, comme si il cherche un mot qui doit y être et qui n'y figure pas.

-Vous voulez me faire croire que c'est vous qui avez écrit ça? interroge-t-il finalement.

-Et pourquoi pas? répond Axel, toujours occupé à se masser le ventre.

-Alors vous vous posez des questions d'ordres scientifique maintenant? reprend le colosse. C'est Vexen et Zexion qui seraient surpris de voir ça...

-En fait, c'est mon idée à la base, intervient Larxene. Le fait de travailler sous les ordres de Vexie sur un projet bizarre m'a amené à me poser quelques questions sur nous-même, les Nobody, et j'ai commencé à consigner mes pensées sous formes de notes...

-Et tu les montres aux numéros VIII et IX qui sont d'éminent exemples de théoriciens, coupe Lexaeus avec ironie.

-Elle est venu me consulter, enchaine Axel. Elle voulait mon avis sur sa question des sentiments des similis étant donné que je lui avais dit que j'étais mort avec une sensation bizarre en moi que je n'ai pas réussi à exprimer. Tu connais Larxene comme moi. Elle l'esprit aiguissé pour ce genre de choses... Et tordu aussi, conclue-t-il en adressant un grand sourire à la simili.

-J'en profitais aussi pour dire à Demyx, qui se trouvait avec Axel, qu'il pourrait éviter d'utiliser ma base de réflexion pour écrire des fictions qui reléve de la psychotique de sa personnalité.

-J'ai juste fait un petit somme et il a pris les notes pour écrire au dos un truc sortie tout droit de son cerveau malade.

Finissans ainsi leur exposé, les numéros VIII et XII regardent Lexaeus avec les sourires satisfaits de ceux qui pensent être dans le vrai, mais le colosse, aprés leur avoir accordé un bref instant d'attention en penchant sa tête pour soutenir leurs regards, redresse son visage et plonge ses yeux dans l'azur du regard de Demyx.

-Tu confirmes, numéro IX? lui demande-t-il.

Le musicien qui a tenté de suivre les explications factices de ses congénéres, le fixe avec un regard de celui qui admire un point situé à l'horizon dans une dimension paralléle et qui attire toute son attention. Petit plus à ce comportement des plus étrange, il se met à tanguer d'un pied sur l'autre, comme saisi d'une envie pressante.

-Absolument, finit-il par dire en reprennant un sérieux et une contenance seulement égalé par le Supérieur.

Cette réaction a le mérite de faire hausser un sourcil sur le visage inexpressif de Lexaeus qui finit par replonger dans la lecture du document, tandis qu'Axel et Larxene lâche, dans une grande discrétion et une parfaite synchronisation, un soupir de soulagement.

-C'est du bon travail, numéro XII, lache finalement le colosse. Vexen et Zexion seraient contents de pouvoir t'aider...

-Non, non, non, crie Axel.

-Je préfére ne pas les importuner avec ça alors que nous sommes sur un projet délicat et vital, renchérit Larxene.

Le colosse reste muet, alors qu'il continue à tourner la feuille d'un côté sur l'autre.

-Alors, je pense pouvoir vous aider, finit-il par dire. J'aimerais pouvoir consulter les autres mementos, d'ailleurs.

Son regard se pose sur la simili qui le lui rend dans une expression d'agacement profond.

-Je ne les ai pas, répond-t-elle. Je n'ai emporté que celui-la pour le montrer à Axel et receuillir ses impressions. Les autres sont au laboratoire qu'on utilise pour notre projet.

Lexaeus hoche la tête d'un air entendu et retourne la note sur le verso et la soi-disante fiction de Demyx.

-Donc, Axel n'a pas eu ta note avant que tu ne lui apportes? demande le colosse.

-C'est ça, affirme le numéro VIII.

-Vexen doit vous avoir particuliérement à l'oeil, numéro IX et XII?

-Oui, répond Larxene, appuyée par les hochements de tête frénétiques de Demyx.

-Alors comment as-tu eu le temps d'écrire ça? questionne finalement le numéro V. Si le numéro VIII n'a pas eu la note avant que le numéro XII ne lui donne, je doute que tu ai pu lui prendre pendant son sommeil.

Son regard balaye le rang de ses inférieurs qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de marquer la surprise et l'étonnement, trahissant une partie de leur mensonge. Rapidement, ils fuient les yeux de leur supérieur et essaye de se justifier,mais Lexaeus ne leur en laisse pas le temps.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons nous rendre dans le hall, reprend-t-il. C'est officiel, nous partons en mission.

Les trois similis inférieurs le regardérent comme s'il annonce que c'est leurs anniversaires. Axel décroche un sourire carnassier dont il a le secret, Demyx a les yeux qui brillent de joie et Larxene adopte un petit sourire de la personne vaguement intéressée, mais pour ds raisons toutes autres que ses congénéres.

-Quand à ça, reprend le numéro V en brandissant le bout de papier. Je préfére ne pas le laisser entre vos mains et je pense que nous aurons une petite conversation à notre retour.

Tournant les talons, Lexaeus se dirige vers la porte de sortie et les trois autres similis, aprés une consertations de regards graves, lui emboitent le pas.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Le palais Disney offre une remarquable perspective de ce qu'est l'art du ridicule poussé à l'extrême. Par exemple, la salle du trône posséde une double porte prévue pour laisser passer une personne d'une vingtaine de métres de haut environs, mais ceux qui l'utilisent habituellement n'ayant qu'une taille humanoïde standard, une porte plus petite a été aménagé dans la grande. Dans le même genre, le Reposoir de la Conscience, qui n'est autre que la chambre de Jimminy, est vaste de maniére à pouvoir acceuillir une centaine de convives et haute au point où on ne distingue pas le plafond. C'est à cette activité que Riku se livre un temps donné quand il entre dans la piéce, délesté de sa veste blanche, avant de se diriger vers le seul endroit qui semble occupé. Tout au fond de l'immense salle, sur un autel d'ivoire, une vieille horloge à coucou est posée, ainsi qu'un plat à sa gauche et une petite bouteille à sa droite. Mettant les mains dans ses poches, Riku avance dans sa direction, l'écho de ses pas se répercutant dans l'immensité de la salle étant le seul élément bruyant du moment. Arrivé devant l'autel, le jeune homme se rend compte que l'horloge posséde des proportions hors normes, si on la compare à un objet du même accablit. Elle fait presque la moitié du garçon et n'émet aucun son de rouages, mais plutot celui de la plume d'oie grattant le papier. Intrigué, Riku se penche vers l'unique volet de l'objet et l'ouvre du bout des doigts.

-Euh... Jimminy? appelle-t-il.

-Qui est-ce? lui répond une petite voix à l'intérieur.

-Riku. Je venais voir comment avançait ton travail sur le livre blanc.

-Et bien entre, entre donc.

Le jeune homme reste un temps interdit devant cette réponse.

-Comment? questionne-t-il.

-Bois un peu de la bouteille, lui répond Jimminy.

Riku hausse un sourcil, puis recule pour jeter un regard perplexe à la bouteille qui semble pourvue d'une petite étiquette qu'il s'empresse de lire.

-"Buvez-moi"!? s'exclame-t-il incrédule.

Saisissant le flacon, il l'examine sous toute les coutures, puis, aprés un haussement d'épaules, l'ouvre et en boit une gorgée. Presque instantanément, il se retrouve tiré vers le bas avant de réaliser qu'il rétrécit à vu d'oeil jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'une aiguille de couture environ. D'abord surpris, il se ressaisit rapidement et, d'un regard expert, localise un petit escalier sur le côté de l'autel qui permet d'avoir accés à sa plate-forme. C'est dans une course effrénée que le garçon aux cheveux d'argent monte les marches et se retrouve au sommet où il constate que la bouteille a repris sa place sans intervention extérieure. Ceci fait, il se retrouve devant le volet qui a, à présent, des allure de porte contre laquel il toque.

-C'est ouvert, lui répond la voix à l'intérieur.

Riku fait pivoter le pannaux de bois sur ses gongs et découvre alors une piéce où se tient dans l'angle gauche un porte-manteau couvert d'une redringotte, un parapluie et un haut-de-forme et, dans son opposé, un meuble bas et long où l'on devine que plusieurs paires de chaussures impeccablement cirées sont entreposées. Devant le jeune homme, se tient un escalier en colimasson qui méne aux sous-basement et à l'étage.

-Je suis en bas, appelle Jimminy.

Sans répondre, le garçon empreinte les marches vers le bas où il débouche dans un amas compact de papiers en tout genre qui encombrent la plus grande partie de l'endroit en formant deux blocs de feuilles ne laissant qu'un espace assez large pour un homme chargé, au fond duquel se trouve un bureau où est affairé le scripte royal. En entendant des bruits de pas dans son dos, le criquet, sa tête verte et ronde pourvue d'antennes dépassant de sa chemise blanche à la cravate de soie jaune, se retourne avec un large sourire aux lévres.

-Que me vaut la visite du découvreur de l'oeuvre qui fait beaucoup parler? lance-t-il avec un trémolo dans la voix.

-Comment ça "l'oeuvre qui fait beaucoup parler"? s'étonne Riku. Je croyais que j'étais le seul à y croire?

-Détrompes-toi! Le Roi a lui-même reconnu l'anthenticité de ce livre et de ce qui est consigné. Je suis aux anges! Même si je ne devrais pas... C'est rempli d'informations que nous ignorons, mais c'est aussi trés inquiétant...

-Tu peux m'expliquer?

-Bien sûr! La premiére partie du livre semble être une chronique des événements qui ont formés le Kingdom Heart et ses premiéres temps d'existance. Pour sûr, celui qui a consigné ces notes dans ce livre à se sujet devait posséder une bibliothéque remplie de manuels qui nous font cruellement défaut quand à l'origine de notre monde et des autres. Mais quand on arrive à la moitié de l'ouvrage, le texte prend une toute autre tournure et c'est ce qui m'inquiéte. Cela devient plus un journal de bord où est consigné certains jours de ce qui est nommé comme "la Guerre du Royaume", mais la chronologie ne contient que les jours d'événements importants. Pour l'heure, je n'ai que survolé les deux parties et je crois comprendre que la seconde fait référence à un groupuscule de manieurs de keyblades, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en lire plus.

Riku croise les bras en s'adossant contre une pile de documents en équilibre et reste silencieux, donnant l'impression de méditer sur ce qu'il vient de lui être dit. Jimminy l'observe un temps avant de saisir l'ouvrage sur la table, ce dernier ayant magiquement réduit de taille pour qu'il soit à l'échelle du criquet, et en examinant les pages avec un oeil expert, sans pour autant donner l'impression de lire les lignes.

-Jimminy? demande finalement le garçon aux cheveux argentés. Est-ce que ça te dirait de repartir en voyage à travers les mondes?

Le silence se pose dans la piéce, tandis que le scrypte royal se retourne lentement vers lui en faisant pivoter son siége et en refermant le livre à couverture blanche sur ses genoux.

-A ce que j'en sais, le Conseil n'a pas l'intention de te laisser courir librement de monde en monde, rappel Jimminy. Tu comptes passer outre ton interdiction de quitter le palais? D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas censé être sous étroite surveillance? J'avais entendu dire que la majorité des dignitaires avaient votés pour qu'un détachement de chevaliers de Pluto te surveillent...

-C'est ce qu'ils font, répond le jeune homme. Ou du moins, qu'ils croient faire...

Le criquet aborde alors un air perplexe.

-Comment ça?

-Disons que ma veste ne risque pas de disparaitre de l'arbre sur laquelle elle est posée... Alors tu veux bien m'accompagner?

Jimminy glousse en entendant le tour joué aux gardes, puis reprend son sérieux en considérant la proposition du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi veux-tu partir? demande finalement le criquet.

-Parce que je veux aider Sora qui doit se battre seul avec Dingo et Donald contre les Sans-Coeur et qu'il y a quelqu'un qui agit sous le couvert de l'Organisation et je veux savoir qui sait, répond Riku.

Le scripte lui jéte un regard par en-dessus, alors que son visage est dirigé vers le livre posé sur ses genoux, puis s'enfonce dans son fauteuille en considérant le jeune homme.

-Pour ta proposition, cela pourrait me permettre de résoudre certaines égnimes que me pose cet ouvrage, dit-il en tapotant de la main sur la couverture immaculée. Mais je doute que cela fasse plaisir au Conseil... Quand partons-nous?

-Tout de suite, si possible.

-Laisse moi rassembler quelques effets personnel et me préparer et je te rejoinds dehors.

Riku acquiéce d'un mouvement de la tête avec un petit sourire aux lévres avant de remonter l'escalier en colimasson et de se diriger vers la porte. Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'immobilise sur le palier et se gratte la tempe d'une maniére de profonde interrogation.

-On fait comment pour avoir à nouveau une taille humaine? se demande-t-il à lui-même.

Avisant d'un regard les environs, il s'arrête sur le flacon avec l'étiquette "Buvez-moi" et, aprés l'avoir jaugé un temps, fait volte-face dans la direction opposée où se tient un plat dans lequel il distingue la forme de biscuits à thé. Avançant vers l'assiette, il constate la présence d'une dizaine de pâtisseries sur lesquelle on peut lire les mots "Mangez-moi" en glaçage au chocolat. Soulevant un des gâteaux à deux mains afin de l'extirper du plat, Riku jéte un regard amusé à l'inscription avant de croquer du bout des dents dans le biscuit. A peine la bouchée est avalée que le jeune homme voit son univers ambiant changer de proportions pour s'adapter à l'état d'humain de taille standard. Il regard un temps le gâteau, à présent juste assez grand pour tenir au creux de sa paume et dont la partie manquante commence à se reconstituer.

-Voila quelque chose qui est pas banal, s'exclame-t-il pour lui. Je crois que je ferais bien d'emporter ça, ajoute-t-il en mettant une poignée de gâteau et la bouteille dans sa poche.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Dans le hall du Manoir Oblivion où se trouvent les deux portes menant respectivement aux sous-sols et aux étages, les vingt-cinq membres de l'Organisation sont rassemblés et ordonné en deux colonnes séparant les anciens et les nouveaux membres, mais la Supérieure est absente, ainsi que X et c'est Xakzc qui supervise cette réunion.

-Je peux savoir où est partie la Supérieure? demande ce dernier à la colonne de gauche.

-Nous l'ignorons aussi, répond d'un ton lent et monocorde Axem.

La tête de Xakzc reste fixée sur lui un temps, avant de revenir sur un point inexistant situé en face de lui sur le mur du fond, entre les deux portes, le mouvement s'accompagnant d'un long et profond soupir.

-Et il manque aussi Emxon, intervient Vexen.

La majorité des regards présents convergent en direction du numéro IV, la plus part se peignant des traits de la surprise polie.

-Je voulais dire: il manque aussi X, se reprend-t-il.

-Le Maître l'a convoqué pour quelques réctifications, répond séchement Xakzc. Et arrêtez de l'affubler d'un nom autre que X. Ce n'est pas un membre de l'Organisation... Sur ce, je vais appeller les binômes pour chaque mission et vous dire votre ordre de missionque vous remplirez dans la plus grande discrétion. Une fois que cela est fait, vous partez sans perdre de temps en prennant la porte derriére moi, dit-il en pointant du pouce droit les deux vantaux dans son dos, tandis qu'une feuille de papier se matérialise dans sa main gauche. C'est compris? Retour au manoir dans vingt-quatre heures...

Un mouvement commun de l'ensemble des têtes lui faisant face confirme la compréhension des explications.

-Bon! Numéro II et 2: Xigbar et Axem.

Le borgne du treiziéme Ordre s'avance d'un pas conquérant avec un sourire en coin, tandis que son coéquipier semble glisser sur le parquet son regard fuyant étrangement vers le sol.

-Vous devez trouver et récupérer un maximum d'information sur la premiére des princesses de Coeur: Blanche-Neige.

Axem lance un brefcoup d'oeil à son interlocuteur avantde détourner à nouveau le regard, tandis que Xigbar émet un souffle en guise de réjouissance, puis les deux similis contournent leur commenditaire et disparaissent derriére les deux battants de la porte.

-Numéro III et 3: Xaldin et Koxaruh.

Le lancier avance d'un pas décidé, alors que sa partenaire ne semble pas avoir entendu son nom et seule une tape derriére la tête du membre suivant la fait revenir au présent, ce qui l'oblige à se précipité pour pouvoir arriver en même temps que l'autre simili.

-Même chose pour vous, sauf que votre cible ce nomme Cendrillon.

Xaldin hoche de la tête d'un signe affirmatif et Koxaruh en fait de même aprés un temps de battement pendant lequel son partenaire s'est éclipsé en direction de la sortie.

-Numéro IV et 4: Vexen et Hinxos.

Le scientifique observe son partenaire en même temps qu'il avance alors que ce dernier se contente d'avancer en souriant bêtement.

-Votre cible à vous se nomme Alice.

-Excusez-moi, intervient Vexen. J'ai entamé un travail de laboratoir qui ne peut souffrir d'une attente prolongée et...

-Eh bien, il attendra.

Cette réponse tranchante fait partir Hinxos dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui ne cesse qu'au moment où il sort de la salle.

-Numéro V et 5: Lexaeus et Shaxin.

Le colosse s'avance d'un pas calme malgrés le fait que son rival ne cesse de le dévisager tout le long du trajet jusqu'à Xakzc.

-Vous,vous occupez d'Aurora.

Lexaeus ne montre aucun changement d'expression et se contente de sortir, Shaxin sur ses pas, son regard ne lachant pas le dos de son conjoint.

-Numéro VI et 6: Zexion et Roxuk.

Si le membre mono-occulaire du treiziéme ordre avance calmement, l'exentrique exemplaire de la Néo Organisation marche d'un pas quasi joyeux, les bras croisés derriére la tête.

-Vous vous chargez du cas de Belle.

-Yea! s'exclame Roxuk. On a la seule qui est gardé par un gros monstre.

-Je peux changer de partenaire? demande Zexion sans grand espoir.

Aprés une évacuation de ce duo, Xakzc reprend sa liste.

-Numéro VII et 7: Saix et Rexos.

Le berserk avance en jettant un regard fauve au Supérieur, mais celui-ci ne fait aucun geste qui puisse être compris comme une indication quelconque.

-Pour vous, vous allez chercher Jasmine.

-Excuse-moi, mon grand, interrompt Rexos. On peut pas faire une petite entorse aux directives? Histoire que je ne sois pas obligé de me trainer ce rejet de poubelle avec moi. Je peux pas faire ma mission avec le mignon aux cheveux roses?

Cette demande est acceuillie par un froid silence de la part du commenditaire et une émission de commentaires de la par des membres restant du treiziéme Ordre quand aux goûts de la numéro 7 en matiére de beauté.

-S'il te plaaaiiittt, finit-elle par rajouter en déployant tous ses charmes.

-Embarque-moi ça, lance Xakzc en s'adressant à Saix et en désignant Rexos de son papier.

S'insurjant contre le fait d'être désigné par le terme de "ça", c'est sous un tumulte d'injure que la simili est évacué sur l'épaule du numéro VII, alimentant un peu plus sa rage.

-Numéro VIII et 8: Axel et Idylxa.

Le pyroman avance d'un pas pressé, tout comme son homologue et ils arrivent ensemble devant le simili supérieur.

-Alors pour vous, vous allez devoir...

Mais Xakzc ne peut pas continuer, car Axel tourne la tête vers son partenaire en arborant un grand sourire qui pique au vif ce dernier.

-Je te fais marrer, grand débile! s'exclame-t-il

Cette réaction laisse tout le monde interloqué, à commencer par le numéro VIII qui finit par se ressaisir et répliquer.

-Commence pas à t'engrainer pour rien, mon p'tit gars, sinon je t'incinéEEUuarrRR...

Le pyroman ne termine pas sa tirade pour cause d'un coup de poing de son rival dans la mâchoire qui le jéte au sol qu'il ne touche que quelques secondes avant qu'Idylxa ne le saisisse par le col et le reléve au-dessus de sa tête, alors qu'il taille une tête de moins que lui.

-Pour ton information, créme de crétin, je suis une femme! Alors gaffe à ce que tu dis!

Cette révélation donne lieu à un autre moment de blanc qui n'est troublé que par l'intervention de Demyx qui dit ce qu'une partie des similis présents doit pensé.

-Mince! C'est encore moins visible que sur Larxene!

-Silence! tonne alors Xenmas en s'avançant au centre de la piéce, entre les deux colones de similis. Je vois que l'atmosphére est tendue entre vous, mais il est préférable pour vous que vous sachiez faire profil bas en présence de moi ou de la Supérieure. Compris? ajoute-t-il en fixant le rang de ses membres.

Ces derniers détournent rapidement le regard et des ricanements peu discrets fusent de l'autre colonne, mais ceux-ci meurent instantanément qu'en Xenmas effectue un brusque volte-face.

-Cela compte pour vous aussi. Au moindre écart, j'endosse la responsabilité de punir le responsable à la place de votre chef.

Le Supérieur parachéve son intervention par un retour à sa place de départ, non sans un regard appuyé à Idylxa qui laisse choir Axel qui suit des yeux le déplacement de son supérieur hiérarchique. En même temps, Xakzc reprend sa distribution de missions.

-Donc pour vous, vous allez devoir mettre la main sur un petit livre blanc que nos ennemis détiennent. C'est un certain Jimminy qui l'a en sa pocession...

-Minute! intervient Axel. Et la septiéme princesse de Coeur? Normalement, c'est sur nous que ça devait tomber, non?

Son interlocuteur laisse passer un moment de silence avant de répondre.

-Kairi, la derniére des princesses de Coeur, est officiellement morte. Une autre question?

Axel reste figé dans une expression de surprise avant qu'Idylxa ne tente de lui mettre un coup de pied au derriére que Xenmas fait avorter par un "hum, hum". Aprés quoi, ils sortent tout les deux.

-Numéro IX et 9: Demyx et Doxi.

Le musicien s'avance avec le visage naïf du jeune garçon innocent et son semblable avec celui du calculateur froid.

-Le dénomé Yensid commence à fourrer son nez dans nos affaires. Localisez-le et voyez les mesures à prendre pour qu'il cesse ses investigations.

L'un comme l'autre garde leurs sourires et ils quittent la piéce sans réaction quelconque.

-Numéro X et 10: Luxord et Xamay.

Le joueur s'approche d'un pas nonchalant, tandis que son conjoint avance en faisant claquer ses bottes sur le sol, le visage grave et concentré.

-Vous allez suivre le Roi. Il semble qu'il va devoir quitter son palais pour une visite diplomatique. Faites en sorte qu'il ait un... Accident.

Xamay exécute un salut au garde-à-vous qui fait sourire Luxord, ce que le colosse de la Néo Organisation prend mal et le signale par un grognement et un froncement plus prononcé de son unique sourcil.

-Numéro XI et 11: Marluxia et Axfar.

L'ancien gardien du manoir va d'un pas rapide qui force sa partenaire à trotinner pour arriver en même temps que lui devant Xakzc.

-Vous allez trouver celui qui se nomme Riku et voir ce qu'on peut tirer de lui, si on peut le faire pencher dans notre camp.

Marluxia émet un bref ricanement moqueur en direction de son commanditaire à qui il jéte un regard froid avant de se diriger vers la sortie, suivi d'Axfar qui semble avoir du mal à tenir son allure.

-Numéro XII et 12: Larxene et Naxjewin.

Les deux similis s'avancent en ne se lachant pas du regard, qu'elles ont toute deux assassin, au point que Xakzc doit s'éclairer la voix pour attirer leur attention.

-Ca tombe bien que vous ayez envie de vous battre, car vous allez devoir mettre à mal les manipulateurs de Sans-Coeur. Il semble qu'une nouvelle génération a pris la reléve de Maléfique.

Les deux similis acquiécent d'un même mouvement de tête.

-Compris, répond Naxjewin.

-Ca va être de la tarte! rajoute Larxene.J'espére que tu vas pas trop me géner, rajoute-t-elle à l'intention de sa partenaire.

C'est sous des regards plein de menaces qu'elles sortent sans mots ajoutés.

-Et enfin, numéro XII et 12: Roxas et Oxan.

Les deux derniers membres s'avancent jusqu'au simili avec des visages où une expression solonnels est peinte.

-Trouvez le Maître de la keyblade et éliminez-le... Définitivement.

Xakzc semble alors attendre une réaction de la part de Roxas, mais se dernier ne bronche à aucun moment et se permet de rajouter:

-C'est tout?

Le commanditaire le fixe encore un temps avant de s'effacer pour le laisser sortir, lui et son homologue de la Néo. Une fois la salle vide, Xenmas se remet en mouvement et se dirige vers la porte menant aux étages, mais Xakzc l'arrête à mi-chemin.

-Pas si vite, monsieur le Supérieur.

Sentant le ton sarcastique du simili, le numéro I de l'Organisation se fige sans pour autant prendre la peine de se retourner vers son interlocuteur.

-Il faudrait que nous ayons une petite conversation au sujet de "La Chambre du Sommeil".

****************************************************************************************************************************

Au milieu des Ténébres, au centre d'une rosace lumineuse, Sora brandit son épée en boisdevant lui, les yeux fermés et l'air concentré, tandis que dans un coin du lieu, Vixi se repose assise en seiza prés d'un bord du gouffre sombre infini. Aprés quelques minutes de concentration, le jeune homme rouvre les yeux et se tourne vers sa partenaire.

-Il y a eu une réaction? demande-t-il.

La Nobody à la couronne blanche répond négativement d'un mouvement de la tête. Sora se met alors à t'apoter son épaule droite avec son épée en bois.

-J'ai beau me concentrer, rien n'y fait, dit-il pour lui-même.

Vixi pousse un soupir dans son coin quand des marches de lumiére se matérialisent à côté d'elle.

-Sora! Cache-toi! Quelqu'un vient! lance-t-elle.

Le garçon s'exécute, mais quelques rapides coup d'oeil aux alentours lui rappellent que la rosace est dépourvue du moindre relief qui puisse offrir un semblant de cachette. En tout état de chose, il décide de faire face à la menace en brandissant devant lui l'épée en bois de Vixi. Lorsque l'inconnu fait surface des Ténébres, il s'agit de la silouhette imaculé d'Esuna qui arrive au pas de course et semble inquiété.

-Vixi! Sora! Tout va bien ici? lance-t-il à la cantonnade de sa voix à la consonnance magnétique.

-Que se passe-t-il, Esuna? demande la simili en retour.

-Des Sans-Coeur ont infestéla Chapelle des Echos et se dirigent vers celle de la Résurgence. Je crains qu'ils ne soient attirer par la keyblade, explique rapidement le simili blanc.

-Forcément, c'est le probléme d'en manier une, comente Sora en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-Je t'ai dis que ma Matéria Blanche n'est pas semblable à la Chaine Royale que tu utilise, réplique Esuna. Le fait qu'elle n'attire pas les Sans-Coeur fait parti de ces différences. Sache que la Chapelle de la Résurgence se trouve être la deuxiéme piéce avant celle-ci et qu'elle ne méne nulle part d'autre qu'ici.

-Donc ils sont là pour Sora, s'inquiéte Vixi. Il faut le cacher et...

-Non, coupe le jeune homme. Je vais pas me terrer face aux Sans-Coeur! Si c'est moi qu'ils veulent, ils ne m'auront pas aussi facilement qu'il le croit!

-Cette réplique est toute à ton honneur, mais il reste préférable que tu partes d'ici, dit le Nobody au manteau blanc en posant sa main sur son épaule. Même si tu échappes aux Sans-Coeur, Sage et les autres se battent contre eux en se moment et ils croyent tous que je t'ai fait disparaitre. S'ils te voient débarquer, tu risques fort de recevoir un coup de leur part et il n'est pas encoe l'heure de te perdre. Vixi va t'accompagner et vous allez tout les deux partir d'ici. Je te fais confiance pour choisir une destination pas trop dangereuse, rajoute-t-il à l'adresse de la simili. Je dois repartir soutenir l'assaut.

Il les quitte en réempreintant l'escalier de lumiére, tandis que Vixi lui fait un geste d'adieu de la main, avant de se retourner vers Sora.

-J'espére que ton voyage dans le Portail des Ténébres suffira à amoindrir leur effet sur toi, lui dit-elle en tendant la main au niveau de son épaule pour créer un portail dans son dos. Sinon, ce sera les derniers mots que nous échangerons.

Avant que Sora ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle le pousse doucement vers la sombre faille où il est englouti, puis y pénétre à son tour.

* * *

**Voila, fin d'un chapitre qui annoce un peu plus de "mouvement" dans cette fic au point mort... Prochainement, et dans des délais plus bref j'espére, on retrouvera Kairi, ainsi que quelques oubliés du début de la fic. **


	9. Mer solitaire

**Bien le bonjour et désolé pour le retard accumulé, mais je dois admettre que ce chapitre m'a posé quelques problémes au niveau scénaristique, ainsi que dans le comportement adopté par certains personnages. Quoi qu'il en soit, on retrouve quelques oubliés du début de la fic. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

  
**

**Quand la mer s'agite...**

Dans une vaste salle carrée aux murs d'obsidienne, un étrange conseil se tient entre quatre parties différentes, symbolisées par un duo d'alcôves dans chaque angle de la piéce où sont installés deux sièges. Trois des alcôves ont leurs deux fauteuils occupés, tandis que la dernière est vide de tout occupant et que le corps d'une jeune fille au court cheveux bruns retenus par un bandeau vêtu d'un haut mauve-nuit et d'un court short jaune terne avec une longue écharpe jaune autour du cou repose en position foetale sur le sol. Dans la paires de siéges se situant dans son dos, un homme vêtu d'une cape rouge en loque et d'une combinaison noire fixe le corps de ses yeux carmins luisant au milieu de son visage pâle et à travers ses méches de cheveux sombres tombant sur son visage malgré un bandeau rouge pour les retenir. A côté de lui, un être à l'apparence mécanique, dont le visage est couvert d'un heaume au regard et à la bouche terrible d'une armure mauve avec un tablier en finition, tape patiemment de l'index droit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil en lançant un regard appuyé au duo qui se trouve dans l'alcôve située dans le coin opposé à la leur. Cette dernière est occupée par Cassim et Linoa, visiblement tout deux dans un grand état d'énervement et d'inquiétude mélés qui se stigmatise sur leur visage par une crispation aux commissures des yeux et un froncement de sourcils prononcés. Dans l'angle entre les deux alcôves, se trouve le dernier couple formé d'un gamin vêtu d'une salopette jaune et d'un béret rouge posé sur c'est cheveux châtains en bataille et d'un gaillard au double menton et à la bedaine prohéminante habillé d'une veste bleue marine, d'un pantalon court et d'un tricorne, sa grande particularité restant son oeil et son bras droit et sa jambe gauche faite de mécanique. Si le jeune homme semble vraiment las de cette réunion, son compagnon affiche un air grave. Soudain, une voix au timbre électronique se fait entendre.

-Je suppose qu'il y a une bonne raison à la présence de cette... "Chose" ici, lance l'être mécanique en désignant le corps au sol d'un geste de sa main ganté d'acier accérè et sans quitter Linoa et Cassim de son regard rougeoyant. J'espére que ce n'est pas un présent pour le Maître afin de vous faire pardonner de votre lamentable échec.

-Je préfére rester sourde aux provocations d'une personne qui n'a encore reçu aucune mission et qui se permet de critiquer le travail des autres, répond instantanément Linoa. Nous, nous avons échoué à cause d'un imprévu. Nous ne nous amusons pas à détruire notre cible, alors qu'on a l'avantage.

Cette remarque pique au vif le garçon et l'empaté de la troisième alcôve et tout deux se lèvent dans un même élan d'emportement.

-Dit donc, bougresse! crie le gros cyborg. Tu veux que j'oublie mes bonnes manières et que je vienne t'en coller une?!

-C'est plus difficile de coordonné quatre équipes de personnes qui ne sont pas habituées à travail de concert, ajoute Luso. On a fait de notre mieux! C'est juste une erreur tactique!

-Nous aussi, nous avons fait de notre mieux, répond Cassim.

-En utilisant votre promesse à l'entrée de la Caverne du Souvenir? J'en doute, rétorque la voix froide et séche de l'homme à la cape rouge. Peut-on au moins savoir si votre... "prise" a une quelconque utilité pour nous?

-Elle fait parti du groupe de surveillance de Radiant Garden, donc je suppose que oui, affirme Linoa.

-Mais tu ne fais que le supposer, souligne l'homme blême. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une faire-valoir.

La jeune femme lança un regard mauvais à son interlocuteur.

-Tu m'énerves, Vincent, lui lance-t-elle. Tu n'as qu'a lui demandé.

Le dénommé Vincent abaisse lentement la tête en signe d'accord avec elle, puis la redresse en même temps que son bras droit se tent devant lui en tenant un impressionnant révolver à triple canons qu'il pointe sur le corps recroquevillé au sol.

-Eh! Vincent! On veut la réveiller! Pas la transformer en Sans-Coeur! intervient Luso en sortant de son alcôve et en se dirigeant vers la cible.

Il s'agenouille à côté du corps de Yuffie et la retourne sur le dos le plus doucement possible, mais elle réagit au changement de posture et grogne faiblement dans son sommeil. Luso la contemple un temps avant de sentir les regards de toute l'assemblé lui glacer la colonne et il la secoue par l'épaule, ce qui lui fait pousser un légére plainte. Aprés quelques secousses, Yuffie papillone des yeux, remue sa bouche pâteuse, puis, voyant le visage du jeune homme au-dessus d'elle, s'exclame:

-Tu es devenu bien intime et entreprenant, Sora. Que dirais Kairi en nous voyant?

Cela fait comme un flash dans l'atmosphère ambiante. Tout les mines graves se muent en expression de surprise, d'incompréhension ou de profond intéret. La jeune ninja jéte un regard à droite et à gauche, tandis que Luso s'écarte d'elle en déclarant:

-C'est la deusième fois qu'on m'appelle Sora? J'ai la tête du prénom ou quoi? Et c'est qui ce Sora?

Alors que le jeune homme tente d'attirer l'attention de l'auditoire sur son problème, la kuno-ichi vient de réaliser la gravité de la situation pour sa personne et s'est relevée d'une roulade arrière pour être hors de porté de Luso. Elle fait rapidement le tour de l'assemblée et son regard se fige dans celui de Linoa et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle l'a supplie silencieusement.

-Quel est ton nom? tonne la voix artificielle de l'être mécanique.

Surprise sur le coup, Yuffie se rebiffe et fait face au sombre duo de la première alcôve en serrant les poings et en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis Yuffie Kusanagi,déclare-t-elle avec une assurance totale. Je fais partie du Groupe de Reconstruction de Radiant Garden.

Elle termine sa réplique en relevant le menton et en aspirant bruyamment par le nez. Néanmoins, aucun de ses interlocuteurs ne se laisse impressioner et Vincent se penche pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son partenaire qui acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

-Pourquoi as-tu appelé Luso "Sora"? interroge le cyborg grassouillet à sa droite.

-Parce qu'il lui ressemble vraiment, répond-t-elle du tac-o-tac sans réfléchir.

Réalisant sa bêtise, la jeune ninja se mord les lèvres inférieures tandis que les deux occupants de la première alcôves, sans doute les têtes pensantes du groupe, se remettent à faire des messes basses.

-Yuffie, l'interpèlle Linoa dans son dos,ce qui la fait se retourner brusquement. Je suppose que tu comprends l'impasse dans laquelle tu te trouves. Je te serais donc reconnaissante de ne pas faire la forte tête et de coopérer et de nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur la ligue de défense du royaume que le Roi a mis en place.

La kuno-ichi contemple la jeune femme dans ses yeux sombres, puis lui tire la langue comme toute adolescente frustrée.

-Tu peux courir! Je vous direz rien!

-Tu préfères mourir? complète une voix dont le souffle froid vient caresser son lobe d'oreille droit.

En tournant légèrement la tête, la jeune fille se retrouve nez-à-nez avec la face livide de Vincent incrustée de ses yeux rubis et à moitié dissimulé par le col de sa cape, posé à genoux à côté d'elle. Sentant un poids considérable s'ajouter sur son épaule, elle baisse les yeux pour découvrir un gantelet d'acier qui sert de main gauche à Vincent, lui étreindre amicalement l'épaule.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous parler? questionne-t-il. Tu ne veux pas trahir tes amis? Tu préfères perdre la vie? Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous dans le néant et, toi, tu vas sacrifier ta vie pour eux? Auraient-ils seulement fait de même pour toi? Je suppose que tu vas me répondre "oui". Mais les Ténèbres ont certains avantages qui sont très séduisants. Tu sais lesquels?

La jeune fille fait un mouvement de la tête pour répondre négativement, alors que la proximité avec ce sombre personnage lui a fait perdre toute sa confiance.

-Pauvre enfant, lâche Vincent en approchant encore son visage de celui de Yuffie au point qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle froid malgrè que le col de sa cape lui masque le bas du visage. Tu ne sais donc pas à quelles souffrances tu t'exposes en ne coopérant pas. Des douleurs de ce style.

A ces mots, il attrape la gorges de la kuno-ichi et la soulève du sol en se redressant. Elle tente de se libérer, mais elle est bientôt secouée par un violent spasme provoqué par des lambeaux de Ténèbres émanant de la main de son tortionnaire. Après un court instant de cette torture, le pâle individu relâche la ninja qui tombe au sol où elle se recroqueville, toujours secouée de convulsions.

-Evite de nous la tuer, Vincent, lance Cassim. Il est préférable de pas gâcher nos rares chance de mettre à mal cette ligue de défense en s'amusant avec.

-De toute façon, elle n'est plus capable de nous livrer des infos pour le moment, intervient Linoa. Autant la consigner dans une cellule sous bonne surveillance, plutôt que de la mettre vraiment mal en point.

Le silence se pose tandis que chaque duo s'approche du corps recroquevillé sur le sol sombre et que Vincent fixe Linoa d'un regard suspicieux.

-Tu t'inquiètes de son sort, c'en est touchant, lui lance-t-il. J'oubliais que tu viens de Radiant Garden et qu'il s'agit là d'une connaissance, voir même d'une amie d'enfance.

Cette réplique a pour effet de centrer la majorité des regards sur la jeune femme qui accuse le coup en lançant une moue profondément courroucée à son interlocuteur.

-Cette information est censée être un secret entre le Maître et moi! s'emporte-t-elle. Tu n'avais pas à en parler ici!

-Quelle importance, la coupe Vincent. Tu es de notre côté, non? D'où tu viens n'est pas une chose que l'on retient ici. On se préoccupe de la capacité à servir les Ténèbres.

La jeune femme se renfrogne, mais ne se sépare pas de son regard assassin à son encontre qu'il soutient d'un air inexpressif.

-En attendant, elle nous a quand même livré une information très intéressante, intervient le cyborg ventripotent.

-Comment ça, Silver? demande alors l'être mécanique.

L'attention de l'assemblé est maintenant fixée sur le pirate qui aborde un large sourire satisfait et tourne la tête vers son jeune coéquipier qui, surpris, lance des coups d'oeil autour de lui avant de revenir sur lui. L'oeil mécanique de Silver émet alors un fin faiseau rouge au centre du front de Luso et Cassim, qui semble avoir compris de quoi il retourne, s'approche du jeune homme et lui pose amicalement la main sur l'épaule.

-Je dirais même: une information qui tourne à notre avantage, lance-t-il. N'est-ce pas... Sora? ajoute-t-il en croisant le regard du jeune homme.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Le soleil est déjà haut quand ses rayons finissent par atteindre les yeux de Kairi qui papillonnent un temps avant qu'ils ne s'ouvrent en grand, se referment à nouveaux et que la jeune fille ne se retourne de l'autre côté pour échapper au supplice en émettant un grognement de chat frustré. Depuis sa descente vers le Dortoir, où elle a fini par se cogner la tête et tomber dans un sommeil réparateur forcé, elle a été transporté dans un lit en baldaquin pourvu de nombreux oreillers moelleux, dont un énorme recouvrant la totalité de la surface de la couette, où elle reprend depuis des forces. La chambre, où elle est, est ronde, plutôt modeste et semble tout juste spacieuse pour accueillir les trois lits en baldaquin qu'elle contient avec trois bureau sans fioritures, une étagère au-dessus, et trois armoires se dressant sur toute la hauteur du mur. La pièce est pourvue de trois fenêtre situées entre chaque lit et bureau et d'une porte en bois à l'emplacement de la quatrième. Cette dernière s'ouvre quelques secondes après que Kairi se soit réveillé et laisse entrer une jeune femme vêtu d'un bustier noir avec l'ajout d'une capuche au bord rehaussé d'une fourrure sombre et de manches amples à la finition en fine dentelle sombre et d'une jupe noire longue dont l'avant est labouré de fermetures éclaire, l'une d'elle étant ouverte en laissant voir la dentelle finement brodée d'un haut de collant, alors que le bas est parcouru de broderie claire aux motifs de plantes sur la bordure. Son visage à la peau pâle est en partie masqué par une mèche de cheveux d'un noir de jais, coiffés impeccablement en un chignon où s'échappent trois fine tresses qui descendent jusqu'au bas du dos, qui couvre son oeil gauche, le droit, à l'iris rouge sang, rehaussé d'un maquillage sombre qui s'accorde avec son rouge à lèvre noir, fixant droit devant lui avec une grande concentration. Elle s'avance dans la pièce en semblant glisser sur le sol et se dirige vers le bureau se trouvant en face de celui à côté du baldaquin dans lequel repose Kairi. Cette dernière, sentant la présence d'une personne, se retourne dans le lit avec un léger bruissement d'étoffe et tente d'identifier l'inconnu qui semble ne pas se préoccuper de sa présence.

-Edea? demande-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

L'inconnue ignore l'appel et s'assoit à son bureau. La jeune fille se redresse sur les coudes, cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises et s'apprète à interpeller la femme à nouveau, mais celle-ci s'exprime en premier d'une voix froide et sèche.

-Evitez de parler et dormez autant que vous le pouvez.

La rouquine cligne encore des yeux sous l'effet de l'étonnement.

-Pourquoi? questionne-t-elle. Il y a un problème?

-Pas du moment que vous n'ouvrez pas la bouche pour troubler le calme ambiant de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre, rétorque la sombre personne d'un ton monocorde, mais sans réplique.

La jeune fille regarde l'inconnue pendant un moment, puis se recouche dans le lit en continuant de fixer le dos de l'étrange personne.

-Comment vous appelez-vous? questionne-t-elle.

-Dormez et taisez-vous.

La jeune fille la regarde encore puis se retourne vers le mur, mais n'arrive pas à se rendormir et se retourne continuellement dans le lit en baldaquin. Le calme se pose dans la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes, avant d'être troublé par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne qui s'avère être une vielle grand-mère bedonnante aux cheveux de paille blanc et vêtu d'une robe rouge et violette. Cette dernière se déplace d'une manière bondissante vers le centre de la pièce et la sombre femme lui jette un regard soupçonneux, mais elle semble ne pas avoir remarquer la présence éveillé de Kairi.

-Tiens donc! Mais qui voilà qui travail soigneusement? caquète la vieille femme. Alors, ma petite, quel mauvais projet tu nous prépare?

-Je ne prépare pas de mauvais projet. Je ne suis pas aussi infréquentable que vous, rétorque calmement la jeune femme. Veuillez me laisser tranquille. J'ai du travail pour maître Merlin.

-Ah! Merlin! Merlin! Ce vieux bouc! Il serait tellement content de te voir travailler aussi acharnement pour lui, poursuit la mégère. Tu devrais te détendre un peu.

Cette réplique n'entraine aucune réponse de la femme en noir qui se penche sur son bureau pour signifier la fin de cette discussion, mais la vieille femme, après une moue légèrement outrée, sourit d'une manière malveillante dans le dos de l'étudiante et agite ses doigts tout en murmurant une suite de phrases qui semble être une poésie. malheureusement, l'effet est tout autre et la femme en noir disparait dans un épais nuage de fumée au couleur rose-violacée. Quand le résultat du sort se dissipe, il ne reste rien de l'inconnue et Kairi, qui a observé toute la scène blottit sous l'énorme oreiller, redresse la tête pour mieux voir la suite des événements.

-Comment te sens-tu, ma petite Lulu? Tu apprécies ta nouvelle condition? questionne la vielle sorcière.

-Madame Mim! Que m'avez-vous fait? s'alarme la voix de la dénomèe Lulu au niveau du bureau.

-J'ai dis que tu devais te détendre un peu, explique Madame Mim en fermant soigneusement la porte.

Elle revient vers le bureau sur lequel elle abat ses deux mains et penche son visage vers la petite forme sombre qui la regarde de ses yeux écarlates. Il s'agit en fait d'une souris entièrement noire avec un surplus de poils sur la tête qui forment une frange masquant son oeil gauche ainsi que trois longues et fines mèches dans son dos.

-Que dirais-tu de jouer à chat? demande Mim en abaissant sa tête au niveau du rongeur de manière à se voir les yeux dans les yeux.

A peine a-t-elle prononcé sa sentence que son corps devient vaporeux et seul ses yeux restent visibles dans le vide. Ces derniers rétrécissent et avancent vers le rongeur tandis que le corps de la sorcière réapparait sous la forme d'un gros chat rose aux rayures violette.

-C'est moi le chat! crie-t-elle avant de se jeter sur la souris.

Cette derniére évite de peu les griffes du félin en plongeant entre ses pattes et en filant sous son ventre vers le bord du bureau. Kairi regarde, figée de terreur, la chasse qui se lance. Lulu, arrivé au bord de la table, saute sur le dos de la chaise, se laisse glisser sur la plate-forme et saute sur le sol en jetant des regards frénétiques en tout sens pour trouver une cachette, mais Mim, profitant de l'agilité de son corps de chat, saute directement en bas du meuble et intercepte le rongeur vers le centre de la salle en arcant ses pattes antérieurs pour dresser une muraille qui bloque sa proie. Mais Lulu fait preuve d'excellent réflexe, ou d'une rapide adaptation à l'instinct de rongeur, et bondit par dessus la barrière de poils, sauf que Mim semble s'être elle aussi adaptée à son nouveau corps et étant sa patte pour bloquer la souris sous ses griffes. Prise au piège, elle tente de trouver de l'aide et ne rencontre que le regard de Kairi, cachée sous l'épais oreiller et qui scrute la scène.

-Viens m'aider, toi! couine Lulu à l'intention de la jeune fille.

Cette appel attire l'attention de la sorcière qui lève la tête vers la jeune fille et, après un temps de latence dû à la surprise, lui jette un regard malveillant.

-Oh! s'exclame-t-elle. Une autre participante? Ca prendra trop de temps de faire de toi une souris, mais je peux adapter le chat pour ta taille.

Sur ces mots, son apparence de chat prend des proportions plus grande, dépassant celles d'un homme et s'apparentant désormais à celles d'un tigre. Saisissant Lulu dans un poing anormalement humain, Mim se dresse sur ses pattes arrière et se penche vers la jeune fille qui tente de reculer, mais butte contre le mur de pierre et ne peut alors qu'afficher un regard inquiet sur lequel perle des larmes aux commissures des yeux.

-C'est trop facile si tu te contentes de pleurer et d'attendre que tout ce termine, déclare la sorciére en s'écartant un peu du bord du lit, Lulu toujours prisonnière de sa main et qui tente de s'en échapper. Prolonge donc un peu le jeu.

Kairi la fixe droit dans les yeux pendant un temps, hésite, puis tente de passer en force, oubliant qu'elle est vêtu d'un jupe trop longue qui l'entrave et la fait chuter à terre. Mim s'offusque un peu de voir sa proie mettre si pitoyablement terme au jeu, mais fond quand même sur elle. Dans un geste désespéré, la jeune fille se retourne et hurle de toute la puissance de ses poumons.

-Pourquoi je peux jamais rien faire?

C'est alors que la pièce s'éclaire d'une pleine lumière blanche émanant de la main droite de Kairi, tendue devant elle pour tenter d'arrêter le gros tigre, et qui se propage rapidement de manière à tout couvrir d'un manteau immaculé...

****************************************************************************************************************************

-...Et donc, elle l'a fait apparaitre, reprit Yensid.

Lulu hoche de la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Le grand mage, vêtu de son inséparable robe bleu nuit et son chapeau pointu de la même couleur et brodé d'étoile, porte sa main droite à son menton, dissimulé sous son épaisse barbe, et fronce ses épais sourcils un peu plus qu'à l'habitué. De toute évidence, cette nouvelle lui donne matière à réfléchir. Cela fait à peine une dizaine de minutes qu'il est arrivé à la Tour des Mages, après avoir reçu un message de Merlin au sujet de l'arrivée inopiné de Kairi à la tour, qu'une autre nouvelle importante l'y attend. Madame Mim, un sorcière dont l'appartenance aux Ténèbres est plus que certifiée, a exercé son passe-temps favori, l'utilisation de la magie au dépend des personnes ciblées, et a finalement atteri à l'infirmerie après avoir été vaincu par la jeune arrivante.

-Voila qui est... , hésite le mage.

-Intéressant, complète Lulu d'un tond morne.

-Inquiétant, plutôt.

-Pourquoi? Par les temps qui courent, n'est-ce pas là une bonne nouvelle?

Yensid traverse la salle circulaire, encombrée d'un bureau épousant la forme de la pièce, et va à la fenêtre où il scrute le paysage extérieur. Tout est blanc à perte de vue, recouvert par un épais manteau de neige hivernale, et cela ne risque pas de cesser avec la chute continue de flocon sur le paysage forestier qui entoure l'édifice branlant et en ruine des ensorceleurs. A chaque extrémité de son champs de vision, des colonnes de fumée s'élèvent au-dessus des deux villes qui bordent la forêt.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Maître? s'inquiète Lulu.

-Ce n'est rien, réplique-t-il sèchement. Retourne plutôt à tes études. Il est intolérable de ne pas savoir se défaire d'un sortilège de métamorphose à ton niveau!

Cette remarque fait lever la tête à l'apprentie qui affiche un air inquiet, puis elle ferme les yeux, fait une révérence rapide et se retire. En sortant, elle croise Marraine, la fée, vêtu cape courte d'un bleu nuit qui lui couvre la tête et d'une ample robe bleu lavande, qui la salut d'un signe de la tête auquel elle ne répond pas.

-Bien le bonjour, mon cher Yensid, s'exclame-t-elle à l'attention du mage.

-Bien le bonjour à toi aussi, Marraine, lui répond-t-il. Comment va-t-elle?

-Oh! Mim en a vu d'autre, mais elle sera sans doute contente de savoir que tu t'inquiète pour elle...

-Je parlais de la princesse, Kairi. Je me doute bien qu'il en faudra plus pour nous dèbarasser de cette sorcière.

Marraine pousse un soupir et s'avance vers la fenêtre et regarde dehors.

-Elle est partie, lâche-t-elle.

-Quoi?! s'exclame Yensid. Comment a-t-elle pu sortir de la tour?! Je croyais que tu te chargeais d'elle?! Mais pourquoi?!

-Calme-toi voyons, le radoucit Marraine. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de finir. Elle est partie, certes, mais accompagnée. Rydia est avec elle. Elle voulait de nouveaux vêtements. Elles sont toute les deux à Radiant Garden...

-Où ça?!!! s'emporte le mage en lançant un regard furibond à la fée.

-A Radiant Garden. Tu sais... Ca s'appelait Hollow Bastion à l'époque où Maléfique l'occupait.

Sans dire mot et en prenant une vive allure, Yensid sort de la pièce et s'approche de la ballustrade à l'entrée où une rampe de toboggan magique se matérialise immédiatement et dans laquelle le mage prend place et descend à grande vitesse vers le bas de la tour, Marraine le suivant, portée par un nuage de paillette sous ses pieds.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? s'inquiète-t-elle.

Mais à peine a-t-il posé le pied sur le sol que l'ensorceleur se dirige vers le mur opposé à la porte d'entrée, se poste devant et attend patiemment que ce dernier s'écarte pour laisser un grotte prendre sa place. Il s'engouffre alors dans la cavité, Marraine toujours sur ses pas, et, après avoir marché dans l'obscurité, débouche dans un marécage d'où s'élève une brume verdâtre nauséabonde qui ne semble pas incommoder le mage, alors que la fée s'y aventure avec réticence, se mettant les doigts en pince sur l'arête du nez. Sans mot dire, Yensid s'avance à travers les mauvaise herbes, la boue et les eaux opaques où remuent d'inconnus spécimens d'animaux plus ou moins hostiles, jusqu'à arriver à un imposant tronc d'arbre dans lequel a été aménagé une chaumière à l'image de l'endroit où elle a été bâti à laquelle il frappe du poing d'une manière énergique jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lui réponde à l'intérieur.

-Pas moyen d'être en paix! Au diable les enquiquineurs!

-Tu es sûr de devoir faire appel à elles? demande Marraine en arrivant à la hauteur du mage.

-Les meilleurs des remèdes ont toujours les goûts les plus détestables, lui répond-t-il.

Après un temps d'attente, la porte s'entrouvre pour laisser dépasser trois bout de visages empilés au teint gris-verdâtre et aux cheveux de feu, un long au long nez, un ratatiné au long nez et un rondouillard au nez en trompette.

-Tiens donc, s'exclame le deuxième visage. Le prestigieux grand mage qui se déplace en personne pour nous faire une visite de courtoisie. accompagné de la vieille dodue souriante.

-Bien le bonjour à vous, sorcières du marais de Morva, dit joyeusement Marraine. Comment allez-vous?

-Tréve de politesses, intervient Yensid. Je vais aller droit au but. Nous avons besoin des Magus.

Les trois visages s'étonnent poliment, bien que de façon trop appuyé pour être honnête, et ouvre en grand la porte de leur massure pour pouvoir en sortir. Le premier visage se dresse sur un corps long et fin, le deuxième est plus petit de moitié que Marraine et le troisième se juche sur une carrure aussi ronde que la tête. Toute les trois sont vêtu de robes de sorcières grise dans un état miteux, bien que la deuxiéme dissimule grandement son visage dans un morceau d'étoffe sombre et que la troisième possède un décolletè qui fait insulte aux bonnes moeurs.

-Voila qui se négocie, mon cher, rétorque la première avec une voix caquetante. Il ne nous est pas facile de les faire venir.

-Ecoutez! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer! s'emporte l'enchanteur. C'est pour sauver une vie qui est d'une grande importance pour nous!

-Mais si on ne veut pas les faire venir, vous serez sans doute bien ennuyé, fait remarqué la deuxième avec une voix grinçante. C'est donnant-donnant ou rien du tout.

-Allons, Griotte, Grièche, Goulue, intervient Marraine. Je vous demande juste de faire un geste qui vienne du coeur.

Les trois sorcières se contemplent un court instant avant de se retourner vers leurs invités et de répondre à l'unisson.

-Non.

****************************************************************************************************************************

-C'est la première fois que tu viens ici?

-Pas vraiment, mais ce n'était pas comme ça avant.

Kairi et Rydia viennent juste d'arriver à Radiant Garden en employant une Distorsion de Réalité créée par Edea et qui semble se baser sur le même principe qu'un Portail des Ténèbres, sans le risque d'être infecté. Elles ont atteri au pied du donjon au centre de la ville et se dirige vers les quartiers marchants de la ville. Kairi ne cesse de dévisager son accompagnatrice dont la nature enjouée tranche avec le sérieux et le strict qui imprégnent la Tour des Mages. Des cheveux verts qui lui tombent jusqu'aux épaules, le visage encore enfantin malgré sont physique trahissant une adolescente bientôt adulte, le regard émeraude brillant d'un feu surnaturel, Rydia, vêtu d'un corset vert à la finition en pagne long, des avant-bras amples et pendants de la même couleur, ainsi que des bottes remontant jusqu'à mi-cuisse, avance d'un pas énergique en ne cessant de faire la conversation.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez nous? Tu veux devenir magicienne?

-En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment choisi d'y venir, explique Kairi. J'y suis sans le vouloir.

-Problème matrimonial réglé de manière brutale par tes parents? questionne la fille aux cheveux verts sur le ton de la conversation.

-Euh... Non. En fait, j'ai... Echoué dans la tour par hasard.

-Comment ça? s'étonne Rydia en la regardant en biais, un sourcil légèrement haussé.

-En fait, mon île a été attaqué par... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi, mais je me souviens être tombé à la mer et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais couché dans un lit en compagnie d'Edea.

La jeune mage hoche gravement de la tête, alors que les deux jeunes filles arrive dans un quartier de la ville envahi de personne et d'échoppes où elles ne cessent d'entrer et sortir. Kairi ouvre grand les yeux et la bouche, n'étant pas habituée à ce genre de spectacle sur Destiny Island, et Rydia, après avoir constatée l'absence de son amie, revient vers elle et lui secoue amicalement l'épaule. Préférant ne pas se perdre dans la foule, les deux adolescentes se prennent par la main et se faufilent dans la masse dense de personnes jusqu'à une bâtisse aux murs jaunes fissurés et au toit de tuiles rouges, dont l'absence de fenêtre sur la façade avant empêchant de voir l'intérieur de la boutique et Kairi n'a pas le temps de lire l'écriteau au-dessus de la porte juchée au sommet d'une volée de trois marches. L'intérieur de la bâtisse est faite d'un parquet en lambris sur lequel repose plusieurs tables pourvues de vitrines où sont exposées divers objets aux apparences très diversifiées, ainsi qu'un comptoir et un escalier en colimaçon au fond de la pièce derrière lequel une personne au pieds palmés ronfle dans un fauteuil avec un journal sur le visage. Alors que Kairi regarde avec attention tous les bibelots dans les vitrines, Rydia se dirige droit vers le comptoir et appuit rapidement à trois reprises sur la sonnette qui se trouve sur la surface boisée du meuble. Réagissant à l'appel strident de l'objet, le marchant sursaute et manque de tomber de son siège, mais se récupère de justesse, parvenant même à prendre une position debout dans la foulée. Détail intéressant, il s'agit d'un jeune canard blanc vêtu d'une veste, un t-shirt et d'un short rouge et dont les plumes de la tête sont parfaitement laquées vers l'arrière.

-Bonj...

Il regarde attentivement les deux clientes de la boutique, se passe la main dans les cheveux, s'éclaircit la voix et s'accoude sur le bois devant lui en envoyant des oeillades charmeuses à Rydia.

-Bonjour, belle enfant, dit-il d'une voix de charmeur. Vous êtes nouvelle dans le coin? Vous vivez chez vos parents? C'est votre soeur, la ravissante créature qui vous suit? En tout cas,vous avez le même visage magnifique.

La jeune mage hausse les sourcils de surprise devant cette entrée en matière.

-Nous sommes bien chez Riri, Fifi et Loulou? Le magasin "Tout y est, il suffit de demander"?

-L'un des gérants se trouve devant vous. Riri, pour vous servir, délicieuse enfant. Que puis-je pour vous?

-On aurait besoin de vêtement pour mon amie, répond Rydia en désignant du pouce Kairi qui continue de regarder les objets des vitrines.

-Vous avez de la chance! C'est moi qui me charge du vestimentaire dans ce magasin. Attendez une minute.

Il sort de derrière le comptoir et se dirige vers l'escalier qui mène aussi bien à l'étage qu'au sous-sol, et appel vers le haut.

-Fifi! J'aie des clientes! Tu prends le relais à la garde de la boutique.

Une voix lointaine répond de manière incompréhensible, puis un bruit de pas se rapproche avant d'entamer sa descente dans l'escalier et de révéler un autre jeune canard habillé d'une veste, un t-shirt et un short bleu, mais dont les cheveux sont coiffés de manière assez désordonnée.

-Pourquoi je suis toujours déranger quand je suis en plein travail? se plaint-il.

-De tout façon personne n'en veut de tes trucs bizarres. Si ces demoiselles veulent bien me suivre, reprend Riri en s'adressant à Rydia et Kairi et en désignant l'escalier de la main.

Kairi, après avoir rejoind les autres, jéte un regard inquiet à Rydia qui semble tout à fait sereine. Après une courte dispute entre les deux frères, les deux jeunes filles et le canard montent à l'étage où un court couloir ne laisse que la possibilité entre prendre une porte immédiatement sur la droite ou sur la gauche. Riri prend la porte à sa droite, l'ouvre et se courbe en révérence pour laisser passer Kairi et Rydia entrer. La salle est spacieuse et possède plusieurs cabines d'essayage constituées d'un rideau tendu sur une tringle entre deux fines planches de bois vernies.

-Alors? Que vous faut-il? dit-il avec un ton très professionnel.

Rydia réagit à la question, puis tourne la tête vers son amie qui regarde le canard avec un air d'effarement total.

-Eh bien... Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, répond la rouquine.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Après quelques heures passées dans la boutique, les deux jeunes filles ressortent, avec plusieurs paquet dans les bras, accompagnées par Riri.

-Merci pour les conseils... Et d'avoir pris le temps de nous aider à choisir, dit Kairi.

-Oh, de rien. Ce fut un plaisir, répond aussitôt le canard. Revenez quand vous voulez et n'oubliez pas: "Chez les Couacs en Vrac, tout y est, il suffit de demander".

Aprés un échange de sourires, les deux amies remontent la rue marchande qui est encore chargée de passants qui s'agitent en tout sens. Revenant vers le donjon, elles s'approchent de leur point de chute quand Kairi s'arrête et jette un regard alentour en affichant une mine déçue.

-Nous repartons déjà dans cette tour sinistre? questionne-t-elle.

Rydia se retourne vers elle et ne peut s'empêcher de laisser un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle s'approche de la rouquine et lui pose amicalement la main sur l'épaule.

-Je sais que c'est pas très réjouissant, mais c'est toujours mieux que de ne pas avoir de toit, répond-t-elle d'une compatissante.

Kairi ne dit rien et fixe droit devant elle, laissant même la mage lui faire un semblant de massage de l'épaule qu'elle tient, alors qu'elle aussi regarde dans le vague.

-Pourquoi es-tu dans cette tour? demande-t-elle.

La main de la jeune fille en vert se crispe légèrement à l'écoute de cette interrogation, puis elle relache un nouveau soupir.

-Une histoire de Sans-Coeur,d'erreurs et de larmes... Une comme il en arrive tant d'autres, semble-t-elle rajouter pour se défendre.

Sur ces mots, un silence se pose avant d'être troublé par un rire bref et forcé de Kairi.

-Dire que je pensais naïvement que Sora et Riku avaient tout arrangé pour que les Sans-Coeur ne fassent plus de tort aux gens, mais on ouvre grand les yeux seulement quand on perd tout...

Rydia la regarde avec le visage de celle qui partage la douleur des autres, mais sa mimique se mue soudain en celle d'une grande réflexion subite, avant que l'étonnement croissant ne déforme ses traits dans un écarquillement excessif des yeux et une béance trop prononcée de la bouche, cette dernière se muant vite en une articulation accélérée des mâchoires, permettant ainsi de poser la question fatidique.

-Quand tu dis "Sora et Riku", tu parles de ceux qui ont combattu les Sans-Coeur, l'Organisation et qui manient la keyblade?

-Euh... Oui.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, on a oublié de faire les présentations. Je suis Rydia, mais ça tu le sais déjà puisque Marraine m'a appelé ainsi. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles?

Kairi tente de battre en retraite devant l'enflammement soudain qui attise sa compagne, mais cette dernière lui a saisi la main gauche et son visage n'est plus qu'à une pincée de centimètres du sien et son regard pétille dans l'attente de la réponse.

-Je m'appelle Kairi. Euh... Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

-Kairi?! La princesse de coeur amie des deux porteurs de la keyblade?!

La jeune fille répond par l'affirmatif en hochant de la tête, bien que l'expression de son visage trahisse une certaine inquiétude vis-à-vis du comportement de la jeune magicienne qui perd de plus en le contrôle d'elle-même. Mais au moment où cette dernière s'apprète à lui poser une autre question, trois voix les interpèlent.

-Enfin, vous voila!

-Nous vous avons cherchés dans toute la ville!

-Maître Yensid se fait un sang d'encre pour vous!

D'un même mouvement de tête synchronisé, les deux jeunes filles détourne le regard vers le donjon de la ville et voyent venir à elles trois silhouettes flottant à vive allure au-dessus du sol, leur corps entourés de poudre de fée virevoletante. Toute les trois sont vêtues d'une robe à manteau de couleur différente: celle en bleu est portée par une fée petite et rondouillarde, une autre en vert semble plus agée, tandis que la derniére en rouge dépasse ses deux consoeurs en taille. Les trois fées arrivent autour des deux jeunes filles et les encerclent.

-Dépéchons-nous de rentrer à la tour. On ne sait pas ce qui peut ce passer ici, dit Pimprenelle.

-Depuis quand Radiant Garden n'est plus fréquentable? s'intrigue Rydia. On craint rien avec le groupe de surveillance.

-Justement, on ferait mieux de ne pas trainer, rajoute Paquerette.

-Mais..., tente de protester Rydia.

Sans prendre en compte les protestations de l'apprentie magicienne, les trois fées emménent les deux jeunes filles vers le mur par lequel elles sont arrivées et le traverse comme des gouttes d'eau entre en impact avec la surface de l'eau, arrivant dans la salle sombre et bardée de voile flottant de la chambre d'Edea. Devant eux, Yensid et Marraine semble s'expliquer de maniére houleuse avec la sorciére.

-Pourquoi les as-tu laissé partir? Tu es inconsciente ou quoi? s'emporte le mage.

-Elles voulaient faire un tour dehors, je les ai envoyé faire un tour dehors, répond la sorciére d'un ton calme et froid.

-Tu es trop tendu, Yensid, intervient Marraine. Ce n'est pas en allant faire les boutiques à Radiant Garden que ces petites vont être attaqué par les Sans-Coeur.

Poussant un profond soupir, le mage se pince l'arête du nez avec ses longs doigts fins et redresse la tête en fermant les yeux.

-Désolé, s'excuse-t-il. C'est juste que cette situation me rappel le passé... Et de mauvais souvenirs. Je te demanderais juste d'être prudente, Kairi, poursuit-il en posant son regard sévére sur la jeune fille. Je sais que tu es déboussolé par les événemments et qu'être ici ne doit pas te plaire, mais avec les incidents, je préférerais que tu ne partes pas par mont et par vaux sans être bien accompagné.

La jeune fille soutient son regard, puis répond d'un ton un peu effronté.

-Et si je veux visiter le monde extérieur?

****************************************************************************************************************************

Aprés une âpre discution pour définir le groupe, Kairi a obtenu la permission de sortir de la Tour des Mages en compagnie d'un groupe composé de tous les apprentis de la tour. Ainsi, la jeune fille fait la connaissance de Bibi, un mage de trés petite stature avec un pantalon bouffant rayé, une veste bleu, unlarge chapeau pointu et dont le visage se résume à une masse sombre où flotte deux ovales jaunes. Puis Eiko, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et une corne sur le front vêtue d'une salopette jaune et d'une combinaison rouge. Le dernier arrivé se nomme Montblanc et a la particularité d'être un mog plus grand que ses congénéres et qui se proméne toujours avec un livre magique soigneusement rangé sous sa robe de mage verte. Le reste du groupe est complété par Rydia qui a insisté pour accompagner la rouquine, et Lulu qui y a été forcé. Le petit groupe ainsi formé se retrouve à la sortie de la tour, devant la porte de bois, et Kairi découvre alors la forêt enneigée qui entoure la bâtisse et dont l'épaisseur et l'inhospitalité semble convenue. Vêtu de ses nouveaux vêtements, une veste blanche à capuche et un pantalon rosée, elle jéte un regard vers la bâtisse et remarque que la tour à l'apparence d'une ruine branlante vue de l'extérieure. Pour l'heure, le petit groupe avance sur un sentier mal défini et brousailleux dans le calme et à une allure moindre, car Bibi et Montblanc, un peu court sur leurs appuits, n'avance pas bien vite et Lulu, contrainte par la taille de sa jupe, suit le même mouvement.

-Comment elle s'appelle cette forêt? questionne Kairi aprés un moment.

-La Forêt de Sherwood, répond Montblanc. C'est elle qui donne le nom de notre monde.

La jeune fille effectue un signe de tête entendu.

-Elle est réputée pour ses bandits, ajoute Lulu.

La rouquine se retourne vers elle avec un air alarmé.

-C'est ce qu'en disent les autoritées de Nottingham, mais tout le monde sait qu'ils ne s'en prennent qu'aux riches profiteurs sans scrupules, rétorque Eiko. Ils disent que ce sont des gens qui seraient prêt à se vendre au Ténébres pour avoir plus que ce qu'ils ont déjà.

-Tu parles des bandits là? questionne Kairi. Ou des riches profiteurs?

-Des profiteurs! proteste la petite fille en fonçant sur elle et en tambourrinant son ventre à coup de poing. T'as pas le droit d'insinuer qu'"il" est prêt à s'allier au Ténébres! C'est "le" meilleur! Il vaut cent fois le manieur de la keyblade! Et toi, t'es vraiment trop bête!

Sur c'est parole, la petite fille cornue croise les bras et grossit les joues de mécontentement. Montblanc et Bibi tente de la calmer, mais elle continue de bouder.

-Je déteste cette gamine, siffle Lulu en la voyant faire.

-C'est de son âge, plaisante Rydia.

-On avance? demande Lulu.

Le groupe reprend donc son chemin jusqu'à rejoindre une route de terre visiblement plus en état que le passage sauvage et qui semble être réguliérement empreinté par des chariots. Kairi jéte un oeil des deux côtés de la voie, tandis que le groupe se dirige immédiatement vers la droite, remontant ainsi la piste jusqu'à l'auret de la forêt qui conduit devant une large plaine enneigée au centre de laquelle est posée une impressionnant cité fortifiée. Entourée de remparts de pierre sombre au-dessus desquels s'élévent une forteresse aux tours nombreuses et au donjon gigantesque au sommet duquel les étendarts claquent au vent froid de l'hiver. Kairi embrasse le paysage des yeux avant que Rydia ne lui fasse signe de suivre. En approchant de la porte taillée dans la muraille, le groupe passe au-dessus d'un pont-levis enjambant les douves gelées et passe à travers un contrôle des gardes sans rencontrer le moindre soucis. A l'intérieur des murs, des maisons de chanvre et de plâtre s'allignent en rangs serrés le long de l'allée principale pavée de pierres mal ajustées en laissant quelques rares ruelles se ramifiées dans le reste de la cité. L'artére principale est encombrée de chariots à boeufs ne pouvant circuler à cause du nombre invraissemblable de piétons qui circulent et de marchants ambulants qui posent leurs échoppes mouvantes là où les clients les appellent. Kairi contemple cette scéne avec de grands yeux avant que Lulu ne lui bouscule l'épaule.

-Ne t'éloigne pas de moi, avertit-elle. Je ne tiens pas à devoir te chercher dans cette foule.

La jeune fille acquiéce d'un signe de tête.

-Eh! Kairi! l'appelle Rydia. Ca te dit des marrons chaud? Pour se réchauffer?

Avant même que la rouquine ne donne ça réponse, la jeune fille aux cheveux vert se dirige vers le marchand qui sert un client. Kairi fixe son amie qui patiente, avant de reporter son attention sur la personne qui la précéde. Un individu vêtu d'un long manteau noir... Qui bouscule la magicienne au moment de partir avec ses deux cornets de marrons chauds. Cette derniére tombe par terre et Kairi vient lui porter assistance, alors que l'individu se répend en excuses et autres justifications sur le fait que ce n'est pas de sa faute. La rouquine lui lance un regard méchant et croise son regard bleu clair qui la fixe avec une expression de grande surprise et la bouche grande ouverte.

-Euh... Hum... Je vous laisse. J'ai à faire, lache précipitemment Demyx en tournant les talons et en se fondant dans la foule.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Cela fait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que Doxi attend l'arrivé du numéro IX au point de rendez-vous, sur le plateau d'une colline enneigée suffisement élevée pour dominer la forêt et les deux villes qui se trouvent à chaque extrémité. La ville de Camelot à l'ouest et celle de Nottingham. Chaqu'une cerclée d'une imposante muraille de pierre, masse terne s'élevant au milieu du manteau de neige blanc et de derriére lesquelles s'échappent des nuages de fumées grisâtre des foyers des chaumiéres. Le simili contemple le paysage, la main droite soutenant son menton et sa bouche laissant échapper de fin filet de chaleur sous l'apparence de trainées nuageuses éphéméres. Le calme ambiant de cette scéne hivernale n'est troublé que par le crissement de la neige qu'on écrase sans délicatesse et le son d'une mélodie sifflé sans réel soucis de savoir réaliser cette performance. Les quelques minutes qui suivent, permettent à Demyx d'arriver sur le lieu de rendez-vous avec ses deux cornets de marrons chauds refroidis et une bonne dizaine de minutes de retard sur l'horaire fixée. Doxi n'émet aucune remarque sur ce fait, mais semble perplexe quand à l'aquisition de son collégue de travail.

-Je ne me souviens pas que la recherche de vivres était un de nos objectifs.

-Et alors? fait innocemment le numéro IX. Du moment que ça n'interfére pas avec notre mission.

-Je me doute qu'il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de personnes qui connaissent l'Organisation dans le coin, renchérit le numéro 9.

-Ah... Euh... A ce sujet...

-Quelqu'un t'as reconnu? questionne Doxi en tournant son visage vers son partenaire avec un air grave.

-Eh bien...

Le simili musicien lance des coups d'oeil de tous les côtés, puis plisse les yeux en prennant un air grave et clame:

-Eh bien... Je ne sais pas... Vraiment pas...

Doxi, à l'instar de Lexaeus, hausse un sourcil devant un tel comportement de ce Nobody si singulier. Ce dernier reprend son air nonchalent habituel et tend un cornet en papier vers son coéquipier.

-Des marrons?

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre trés... En suspend. Bon, ok, je n'apporte pas grand chose à l'intrigue, mais fallait bien que je passe un chapitre sur Kairi... Avant que d'autres ne viennent. Aprés c'est nouvelles réjouissantes, on passe sur un autre membre du trio de Destiny Island** **au prochain chapitre, à savoir Riku. A la prochaine, bien que cela risque d'être dans un certain temps...**


	10. A la rechcerche d'un ami

**Je pense que présenter mes excuses pour mon retard (une fois de plus) ne serait plus suffisant pour me faire pardonner, d'autant qu'il est en partie dû au fait que je m'attéle à une autre histoire et donc j'essaye d'alterner un peu... Enfin bref. Chapitre centré sur Riku et son départ vers l'aventure. Bonne lecture.**

_Haruka Hinata_: merci pour ta review et désolé d'avoir oublié de répondre à la précédente. C'est vrai que Kairi n'a pas vraiment la côte et j'essaye de la détacher un peu de l'image de la "cruche" qui lui colle si souvent à la peau. J'espére que tu auras la patience pour attendre les chapitres suivant, mais je vais tenter de mieux m'organiser dans leur rédaction.

_Ducan Heart_: désolé aussi d'avoir homis de répondre à ta précédente review, mais je suis content que l'histoire te plaise.

* * *

**A la recherche d'un ami...**

Au milieu de l'espace insondable,un vaisseau gummi monoplace frappé des armoiries du Palais Disney avance en chaotant dans toute les directions possible comme pris d'un probléme de moteur. Dans le cokpit de pilotage, Riku ,assis aux commandes, regarde droit devant lui, le visage sérieux et dur. Sur le tableau de bord, Jimminy feuillette le livre blanc sans vraimment faire attention aux mots qu'il lit et en jettant des coups d'oeil inquiets à son compagnon de voyage. Au bout d'un momment, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent retire ses mains du manche de pilotage et les pose sur son visage qu'il penche en arriére.

-Pourquoi? demande-t-il dans le vide. Pourquoi notre île?

C'est deux questions restent suspendu dans l'air ambiant, rendant plus pesante encore l'atmosphére du cokpit. A peine quelques heures auparavant, Riku et Jimminy ont quitté le palais avec l'accord de Mickey, le scripte royale préférant ne pas attirer les foudres du Conseil sur leur équipé, mais le retour soudain de Donald et Dingo a apporté son lot de mauvaises nouvelles à commencer par la destruction de Destiny Island, l'attaque de Radiant Garden par des personnes capables de contrôler les Sans-Coeur, la disparition de Kairi et le désespoir profond dans lequel a sombré Sora avant de rester à la Ville de Traverse. Depuis, le jeune homme aux cheveux gris ne pense plus qu'à aller récupérer son ami, mais il a du mal à faire avancer le vaisseau convenablement, ce dernier nécessitant un sourire de ses passagers pour avancer correctement et à bonne allure. Sortant de sa torpeur, Riku laisse retomber son regard sur le tableau de bord, avant de le décaller vers Jimminy.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais lui dire pour lui remonter le moral, lance-t-il d'un ton monocorde. Et si en plus il ne peut plus utiliser la keyblade...

Jimminy laisse échapper un soupir et referme le livre.

-Peut-être que ta simple présence peut suffire à lui redonner l'espoir. Même s'il ne peut plus appeler la keyblade, il doit pouvoir encore la manier. Je pense que le ramener au palais est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Pour qu'il fasse la connaissance de tous ces sympatiques dignitaires?

-Non, mais au moins, il sera à l'abri. Et puis, n'oublies pas que tous les dignitaires sont rentrés chez eux...

-Et que le Roi accompagne ce Ramza à la fête populaire de son monde, coupe Riku sur un ton de reproche.

Un momment de silence se pose à nouveau avant que le petit écran du tableau de bord ne grésille avant de laisser apparaitre l'image de deux écureuils dont l'un au nez enflé et rouge.

-On approche de la Ville de Traverse, annoce Tac.

Riku reléve le visage pour voir la ville abandonnée flottée dans l'espace infini et un sourire se dessine sur ses lévres sans qu'il exprime la moindre joie, mais plutôt de la détermination. Cette simple moue donne un coup d'accélérateur au vaisseau gummi qui accoste brutalement sur l'espace pavé devant l'immense double porte et manque même de s'y encastrer. Laissant tout juste le temps au sas de souvrir, Riku bondit dehors et file vers les battants de bois, Jimminy le récupérant en deux bonds et se réfugiant dans la capuche de sa veste. Mais le jeune homme a la mauvaise surprise de voir la place du premier quartier ravagée par ce qui semble avoir été un cyclone qui a endommagé les murs des habitations proches et fraquacé la porte menant au troisiéme quartier et, surtout, aucune trace de son ami. Son air confiant se mue une grimace de détresse quand il traverse le lieu en direction de l'ancienne bijouterie en appelant à la volée.

-Sora! Sora! C'est moi! Riku! Sora!

En arrivant à proximité de la bâtisse, il perçoit un râle plaintif émmanant du toit du bâtiment vers lequel il tourne le regard pour voir émmerger une Crypto-ombre à l'apparence féminine d'un volupte de Ténébres suintant des tuiles. Elle se dresse lentement à la verticale jusqu'à ce que ses pieds sortent, s'élévent et se reposent sur la structure.

-SOrA?! s'exclame-t-elle. QUi chERchrE SorA? QuI Es-TU ToI?

Le jeune homme fixe de tout son regard l'apparition dans le jaune des yeux, tandis que cette derniére plisse ses paupiéres pour mieux détailler la personne à qui elle à faire.

-JE SenS Les tENébrS En tOi... Au plUS ProfOnd De TOn COeuR... LA MêMe odEUr quE Lui...

-Qui es-tu? Où est Sora?

La créature tique à l'écoute de ces questions et se penche vers son interlocuteur au point de se coucher sur le toit en étirrant ses bras comme un félin géant. Elle ferme les yeux pendant un court instant avant de les réouvrir à moitié, sa tête maintenant posée sur ses bras croisés au bord du toit.

-SOra n'Est PLUs de Se mOnDe...

-Comment?! tonne Riku en faisant apparaître Way To The Dawn dans sa main. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?!

L'Ombre tourne sa tête vers lui en étendant un bras et le fixe de ses grands yeux jaunes.

-DEs homMES VEtus dE MAntEAuX noIrs l'ONt emMENé, SInOn il seRAIt enCOre AveC MOi.

-Des hommes vêtus de manteaux noirs? Des Similis? Où l'ont-ils emmenés? L'Illusio-citadelle? Le Manoir Oblivion?

La créature se retourne sur le dos, laissant descendre sa tête dans le vide, et une fumée s'échappe de son corps, donnant l'impression qu'une longue criniére de cheveux vaporeux lui a poussé.

-iLS AvaiEnT Des COLliers AveC Un PENdentIF en FORme de COurONne.

Riku la fixe d'un air suspicieux.

-Des pendentifs en forme de couronne? répéte-t-il.

L'ombre acquiéce du chef.

-Ca me fait penser à celui de Sora..., réfléchit le jeune homme en croisant les bras et en détournant le regard vers le sol. Et aucune idée de là où ils l'ont emmené?

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, la Crypto-ombre et descendu du toit et se trouve devant lui, penchée pour avoir son visage à hauteur du sien. Il ne se rend compte de sa présence à proximité qu'au moment où elle saisit son menton de ses doigts de Ténébres et approche son visage de son coup pour respirer à grand coup la nuque du jeune homme.

-La MêMe odEUr quE Lui...

Sentant un malaise, Riku s'échappe de son emprise en battant en retraite et en couvrant son repli par un coup oblique de Way To The Dawn qui oblige la créature à rétracter son bras.

-PoURquOi lEveS-Tu tOn ArME conTRe mOI? lui demande-t-elle. NOus ApParTEnonS Au MEme CAmP.

-Tu rêves! s'exclame Riku. Je suis juste venu chercher mon ami et je ne suis pas de ton côté!

-C'Est CE quE tu CroIs...

L'espace ambiant se met alors à devenir oppressant et les bâtiments ambiants commencent à suinter de Ténébres liquide dans lesquelles un nombre incalculable de petits globes jaunes font surface avant que la matiére n'entre en un mouvement désordonné d'émmergence de bras, de jambes et de têtes qui finit par formée une armée de Sans-Coeur variée qui envahie la place du premier quartier et entoure Riku. Le jeune homme tourne sur lui-même pour tenir les sombres prédateurs à distances raisonnable avec sa keyblade, mais il semble que ces derniers n'ont pas l'intention, dans l'immédiat, de lui prendre son coeur.

-TU Es deS NOtrEs. NE NouS COMbaT PaS. JoinDs-TOi à NOuS.

Le jeune homme lui jéte un regard de dédain et se retourne en brandissant haut au-dessus de sa tête la Way To The Dawn.

-Poussez-vous! J'ai autre chose à faire que perdre du temps avec vous!

Obéissant docilement, les Sans-Coeur s'écartent, laissant une voie toute tracée jusqu'à la double porte de la ville. Surpris de cet réaction, Riku manque de s'étaler de tout son long dans son mouvement de demi-tour et regarde autour de lui le sombre couloir formé par ses créatures impitoyables.

-iLs t'oBEisSEnt, cAR tu ES deS NOTreS. Ta PLaCe eSt ParMis NOus.

-Non! Je peux les commander, car Maléfique m'en a donné le pouvoir...

-ET Tu l'A CONserVE MAlgrES lE CHemIn QuE Tu as CHoisI de PreNdRE. CelUi de La LUMiérE...

Riku sert les dents, baisse la tête et fonce entre les Sans-Coeur qui n'esquicent pas le moindre geste pour l'arrêter.

-TU NouS REviENdra, lance l'ombre. tu ME RevieNDra...

*****************************************************************************************************************

Aprés un démmarage en quatriéme vitesse de la Ville de Traverse, Riku et Jimminy souffle un peu à l'intérieur de l'espace sécurisé du cokpit.

-Quelle étrange créature, dit le scripte en premier.

Le jeune homme acquiéce du chef.

-On a pas trouvé Sora... Et on sait pas où le chercher... Et c'est qui ces Similis avec des colliers au pendentif de couronne?

-Pour le moment, on aimerait avoir un nouvel itinéraire, interromp Tac dont la voix se manifeste dans l'interphone.

-Je sais pas, réfléchit Riku. Quels sont les derniers itinéraires enregistrés dans l'ordinateur de l'appareil?

Jimminy le regarde avec un air d'étonnement poli.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleur façon pour retrouver Sora.

-Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il l'ai emmené dans un lieu que nous connaissions...

Riku laisse flotter un moment d'incertitude.

-...Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils passeront inaperçus longtemps. Tout est une question de chance maintenant...

Le silence se pose dans le compartiment du vaisseau tandis qu'un petit écran apparaît sur la vitre où défile plusieurs destinations que les pilotes précédents ont programmé. Parmis les choix possibles, nombres sont connus du jeune homme, mais il découvre aussi de nouveaux mondes tel que le Secteur Gamma et Toon Ville.

-Quel est votre choix? demande Tic dans l'interphone.

Jimminy et Riku fixent encore un temps le petit écran.

-Cap sur la Cité du Crépuscule, annonce Riku.

-Tu penses trouver quelque chose là-bas? interroge le scripte royal.

-Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose.

Jimminy ferme les yeux et acquiéce avec un sourire mystérieux, tandis que le moteur du vaisseau gummi se met en marche avec une intensité redoutable liée au large sourire déterminé qui s'affiche sur le visage de Riku.

****************************************************************************************************************************

La ville de l'éternel couché de soleil n'a pas changé et Riku y retrouve rapidement ses repéres pour s'orienter et il se dirige vers le Manoir Hanté qui se situe en périphérie, dans un parc abandonné. En cheminant dans cette direction, il arrive à une des places de la ville où les enfants du coin jouent et, dansun soucis de discrétion, essaye de pas trop se faire voir d'eux. Longeant le plus possible les bords de l'endroit, il jéte un coup d'oeil aux événements qui s'y déroule quand le son d'une voix familiére lui parvient. La place ronde posséde une fontaine en son centre et un groupe d'adolescents y est rassemblé. Assise sur le rebord de l'ornement, un livre entrouvert par ses doigts sur les genoux, Riku reconnait Olette, jeune fille aux cheveux châtain mi-longs, les yeux bleus clair, vêtu d'un blaser orange sombre et d'une jupe bleu nuit s'arrêtant à mi-jambe, visiblement un uniforme scolaire à en juger la présence d'un blason sur le côté gauche de la veste. Face à elle, Pence, gaillard rondouillard au court cheveux bruns toujours maintenus dressés sur sa tête par un bandeau et aux yeux marrons, se tient en face d'elle dans un uniforme scolaire de même couleur que celui de Olette, mais qui se compose d'un pantalon en lieu et place de la jupe. Entre eux deux, tournant le dos à Riku, un autre garçon aux cheveux blonds un peu en désordre qui ne revêt pas d'uniforme scolaire, mais un pantacourt bleu terne et une veste aux motifs tribaux rouge, jaune, noir et bleu. Même si il s'agit d'un parfait inconnu, sa voix titille l'oreille de Riku qui se rapproche indubitablement du petit groupe sans s'en apercevoir et sans que eux ne le remarque aussi. Plus il s'approche et plus le jeune hausse d'un sourcil, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu et que ce dernier se retourne d'un bloc à ce contact. Les yeux verts de Riku plonge dans ceux saphir de Tidus, tandis que les deux amis semblent s'amuser d'un commun accord à mimer une réaction de surprise exagérée, chaqu'un se désignant du doigt.

-Tidus?!

-Riku!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-C'est moi qui devrais te poser la question.

Le sourire qui barre le visage du blond s'efface alors pour laisser place à une mine déconfite.

-Disons que Destiny Island a...

-Elle a été détruite, je sais, coupe Riku. Je veux dire, comment as-tu fais pour atterir ici?

Mais le visage de son ami se pare du masque de la détresse.

-Destiny Island est détruite? demande Tidus qui affiche maintenant un visage blême. Comment ça?

Riku reste perplexe devant cette question, alors que Olette et Pence le considérent d'un oeil mauvais.

-C'est une blague? demande la fillette sur un ton de reproche.

-J'ai une tête à blaguer? retourne le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent en affichant son regard le plus mécontent. Tidus, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

En essayant de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir, le jeune homme raconte se qui s'est produit la nuit du départ de Sora et Riku, ce dernier faisant preuve d'une grande concentration sur ce qui lui est dit.

-Et Sora? interroge le blond à la fin de son récit.

-Disparu, répond simplement Riku. Mais je pense savoir où il se trouve, se dépéche-t-il d'ajouter en voyant la mine de Tidus s'agraver. Mais toi, comment tu es arrivé ic...

Le jeune homme est interrompu dans sa question par une soudaine et brusque étreinte dans son dos. Sortant d'une épicerie, Hayner, jeune garçon aux courts cheveux blonds ondulant vers le haut et aux yeux bruns, portant aussi un uniforme scolaire, se rapproche du groupe en fixant d'un air interrogateur Riku, tandis que Wakka, habillé d'une salopette jaune ample et d'un t-shirt blanc, le suit en léchant une glace en bâtonnet à la teinte bleue ciel et en tenant son ballon fétiche sous le bras. Selphie, vêtu d'une jupe et d'une chemise bleues marine, est la personne qui ceinture Riku en frottant son visage contre son dos et en étant secouée de tremblement.

-Riku! Riku! Riku! répéte-t-elle inlassablement en commençant à pleurer.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent essaye de desserer les bras de la jeune fille le plus délicatement possible, mais cette derniére est bien cramponnée. Aprés une lutte silencieuse entre les deux adolescents sous les regards captivés de leur conjoints en train de se partager des glaces à l'eau de mer, Riku abandonne dans un soupir désespéré et reporte son attention sur le groupe de spectateurs.

-Alors? demande-t-il à Tidus et Wakka. Comment vous êtes arriver ici?

-Aucune idée, répond le blond.

-Je crois qu'on a été aspiré par un trou au centre de notre Destiny Island, intervient Wakka. Mais je ne peux rien affirmer.

Un silence entoure cette déclaration tandis que Riku hoche de la tête d'un air entendu et se retourne vers Selphie, toujours agrippée à lui.

-Selphie? Je t'aime bien, mais si tu pouvais éviter ce genre d'emportement.

La jeune fille le lâche enfin et redresse un visage larmoyant face à lui.

-J'ai cru qu'on ne se reverait plus. Que c'était la fin et je veux plus que tu t'en aille comme tu l'as fait.

Le garçon lâche un profond soupir et lui tapote doucement la tête.

-Au fait, Kairi n'est pas avec nous. Tu sais où elle est? demande Tidus.

Un silence géné saisi l'assistance, tandis que Riku redresse un visage morne sur le garçon.

-Non, finit-il par répondre prudemment. Comment le saurais-je?

-Ben... T'étais au courant pour l'île, alors..., bafouille le blond. Mais je suis sûr que toi ou Sora serez la retrouver.

Riku ne dit rien, mais ses poings se serrent discrétement.

-D'ailleurs, y'a un gars qui en avait aprés elle lors de l'attaque de l'île, ajoute Wakka. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Sora. Je trouvais...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent acceuille cette un information par un haussement de sourcil à peine perceptible.

-Eh! interpéle soudain Hayner au groupe d'amis de Destiny Island. En fait, tu es venu pour quoi? Tu semblais pas savoir que tes amis étais ici, alors pourquoi es-tu là?

Semblant ce rappeler une chose importante, Tidus, Selphie et Wakka ouvrent la bouche en grand, comme des poissons sortis de l'eau.

-Mince! On a oublié de faire les présentations! s'exclame Tidus. Donc, euh... Riku, voici Hayner, Olette et Pence qui nous on recceuillit quand on a échoué ici.

Les trois concernés font un signe de la main.

-Et, donc, Hayner, Olette, Pence, je vous présente Riku, un de nos ami de Destiny Island.

Ce dernier fait un bref mouvement du chef.

-Alors? reprend Hayner. Que viens-tu faire à la Cité du Crépuscule?

Riku semble jauger Hayner ainsi que ce qu'il peut lui révéler.

-Je dois aller au Manoir pour une mission royale officielle, annonce-t-il avec une certaine fierté de rigeur.

Le groupe d'adolescent le fixe dans une totale incrédulité et une grande surprise.

-De quel roi? finit par demander Hayner. On a pas de roi ici.

Riku le fixe pour déterminer si il se moque de lui, mais Jimminy choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer de quoi il retourne. Ce jeune homme est mandaté par le roi d'un royaume lointain...

-Avec des chevaliers? demandent en coeur Hayner, Tidus et Wakka.

-Et des princesse? ajoutent Olette et Selphie.

-...Euh, oui. Mais le fait est que Riku est là pour enquêter sur le Manoir de votre ville.

-Oh! s'exclame Hayner. Dans ce cas, c'est par là...

-Merci, mais je sais où c'est, coupe Riku. Et j'y vais seul. Ca peut être dangereux.

Le groupe se conserte par un jeu de regard croisé avant que tous ne reportent leur attention sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc.

-Vous ne comptez pas m'accompagner?

****************************************************************************************************************************

Le Manoir Abandonné se trouve dans une propriété entouré d'un jardin dont le manque d'entretien à formé une épaisse broussaille où les buissons et l'herbe haute se mélent dans une barriére végétale rendant la progression difficile. Ceinte d'un mur de brique pâle pourvu d'un portail de fer forgé sombre finement ouvragé, la demeure se dressé si blanche, mais d'une atmosphére si sinistre.

-Glauque.

-C'est pas rassurant, mais c'est ici que s'est réfugié le voleur...

-Faites pas vos sucrées. C'est vieux et on dit plein de rumeurs dessus, mais c'est juste une bicoque qui craque des fondations jusqu'au toit.

Plantés devant le portail de fer, Seifer et sa bande tentent de se mettre en accord sur la suite des actions à entreprendre. Un tiers du groupe est réticent à l'idée de pénétrer dans la demeure sordide, un autre tente de motiver les deux autres pour pas avoir à y aller seul et le tiers restant ne s'exprime que par des phrases d'un seul mot, ce qui le rend difficilement compréhensible.

-C'est qu'un voleur, renchérit Seifer en agitant une batte de struggle. Un gars qui pique et qui se cache! Un lâche, quoi! Vous êtes plus lâche que lui!

-Pas du tout! répondit Ray sur le champs. On... On va se le faire!

-Yaaaaahaaa..., conclut Fu avec le manque d'entrain que l'on apporte normalement à la prononciation de cette phrase.

Le trio a à présent le morale nécessaire pour conquérir... Des bacs à sable, mais ils ont la fâcheuse découverte de constater que l'imposant cadenas qui ferme la grille tient bon malgrés son ancienneté. Ce contre-temps permet au groupe de Riku d'arriver sur place pour constater tous les efforts mis en place par le groupe disciplinaire de la Cité du Crépuscule pour vainement tenter de faire céder le cadenas de la grille d'entrée.

-Tiens! Mais c'est Seifer et sa bande! s'exclame Hayner sur un ton moqueur. Vous venez de découvrir cette merveilleuse invention qu'est le cadenas? Ca empêche les brutes sans cervelles d'avancer, parait-il. Vous êtes bloqués?

Ce commentaire déclenche des rires à peine voilés dans l'assistance, tandis que Olette s'insurge silencieusement contre un tel comportement, Pence tire doucement sur l'épaule de son ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, Riku contemple la scéne d'un air résigné et Seifer et compagnie se retourne lentement vers leurs interlocuteur, la mine passablement contrite.

-On peut savoir ce que vient faire ici une bandede minus comme vous? leur lance-t-il.

-Minus..., insiste Fu sans grande conviction.

Les rires se calment dans l'assistance, alors que Ray commence à malaxer ses poings en soufflant comme un taureau.

-On peut vous retourner la même question, réplique Riku aprés un temps de flottement.

Seifer lui jetta un regard de travers et s'approche de lui jusqu'à une distance suffisante pour pointer sa batte de struggle sous le nez, geste qu'apprécit moyennement Selphie qui tente de se faire entendre, mais est instinctivement muselé par Wakka. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent louche une fraction de seconds sur l'objet qui le menace et reporte son regard sur son posséceur.

-T'es qui toi? demande ce dernier d'un ton menaçant. Je t'ai jamais vu dans le coin. Ca commence à faire beaucoups de minus qui arrivent dans cette ville...

-Je ne suis pas un minus, coupe Riku d'une voix qui ne permet aucune réplique. J'ai à faire dans ce manoir, alors prends ton bâton et va taquiner les chiens du quartier au lieu de te prendre pour un gros dur.

Hayner, Tidus, Selphie et Wakka lancent une huée contre Seifer à la fin de cette réplique et le jeune homme balafré serre les dents devant l'adversité, mais son groupe lui lance quelques mots de soutient qui l'incite à renchérir.

-Dit donc, minus, c'est qui qui joue les gros dur, là? Tu fais pas un pli contre moi, alors...

-Oh! Regardez! Là-haut!

D'un mouvement général, toutes les têtes se tournérent vers Olette qui pointe son doigt en direction la vitre voilée de rideau situé à gauche de la bâtisse.

-C'est pas moi qu'il faut regarder, lance-t-elle avec une touche d'agacement. Y'a quelqu'un dans le Manoir.

Un autre mouvement général de tête s'effectue, mais le rideau blanc est la seule chose visible dans la piéce de gauche. Alors que Hayner commence à chambrer Olette sur sa vue et que Seifer en rajoute une couche d'une maniére plus offansante, ce qui ne manque pas de déclencher une nouvelle dispute entre les deux groupes, Riku continue de fixer la piéce, ses yeux s'étrécissant pour distinguer le moindre détails prouvant les dires de la jeune fille. Pour une raison inconnue et en l'absence totale de vent, le rideau se souleva légérement, révélant à la vue du jeune homme le dos d'un fauteuil blanc dans lequel est assis un homme vêtu d'un manteau noir à en juger par le coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir et la capuche relevée sur sa tête. Un temps surpris, Riku se resaisit et avance vivement vers le cadenas de la grille, mais il est stoppé par Seifer qui l'a vu agir et l'attrape par l'épaule.

-Minute, minus. Qui t'a autorisé à passer?

D'un mouvement vif, Riku se défait de la saisit et effectue un volte-face en lançant un regard menaçant, mais pas autant que la pression de Way to the Dawn sur la gorge du chef de bande. Ce dernier louche sur la keyblade, tandis que les autres ados se figent dans l'atmosphére de tension que génére la scéne.

-Voici mon autorisation officielle, clame Riku d'un ton patient. Cela te suffit ou tu veux une petite démonstration de ses prouesses?

Seifer décline l'offre d'un mouvement du chef et le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent retourne son arme contre le cadenas, provoquant une réaction entre les deux éléments qui se finalise par l'ouverture de la grille en fer, libérant le passage que le garçon empreinte immédiatement. Frappés d'un moment de flottement, les adolescents restent un temps interdit devant ce qui vient de se passer, mais Selphie réagit et se lance à la poursuite de son ami, bientôt imiter par le reste du groupe, Hayner en profitant pour faire un pied de nez à Seifer et Tidus pour lui enfoncer son bonnet jusqu'aux yeux. Fu et Ray viennent rapidement en aide à leur leader qui lance une pluie de jurons à ses persécuteurs avant de leur filer le train, immédiatement rejoind par ses deux acolytes.

L'intérieur de la bâtisse est incroyablement calme. Le hall d'entré comporte deux escaliers courbés montant vers l'étage ainsi que deux portes dans le renfoncement du mur. Les six adolescents restent sur leurs gardes, Riku ayant déjà disparu en haut des escaliers. Selphie veut le suivre, mais Wakka la retient en lui faisant comprendre qu'il vaut mieux le laisser s'occuper seul de l'inconnu. Peu aprés, Seifer et sa bande débarque avec la ferme intention de leur faire payer leur insolence de tout à l'heure, ce qui se traduit par un rapide début d'empoignade où le blond à bonnet expédie un coup de batte dans la tête de Olette qui veut empêcher l'altercation. S'ensuit une réaction à chaud de Hayner et Tidus qui se jétent sur l'agresseur de leur amie et le plaque au sol pour entamer un pugiliat, alors que Wakka, en essayant de viser la tête de Seifer avec son ballon, se retrouve être la cible de Ray qui le souléve au-dessus de sa tête dans l'intention de le projetter au loin, mais sa cible se débat frénétiquement, ce qui rend sa tache difficile par le déséquilibre que cela entraine. Selphie, venant au secour de Olette, décide de la venger, mais ne se sentant pas de taille à affronter Ray et ne jugeant pas nécessaire de prêter main forte à Hayner et Tidus, elle décide de s'en prendre à Fu qui baille aux corneilles à l'écart de la mélée, démarrant ainsi un concert de claques bien senties. Pence, lui aussi à l'écart, hésite entre tenter de ramener le calme et participer lui-même à l'affrontement.

-C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BORDEL?! tonne une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Stoppé net dans leurs actes, les adolescents regardent l'inconnue qui vient d'apparaitre au milieu des escaliers de droite. Vêtu d'un manteau noir dont la capuche rabattue masque le visage dans l'ombre et portant un collier avec un pendentif en forme d'une couronne argenté, la Nobody descend lentement les marches vers eux, tandis que les gamins se préparent à lui faire face.

-Du calme, les morveux! ordonne H en levant sa main droite. J'suis pas ici pour vous coller une correction, même si ça vous ferez du bien. Je suis là pour vous aider.

Une expression d'incrédulité franche se peint sur le visage de chacun et c'est Seifer qui réagit le premier.

-Nous aider à quoi?

-Combattre les Sans-Coeur peut-être? réplique la simili.

C'est un moment de perplexcité qui s'empare cette fois du groupe, chacun regardant l'autre dans l'espoir d'y trouver le signe d'acquiécement d'une bonne blague. Cette réflexion tourne court quand le bruit d'un meuble qui se fait proprement détruire se fait entendre à l'étage. Uen fois de plus, Selphie réagit la premiére et tente de se précipiter dans les escaliers de gauche.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi? l'interpéle H.

La jeune fille se fige sur la premiére marche et tourne la tête vers elle.

-Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'aider, car tu ne peux rien contre les Sans-Coeur et, par le fait, contre les similis.

Cette sentence fait baisser la tête à la jeune fille, alors que le reste du groupe est hésitant quand à la démarche à suivre.

-Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, reprend H en abaissant sa capuche. D'autres ayant la même apparence le sont, mais pas moi. J'en apporte la preuve par ce collier.

Portant sa main à sa poitrine, elle souléve la couronne argenté qui y repose, ce qui rend dubitatif les habitants de la Cité du Crépuscule, mais qui sucite un mouvement d'engoument de la part des adolescents de Destiny Island.

-C'est le même que celui que porte Sora! réagit Tidus.

-Pour la simple raison que c'est lui-même qui m'envoie, annoce H avec une certaine pointe de fierté.

-C'est qui encore, ce minus? demande Seifer d'un ton autoritaire.

-C'est leur ami qui combat les Sans-Coeur, explique rapidement Pence avant que Hayner ne lance un commentaire désobligeant.

-Mais pourquoi vous êtes habillé comme les nobody, questionne Olette méfiante.

-Pour tromper l'adversaire. Ainsi, nous pouvons infiltrer les rangs de l'ennemi et ramener des informations capitales à Sora.

-Et il est où en se moment? s'enquit Tidus.

-Il s'entraine. Une année d'inactivité l'a un peu ramolli. C'est pourquoi il a besoin de toute l'aide possible. Vous voulez l'aider?

La totalité du groupe de Destiny Island acquice directement, Hayner, Olette et Pence sont plus réfléchis sur la question, mais finissent par accepter. La bande de Seifer reste froide devant une telle proposition et son leader finit par prendre la parole.

-J'ai un doute quand au fait que ce minus ose venir me demander de l'aide. Je le connais même pas.

-Ouais acquice Ray accompagné silencieusement par Fu.

-Il faut croire que lui vous connait, lui, réplique la simili. Il vous offre là une possibilité de devenir suffisament fort pour repousser les Ténébres et vous serez prêt à la repousser par fierté?! Ta bêtise n'a pas de limite?!

-Oh! Avec Seifer, on peut être trés étonné, vous savez, lance narquoisement Hayner.

-Ok! On accepte de vous aider, mais c'est moi qui commande les opérations!

-Dans tes rêves! réplique Tidus.

-Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, lance H avant que cela ne dégénére à nouveau. Pour que vous puissiez vous rendre utile, il vous que je vous parle d'un secret important.

L'effet est immédiat et tous les adolescents se rassemblent autour d'elle.

-Qui, d'entre vous, a entendu parlé de l'orichalque?

****************************************************************************************************************************

Riku déboule dans la piéce, Way to the Dawn prête à frapper. La salle à la profondeur rectangulaire ne comporte comme meuble qu'une commode blanche et une longue table, ainsi que le siége situé devant dans lequel se tient le nobody. Ce dernier ne semble pas réagir quand le jeune homme pénétre dans la piéce, pas plus quand il s'approche à quelques centimétres de lui et pointe sa keyblade sur son torse, là où un coeur doit normalement battre. L'inertie du simili fait relacher sa vigilence au garçon aux cheveux d'argent et Jimminy s'extirpe de sa capuche pour se poser sur son épaule.

-C'est lui que tu as affronté à The World That Never Was? demande-t-il.

Riku affirme d'un signe de la tête, l'étrange nobody étant difficilement oubliable avec son manteau coupé le long de la fermeture éclaire et se double symbole de l'Organisation qui se croise sur sa poitrine.

-Que comptes-tu faire? s'inquiéte le scripte royale.

-Je pense qu'il a quelques réponses à nous apporter sur ce qui se passe en général et sur la disparition de Destiny Island, de Kairi et de Sora en particulier, répond le jeune homme en approchant sa main de l'épaule vêtu de noir.

Mais à peine l'a-t-il touché que la commode dans son dos vole en éclat, comme sous l'effet d'une petite bombe et il se retourne pour faire face à la nouvelle menace, manquant de faire tomber Jimminy dans la brusquerie de son geste. Mais il n'y a personne d'autre dans la piéce et le seul mouvement qu'il perçoit et celui du bras du nobody qui semble s'éveiller. Riku tente de le mettre à nouveau en jout, mais X claque des doigts et fait apparaitre une des lances de Xaldin dans sa main avec laquelle il pare la keyblade et se dégage du fauteuil, bondissant à l'autre bout de la piéce, derriére la table.

-Comme on se retrouve.., déclare-t-il simplement.

Il laisse s'écouler quelques secondes de temps mort avant de parler à nouveau.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?

-J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

-Je suis tout ouïe.

-Qui es-tu? Où sont Kairi et Sora? Pourquoi avez-vous détruit Destiny Island? Quel est ton plan?

Le Nobody tique sur cette série de question et reste silencieux, mais le bas découvert de son visage montre qu'il semble troublé.

-Destiny Island est détruite? Voila quelque chose que j'ignorais. Et Kairi et Sora sont introuvables...

-Ne joue pas les innocents! Qui d'autre, à part toi, peut avoir fait ça?

-Riku! intervient Jimminy. Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit la Crypto-Ombre? Elle a dit que les nobody qui ont emmené Sora portent des colliers avec un pendentif de couronne!

Ce rappel calme un peu l'hardeur de Riku, tout autant qu'elle déclenche une vive curiosité de la part de X.

-Des nobody avec des colliers couronnés? s'exclame-t-il. Voila qui est étrange...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, lance Riku d'un ton froid. Je ne pense pas que te laisser aller librement soit une bonne chose.

-Cela serait plus dramatique si je venais à disparaitre...

Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent ne lui laisse pas le temps suffisant à une explication et bondit sur la table pour s'élancer vers le simili. Ce dernier fait disparaitre la lance et replit les deux bras vers l'arriére avant de les projetter brusquement vers l'avant en expédiant les deux chakrams embrasés d'Axel dont les flammes mordent le bois de la table. Riku esquive l'attaque d'un bond et reléve la tête suffisament tôt pour placer sa keyblade entre lui et le tranchant de la grande faux de Marluxia que X a abattu sur lui. Malheureusement, le simili fait preuve d'une imposante démonstration de force et le garçon se retrouve couché sur le meuble, la faux au-dessus de lui. Il repousse l'arme d'un ample mouvement du bras, et tente de bondir sur son adversaire qui pointe entre ses deux yeux une des arbalétes de Xigbar. Riku a juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant que le coup parte, la frappant de plein fouet et l'expédiant à l'autre bout de la table où il tombe sur le dos, bras écartés, Way to the Dawn se volatilisant. Dématérialisant ses armes, X contourne le meuble et va jusqu'à lui où il trouve Jimminy, toujours accroché à l'épaule du jeune homme, porter sa main contre sa joue, son visage commençant à perler de larme, son haut de forme à la main en signe de deuil.

-Il s'en remettra, annoce solonellement X. Je ne lui ai pas porté un coup mortel.

Le scripte renifle un coup avant de tourner son regard vers l'homme en noir.

-Pourquoi l'avoir épargné? demande-t-il méfiant.

-Qui sait? répond le simili dans un haussement d'épaules. Le challenge de pouvoir le combattre plus tard, le sadisme de le regarder tenter veinement de m'arrêter ou peut-être parce je ne peux pas le tuer.

Jimminy s'essuit les yeux d'un revers de la manche et regarde avec une certaine curiosité cet étrange personnage qui lui fait face.

-Mais... Quel est-votre but? Vous voulez le Kingdoms Heart?

-Pas vraimment, répond net X en croisant les bras. Je ne sais pas en fait. Je suis sorti du néant, car une intuition m'a poussé à venir dans ce monde. Pour la suite, j'agis de maniére instinctive, mais en sachant à peu prêt ce que je fais. Je crois que je cherche une réponse à cette question qui me trotte dans la tête.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu un simili, propose Jimminy.

La tête du nobody se penche sur lui avant de se tordre sur le côté.

-Non. Ce serait plutôt "que s'est-il passé?".

Cette réponse laisse perplexe le scripte et X met lui-même du temps à s'en remettre.

-Je pense que j'en ai trop dit...

-Je pense que c'est plutôt le contraire, dit Jimminy.

Mais il n'obtient aucune réaction de la part de son interlocuteur qui disparait dans un halo bleuté.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Dans un hangar désafecté, K² attend patienment en faisant bouger l'un de ses saïs comme une baguette de chef d'orchestre, assis sur une caisse, alors que deux corps de nobody gisent sur le sol à ses pieds. Pendant une poigné de minutes, seule la mélodie triste produite par son arme trouble le calme ambiant, puis un bruit de pas s'approche du lieu et une porte en acier pivote sur ses gongs à la gauche du simili, laissant entrer H.

-Pfiou! s'exclame-t-elle. Je veux plus jamais avoir à faire à des marmots. Ils me fatiguent et m'énervent rien qu'en respirant.

-Qui te dit que ta personne n'était pas une maman douce et attentionée? propose son collégue.

-C'est quoi ça? demande-t-elle soudain en pointant du doigt les deux silouhettes à manteaux noirs couchées sur le sol.

Sans mot dire, K² se penche sur les corps et leur retire leurs capuches, dévoilant le visage d'Oxan et de Roxas.

-Numéro XIII de l'Organisation et numéro 13 de la Néo-Organisation, explique simplement le simili.

-Et ils sont encore vivant? s'offusque H.

-J'ai pensé que Sage voudrait avoir une discution avec eux. En plus, ils m'ont appris quelque chose de trés drôle.

-Vas-y, fais-moi rire.

-On a un traitre dans nos rangs.

Le silence se fait entre eux le temps que H assimule l'information et que K² se redresse.

-Qui ça? demande-t-elle.

-Esuna, visiblement. Sora est toujours vivant et il a retrouvé l'emploi de la keyblade.

-Voila une bonne nouvelle, lance la simili d'un ton qui dissimule mal sa joie. Il va peut-être avoir un peu plus de répondant la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

-Si ça te fait triper...

Saisissant le corps de Roxas tandis que H balance celui d'Oxan sur son épaule comme un sac de patates, K² ouvre un portail des Ténébres et s'efface pour laisser passer sa coéquipiére avant de s'y engouffrer à son tour, provoquant la disparition de la fissure spatiale et de toutes traces de leur présence en ces lieux.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre où ça commence à bouger du côté des nouvelles factions. Prochainement, un petit retour en arriére pour savoir ce qui c'est produit avec Sora. A la prochaine (en espérant que je serais pas aussi long). **


	11. Le Porteur et la Clef

**Bien le bonjour et bonne vacance (en avance pour ceux qui n'y sont pas encore)! Chose promis, chose dû. Voici le chapitre qui révéle, partiellement, comment Sora peut à nouveau manier la keyblade et caussi comment Roxas et Oxan sont tombés aux mains des Unknows. Bonne lecture.**

_Vatiel-13:_malheureusement (ou pas d'ailleurs), la véritable confrontation de Riku et de l'Ombre ne viendra pas avant longtemps. Merci de m'avoir signaler ma tendance à la répétition, je vais tâcher de corriger ça dans les chapitres à venir, mais n'hésite pas à me signaler d'autre problémes du genre.

* * *

**Le Porteur et la Clef**

Le voyage à travers le Portail de Ténébres reste sans doute l'expérience la plus désagréable que Sora ait à subir ces derniers temps. Plongé dans un monde composé d'ondes violettes sur fond noir en compagnie de Vixi, le jeune homme s'affaisse sur lui-même au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoule dans ce monde paralléle, victime de la corruption qui émane du passage, mais la Unknow ne lui lâche pas la main et le force à avancer.

-Il faut tenir le coup! lui clame-t-elle. On arrive bientôt!

Sora essaye de lui sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'a entendu, mais son visage est juste capable de se fendre d'une grimace qui ne doit pas rassurer sa guide. Cette derniére lui jette un bref regard par dessus son épaule et presse un peu l'allure. Il continuent ainsi pendant une poignée desecondes, puis Vixi tend la main devant elle, sans stopper sa course, et réouvre le passage obscur vers la clarté de l'extérieur. La simili tire son suivant à l'air pur et regarde la sombre fissure se refermer sur elle-même avant de s'enquérir de la santé du jeune homme.

-Ca va aller?

-Je pense... Oui..., repond Sora en allant s'appuyer contre un mur et se laissant glisser sur le sol. Faut juste que je récupére un peu...

Vixi hoche de la tête et fait un rapide point sur l'endroit où ils ont échoué. Il s'agit d'une petite rue aux murs clairs roussis par un couché de soleil qui débouche sur une petite place à l'aspect ciculaire avec une ruelle qui remonte vers un grand clocher au loin pourvu de deux cloches soutenu par des ramures et un grand escalier aux longues marches qui descend vers les bas quartiers. La simili se pose devant la silouhette lointaine du carillon et pousse un soupir. Etrangement, il semble que cette partie de la ville soit totalement déserte...

-Eh! l'interpélle Sora. On est où?

-La Cité du Crépuscule, lui dit-elle en remontant vers lui. C'est un endroit plus ou moins débarassé des Sans-Coeur et qui n'est pas sous étroite surveillence du Conseil. Tu peux te lever?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme pousse sur ses jambes et se redresse tant bien que mal, son excés de confiance risquant de le faire chuter lourdement, mais son accompagnatrice se porte à son aide.

-Merci, lui dit-il. Il me faut visiblement encore un peu de temps.

En tournant la tête vers Vixi, Sora semble découvrir quelque chose de surprennant sur son visage et cette derniére à tôt fait de reculer d'un bond et d'empoigner les bord de sa capuche pour les resserer devant elle.

-Non! Tu ne dois pas voir mon visage! clame-t-elle paniquée.

-Pourquoi? demande le jeune homme aprés avoir effectué une récupération en catastrophe contre le mur, son soutient s'étant subitement éloigné de lui. A ce que j'en ai vu, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Loin de là.

La simili crispe sa prise à l'entente de cette remarque et secoue frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non! Non! Non! Et non! Je n'ai aucun visage! Tu dois oublier ce que tu as vu!

-Mais pourquoi?! C'est une régle fixé par Sage ou Esuna?

-Non! Mais si tu t'attache à moi, tu ne pourras pas me vaincre...

Sora marque sa surprise en ouvrant grand les yeux, mais finit par adopter une expretion plus fermée et sérieuse.

-Te vaincre..., répéte-t-il. J'aimerai d'abord savoir qui vous êtes. Sage a clamé que vous étiez avec moi, mais il a commandé qu'Esuna m'élimine.

-Sage veut le contrôle du plus de keyblade possible..., coupe Vixi d'une voix sensiblement basse.

-Il veut affronter les Ténébres seul?

-J'ignore ce qu'il veut...

Un silence se pose, tandis que Sora commence à être suffisement rétabli pour marcher jusqu'à la place circulaire. A son tour, il fixe le clocher de la ville qui se découpe sur le couchant en laissant filer un soupir. La Unknow le rejoint peu aprés.

-Sage veut détruire les Nobody... Définitivement...

Le jeune homme se retourne d'un bloc en l'entendant.

-Mais vous en êtes aussi, souligne-t-il légérement décontenancé.

-Pas à ses yeux...

Vixi baisse la tête et regarde le sol, tandis que Sora laisse filer quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que nous aurons à nous affronter?

-Tu n'aura pas à m'affronter... Je me laisserais faire...

-Mais pourquoi? De tout ton groupe, tu es sans doute celle avec qui je m'entends le mieux. A moins que tu ne caches vraiment bien ton jeu, j'en viendrais presque à te considérer comme une amie.

Un bref éclat de rire forcé sorti de l'ombre de la capuche et la simili recule de quelques pas. Le garçon veut la retenir en lui saisisant la main, mais elle repousse son geste d'un vif mouvement du bras.

-Kairi est donc si facile à remplacer? lance-t-elle d'un ton froid. Elle n'avait aucune importance pour toi?

Sora ouvre alors grand la bouche pour répliquer avec force, mais Vixi ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

-Ne gaspille pas ta salive dans un discours grandiloquant. Plutôt que de vouloir avoir de nouveaux amis, essaye de conserver ceux qui te restent. De tout façon, je ne saurais jamais entiérement de ton côté. Tant que tu marchera dans la Lumiére et moi de l'autre côté de la ligne, on ne pourra s'entendre.

Le solonel de la déclaration est alors vivement troublé par des applaudissements en provenance du grand milieu des marches, une personne vêtu du même manteau sombre que Vixi frappe ses mains l'une contre l'autre tout en avançant lentement vers eux. Sa capuche est relevée et sa silouhette indique qu'il s'agit d'une fille.

-C'était tellement beau, lance une voix moqueuse. J'en ai presque la larme à l'oeil. Ah! Je suis bête. Je ne peux pas ressentir d'émotions, je n'ai pas de coeur, dit-elle en se frappant le sommet du crâne avec le poing.

-Sora! Fuis!Je vais les retenir! crie Vixi à l'attention du jeune homme.

Ce dernier lui jette un regard en biais, revient vers la nouvelle simili, puis il tourne les talons et commence à remonter la rue vers le clocher. A peine a-t-il fait quelques métres qu'un cri perçant se fait entendre dans son dos. Il fait volte-face en même temps qu'il exécute un arrêt net sur place. Vixi a ses deux bras maintenus dans son dos par un troisiéme porteur de manteau noir, un homme qui doit avoir la même taille que Sora, et l'autre inconnue a matérialisé un long bâton de couleur fuchia aux motifs crénelés argenté dans ses mains.

-Vas-y. Fuis, lui lance-t-elle. Nous, on va gentillement faire connaissance avec ton amie qui se croit au carnaval.

-Ne t'occupes pas de moi! l'implore Vixi. Tu dois t'enfuir! Je ne suis pas ton allié, alors abandonne-moi!

Le garçon embrasse la scéne du regard pendant un temps, puis fait demi-tour vers eux en arborant un sourire narquois, tandis que la simili au collier blanc penche la tête en avant en lui donnant un mouvement de balancier pour marquer sa désapprobation sur ce choix.

-Il m'avait averti, gémit-elle. Tu joues toujours aux héros...

Sora continue à avancer vers les trois similis qui se rapprochent du centre de la place. Une fois que tout quatre s'y sont rassemblé, la simili au bâton sort une promesse de sa manche et la jéte au sol, ce qui provoque la formation d'une barriére de lumiére qui se matérialise un court instant sous la forme d'alvéoles translucide tout autour de l'endroit.

-Bon, fait la Nobody au bâton. C'est pas tout ça, mais on a ordre de t'éliminer, donc je laisse le soin à mon cher collégue de s'en charger.

Elle accompagne ses paroles d'un geste du bras vers l'autre simili qui tourne lentement sa tête encapuchonnée dans sa direction.

-Je m'occupe de la prisonniére. Va donc régler son compte au Porteur de la keyblade.

Mais l'autre continue de la fixer comme si il la voit pour la premiére fois. De son côté, Sora suit leur tout en manifestant une certaine réflexion sur un possible plan de sauvetage et de fuite.

-Eh! C'est un honneur que je te fais là! Alors file-moi l'autre et va te battre!

Pour toute réponse, l'autre simili relâche sa prise de son bras gauche qu'il tent sur le côté pour faire apparaître un Portail des Ténébres où il jéte comme un malpropre Vixi avant de le refermer dans son dos. Sa partenaire semble tout aussi surprise que l'est Sora et elle le manifeste par une crispation pronnoncée des doigts de sa main tendu vers son semblable.

-Mais... Qu'as-tu fais, sombre idiot?! s'emporte-t-elle. On ignore qui c'est! Il fallait qu'on la raméne au Manoir!

L'autre la comtemple, puis se détourne vers Sora qui se ressaisit de son étonnement et s'apprête à lui faire face.

-Notre mission est d'éliminer le Porteur de la keyblade, pas de nous encombrer d'inconnu, même s'ils ont l'air suspect, lâche-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Il fait quelques pas vers son adversaire qui serre de plus en plus les poings en le regardant faire. Le simili s'arrête à une longueur de bras de lui et porte ses mains au rebords de sa capuche qu'il abaisse lentement, révélant le visage de Roxas, empreint d'un air mélancolique, alors que sa personne le considére avec des grands yeux qui n'expriment que la stupéfaction.

-Finissons-en au plus vite.

Roxas dresse ses bras devant lui pour faire apparaître ses keyblades, mais la matérialisation ne se produit que dans celle de droit et ce n'est ni la Tendre Promesse, ni Souvenir Perdu qui fait son apparition, mais une dont la lame tordue et striée se termine par un dard formé par un retour vers l'arriére du tranchant avant qu'il ne se croise lui-même en biais pour former un demi-cercle de l'autre côté. Ce dernier s'hérisse de quatre aiguillons alternant le blanc et le noir comme teinte, alors que la garde, sombre comme l'ombre, se pare du symbole de l'Organisation sur sa jonction avec la lame et que son manche aborde le motif de damier d'échec. Surpris par cette apparition, le numéro XIII rapproche l'arme de son regard et l'examine attentivement sans se rendre compte que sa personne fait de même.

-Bon tu te lances ou il faut que je vienne et que je te tienne par la main? s'impatiente Oxan dans son dos en abaissant sa capuche sous le coup de la colére.

Roxas fait mine de se retourner, mais se rue soudainement vers Sora, keyblade tendue en arriére, et ce dernier n'évite que de peu le coup en travers que son simili lui porte au torse. Semblant attendre une riposte, le blond se replie d'un pas et tient son arme prête devant lui pour parer une attaque qui ne vient pas. Sora se tient lui aussi prêt à éviter la prochaine attaque de son adversaire, serrant les poings et les dents en observant le moindre mouvement ennemi. Le numéro XIII tient la pause pendant un temps avant de se redresser en affichant toujours un regard mélancolique, mais sa voix trahit l'étonnement et l'énervement.

-Tu es si sûr de toi que tu ne sors même pas ta keyblade?

-J'aimerais bien, figure-toi...

Ces paroles sont acceuillies par une réaction assez singuliére de la part d'Oxan.

-Ai-je bien entendu? fit-elle en mettant sa main au niveau de son oreille, comme souffrante d'un probléme de surdité. Notre petit porteur n'a plus son joujou?

Sora sert d'avantage les poings et les dents en l'entendant se moquer, tandis que Roxas considére toujours sa personne avec un regard morne.

-Finalement, je vais m'en occuper, numéro XIII, lance la simili à son partenaire de mission. C'est moins risqué si il n'a pas son arme.

Roxas ne répond rien et, à son tour, Oxan abaisse sa capuche, révélant son visage aux traits fins et ses cheveux coiffés en deux macarons, dont elle vérifie la bonne tenue de sa main gauche, alors que celle de droite donne un mouvement de rotation à son bâton qu'elle stoppe sous son bras. Elle arrive à hauteur du simili de Sora et s'appréte à le dépasser quand ce dernier, subitement, amorce un mouvement de rotation axé sur sajambe et expédie sa keyblade dans le ventre de la numéro 13 qui, totalement prise au dépourvue, n'a pas le temps de préparer une défense et reçoit le coup de plein fouet. Cela a pour effet de l'expédier à l'autre bout de la place où elle heurte la barriére invisible avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, mais ce n'est que temporaire et elle a tôt fait de redresser la tête en se tenant le bas ventre d'une main, son bâton toujours tenu dans l'autre.

-Eh! C'est quoi ton probléme? crache-t-elle, le souffle coupé.

-C'est toi, rétorque-t-il avec calme en s'avançant, sa keyblade pointée vers le sol. Notre mission est de trouver le maitre de la keyblade est de l'éliminer. Comme Sora ne peut plus l'utiliser, il n'est plus le maître de la keyblade et je t'ai déjà dit que nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper d'inconnus.

Oxan finit de se redresser en prenant appui sur son arme et lance un regard furibond à son ex-partenaire.

-T'as pas trouver une meilleur excuse pour dire que t'as pas les tripes d'affronter ta personne?! M'en fiche de tout façon! Tu vas y passer!

La simili se redresse et commence à donner une mouvement d'hélice à son bâton, tandis que Roxas accélére son mouvement d'approche en redressant sa keyblade, prêt à porter un coup de taille en y insufflant toute sa force. Le coup part et se heurte à l'arme de la numéro 13, provoquant une impact qui répulse les deux combattants, mais Oxan donne à nouveau un mouvement rotatif à son bâton et, rapide comme l'éclair, asséne un premier coup sur l'épaule droite, dessinant une moue de douleur sur le visage du numéro XIII, puis, avant que son adversaire ne puisse réagir, elle lui inflige deux autres contusions sur la jambe gauche et à la tête en l'atteignant du bout de son arme, gardant une distance de sureté empêchant toute riposte. Roxas se retrouve avec un genou à terre, le bras droit engourdi et un début de mal de tête quand Oxan envoie son arme, toujours en mouvement de rotation, contre son opposant qui, pris dans le mouvement rotatif, est soulevé du sol avant que la simili ne resaisisse son arme et porte une estoc qui expédie le blond à l'autre bout de la place, à côté de Sora qui a suvi attentivement leur échange de coups.

-Ca va? s'inquiéte-t-il.

-Juste une erreur d'appréciation, se défend Roxas.

A l'autre bout de la zone de combat, Oxan part dans un rire moqueur en se rapprochant, son bâton tenu en biais dans son dos.

-Ne me fait pas rire! Tu te crois capable de me tenir tête! Une erreur d'appréciation?! C'est pas parce que tu a l'arme la plus puissante du royaume que tu es fort!

Posant son bâton sur ses épaules, la simili porte sa main droite à la fermeture éclaire située en bas de son manteau et la remonte légérement.

-Vous permettez que je prenne mes aises?

Roxas se redresse alors et fonce tête baissée, la keyblade tenue à deux mains, prête à frapper. Seulement, Oxan effectue un grand écart et envoie l'embout de son bâton dans le plexus du blond qui tombe, recroquevillé, sur le sol, le corps tremblant sous le manque de souffle qu'engendre le coup.

Son adversaire se redresse sans effort et sans l'aide de ses mains et se dresse au-dessus de lui, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lévres. Elle donne à nouveau un mouvement de rotation à son arme avant de l'arrêter d'un geste brusque au-dessus de la tête de son adversaire. Son embout se transforme alors en une pointe effilée, donnant à l'arme une apparence de lance.

-Une derniére parole avant de disparaitre dans le néant? demande-t-elle.

Mais, venant sur sa gauche, Sora la ceinture et l'accompagne au sol où, aprés une bréve pugilat, il arrive à maintenir immobile les deux bras de la simili.

-Désolé, mais je vais pas te laisser faire!

-Imbécile! crache Oxan. Tu crois qu'il est de ton côté?! Tu crois que c'est ton ami?!

-Non, répond négligemment le garçon. C'est un autre moi.

-J'ai jamais entendu une chose aussi navrante.

Elle glisse sa jambe sous le ventre de Sora et le propulse par-dessus sa tête en faisant une roulade qui lui permet de se redresser sur ses appuits, tandis que le jeune homme plane un court instant avant de percuter le sol.

-Et flûte! s'exclame êtes même plus drôles! Z'êtes chiants avec vos bons sentiments! C'est ridicule! Fichez-moi la paix!

Elle fait disparaitre l'aiguillon au bout de son bâton et se met à tirer sur les deux extrémitées de l'arme qui se sépare en deux, relier entre elles par une chaine qui se forme du néant. Les deux garçons se rassemblent en regardant la simili procéder et, dés que la chaine à atteind une cinquantaine de centimétres, elle fait une démonstration de son maniement du nunchaku en faisant passer à plusieurs reprises sa nouvelle arme autour de ses bras et de son torse, avant de s'immobiliser dans une pose digne des plus grands maîtres d'arts martiaux un manche de l'objet dans sa main gauche et l'autre sous le bras, alors que ses appuits sont bien assurés et que son regard se réduit à deux fentes où luisent des yeux emplis de férocité.

-Numéro 13 de l'Organisation, déclare-t-elle à l'intention des deux garçons. Oxan, le Chevalier Létal.

Sora s'apprête à émettre un commentaire, mais la simili projette le manchon coincé sous son aisselle dans leur direction et la chaine qui le retient semble soudaine plus longue et douée d'une vie particuliére qui la fait changer de trajectoire pour poursuivre Roxas qui à esquivé l'assaut en bondissant sur le côté. Malheureusement, n'ayant pas prévu que l'arme puisse traquer ses cibles, le simili se retrouve avec un genoux au sol et un manche de nunchaku qui lui fonce dessus, tandis que sa keyblade est coincé au sol, car sa main lui sert d'appui pour ne pas s'étaler. Il ne doit son salut qu'à l'intervention de Sora qui, une fois de plus, se jéte sur Oxan qui rappelle son arme pour se protéger. Cette derniére effectue un brusque volte-face avant de harponner le garçon au niveau du foie. Le jeune homme châtain, en train de bondir sur son adversaire, effectue un tonneau sur lui-même avant de tomber sur le sol où il continue de rouler jusqu'à un coin de la place suffisament reculé du duel qui s'engage par la suite entre les deux membres de l'Organisation. Roxas posséde une arme mortelle qu'il manie avec brio, mais Oxan , aprés un temps passé à le contenir avec son nunchaku vivant, change de tactique de combat et réengage l'affrontement à l'aide de sa lance. Ses coups sont précis, assez pour contraindre le numéro XIII à céder du terrain à chaque assaut, alors que ses attaques sont systématiquement contrées. Dans un dernier effort pour inverser la tendance, le simili fait appel à son pouvoir en matérialisant plusieurs épées de lumiéres qui se jettent sur son adversaire, mais elles semblent être inefficace à lui infliger le moindre dommages, celle-ci ne cherchant même pas à se protéger de l'attaque. Aprés plusieurs essais infructueux, Roxas, commençant à tenter des approches de plus en plus risquées, laisse une ouverture à Oxan qui, dans une allonge totale de son corps, expédie une estoc fulgurante avec son arme d'hast. La Clef du Destin se souléve du sol, dans la suite du mouvement du coup de son opposant, et son corps tombe lourdement prés de l'endroit où Sora récupére encore.

-Notre victoire me semble compromise, déclare-t-il sur un ton de conversation entre vieux amis.

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas appeler la keyblade? demande Roxas en tournant son visage vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Tu penses que si tu l'avais, tu pourrais la vaincre? questionne à nouveau le blond en regardant s'approcher la simili rousse qui tient dans chacune de ses mains une faucille reliée entre elles par une chaine.

-J'en ai la volonté, répond sa personne en portant lui aussi son regard sur leur adversaire commun. Tu as un plan?

-Un espoir, plutôt...

Sans ajouter un mot, il lui tend sa keyblade hérissée d'aiguillons pour qu'il la prenne, mais Sora la fixe avant de reporter son regard sur son simili.

-Tu crois que je suis encore capable de la manier efficacement, lui rétorque ce dernier.

-Tu crois que je vais pouvoir l'utiliser? Je pense pas que c'est en changeant la keyblade que ça va régler mon probléme.

-Je m'en moque. S'en est fini de nous si on tente pas quelque chose, alors pourquoi ne pas y croire un peu?

Sora reste encore un temps interdit, puis regarde la keyblade bicolore que lui tend Roxas.

-L'Across Two...

Il pose sa main sur le manche et c'est alors qu'une vive lumiére émane de l'objet, mais ce n'est pas la keyblade en elle-même qui luit. C'est comme si une autre se matérialise sur elle. Cette étrange réaction stupéfait aussi bien Sora et Roxas, l'un à genoux et l'autre allongé au sol, que Oxan qui cesse de s'approcher, ses deux faucilles croisés au travers de sa poitrine pour parer un éventuel coup dans cette direction. Pourtant,aprés un temps d'attente pour voir si une autre réaction se produit, rien ne change et la numéro 13 se remet en marche en faisant tournoyer ses armes autour de ses poings. Le garçon châtain, sentant la menace, empoigne le manche de l'Across Two, écrabouillant les doigts de Roxas qui ne l'a pas encore laché, et tente de la dresser face à son adversaire, mais la keyblade reste au sol, alors que la main de Sora tient bien quelque chose qui a approximativement la même forme de base, mais semble différer en certain point, bien que cela ne soit pas remarquable à cause de la luminosité quelle dégage. Cette nouvelle curiosité fait hésiter Oxan, mais elle décide finalement de passer à l'attaque et lance une de ses faucilles en direction de la tête du Porteur de la keyblade qui, dans un réflexe parfaitement acquis de ses aventures précédentes, bloque l'attaque avec son étrange objet lumineux. Ce dernier voit sa clartée voler en éclat sous l'impact, révélant alors une keyblade d'un blanc lumineux pourvue de deux ailes comme garde et d'une étoile enmélée à un coeur à sa pointe, et longer le corps du jeune homme pour venir dans sa main gauche où elle prend à nouveau sa forme trouble, mais dans une teinte sombre comme la nuit. La simili sert les dents en voyant son attaque échoué et la Tendre Promesse dans la main du gamin, mais elle lance un autre coup que Sora part avec la forme sombre qui laisse à son tour apparaitre la masse épaisse, noire, pourvu d'ailes de chauve-souris à la garde et parcourue en son long d'une chaine de Souvenir Perdu, tandis que l'étrange nuage de matiére reprend son voyage en se parrant d'une teinte argentée et il disparait sur la poitrine du garçon, au niveau de son coeur. Alors que Roxas ouvre la bouche pour traduire sa surprise, la numéro 13 fait un bond en arriére pour se mettre hors de portée d'une éventuelle attaque et évaluer la situation. Sora tient devant lui ses deux keyblades luisantes d'une aura de puissance et son simili, tout en admirant ces apparitions, trouve la force en lui de se relever en s'appuyant sur l'Across Two.

-Ce n'est pas possible... murmure Oxan.

Les deux garçons semblent prendre à nouveau conscience de sa présence.

-Ce n'est pas possible, répéte-t-elle d'un ton plus ferme.

La simili approche prudement d'eux et fait entrer ses deux faux dans un mouvement circulaire.

-Ce n'est pas possible!

Elle bondit sur les deux garçons et Sora, sentant Roxas encore affaibli, lui fait face en bloquant son double coup de faucilles avec ses deux keyblades.

-CE... N'EST... PAS... POSSIBLE!!!

Chaque mot semble frapper en même temps que l'arme de la simili qui entre dans une rage forcenée, mais que le jeune homme arrive à contenir son assaut pour finalement la repousser en profitant d'un ample mouvement de son adversaire pour asséner sa combo d'attaque, un coup de taille vertical, une estoc et une attaque circulaire qui la touche horizontalement au niveau du ventre, avec la Tendre Promesse et, profitant qu'elle recul à cause de son dernier coup, il utilise Souvenir Perdu comme arme de jet qu'il lance à répétition sur Oxan en utilisant son lien avec l'arme pour la faire revenir à sa main. Au final, son enchainement se révéle inutile, car la numéro 13 se reléve immédiatement sans montrer le moindre signe de blessure, même minime, et revient immédiatement à la charge, tandis que Sora commence à afficher un air inquiet face à cette invincibilité perscistante. Elle modifie une fois de plus l'apparence de son arme, passant rapidement de l'arc, avec lequel elle décoche un trait vers le coeur de son adversaire, à la hache bataille pourvu d'un fer double à chaque extrémité qu'elle mouline de toute sa force sur les keyblades de Sora qui n'a d'autre solution que de subir l'attaque en essayant de ne pas y succomber. De son côté, Roxas s'est redressé et est adossé à un mur proche du duel qui se livre sur la place. Son poing est serré sur le manche de son arme et il observe attentivement chaque mouvements d'Oxan afin de trouver un faille ou un indice sur un moyen de la terrasser. Son analyse est interrompu quand sa personne vient s'échoué à proximité, la respiration alletante à cause de l'effort qu'il a déployé pour ne pas être haché sur place par la simili.

-Vous êtes pitoyable, déclare-t-elle. A deux contre une faible femme et vous perdez. Faut dire que je suis plutôt imbattable.

-On prend les paries? demande une voix dont le propriétaire n'est pas visible.

-Qui est là? Montrez-vous! ordonne Oxan aprés avoir jeté des regards énervés dans tous les sens.

Alors que Sora et Roxas font de même, un autre simili se faufille dans le dos de la numéro 13 et porte ses deux mains gantées sur ses oreilles. Cette derniére, en sentant sa présence, tente de faire volte-face pour le voir, mais son visage bouge à peine qu'il semble entrer en résonance, ses traits se flouant sous un effet de mouvements vifs. Quand les deux garçons se rendent compte de ce qui se passe devant eux, le mystérieux simili retire ses mains du visage de sa congénére, dont le regard vague signale son inconsience et qui s'effondre au sol, laissant voir le collier au pendentif de couronne en bronze qui repose sur sa poitrine.

-Euh... T'es pas censé être mort, toi? lance K² en voyant Sora.

-Faut croire que non, répond ce dernier.

Roxas saisit alors sa personne par le bras et l'attire vers lui.

-J'ignore qui il est, mais je pense que nos chemins se séparent ici, pour l'instant. essaye de ne pas perdre le pouvoir de la keyblade à nouveau et la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, il faudra qu'on parle.

Sans laisser le temps au garçon châtain de répondre quelque chose, il appuit sa main sur son épaule et le pousse en arriére, en direction la barriére de lumiére qui bloque le passage vers les escaliers, et le fait passer à travers où ce dernier, perdant l'équilibre, dévalle les marches dans une série de rouler-boulets qui, une fois arrivé à son terme, lui laisse une douleur cuissante au dos, aux fesses et à la tête. Alors qu'il redresse le visage vers le haut pour voir son simili livré bataille au Unknow, mais il a la mauvaise surprise de constater que l'espace visible qu'il a de la place est vide de toute présence. Se remettant d'un bond sur ses pieds, Tendre Promesse et Souvenir Perdu dressées devant lui, il s'apprête à remonter les escaliers au pas de courses pour voir ce qui se passe en haut quand une main se pose sur son épaule et le retient. Dans le feu de l'action, le garçon se retourne en dressant sa keyblade blanche haut au-dessus de sa tête, prête à s'abattre si l'inconnu est concidéré comme hostile, mais il se ravisse et s'étonne au moment où il constate qu'il s'agit d'une jeune femme châtain aux yeux verts craintifs et vêtu d'une simple robe rose.

-Aeris?! s'étonne Sora. Que fais-tu ici?!

-J'aimerais le savoir moi-même, lui répond-t-elle avec un un accent de crainte dans la voix. Où sommes-nous?

-La Cité du Crépuscule, mais je dois aller aider quelqu'un là. Je reviens tout de suite.

-Je t'accompagne.

Déboutonnant légérement le bas de sa robe pour pouvoir suivre son rythme, elle lui emboite le pas dans les escaliers qu'il a déjà gravi aux trois quarts, mais toute la rapidité dont il est capable ne lui permet pas d'arriver assez vite et la barriére n'est plus et le lieux de l'affrontement est désert...

***************************************************************************************************************************

Dans la Tour des Mages, il existe une salle circulaire et dépourvue de toute porte et de toute interstisse permettant à la lumiére du jour de l'éclairer, mais elle baigne dans la clarté surnaturelle qui émane de plusieurs anneaux d'aciers en lévitation au-dessus du sol. De petites sphéres colorées dérivent autour de la structure ainsi formée, se heurtant parfois dans un teintement de verre. Yensid se tient devant l'abstraite chose et l'observe quand le mur est soudain parcouru d'ondulations, comme si la matiére qui le constitue, est l'eau, laissant passer Marraine, Merlin et Edéa qui s'alignent dans le dos du grand mage.

-La Reine n'est pas venue? demande-t-il.

-Elle dit que cette affaire ne la concerne pas, lui répond Edéa.

-Et les sorciéres de Morva?

-Croyez-vous vraiment que cela les interesse? le questionne en retour Merlin en allumant une grosse pipe en bois.

Le mage répond négativement de la tête, puis se retourne vers ses confréres qui le fixe d'un air stoïque.

-Avez-vous réfléchis à la proposition que je vous ai soumis? lance-t-il à la petite assemblée.

Tous acquiécent du chef.

-Le fait est que je ne pense pas qu'il soit de notre devoir de décider si oui ou non, elle peut aussi entreprendre son voyage à travers les mondes, dit Edéa.

-Même si celui-ci ne risque de pas lui être plaisant, elle veut y aller, ajoute Marraine. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous l'épaulions pour son départ, plutôt que de tenter de la retenir ici.

-Mmrrm. De mon côté, je comprends votre inquiétude face à cette situation, mais le passé ne se répéte pas forcément et c'est peut-être une bonne chose, réfléchit Merlin.

Yensid pousse un léger soupire.

-Dans ce cas, il va lui falloir un bon entrainement, déclare-t-il. Nos apprentis pourront en profiter pour parfaire leur technique. Eux aussi vont devoir prendre bientôt part aux événements extérieurs. Je me chargerais ultérieurement de l'entrainement de Kairi au maniement de sa keyblade...

****************************************************************************************************************************

Aprés avoir cherché en vain les trois similis dans l'espace environnant la place où le combat s'est déroulé, Sora et Aeris prennent une pause dans une brasserie prés du clocher de la ville. Assis à une table, ils attendent leurs commandes tout en réfléchissant à leur situation. La jeune femme ignore comment elle est venu dans la ville à l'éternel couché de soleil, comme atteinte d'une subite amnésie, et Sora ressasse les derniers éléments en date, avant de se pencher sur un autre probléme.

-Maintenant, comment je vais faire pour pouvoir quitter ce monde?

-On peut demander à Léon de venir nous chercher? propose Aeris.

-Comment?

La jeune fille se pare d'un sourire confiant et cherche dans une des poches situé au niveau de sa taille sur sa robe, avant de lancer une petite exclamation de triomphe en sortant ce qui semble être un petit boitier sombre et plat, plus long que large, qu'elle exibe au garçon en le tenant dans la paume de la main. Sora observe l'étrange objet d'un oeil curieux avant de redresser son visage vers sa propriétaire en arborant une moue des plus interrogative.

-C'est quoi? finit-il par lui demander.

-C'est un PHS, explique-t-elle en séparant l'objet en deux, révélant une partie interne qui contient un petit écran et une autre pourvu d'un petit clavier numérique tout juste assez grand pour que les touches soient effleurées du bout du doigt. Cela me permet de contacter mes amis même si ils sont dans un autre royaume.

Elle se met alors à pianoter sur certaines touches avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille droite, Sora la regardant faire. Un bruit de tonnalité se fait entendre à plusieur reprises et la jeune femme glisse alors une remarque avec un air gai.

-J'espére que Léon n'a pas oublié son cellulaire n'importe où encore...

Mais le son d'un combiné que l'on décroche crachote dans l'écouteur et une voix calme et froide se fait entendre.

-Aeris? Qui y'a-t-il?

-Tu ne devineras jamais où je suis en ce moment, lance-t-elle sur un ton taquin.

-Non, car je n'ai pas que ça à faire, clame la voix légérement déformé par l'appareil.

-Je suis à la Cité du Crépuscule.

Un soupir bien senti se fait entendre dans le portable.

-C'est Cid qui est revenu et qui t'y as emmené?

-Non. J'ignore comment j'y suis venu.

Un silence acceuille cette réponse.

-C'est pour ça que je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir nous chercher avec un vaisseau gummi?

-Nous?

-Ah oui! Sora est avec moi. Je te le passe.

Elle tend le portable au garçon qui imite sa posture pour utiliser l'objet.

-Léon? dit-il dans le combiné.

-Tu sais que tout le monde s'inquiéte à ton sujet? C'était trés mature de ta part d'aller t'isoler dans un lieu désert. Je comprends l'état d'esprit dans lequel tu te trouve, mais n'oublies pas que tu représente l'espoir pour beaucoup de personnes, même sans la présence de la keyblade.

Sora hoche de la tête, oubliant que son interlocuteur ne peut le voir, en émettant un léger son de bouche.

-Je pense que ça va mieux maintenant.

-Je l'espére. Je viens vous chercher d'ici une demi-heure. Ne faites rien d'inconsidéré.

Un bruit de tonalité émane à nouveau de l'appareil aprés qu'un grésillement ne se fasse entendre. Sora tente vainement de continuer de parler à Léon, mais Aeris lui explique que ce dernier a coupé la communication et qu'il faut à nouveau composé un numéro pour pouvoir le joindre.

-Ou bien tu peux utiliser le répertoire qui garde en mémoire toute les personnes dont tu connais le numéro, lui explique-t-elle en entrant dans le sien et en faisant défiler sa liste sous les yeux du jeune homme qui ne tarit pas en exclamations de surprises.

Puis, il fronce soudain les sourcils en se penchant sur le petit écran où défile des noms et des chiffres, tandis que Aeris de son attitude grave.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? s'inquiéte-t-elle.

Pour tout réponse, le garçon pointe du doigt un nom en bas de la liste et qui se figure être au-dessus duquel apparaît le nom de Yuffie. Les deux amis se concertent un temps du regard, puis la jeune femme le sélectionne et lance l'appel. La sonnerie retentit deuxfois avant que l'on ne décroche et que la voix de la ninja ne retentisse dans le combiné.

-Aeris? C'est vraiment toi? lance-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-C'est bien moi, petite Yuffie, répond-t-elle d'une voix rassurante. Tout va bien se passer. Je suis avec Sora et on va venir te chercher. Dis nous juste où tu te trouves.

-Je ne sais pas, tente de répondre la kuno-ichi. C'est sombre et spacieux. C'est plein de Sans-Coeur contrôlé par six personnes qui n'arrêtent pas de parler d'un certain Maître.

-Décris-moi l'endroit où tu es, demande Aeris avec le plus grand calme.

-C'est une piéce carrée en marbre sombre strié de blanc. Il n'y a pas de meubles, ni de porte ou de fenêtre. Et...

Mais le reste de sa phrase se perd dans un bruit de lutte durant laquelle le cellulaire s'échappe de la main de sa propriétaire et tombe au sol où il continue de transmettre la bagarre de la jeune fille avec un être inconnu, ce qui laisse la terreur et le désespoir se peindre sur le visage d'Aeris, tandis que Sora se léve de sa chaise quand elle se met à appeler son amie de plus en plus fort, les larmes commençant à lui venir aux yeux, alors que la pugilat de l'autre côté du récepteur prend fin et qu'un bruit de pas se rapproche de l'appareil avant que ce dernier ne soit saisi par une main inconnue.

-Yuffie? demande Aeris avec espoir en regagnant un peu son calme.

Le son qui lui parvient, est une respiration profonde et grave, avant qu'une voix au timbre sévére ne la remplace.

-Je crains que votre amie ne soit plus en état de vous répondre, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Cette parole tétanise la jeune femme qui laisse échapper l'appareil de sa main que Sora récupére d'un mouvement vif et qu'il porte à son oreille.

-Qui es-tu? Qu'as-tu fais à Yuffie? lance-t-il avec virulence sous le coup de la colére.

-Et toi, qui es-tu? demande la voix en retour.

-Je suis Sora.

-Vraiment? Le porteur de la keyblade? Enfin, l'ex-porteur de la keyblade, si j'en crois les dires de mes subordonnés...

-C'est toi, le Maître?

Un rire mesquin schuinte dans le combiné.

-A ton avis?

-Non, répond-t-il sans hésitation. Tu semble plus être quelqu'un de directement sous ses ordres.

-Oh! Et comment sais-tu ça?

-Je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises.

Sora ne peut s'empécher d'avoir un sourire satisfait pour le tour qu'il a joué à l'inconnu, mais il déchante rapidement quand un puissant hurlement de douleur retentit dans le combiné, au point d'attirer l'attention des gens qui vaquent autour d'eux, et le garçon, tout comme Aeris, reconnait la voix de Yuffie.

-Tu as la langue trop bien pendue, gamin, lance la voix dans le portable. Et cela fait souffrir inutilement tes amis.

-Que voulez-vous? coupe brusquement le garçon.

-A toi de savoir, répond l'inconnu avant de raccrocher en broyant l'appareil dans sa main.

****************************************************************************************************************************

-Ca va mieux? questionne Genji d'un ton désinteressé.

-Légérement, répond X. Mais je peux savoir ce que je faisait dans le Manoir Abandonné de la Cité du Crépuscule?

-Je suis censé avoir la réponse? se moque la voix.

-Peut-être...

-C'est quoi ce sous-entendu désobligeant?!

-Aprés tout, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais quand tu prends possécion de mon corps...

-Tu doutes de moi?!

Un bruit de raclement se fait entendre dans l'obscurité du repaire où s'est terré le simili et son symbiote.

-Visiblement quelqu'un nous en veut, mais qui? reprend le numéro 0.

-Je sais pas, mais je crois qu'on a à faire dehors, non?

Un autre raclement s'éléve dans les ténébres, puis une ouverture de la taille d'un homme s'ouvre à la clarté d'un paysage désolé où seul de l'eau translucide et quelques rochers sont visible sur tout l'horizon. Quelques monolithes forment un cercle plus loin devant où se concentre un flux de gaz colorés. L'endroit semble vide,mais dés que le Nobody pose son pied sur la surface à la texture aqueuse, une masse noire apparait en dessous de lui et décrit un cercle, comme un requin tournant autour de sa proie. Bientot, d'autres se joignent à cette étrange parade avant qu'une tâche d'ombre aussi grande qu'un paquebot ne monte prés de la surface. X fait apparaitre le tomahawk de Lexaeus et la Claymore de Saix au moment où les Simili-ombres font surfaces en une gigantesque vague noire pourvue de centaine d'yeux jaune et vide.

-Ils m'ont l'air nombreux, commente Genji sur le ton d'une conversation anodine.

-Tu prends le contrôle? interroge le simili.

-Ca dépend. J'ai ta confiance?

-Oui.

Une résonance commence à émaner du corps vêtu du manteau noir, faisant disparaitre la partie visible du visage du silmili dans l'ombre du col maintenu droit par la fermeture éclair à nouveau présente, tandis que d'autres créatures des Ténébres sortent d'entre les monolithes.

-_Ce royaume porte bien son nom. La Fin du Monde... Laissez-moi déclencher l'apocalypse ici-bas...

* * *

_

**Fin du chapitre! Un petit début d'action et une premiére approche des nouveaux membres de l'Organisation, même si c'est encore flou.**

**Prochainement, un coup d'oeil au différents binômes de similis qui parcourent encore les différents mondes pour accomplir leurs missions et peut-être aussi la rencontre d'un autre protagoniste... Cela marquera aussi le début de la reécriture par moi-même des événements antérieurs et de l'histoire de certains nouveaux personnages. A la prochaine.**


End file.
